A Whole New World has a Total Eclipse of The Heart
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Smith paused in his tracks for the third time then turned toward the professor. Smith walked on ahead taking a turn walking past a mountain of rock and kept on going. Each string bounding him to the Jupiter 2 crew snapped off cleanly from behind, one by one, until there was no allies to have behind his back. It should be painful leaving but it wasn't. That pain would come later.
1. Nothing

"Look, I just want to find _and_ land on the ninth planet sometime this year, so can we not get all these necessary colonist equipment?"

"Freddie, it would be stupid not to,"

"Unnecessary equipment for_ one_ person, Jarlin," Freddie said.

"_That_ is your big beef about it?" Jarlin raised her brows.

"Yes! Yes!" Freddie turned away throwing her hands up in the air. "That is too much weight!"

"Just the right about of weight," Jarlin replied

"What?" Freddie turned in the direction of Jarlin. "You want my ship to tip over and send me to my gruesome demise?'

"No, Freddie," her friend Jarlin shook her hand. "It's for precautionary measures."

"I am your biggest donor," Freddie warned. Her eyes locking with the younger woman. "And I can withdraw that fund my husband has donated from his life insurance if you don't let me do what I do best."

"Solving the question that has boggled scientists for centuries and been a mocking subject," Jarlin rolled a eye. "I get it." she shook her head. "This is part of the law. You are not part of the families program but this has to be added to your ship. Even if I wanted to have the equipment removed. . . That would take hours. Accept your additional protector, B-50. They will be waiting for you in the recharge deck and offer their assistance should you get off course."

"And using the schematics from your team," Freddie added.

"It is part of the law to ensure any possible situation has been covered," Jarlin said. "Starting from the infamous Jupiter 2 incident."

"That was what. . . ." Freddie looked off, thinking back, her attention shifted toward her friend. "A long time ago?"

"Eh huh. Almost six decades ago to be exact," her friend turned away looking toward the night sky folding her arms out of pity. "Everyone thought it was going to be a breeze." Jarlin turned toward Freddie. "A five year trip in stasis turned into a eternity. They never made it to Alpha Centauri." Freddie's friend folded her arms. "That could happen to you."

"It won't," Freddie said. "I will be fine. You have tested this to nearly it's demise," she placed her hands on her friend's shoulder and grew a bright electrified smile. "It will be okay."

"According to Alpha Control, they have survived for so long because of their environmental robot, laser pistols, laser rifles, and hydroponic garden. It's a miracle they haven't lost hope..." Jarlin looked off toward the sky then her attention returned toward Freddie. "Do you really think running the risk of being out there searching for planet nine in our solar system is worth it? Out there, without any human contact, at the chance that something might go wrong and make you be in their boat?"

Freddie frowned placing her hands on to her hips.

"It is worth it to me," Freddie said.

"Your sons and daughter feel the same way," Jarlin said. "Leaving your little girl behind instead of taking her with you doesn't sound right coming from you. You used to take her wherever you went."

"They are not going with me," Freddie said, turning away as her hands moved to her own shoulders and lowered her head. "It is my mission." she turned her head toward the left. "Mine alone."

"Your children are really concerned about you, Freddie," Jarlin said. "I am concerned about you."

"I have always been interested in planet nine," Freddie said. "I signed up for this mission when it was just a fetus." she turned toward her friend holding her index finger up. "Before someone actually detected the planet out there asides to farout, farfarout,and farfarfarout." she looked toward the tall rocket. "Before funds were allocated just to explore this remarkably warm planet."

Jarlin stepped forward.

"You sure this has nothing to do with the death of your husband?" Freddie turned around to face her.

Freddie slapped her friend with a loud smack drawing everyone's attention to her from the control center.

"I will be in the ship waiting for lift off," Freddie slid the glass half of helmet down as her friend rubbed her cheek.

"I am sorry," Jarlin said. "That was uncalled for."

Freddie walked away from her friend heading toward the tall tower.

The doors to mission control opened before Freddie sending her out into the open breeze in the night that stood at forty-eight above freezing. Freddie had a slow walk toward the rocket. She walked into the elevator then pressed the button up. She was in a white and black figure fitting suit that was tight, futuristic, less silver and reflective enough to seem anything remotely related to a space suit. She looked up feeling the elevator rolling toward the starship. Her body was ready for this. She had nights of beautiful dreams of what she would find. Some range in horror and terror. A few of them ranged in beauty. It was the best thing that she could have ever decided to put her mind on to. Taking her mind off the loss of someone that she had once considered the love of her life.

Freddie lowered her head toward the door.

"Now or never," Freddie said.

The door opened before Freddie.

"Time to show history what Macaroughs are made of," Freddie said. "This is for you, doll," she looked toward the night sky with a smile placing a finger on the helmet and blew a kiss out for the stars. "I wish you were here to see this."

Freddie slowly walked toward the bridge leading toward the rocket.

Every step she took felt heavier than the last and her determination only soared instead of shrunk down where it had came from. She reached the entrance of the rocket ship then turned sideways for one last look. If the chances were in fact against her, why not enjoy the weather? She lifted up the glass window to the helmet then breathed in the sweet and chilly air briefly closing her eyes. Freddie took one last look around of Earth with a small thin smile. Everything felt just about right.

When Freddie was going to return to Earth from the mission, she was going to be renewed and be on a new path. A whole new person from the one that went up into the stars and that was acceptable. Because that was the kind of person that she needed to be for the rest of her life without her penguin. Strength that could only come from the only place where her partner hadn't been. A risk that she was willing to take. A risk that she had accepted after making the decision.

Freddie got into the rocket ship then closed the hatch door from behind her. She used the bars installed into the wall to climb up the rounded corridors until reaching the upper deck that was slanted sideways with ladders that lead to each deck. There were three holes in each deck where the floor had ended. She remembered seeing it from a miniature toy replica in her initial visit with her husband. A mock up of what they had expected to look before construction had started.

She can still feel him from her side. Peering at the unnecessary additional decks, bedrooms, cargo decks, kitchen, sick bay, meeting room, and prison room that was kept powered on by the specially designed hulls that absorbed and stored solar energy. It was a requirement ever since the loss of the Jupiter 2 in order not to rely much on the fuel. Several stories tall that made her appear to be small in comparison. She climbed up the ladders until reaching the bridge. She got into the chair and buckled herself up.

"Nine Control to Freddie Macarough,"

"Macarough here,"

"Scotland wants CosmicX to leave the Scottish flag,"

"Good god, why?"

"Because they are hosting us in their nation,"

"I don't want to host the Scottish flag nor start a embassy at the ninth planet,"

"Sadly, you have to,"

"I don't want to do that,"

"It is already in the ship with you,"

"Way to slide me into establishing the second known space embassy,"

"If you see the Robinsons or get their transmission," there was a pause. "The rescue ship is still searching for them. And tell them to stay in one place just for once so the rescue ship can retrieve them." there was laughter from over the comn. "Otherwise, Alpha Control still has a light on for them."

"Will do," Freddie snickered. "Ready to lift off."

"T-minus five," Nine control's robotic voice came over. "Good luck."

"Thanks, bot," Freddie said, grinning from ear to ear. "USS Macarough out."

There was silence from the bridge that had installed chairs from behind her.

"Alright, alright," Freddie said. "Only one of us is made to stay behind. I guess, folks, that the first human to Planet X is a woman," Freddie snickered at the comment. "A really wonderful woman."

"Warning, warning," the soft calm female vice came over the speakers. "There are five additional lifeforms inside USS Macarough."

"Macarough, perform a disk clean up," Freddie ordered.

"Negative, there are no disks that require clean up," Macarough said. "There are five distinctive lifeforms in the family deck."

"Who would be in their right minds to sneak aboard my ship?" Freddie was bewildered as she stared at the screen above her face showing the four flickering life signs on the screen then she rolled her eyes. "Adrenaline junkies," she reached out then flipped a switch. "I will show them what adrenaline really means."

"Lifeform awareness has been terminated," Macarough announced.

"Ready for lift off, Freddie said. "CosmicX will deal with them after my return."

"Nine control to Freddie Macarough," came Bot. "You are being contacted by many networks. You are being live streamed. Keep it short."

Be nice for the public, Freddie can hear her partner's voice from her mind as she slid up the glass part of the helmet up.

"You've heard rumors why I wanted to go, some of them nasty, some of them undoubtedly greedy, and some of them selfish," Freddie began. "I am going out there not just for myself but to help science and settle scores in the community. A task that I am privileged to perform. The first score on the roster is finding planet nine, or, what everyone calls Niribu. I am going in the dark for you to find the light. If I fail, I did so where you could succeed. This is Freddie Macarough signing out for space. Godspeed down here and keep this planet alive until I get back!"

"Transmission is over," Bot stated as Freddie slid the helmet over her face. "Launching is in five seconds."

The Macarough launched off the padd in one blast propelled by several thrusters. Long cords swung off the rocket that was sent flying up into the night sky. The ground grew small and smaller from behind the rocket. On the side of the rocket was glowing in the dark text reading 'Cosmic X' that had various versions of flight starting from a eagle imprinted on the other side of the ship. Flames flew from behind the one hundred fifty foot long rocket. The nose cone fought against the flames illuminating from its center all the while remaining in tact.

Freddie grinned as the rocket trembled during the flight as she gripped on to the circular point of the arm rest very tightly. The Macarough tore through clouds rushing past the moon. The back end of the ship fell off moment after landing into outer space. From below, on Earth's surface, from Nine Control was cheering at the successful launch. The Cosmic X flew toward the moon from behind the Macarough. Freddie leaned back against the chair, relieved, closing her eyes just for a moment.

"Bot," Freddie said. "Bot?" she looked up. "Oh right, Bot was programmed for planet side," she looked up toward the screen. "Ah huh. Life forms still presiding." Her eye wandered over. "Course is laid so I am good for the rest of the trip."


	2. feels

"It will be okay," Jaxon said.

"You said that when there were police at the house," Rashell said.

"This time it will be," Jaxon said. "Trust me."

"I trust you, big brother," Rashell said.

"You know what is funny about this?" Jaxon asked.

"No, but do tell us, Mr Smart Pants," Orrin said.

"The first humans with weird names are going into outer space," Jaxon said. "You know how aliens have weird names and all."

Rashell laughed, throwing her head back, resting in the chair.

"I get it," Rashell said.

"We are not aliens," Orrin said.

"Tell that to the colonists of Mars," Jaxon said. "They can't visit Mars without a protective exosuit and we have more body mass than they do."

"Is planet nine going to be like Mars?" Rashell asked.

"Theories say that is a big no no," Orrin said. "It could be a very cold planet and mom is going to get herself killed by trying to land there. Twenty times farther away from the sun? That says a lot."

"It could be a gas giant," Jaxon said. "She wouldn't be able to land there, anyway," Orrin shot his older brother a glare. "Her instruments would go haywire over the matter."

"Which is why we're here," Orrin said. "You really didn't have to come here."

"I am twelve," Rashell said. "You don't leave a child home alone!"

"You are turning thirteen tomorrow," Orrin said.

"Legally, she does have a point," Jaxon said. "we had this discussion in the car. She made her decision."

"Oh my god," Rashell said. "Can you feel that? It's shaking!"

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Orrin said.

"Meowth," Jaxon said.

"Hold on to your worries," Rashell said.

"We are going through the sky, the runner is fleeing after the ball, is he going to make it? The ball is soaring, it's starting to fall, it's headed toward the glove!" Orrin said. "Oh no, it's going to miss. It's going to miss!" his voice had changed from a young boy to a older man's voice with some attempt. "It's going to miss!"

"THE BAT HAS HIT THE BALL!" Jaxon cried as the force of gravity released against them.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Rashell said. "Oh my god. I am in space!"

Rashell waved her arms in mid air with a laugh then twirled and spun across from her older siblings.

"Brenda," Jaxon said. "Hey, you can open your eyes."

Brenda opened her eyes, curled in fetal position, her brown eyes looking around.

"We're really in space?"

"Uh huh, sweetie," Jaxon said. "This is the strangest way to introduce my soon to be wife to my mom but it will do."

"Are you sure this is the right time to meet her?" Brenda asked.

"I am very sure," Jaxon said, taking her hand so she let go of the chair and floated out into the air with a laugh.

Brenda placed her hand on the side of his waist as Rashell swam in zero gravity, laughing, while Orrin was holding on to a bar looking out the window watching Earth from the port window. The family deck was one large deck that had a little over ten closed doors, a flat screen television set standing at fifty-nine inches protected by a layer of glass, and drilled in chairs remaining in place bearing striking resemblance to the crash chairs notably seen from the Jupiter 2. There were four windows in the octagon shaped deck that was painted gray with a secondary theme of black.

From down the ladder across from the children came another figure then the dark screen rolled up to reveal a furious Freddie.

"JAXON ALEXANDER WILSON MACAROUGH!" Freddie's shriek made the spacecraft shake from side to side.

Her eyes spotted the other three and her eyes were radiating rage.

"How dare you bring your brother and little sister on a _extremely_ dangerous mission," Freddie chastised him. "Who is this?" She glared toward Brenda. "Is this one of your college girlfriends?"

"Brenda," Brenda said, then held her hand out for Freddie and her other hand placed on to her stomach. "Fiancee."

"YOU BROUGHT YOUR PREGNANT FIANCEE ON THIS MISSION?"

"She wanted to be here," Jaxon said.

"If I could ground you then I would be doing that right about now," Freddie said. Her eyes narrowed on to Jaxon in a furious glare. "What was on your mind, Alexander?"

"I want my daughter to have _a _grandparent," Brenda spoke up. "She doesn't have grandparents right now." she rubbed her stomach squeezing Jaxon's hand.

"This baby better have a normal name not a Macarough name!" Freddie glared toward Jaxon. "I will turn the gravity on for the baby."

Freddie flew up toward the upper part of the starship as everyone sat down into the chairs.

"That's your mother-in-law," Jaxon said, sheepishly, shrugging.

"This is nothing compared to the shows on tv with a soap opera in space," Orrin said.

Gravity made the group stop floating in mid air above the seats then land on to the cushion. Moments later, Freddie came climbing down the ladder but jumped for the floor abruptly and landed with a thud. She slipped off the helmet tucking it against her arm looking toward the group.

"Did Jarlin sneak you in?" Freddie said. "I need you to be honest with me."

"She bought us time," Jaxon said. "She was in it from the beginning."

"Did you have any training for this?" Freddie asked.

"Does riding roller coasters a lot count?" Rashell asked.

"It does not," Freddie said.

"No," Jaxon said.

"Do you have any idea how insanely stupid this is?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Jaxon said.

"When we get back from this mission, I am going to make sure you don't have a career in any private sector regarding outer space," Freddie said. "You will be _blacklisted_. Every single one of you except for the baby," she looked Brenda then back toward Jaxon. "I will make sure you regret this for the rest of your lives."

"I won't," Orrin said. "I told you it's a bad idea to go out here."

"Very bad idea going out there alone," Jaxon agreed. "You're going to freeze when you see the planet and destroy your ship."

"You have so little faith in me," Freddie said. "why?"

"You tend to have a really long Meredith Grey moment every time something shocking happens," Jaxon said. "When no one is there but you that doesn't turn out really well."

"Like dad's accident," Orrin said.

"It's like waiting for the commercial break to end," Jaxon said.

"This ship has a system made for that situaton," Freddie said. "I told them about it."

"A artificial intelligence can't shake you awake," Brenda said.

"Ma. You are going to meet your granddaughter," Jaxon said. "That's what matters the most to me and to the rest of us."

"We don't care about being blacklisted," Rashell nodded.

"Do you care about getting into uniform?" Freddie asked.

"What kind of space uniforms do they have?" Brenda asked.

"Follow me," Freddie said.

The group followed Freddie into a room that opened before them. Freddie gestured Rashell into the large space with a pad beneath it. Rashell stepped aboard the machine then stood still waiting for something to happen. Freddie pressed on several buttons then stepped back. A blue light scanned Rashell's body then stopped beneath her feet. Rashell hopped off the machine. The process was repeated with Orrin, Jaxon, and Brenda. From a small cubbie appeared silently a stash of clothes that were warm and steaming.

"The future is body positivity," Freddie said. "Welcome to onesies."

One by one, the group held up their clothes to reveal the clothes resembled body suits that were white and blue that had the Cosmicx brand symbol on the right breast. Jaxon kept a brave face then walked out of the room as Freddie leaned back and forth on the tips of her feet and her hands were on the side of her hips. She followed the children out of the room then sat down into one of the crash chairs watching the closed doors. A few moments later came members of her family wearing zipped up boots that were small and black that blended in with the primary theme of the Macarough ship.

"Not technicolor," Brenda said.

"Brenda," Freddie said, getting up from the chair. "Are you ready to face the unknown in this ship?"

"Yes, Miss Macarough,"

"You sneaked aboard this ship with my son and pregnant with his child," Freddie said. "We are first name basis. It's Freddie."

"I heard it was Fredlyn," Brenda said.

"That isn't much of the truth," Freddie snickered.

"Freddie is beautiful," Brenda said.

"So is your name," Freddie said. "You are going to be here for a year so we are going to figure out the best way to deliver this child," she gestured toward Brenda's stomach. "This little girl is going to have a mother around."


	3. quite

The sheer anger that was radiating off Freddie was something that everyone could sense and feel. Her eyes had something different about them. As though they were closed off from accepting new feelings. A total eclipse that seemed to be long lasting than what had been anticipated. Freddie determined the sleeping arrangement for the children for the trip. The rooms had been designed just the way that had been anticipated, thought out, and tested before being installed into the ship. A ship meant to house one person was quickly being used the way it was meant to be. Holding a family.

One room was devoted to the youngest ones, the couple deserved their own room, and Freddie chose the third quarters. The rooms had submarine beds built into the walls in rows. The way it was done by Freddie reeked of professionalism and straight to the point instead of the way she normally did it. Her normal way of operating were arguing with the children and then they decide what rooms they were going to take. The cracks in her being showed even more than they had before the launch. Orrin climbed up the set of ladder at the middle of the night leading up toward the conn.

"So, where exactly are we going, ma?" Orrin asked.

"We are going to be swinging past Neptune in thirteen weeks," Freddie reported.

"'Thirteen weeks?" Orrin repeated. "But we are advanced. Shouldn't it just be taking hours just to get there?"

"It should," Freddie said. "But this kind of drive is very unique and fragile. It is semi operating."

"Partially operating and partially not?"

"Yes,"

"That is going to break,"

"It will not," there was certainty in the words.

"How are you sure?"

"It was tested, strainously, nearly making this project be abandoned,"

"But you didn't,"

"How could I abandon a dream?"

"You did that a lot back on Earth. A lot,"

"I don't do that now,"

"Yeah, you don't,"

"Then we are going to scoot the Macarough away from it toward north west and go on. Afterwards, we are going to activate the solar sails to preserve the use of any more fuel. The engines will go down for the next duration of the trip until we have to return to Earth. Which I am not sure about the trip down when the baby is just a year old. Which means we have to determine how else to spend the rest of the mission. I believe the child could deal with the landing at the age of five on the return to Earth." she looked toward Orrin. "Are you willing to spend five years in space waiting for a new relative to grow up?"

"I could," Orrin said. "But it'll be very boring."

"It would be," Freddie said. "We are moving very slowly using the fuel."

"Slower than any Earth ship?" Orrin asked.

"Yes," Freddie said.

There was silence in the conn.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Orrin ended the silence looking toward Freddie.

"Of course I am," Freddie said. "You had a entire life down there for you. A entire life."

"What kind of life is that having no family to come home to on Thanksgiving, New Years, or Christmas?"

Freddie was stoic, silently mulling over the reply, then began to reply.

"But instead, you threw it away to quite possibly face your demise or lose all the friends that you had down there. Things are going to be incredibly different by the time that we return to Earth," Freddie read the console. "Light years ahead of us in terms of technology that we may not be familiar to. This ship is already obsolete."

Freddie turned her attention toward the fourteen year old.

"So is every colonist ship sent out to Alpha Centauri and the one, the first one sent to begin the colonization process, keeps being updated so it is never obsolete." Freddie continued. "It is a eternal artifact of human determination to survive and live in space. A artifact that has never came home for more than a few seconds. I am scared that this ship might become one, too. Because it has a family. I wasn't scared of that before but now I am."

"I. . . I didn't. . . I didn't think of that way,"

"Course you didn't," Freddie said. "You just wanted to walk into a full house not drenched in black suits."

"It's alright to be angry about my decision," Orrin said. "I just hope you realize we did it because we love you."

There was nothing between them for the longest moment.

"Go to bed, Orrin," Freddie said. "It's not morning shift, yet."

"Got a schedule outfitted for us, don't you?" Orrin asked.

"Uh huh," Freddie said. "When you return to Earth, you might be fully versed in flying spaceships."

Orrin's eyes grew big and a big grin was planted on his face.

"That is wicked," Orrin said.

"Oi!" Freddie exclaimed. "Don't think you are off the hook by then."

"Yes, ma," Orrin said, then got out of the chair and moved down the ladder. "Good night."

"Good night." Freddie said, taking a vape out from beneath the seat then blew out the contents.

* * *

A few hours passed as the children slept in the family deck. She looked toward the passenger seat from beside her picturing her late husband looking out in awe. It was a dream that they had both been passionate about, doing it together, but were happy with their slate for Mars. Only after the children were grown up and out of the nest. Just 80 days in space then they would be taken to their new home. A home that was even more in the future than Earth was. And a lot more alien and surreal than Earth was.

The reality that they had came so far would be right at their fingertips and before their eyes approaching the planet watching it draw closer from the upper deck on Starship. A sight they could drink champagne together on a park bench watching the dark martian blue night side by side under the protective dome. She can imagine how thrilled that he would normally be. How in disbelief he could be that they had managed to go off into space together at all. A miracle that was happening. Constantly breath taking that they were in the future. Hope, optimism, and awe in his eyes. Something that she had lost after his passing.

All it took for her to decide it was enough for the day was one yawn that came from her. There was only so much passage corrections that Freddie could do so she left it over to the AI installed into the ship. Freddie flipped a lone switch on her chair then got up to her feet with a yawn and put the vape into a box. She had a small bitter sweet smile, a snicker, lowering her head briefly down briefly closing her eyes at a thought that had crossed her mind. Her protected emotional state reflected off the feeling of sadness from poking at Freddie's heart. She closed the box inside the console then lifted herself up to her feet.

She scratched the center of her back lifting herself up to her feet moving toward the ladder. Freddie climbed down the stairs with yawns getting progressively loud and louder by the passing second. The door automatically opened before her to the third room then she walked in and fell on to the first bunk. Rashell got up to her feet from her bunk then walked out of the room. She strolled out of the room then hit the bars to the ladder.

Rashell proceeded to climb up the ladder then go up to the bridge. She slumped in the chair and her arms were sprawled on the arm rest staring out into the abyss of space. Her eyes wandered from star to star. The moon was getting closer before her eyes but it was so far away. So far away. Her hand moved toward the switch on the arm rest flicking it off. The button turned from green to red. Rashell then turned over on the chair and got herself halfway on the ledge arm rest.

Rashell fell over landing to the floor with a thud but got up to her feet a moment afterwards appearing to be unharmed.

She walked toward the ladder then made her descent down vanishing from view.

* * *

In a dark room was music. Loud music that disturbed the silence in a bedroom. There was the sound of groaning coming from a figure who leaned up from the bed then turned over and picked up something from the counter. Blue light illuminated from the surface that disappeared briefly to reveal the side of a woman's face as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hello. . ." Jarlin said.

"Jarlin," started the person on the other end. "we got a problem."

Jarlin's eyes became wide open.

"What is it, Marcia?"

"The ship went off course,"

Jarlin bolted up

"Where is it, now?"

"Um. . ." there was the sound of paper being ruffled. "We are not quite sure. They just went beyond our long range sensors."

"Oh no," Jarlin placed a hand on her forehead. "How long ago was this?"

"A hour ago,"

"God help them," She sat down on to the edge of the bed. "The press is going to have a field day over this."

"Jarlin,"

"Yes?"

"Someone turned the autopilot corrector off sometime after Freddie went to bed,"

"Do you got a idea where they could be headed toward?"

"I got some idea. They could be in the way of several comets and crash land there,"

"Just how long is it going to take for them to change course and search for planet nine if Freddie finds this out in the morning?"

"With the available fuel that would be left, according to Perez, she would only be able to return to Earth and make a landing a few days ahead of schedule."

"If only there was a way to contact them. . ."

"Actually, we got a starlink up there that still has a connection to B-50,"

"Wake B-50 up," Jarlin said. "We have to salvage this mission."

"Yes, sir," Marcia said. "Sending the message."

* * *

From one of the many decks to the Macarough, a lone seven foot tall humanoid machine came to life. His arms ejected out of the blue outlined socket. His silver claws scraping against the door. B-50 hit the wooden block then back up and performed the same task. A second time, then a third time, then a fourth time, then a fifth time. From his systems reported: _null. null. null. null._ Over and over and over and over. A simulation quickly played out in his processor. All hands lost, scrap metal flying, and corpses aimlessly flying into space. B-50 raised the back end of his rounded base then scooted up against the wall behind him then flew forward toward the doorway.

B-50 burst through the wooden door.

All four screws falling to the floor as he was flying directly into the center of the living room.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! Ship is off course!" B-50 screamed. "**_Warning_**!"

B-50 flew into Freddie's room while flailing long white arms.

"Warning!" B-50 announced, his glass head twirling with urgency. "Warning! Ship is dangerously off course!"

Freddie bolted up to her feet then scrambled to run toward the ladder.

"Warning!" B-50 cried, twirling.

The door flew open before Freddie as the ship shook sideways.

"Ma, what is going on?" Jaxon asked, holding onto Brenda as they stood alongside the doorway.

"Go back to bed, Jaxon!" Freddie replied, hitting the ladder. "Ah!"

"Danger! Danger!" B-50 flailed his arms in the air.

"I heard you!" Freddie said. "Children stay down here! B-50, report, what is going on?"

"We are going through a ion storm!" B-50 replied. "The ship is being heavily damaged!"

Freddie flung herself on to the ladder then rushed up ahead.

"Thank you, Nine Control," Freddie said.

Freddie was shaken from side to side as the spaceship struggled against the storm.

"Come on, Freddie,"

The children screamed from their rooms being thrown from different parts in their room and outside of their room. Brenda caught on to the edge of B-50's shoulder to keep herself steady as the ship was shaking from side to side. Freddie made her way into the conn then looked up toward the screen. A large asteroid was headed their way. Freddie froze where she sat from the station. Jaxon fell off of B-50 then grabbed onto one of the chairs that were still left behind in the room then flung himself toward the ladder with difficulty. Orrin and Rashell were clinging on to each others hands from two sides of B-50 wearing looks of horror.

Jaxon came up the hatch then staggered over to the co-pilot's seat that he promptly plopped down to.

Jaxon took over control as Freddie's blue eyes were frozen on the screen.

"FREDDIE MACAROUGH, PLEASE SNAP OUT OF YOUR MOMENT, FREDDIE MACAROUGH PLEASE SNAP OUT OF YOUR MOMENT, FREDDIE MACAROUGH PLEASE SNAP OUT OF YOUR MOMENT!" was repeating over and over acting as background noise to the horror that was ahead of them. The room was glowing red on and off making every color seem darker more subdue even gray. It was the sound of a woman's voice. Freddie's stare turned into one of thinking while Jaxon was the one who's blue eyes stared at what was ahead in horror apparently paralyzed.

"Ma!" Jaxon shouted. "We can't make the corrections on time! We are going to get hit."

Freddie's eyes shifted toward the leveler beside her then shifted toward Jaxon.

"Not on my watch," Freddie said, grabbing on to the leveler beside her arm. "You love me. . . right?"

"Yes, ma," Jaxon said. "Don't doubt that."

"You will." Freddie said.

Freddie lunged forward the leveler. For a complete moment, everyone was frozen where they were. Orrin, Brenda, Reshell were clinging on to B-50 screaming out of terror. Jaxon was looking toward Freddie as the stars began to speed up into long bolts from outside of the window. Freddie stared at the front window, her eyes showing no fear, no regret, no questioning, no doubt, for what was ahead. In the next moment, the ship vanished in space and there was a broken in half asteroid freely floating in space and there was not a sign of a ship's debris freely floating away.

* * *

"We have lost contact of B-50," Marcia's voice came over the phone.

Jarlin lowered her head on to her hands.

"I should have asked for B-51," Jarlin said. "I was tempting fate." She sighed then raised her head up. "Inform the press."

"But Jarlin, that is -"

"Do it, now. Official word is they made it. Bad news, we don't know where they are."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Yes, Jarlin."

Jarlin closed her eyes, regretfully, lowering her head.

"Good night," Then Jarlin hung up placing the phone on to the table.

"Honey?" came a moan. "What is the matter?" a woman's tired voice came from beside Jarlin. "Did something happen to Freddie?"

"It's okay, baby," Jarlin said. "She is alive. I will tell you all about it in the morning."

The other woman turned over then fell fast asleep. Jarlin turned to her side then curled alongside her wife. Jarlin slowly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep clutching on to her wife's hand.


	4. Home

The Macarough exited hyper space arriving into a not quite mapped region of space. The ship was soaring toward the direction of a class m planet. There was some regions of the planet coated in green while most of it was surrounded by yellow barren portions that stood out from the distance and seas that stood out among the barren portions. There was visible damage staining the hull of the ship that ranged in numbers appearing non-fatal for the occupants. The Macarough was breaking through the atmosphere of the planet.

"Ma!" Jaxon shouted.

"It is going to happen automatically," Freddie said. "Remain calm."

"Automatically?" Jaxon repeated. "It hasn't even started!"

"Trust the ship, Jaxon," Freddie said.

"I don't know if I can trust a machine instead of a human!" Jaxon said.

"Then start doing that." Freddie snapped back.

* * *

From the surface of the planet was a man in his early sixties resting his back against a large boulder in a hand sewn uniform as he rubbed his thumb along his thumb rather lonely. Above the old man was a makeshift umbrella made of tinfoil wrapped around three four curved bladed rakes that had been tied together and provided shade while leaning somewhat out of the man made hole in the rock leaving some shade over his face. He watched the clouds pass by the area that he had knew by heart, by the back of his hand, and had his fair share of running through them from strange aliens and hid within them. Some of the area had been desert but over the years with careful tending, time, and a well kept pace, he terraformed the area into a green and luxury area that was life sustaining for the last few years.

But nothing could ever replace the company of those he cherished, deeply, but overall endangered. It had lasted for so long, remarkably, even by initially determining how long the cowardly persona would keep him alive and suspicion off on the Jupiter 2. The professor had seen right through it and still seen him as the danger. A fond memory flashed in Smith's mind. A small but fond smile grew on his face looking back at the memories. The memories crossed his mind not as often as they used over the years from the new ones that had been made with the new alien families. The memories with the alien families were not as warm and well regarded as the Robinsons. Those he had befriended always left him be on the planet's surface.

It was lonely moments like these residing on this planet that made him miss the Robinsons. They stood out against the memories set after them. The new memories that he had forged with help from the most willing aliens digging with shovels stolen from other aliens, planting seeds from the plant life, and providing a means to encourage space fish reproduce in great numbers to fill the space up with success. Visible signs of green blades was his reward in return. Like wine, the good memories with the Robinson aged with grace. The good memories of the Robinsons always were better to look back at. Standing out against the aliens that he had crossed paths with.

Smith wore clothes that had been given to him by visitors and tended to him with great care. The old Jupiter 2 uniform had been put away in return for new clothes the same day the Jupiter 2 had flown off into the sky leaving him behind. He was disappointed not just in himself but confused in why Will hadn't come around to say farewell the night before they lifted off. Smith didn't understand then and he didn't understand now. There was no form of closure between Smith and Will. Perhaps not even Robot.

Not saying farewell to his old friend might have been best. It left the door open to walking back into their lives and back aboard the Jupiter 2. But they never did between then and now. The black stitched up two piece suit with velcro straps made Smith seem proper and very well put together. It went nicely with his partially growing beard. There were days that he looked up, days like these, away from the clouds anticipating to see the Jupiter 2 soaring down to the planet. A sign that they wanted to accept him back after all these years, unexpectedly, to his surprise.

It was a fool's dream. A fool's fantasy. A fool's daydream. A fool's hope.

A old man's desire to see the people that were deeply cherished coming from the heavens.

Smith looked up further toward the sky then slowly stood up to his feet with big eyes.

"Good heavens!"

He stood up to his feet then hid behind the umbrella stuck into the ground using it as his protection. There was no sounds of a loud crash landing. He lifted up watching the starship position itself from top to bottom so that its lower half faced the ground.

"A rocket," Smith said, walking alongside the rock. "A reusable rocket." the shape of it was iconic enough not to forget. "Interesting."

He grabbed the umbrella from the rock then bolted in the direction that the rocket had landed.

* * *

The landing gear landed on to the ground. Relief echoed through out the Macarough and members of the family began to regain their bearings stepping off the B-50. Freddie slid down the stairs in a cool breeze until landing on to the exit padd. She looked up toward the ladder then shouted, "Come down everyone, and see what we got here!"

Freddie stepped aside beside the console installed into the structure of the space elevator. She was joined shortly there after by the other members of the family. They looked up toward the machine that loomed over the hole.

"I will return to my box until there is a way to come down," B-50 said. "I will see you at a later date, Macaroughs."

B-50 slid out of their view.

"Well," Brenda noted with a nervous smile. "The only place to go is down."

"Right you are," Freddie said, then pulled down the leveler.

The elevator rolled down from beneath the rocket as the doors retracted underneath the rocket.

"Woooah," Rashell said. "Look at that."

"It's so magnificent," Orrin said, leaning over the rail.

"Hills, streams of rivers, green valleys," Brenda said. "It's gorgeous."

"How long are we going to stay in space New Zealand?" Rashell asked.

"We don't know until we see the damage on Macarough," Jaxon said.

"I still can't believe they named the ship after ma," Orrin said.

"So beautiful," Rashell said.

The elevator came to a stop then the safety bar was withdrawn. One by one the members of the family stepped out of the ship and looked around in awe except for Freddie still standing where she had initially stopped at. Her eyes were absorbing in every detail of the scenery that seemed to be fantastic. Grins spread on the more than emotionally responding members of the family members.

Jaxon joined Brenda's side placing a hand on her shoulder with a smile as they looked over the lake. Space minnows darted in the lake fleeing from the unfamiliar shadows cast over the water becoming hard to see as they went further into the lake. Orrin looked over spotting a group of ducklings following after the mother from ahead of the view. There was a bed of grass surrounding the man made lake surrounded by a makeshift fence made of rock that divided the green from the desert area.

"What are we going to call this planet?" Rashell asked.

"Well," Jaxon said. "I am not quite sure, little sister."

"That should be left to Ma," Orrin said.

The group turned in the direction of Freddie.

"Ma!" Jaxon called. "Ma? Ma!" Jaxon placed a hand on her shoulder then shook it jerking her to become alert.

"Yes?" Freddie said, shaking out of her trance.

"What are we going to call this planet?" Jaxon asked.

"I don't know," Freddie said. "I am not the kind for naming things."

"Quite a beautiful place," Orrin said. "I wonder where we are at."

"It has three moons," Jaxon said. "Can you see them in the distance? They stand out much like our moon during the daytime."

"Woaaah," Reshell said. "Astounding."

The group were looking up toward the moons when Smith was coming their way stabbing his umbrella into the ground acting as a walking stick within the distance. They took in a breath of fresh air and exhaled at once enjoying the scenery around them with admiration in their eyes. No signs of ruin standing out against among the scenery. Everyone except for Freddie wore smiles taking in the beauty of the somewhat desert lay out. Smith increased his pace walking past the giant rocks acting as towers.

He had gone his path many times before. One that he had taken from the Jupiter 2 not that long ago. And retaken since the Robinsons departed to the heavens for Alpha Centauri. He stopped in his tracks struck by the image of the Jupiter 2 in the starship's place. The faint imagery of the Robinsons in the place of the group faded just as it had appeared replaced by the rocket facing up on its base and a family underneath it. Just as it had happened to many other families that came by since they departed.

"Welcome to my domain," Smith greeted the family resuming his walk. "I am Doctor Zachary Smith." He came to a stop from across them clasping his hands together. "Who may you be?"

"The Macaroughs," Freddie said. "Pleased to meet you. I am Freddie Macarough."

"Happy to meet you, madame," Smith said.

"It is Freddie," Freddie said. "There is no other word I like to be referred to."

"I am Jaxon and this is my fiancee Brenda Goldheart," Jaxon said.

"Hello," Brenda said. "I like to be called madame. Makes me sound very married."

"You aren't married, yet," Jaxon looked toward Brenda with love struck and admiring eyes.

"These are the rest of my children," Freddie said. "This is Orrin and Rashell."

"Rashell?" Smith repeated. "What a peculiar name."

"It's Rachel spelled differently," Jaxon said.

"I get that a lot," Rashell said.

"She looks fifteen but she is really twelve," Freddie said. "Don't let her looks fool you."

"And you must be the youngest, Orrin?" Smith's eyes were on the shortest member of the family.

"I am older than her," Orrin said.

"Really?" Smith asked, bewildered.

"We just adopted him," Freddie said.

"A year ago," Jaxon said. "He is a very picky eater."

Smith looked toward the craft then down toward them.

"That's a very unique ship," Smith said. "Might I ask. . . where are you from?"

"Earth," Freddie said, then stepped out of the elevator and walked away from it coming to a stop from beside Jaxon. Smith was in shock as he processed the reply. The reply slowly sunk in. Slowly, but surely, Freddie turned around to face the starship then her face fell. "Oh no." the group slowly turned around to face the damage on the starship. "We're are going to be stuck here for several months just repairing the solar panel hulls."

"Earth?" Was all that came from the older man. "Earth?"

"Yeah," Jaxon turned toward Smith. "Eventful old rock."

"Did the Robinsons send you here?" Smith asked. "Did they make it to Earth?"

Freddie froze where she stood.

"Robinsons who?" Came at once from the children.

"The Robinsons!" Smith exclaimed. "They left Earth aboard the Jupiter 2 for Alpha Centauri as part of the family program to colonize_ a_ planet." he looked off. "I believe it was called Delta," he shook his head. "No. No." his attention returned toward the group. "It was Gamma."

"I am afraid I don't know who you are talking about, Doc." Jaxon said. "Never heard of them."

"Neither have I," Brenda said.

"I," Rashell said.

"And I," Orrin added.

"Ma, dae ye remember anythin' about the Robinsons?" Jaxon faked a Scottish accent. "She would know."

Slowly, but surely, Freddie turned toward Smith then came toward him.

"You got stuck aboard their ship, didn't you?"

"Yes,"

"And they left you here,"

"Yes,"

"They must have a good reason not to," Freddie had her hands linked behind her back. "Care to explain why?"

"They forgot me," Smith said.

"They forgot about you?" Freddie repeated.

"And they are very embarrassed about it," Smith walked toward the lake shaking his head. "Their greatest mistake."

Smith let go of a big sigh standing on the edge listening to the sound of birds rubbing his forehead.

"I would be the same if I did that too, Doc," Jaxon said.

"So would I," Freddie said. "How could they have realized it too late? They could have came back for you sometime after getting enough fuel."

"The professor and the major and I didn't see eye to eye," Smith said, shifting toward the family. "Neither did Robot."

"You mean B-9?" Orrin asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Smith said. "Cowardly." he waved a hand. "A big lump of cords powered by pessimism."

"Still is," Freddie said. "Alpha Control got a good tape of him singing awhile ago."

Smith squinted back at Freddie then his eyes relaxed as he slightly tilted his head.

"Why . . . why are you in pajamas?" Smith asked. "Is that your space uniform?"

"Someone turned off the autocorrect AI for the navigation system while we were sleeping so we fell into a ion storm," Freddie reported. "Our warning system saved us from a devastating crash landing."

"It is a miracle that we woke up when we did," Jaxon said.

Smith looked up toward the starship.

"We are a little lost," Freddie said. "Do you have a star map?"

"You are very new to this," Smith said.

"Yes, sir," Freddie said.

"Consider yourself needing to ask for help from aliens," Smith said. Freddie had a long stare at Smith from the sudden reply. "You need star charts. Not a map."

"Star charts?" Jaxon said. "Ma, can you read star charts?"

"I have never read a star chart before," Freddie said.

"Never?"

"Never,"

"That is going to change once you get them out,"

"You don't understand what I am telling you. We were searching for the ninth planet," Freddie said. "We had no reason to have star charts. If there is a star chart in the computer then it is only for our solar system. Computers read the star charts for us and we do the looking at the sights then input the visual data into them. From there, the computers do the laymens translation for me with its external sensors doing the rest of the work for me. I am a volunteer not a space explorer."

"That is almost exactly what Judy said on the first day that we were stranded on the most dreary and humid planets," Smith recalled, fondly. "Is there any reason why 'CosmicX' chose to go with _that_ design over a proper saucer?"

"The saucer was patented by the federal government," Freddie said. "Doctor. . . Were you born here?"

"Of course, not!" Smith said. "I was born on Earth." Shock hit the group. "Born in New York, New York. November sixth nineteen forty-five."

"How. . . how long have you been here, Doc?" Jaxon asked.

"I am not quite sure," Smith said. "Five years? Four? Ten? The years have been a blur to me lately. Not long."

"So you are very familiar to this planet,"

"That I am," Smith said. "I knows its ins and outs. The threatening and non-threatening features."

"Does this planet have a regular orbit?" Orrin asked.

"It will be dark out in a hour so I recommend you get some rest before adjusting your ship to living on this planet," Smith said. The group yawned in unison quite loudly. "It has a regular orbit. Except that it has four hundred thirty-three days in a year."

"We need to drill for fuel," Freddie said. "Which means we will be here for a very long time."

"A few weeks if you have a detector for fuel by your side to find it," Smith said. "I happen to know a several beds of it around here. I can guide you there."

"I appreciate your offer," Freddie said. "We are good."

"Hey, ma," Jaxon started, brightly. "We're on _a_ planet!"

"Yeah!" Orrin said. "Let's get the Scottish flag out!"

"So there is a Scottish flag," Freddie said.

"They don't lie about that," Brenda said.

"I will get the flag while you get some beauty sleep, children," Freddie said.

"Maa," the children whined.

"Don't ma me," Freddie said, warningly. "Upstairs."

The children returned into the ship. Smith watched with intrigue as the lift brought them up into the ship nearly taken back. He turned away shaking his head in shock. It was surreal to see that kind of starship. Most ships were similar to the Jupiter 2 but some of them were small while the inside was large. The lift came back down from beneath the ship.

"This wasn't all green once upon a time," Freddie said.

"It wasn't," Smith said. "It was a steaming and hot desert." He grimaced, before adding, "Still is."

"That is unbelievable," Freddie said. "One man alone can't do this."

"You are flattering me!" Smith said, placing a hand on his chest. "I had help." he lowered his hand. "There is only so much one old man can do."

"Why did you cross this part of the land off?" Freddie asked. "Is this some kind of memorial?"

"In some ways, it is," Smith said. "Despite what the Robinsons did. . ." he looked off toward the sky. "I understand their reasons." he lowered his gaze returning it back toward Freddie. "And forgive them for that."

"Tell me why they really left you behind," Freddie said.

Smith was silent for a long moment thinking it over.

"Can we keep this from the children?"

"Yes," Freddie said. "we can."

"I crossed a line by almost condemning Will to a eternity as a machine," he walked away with a shake of his head. "It was the lab's fault."

Smith lowered his head.

"It did something to my mind. I know it did. I know it did!" Smith then amended after a pause. "It was my fault."

Smith closed his eyes, regretfully, rubbing his fingers, pained by the memory.

"It drove me to absolute madness," Smith said. "I couldn't yank him off the belt. I watched my best friend vanish before my eyes into the darkness. When he came out. . ." Smith shifted toward Freddie. "His face looked just like **mine**!"

Freddie stared at Smith, shocked.

"That is when the professor realized I had became a liability. . ."

Smith folded his arms against his chest.

"The reason I ask you not to tell them is because I fear it was a hallucination," Smith continued. "That I fell into madness."

Smith walked away from Freddie having his back toward her then raised his head up toward the distance.

"So, I walked away," he stopped, leaning his side against a large boulder, pained. "The Robinsons were tired of taking care of me. I am not sure what it is real and what is not." Smith rubbed his shoulders lowering his head. "I am not even sure if you are real."

It was a long moment of silence before anyone started to speak.

"I am real," Freddie said. "My children are real." She slowly came toward his side. "You are real. This ship is real."

"How do you know that?" Smith asked. "You could be a simulation or a holographic person."

"Some people really believe that," Freddie said. "I do not."

"Forgive me," Smith said. "But I have been in space long enough to know there is such thing as holographic people."

"Doctor, you may notice how emotionally distant I am. But it is. . ." Freddie started. "a shield from letting all these feelings be exposed to those I care about. And strangers. This mission was supposed to be about letting those feelings go."

Smith turned toward Freddie sliding his hands down into his lap where he clasped them.

"You lost someone important before this mission," Smith said.

"He wouldn't want me to stay around on Earth and not do our shared dream," Freddie said.

Smith looked at Freddie, sympathetically.

"Space cannot solve all your problems, Freddie." Smith said. "If you do need to talk with someone. . ." He placed a hand on her shoulder with a concerned expression. "I am free of charge."

"I appreciate your offer," Freddie said. "Maybe, one day, before we leave for Earth. We will talk."

"You better," Smith said.

"Now," Freddie said. "Does my shoulder feel real?"

"It does," Smith slowly nodded then a smile slowly grew on his face replacing the gratitude. "The perks of being stranded on this planet is that you cannot run away far from the only convenient psychologist."

Freddie just stared back at Smith in shock.

"If I have a warning about this planet then I like you not to dismiss it," Smith said. "I have been here a lot longer than you have."

"That is a good deal," Freddie held her hand out for him. "Shake on it."

Smith looked down toward her hand then back toward her.

"It's a start," Smith took her hand then shook it with a smile. "Welcome to Smith's planet."

"Thank you,"

"Pleasure,"

Freddie stopped shaking his hand then stepped back then went toward the lift and kept her eyes on him as she went into the ship. When she returned down, Smith was no where in sight. She shoved the flag into the ground from across the Macarough by twisting and turning it repeatedly until the ground gave out beneath the pole. The pole went in by three feet respectively into the ground. Freddie rubbed a necklace in the shape of a rocket ship from beneath her neck looking out on.

"Smith's planet," Freddie said. "I like that name. Simple. Isn't it, Jerry."


	5. without

Freddie sat in the chair at the conn. She leaned her back against the chair closing her eyes then opened them staring boredly at the cieling with her hands in her lap. She raised herself back up and flipped switches at a time. Freddie typed into a keyboard that was standing out from beneath the console putting in the situation that was being held at the time and the findings.

The information had to be released to Earth. She understood the risk that was being pulled sending the information to Earth. A uneasy and very difficult situation was going to arise one way or another regarding the planet being colonized. The old man's pleas not go to certain places going on ignored as each and everyone mentioned by the old man were explored by more capable and equipped scientists protected by security officers. It was a painful vision. One day, she would be ignored just as he was. Freddie rubbed her forehead.

_Why am I getting this image? _

Freddie narrowed her eyes toward the main window displaying the window showing the various star constellations and the milky way galaxy stood out more than it had on the night that she left.

_He could know more about this planet than I do and very aware of its dangers. _

Freddie nodded to herself at the thought.

The only thing that she could do at this time was to warn him about this kind of event beforehand. Just to make the horror slightly less painful and distressing. It was a obligation as a human paving the way for future explorers.

From outside of the Macarough, at the very top where a nose cone should be, the panels to the ship retracted. So did several panels from beneath the tip revealing from underneath was a actual nose cone that was rounded and see through glass revealing instruments from beneath it. The fake nose cone flew off toward the sky leaving a trail of blue light behind soaring into the sky. It vanished clear from her view into the looming dark clouds blocking some of the stars and propelled through the sky by the additional fuel that had been stored right for it.

The fake nose cone was made for emergencies like this. Of course, the engineers and Nine Control had considered it happening. Going as far to install five satellites into one nose cone capable of splitting apart once reaching space then spanning a great deal of distance then to a stop at each point after several light years apart from each individual machine but going fast for deutronium powered crafts in the flight. The ion drive was set to kick in shortly after using the last of their fuel. Wherever they stopped, wherever they went, where they had locked in with each other and established a connection, it had to give them a shot in contacting the international moon lunar station.

Any kind of hand to increase the signal strength was going to be appreciated if the strength was too weak.

Space had to have some kindness.

All Freddie had to do was pray and hope that they didn't get destroyed.

She got out of the chair then climbed down the ladder heading toward the family deck.

* * *

Smith took out a very well aged brown suitcase from storage in the warmly decorated cave. He unclipped the suitcase then slowly slipped it open. From within the suitcase was the very folded, old, and well used silver sleeping bag. Beside it laid the cup with the dent in the side from dropping it. He never tried to get it fixed. It was a sentiment of how his perfect world had became imperfect. He lowered his gaze down on to the Jupiter 2 uniform. A warm feeling, a very warm feeling, swept up from his chest to his head as fond memories flashed through his mind consisting of his short time with the Robinsons.

The primary theme to the uniform was still pitch black with some of its more colorful additions standing out. The left sleeve with two bars being green and purple complimenting the fashion choice. From a different era that didn't quite belong anymore in space. At least from comparing his uniform to the _current_ civilian space uniforms worn by the Macaroughs. Black and white, monotone, rather than vibrant and warm colors fitting the technicolor scheme.

Smith lifted the folded outfit from the suitcase. It was old and out dated but still very dear after all these years. He placed it onto the makeshift unfolded space table and unfolded the uniform then scanned for tearing. Tearing that he hadn't seen upon initially looking at it before placing it into the suitcase. But this time, he was looking at it with a burning candle and a new pair of eyes. The purple dickie was neatly folded among the jumpsuit. Smith unfolded it placing it among the shirt. The bright green thin neck collar stood out beneath the dickie complimenting it in a nice way.

A lot of time had passed since the more innocent age had been around. It was more of a superhero's old costume from a more young and optimistic time. A time that had passed for him but had not for the Robinsons. The hopeful and optimistic adventure to find Alpha Centauri was still on-going. It was a thought that kept his hopes up in the family finding it. One way or another. They were intelligent, kind, and helpful people. Thinking otherwise would have been pessimistic in his present situation. With characteristics like those, people would be more inclined to help the Robinsons reach their destination.

Initially Smith rubbed along the fabric of the soft Jupiter 2 uniform. The smallest of fondest small smiles grew from the corners of his lips curling into a nostalgic grin at a powerful but old and happy memory. How dearly Smith missed his family was immeasurable. They may not have been family by blood but they were people that he had liked and respected enough to love. Love was what helped Smith to leave. To do exactly as the professor had told him to do. It was the most bitter departure that Smith had to do but that was what the Robinsons wanted.

Smith knew that he had made _the_ mistake when John blatantly informed him that he was not returning to the Jupiter 2 with them then leaving with Robot, Don, and Will. But at first, Smith didn't want to believe the professor was being serious. Not until John made it very clear when returning with a very packed suitcase in one hand and camping gear in the other arm. Sitting on the rock then, before the professor had stopped in front of him, Smith felt _lonely_. As if all the hours, days, weeks, months, and years were all built on a one way street that allowed him to see what was ahead. Smith knew what was in it for his future. He took a thin strand of hope that the professor was pulling his leg then it was promptly yanked away.

Smith smoothed out the wrinkles from the uniform. It was surprising to feel how right the uniform felt. How warm it felt after all these years within this suitcase. Perfectly preserved and ready to be thrown on at a moment's notice.

_Tomorrow. . . tomorrow . . . __**tomorrow**__!_ The thought echoed in his mind.

Tomorrow, for the first time in many years, Smith was going to put the uniform on once more. He folded the uniform back up with care and tenderness. Just so it was back in the same shape that he had initially taken it out as. Smith placed it back into the suitcase very optimistic. And feeling very excited for the future.

The thought of waking up tomorrow morning had never been so bright the night before. Knowing that he was going to wake up tomorrow felt _different_. A type of new that he hadn't experienced in a very long time. It was as though the season spring had finally came around for him after years in a winter environment from the heart. A beat in his heart that made his hopes soar. Not the routine that he had become accustomed with much reluctance and dread after people had came and went. It was going to be different. It was going to be okay. Reassurance that he hadn't had for the last few years regarding his status on this planet.

He looked down into the suitcase that held his uniform. A uniform that still looked just intact as the Jupiter 2 uniform from being worn at all. It represented a long and well organized career with a spotless record. It brought back memories that made him proud and memories that made him ashamed. Memories were all that Smith had to remind himself how good he had it before falling victim to his dark desires. Smith closed the suit case then walked toward the mouth of the cave.

"Tomorrow will be a good day, Zachary," Smith said, looking out for a moment. "A good day."

Slowly, but surely, Smith rolled the door close to the side of the cavern's entrance.

* * *

From the moon, not much activity was bustling from within the protective domes concealing habitats full of green and people performing their duties. There were people from different corners of the world performing routine tasks that were considered active life styles more deserved for the more run of the mill workers on Earth. From above a bed of grass was a botanist scanning the sea for plants that didn't belong among the highly organized and specified bed of life dependent oxygen. The base was a upside down twirling cone with its triangle half sticking out twisting and turning in circles with smaller versions of it around it connected by long rotating tubes with windows.

The bridge was practical in every way. It was put at the most top and furthest away from the main half of it. Every deck of the base had plants underneath glass containers with holes inside of them so the oxygen was coming out. The halls were incredibly narrow with hatch door shaped doorways standing out against the norm which were tall doorways. There was a group of people at the bridge sitting in chairs reading the reports coming from the systems and going about as normal. Until a red strip of text reading 'Freddie Macarough' made one of them spit out what they were drinking then begin to press several buttons at a time hunched over the screen beginning the transfer of data. The scene went toward the Earth, past the layers of space junk, over the mountains, the sea of buildings, until coming to a full stop across from a launching site at a building. Jarlin parked her car staring a blue screen with text 'come here now' looking at it quite bewildered.

Jarlin got out of the car then closed the door behind her making her way toward a building that was shaped similar to a umbrella. There were a line of reporters blocked off by wooden beams and police officers blocking them access to the woman. Jarlin ignored the noisy media going through the automatic doorway. She grimaced at the situation that was in hand. A quite very unhappy one that was beginning to take its toll on Nine Control. Her employees were being questioned as was her partner and people had followed her from press conference to home then to nine control after a message had been sent to her. The elevator let Jarlin out leading into Nine Control with streams of the best people in the field on the job performing random simulations determining what went wrong.

"What is it?" Jarlin came into the room coming toward Marcia's side.

"We got a message this morning from the Macarough!" Marcia said. "A really new one!"

"The emergency satellites worked," Jarlin was in awe looking toward the image on the wide screen across from her showing images of the damaged Macarough. "Where are they?"

" . . . . According to the satellites, they are on the other side of the galaxy," Marcia said.

"Left or right side?" Jarlin asked.

"Left side," Marcia said.

"Really far away," Jarlin said.

"Really far away," Marcia said. "We haven't mapped that section of the galaxy, yet. We haven't sent any probes there," Jarlin paced back and forth. "They could be anywhere in that general area."

"Thank god they are not on the edge of the universe," Jarlin said. "I hate to imagine being surrounded by dozens of black holes."

"Not lost," Marcia said. "We found them."

"I wish we could say the same about the Jupiter 2," Jarlin said.

"She wants the last half of the message forwarded to Alpha Control," Marcia said. "Basically, the ship is damaged and it looks they are planet side for a few months."

"Is there a chance that we can fixate on their location?" Jarlin asked.

"If there is another message burst," Marcia said. "We will get a fix on them."

"Good," Jarlin said. "Forward the message to Alpha Control."

Jarlin walked away.

"Yes, sir." Marcia said.

Jarlin went into the women's bathroom then had her back against the wall and slid down, relieved, then had her hands on her knees tilting her head up closing her eyes.

_They made it._

Jarlin opened her eyes and grew a relaxed but optimistic smile.


	6. The chance

Brenda awoke from her bunk feeling the baby kicking from within her belly. She gently rubbed her stomach looking up toward the wall above her with a smile. The baby was protected and heavily loved by the two of them. There wasn't anything that she would change about the baby or about conceiving them. Brenda slid out of the bed climbing down the ladder then landed to the ground with help from Jaxon.

"How do you feel, Mrs soon to be Goldheart?"

"Wonderful," Brenda said, strolling out of the bedroom. "How do you feel, Mr Macarough?"

"I feel really groovy," Jaxon said. "On a whole new world,"

"Dazzling as far as our eyes can see," Brenda sang along.

"Beautiful and crazy just the way that we love it," Jaxon said.

"Just the same way it became after I laid eyes on to you," Brenda said. "My one and only,"

"Half of the world," Jaxon said, placing a hand on the side of her cheek and slid her hands down. "Crazy is the way we live and breathe."

They pressed their foreheads together briefly closing their eyes together. Brenda's hand was placed on the side of Jaxon's neck. Rashell climbed up the ladder then wiggled her nose at the duo.

"Good morning, forehead cooties,"

The two turned in the direction of Rashell.

"Good morning, Rashell," Brenda said. "So has Freddie made breakfast?"

"Yeah, she sent me up to get you," Rashell said. "She is acting like a business woman."

"That's ma for you," Jaxon said. "Is Orrin down stairs?"

"Sleeping in," Rashell said.

Brenda wandered over toward one of the windows peering out of the interior of the ship.

"No wonder," Brenda said. "It is still dark out there."

"What time is it?" Jaxon asked.

"Six thirty-five AM," Rashell said. "Without daylight savings time."

"I will get him," Jaxon said. "You girls go down."

Jaxon squeezed Brenda's shoulder with a smile as Rashell slid down the ladder.

"We'll make great parents," Brenda said.

"We will," Jaxon said.

Jaxon let go of Brenda's hand and they parted ways. Brenda went down the ladder following after Rashell She looked over her shoulder warily looking out for the kitchen deck. She came to a stop three decks down below from the family deck then stepped aside and turned to face the kitchen deck in its entirety. There was a curved breakfast counter that was big enough for large group of people to sit at with rounded seats that had back rests.

"Ma, how about we spray paint this gold?" Rashell asked.

Freddie turned around from the stove raising a brow.

"Because it looks spacey," Rashell said. "More shiny."

"I have to agree with her," Brenda said. "It would look more futuristic,"

"We are going to be staying here for a few weeks," Freddie said. "CosmicX calls that vandalism."

"Not like they are going to reuse it," Rashell said.

"You don't know that," Freddie said. "They had plans to make this a multi generation ship to go to the Andromeda galaxy with several families in a longer and wider version of this." she gestured the cup of wine around the room. "Ambitious, bold, and optimistic plan." she took a sip then returned her attention on to the frying pan. "After they had rebuild the entire family half of this ship from leaving the initial half on planet nine for all eternity after a control burn."

"So what is it now?" Brenda asked.

"Right now, it's a home," Freddie said. "This _was_ intended to be a Scottish embassy."

"Do we have to learn Scottish?" Rashell asked.

"No," Freddie said.

"Darn," Rashell said.

"What about the area around the ship?" Brenda sat down beside Rashell. "What does that get called?"

"Scottish land," Rashell said, jokingly.

"Scotland," Freddie said.

"Wouldn't it be funny if we called this planet Scotland, Freddie?"

"It's already named," Freddie said, placing down the glass alongside the stove then slid the food on to the plate.

"What is the name, ma?" Rashell asked.

"Smith's planet," Freddie said. "It is a nice placeholder to refer to in communications with Nine Control."

"We made contact with Nine Control?" Brenda exclaimed.

"I sent a message in a bottle out," Freddie said. "Not contact."

"So it is a one way space communications," Brenda said.

"Yes," Freddie said.

"So much for being prepared for everything," Brenda said.

"This is like a locked interrogation room but the only ones capable of going to and from are slips of paper," Rashell said. "Because of a hostage situation going on from the other room."

"Correct," Freddie said.

"Wicked," Rashell said.

"I sent the emergency satellites out before hitting the hay," Freddie said, placing the freshly generated toast on the plates. Freddie placed the plate down in front of Rashell. "The system wasn't designed for this kind of long distance set up."

"What was it designed for?" Brenda asked.

"For a very short passage to Earth," Freddie said. "In case of a well performed crash landing on a asteroid, a comet, or going off course to the Kelper-90 solar system."

"Isn't that two thousand light years from Earth?" Brenda asked, straightening up from her chair and leaned her elbows off the counter.

"It is," Freddie said.

"Freddie. . ." Brenda said. "How far are we from Earth?"

"It isn't Trappist-1," Freddie said.

"That is thirty-six light years away," Brenda said.

Freddie silently nodded.

"So I'll say we are close to six thousand three hundred forty-five light years from Earth," Freddie said. "We will need a lot of deutronium to make it from here to Earth. Which means, we may be spending months on this planet. Half of a year if that is possible."

"Which means?" Rashell asked.

"We will need to do a renovation for all the floors just so we can lift B-50 down," Freddie said. "That part of the task will be easy to do as it will be a matter of removing the ladders, the extra floor boarding can be slid out, except for the bridge since there isn't enough room for B-50 to hang around. With a few minor adjustments, I can modify so that a bit of the ladder remains where the rail to the elevator ends."

"So we will have a space elevator," Brenda said. "Instead of having to climb up and down constantly."

"Loses its space appeal," Freddie said. "But instead, it becomes a space station in some ways."

"How do you make a space station out of this tin can?" Rashell asked. "It's not like there are holes underneath the hull that are designed specifically so other spaceships can connect like the international space station but on a city size from Madelyn and the space modules."

"It's a new unintended station in space on a alien planet, honey," Freddie said. "We will do all the changes after breakfast including making a green house."

"Is there a inflatable habitat in this ship?" Rashell asked.

"We have tent equipment. The actual inflatable is for the porch," Freddie slid the breakfast sandwich from beside Brenda as Orrin bolted into a chair. "The tent equipment is in the farming deck."

"That will be so exciting," Rashell said.

"You can say that, again," Brenda said. "I hope it is not too difficult to farm."

"We are not going to stay here forever," Freddie reiterated. "So don't call this planet home. Because it is not."

"Understood," Orrin spoke up first.

"I think we can all do that," Brenda said.

"I will call this ship home," Rashell said. "Because that is where my family is."

"Mmhm, smell delicious, ma," Jaxon came down last and seated beside Brenda. "Space egg sandwich. Now, that is a good way to start a first day on a alien planet!"

Brenda and the siblings laughed as Freddie resumed cooking their breakfast.

* * *

The door to the container that held B-50 fell down before his sensors.

Six lifeforms stood before him then walked away taking the door with them as they left the deck.

The family detached the last ladder then peered down the many holes that were in placement where the ladder parts belonged. Freddie opened a large panel up then slid up a leveler. With the sound of machinery came the lift with its black rails and white floorboard until came down to their deck. The children were beckoned on to the lift then Jaxon slid down the leveler. The group vanished down below sight. Slowly, but surely, Freddie turned toward B-50's direction.

"We need you to find a bed of deutronium," Freddie said, approaching B-50. "we don't have enough fuel to return to Earth or the star charts for it."

"Affirmative," B-50 replied.

Freddie stepped aside.

"After you," Freddie said.

B-50 slowly began to fly forward.

"And B-50," Freddie said.

B-50 turned toward Freddie.

"Doctor Smith is down there," Freddie said.

B-50 was silent.

"I get the feeling that your predecessor and him had some kind of friendship," Freddie said. "A frenemy kind."

"That does not compute," B-50 replied. "Elaborate what frenemy means."

"It means you are friends and enemies at the same time," Freddie said.

"I will be neither," B-50 said. "I will be a neutral acquiescent and perform my duties."

"B-50, that is a near impossibility when it comes to building relationships with organic units," Freddie said, her hands on her hips rolled into fists pressed against her hips.

"I do not have to be used often," B-50 offered. "I am available for physical labor."

"The only possibility is where the doctor is far more neutral than you are." She had a moment of pause waiting for a reply anticipating the 'and' that never came. "Most humans are social creatures and so are Artificial Intelligence. Your artificial mind was designed in China by the most loving and caring people working their backs out and taking precious time of their lives just to make sure that you were a stable lifeform that could be called not just a robot. But a friend. You have 1TB. More than enough room to store several decades worth of data. You don't have to be in your box, constantly. You can be part of my family." she raised her brows up at once, questioningly. "You are aware that you are a robot."

"Yes,"

"Now go down there and join our family," Freddie said. "B-9 and Doctor Smith did their best to be friends. Now do your best." B-50's head whirred.

"I am not sure he understands my first language,"

". . . Damn," Freddie placed a hand on her forehead then combed back her bangs behind her ear. "B-50 change your first language to English."

"English has been enabled,"

"Now you may go," Freddie said, gesturing toward the empty lift that came back up. "And make China proud."

Freddie patted on B-50's back as she slid aside the barrier to the lift and B-50 hovered into the lift.

"What if he does not like me?" B-50 turned toward Freddie.

"I am sure he will." Fredde reassured, closing the barrier then slid the leveler down.

* * *

The lift came down the Macarough holding newly packed in equipment, B-50, and Freddie. The door was slid aside then the group disembarked the lift. The equipment was taken off the lift with help from B-50, Orrin, and Jaxon moving it to the left of the starship. Freddie pressed a button on the side of the rail then looked up and watched as fabric came out from above the lift on the side of the starship and automatically went over her figure then filled in the triangle space echoing from left to right leaving only a gap behind and plenty of sand that had to covered up. She went on to the lift then pressed another button. Automatically from underneath the lift appeared a black tarp filling up the entire space from underneath the ship and around it.

"Wow," Orrin said. "We just spent a hour getting ready and it is still dark."

"Orbit might be stranger than Earth's," Brenda offered.

"So the old man must still be sleeping," Orrin said.

"Next up," Freddie joined them. "It's time for Macarough team work."

"Translation," Rashell said. "He will be up after we get the garden set up."

"Hydroponics," Freddie said. "That's what we call it in space."

"Let's go, Macaroughs!" Jaxon announced.

The group took out a large but heavy gray tarp from the large box then placed it alongside the black one underneath the Macarough and took out silver but thin bolts. The children slowly unrolled the black tarp until it were at the length of a living room. Brenda had difficulty kneeling down and hammering in the bolt on each side of the tarp but had help from Rashell. The tables were unfolded then slid against each other to fill up the room by six. A black netting was taken out of the box then the group looked up toward the exposed side of the starship scratching their heads. Orrin took out a collection of silver interconnected bolts from the box and waved them with a shout.

The bolts were slipped into the pockets set up on each side of the hydroponic tent until it stood up to eight feet tall.

Long square and thick boxes were placed on to the tables one by one then filled by black bags spilling their contents.

Seeds were placed into each set of the box.

Freddie returned with a white square machine then opened it up.

She dipped in the water very carefully each section of the boxes a good portion of water over the newly planted seeds. She left the tent then returned with bottles, she tipped open the bottle then covered her exposed skin in white liquid then handed it over to the children. One by one the members of the family were covered in sunscreen. Freddie walked around the starship until coming to a halt behind it. She tugged a cord from above her head then a back panel slid down to form a ramp. She walked up the ramp then a white vehicle rolled out and rolled to the front of the starship under the heat steaming from the sun.

"B-50," Freddie waved then pulled a stick down from the console.

A long ramp came down from the back of the truck.

"Get in," Freddie said. B-50 flew toward the back. "Children, I will be back in a few hours. Hopefully with good news."

"Yes, ma," the group replied.

B-50 got into the back.

"Wait a minute!" Brenda called following after B-50. "You are not leaving your future daughter-in-law without having some alone time on her watch."

"Don't argue with her," Jaxon shrugged. "I learned that the hard way."

"Fine," Freddie said. "But you better not get in trouble or start going into labor when we are twenty miles away from camp."

"I am five months pregnant, Freddie," Brenda said. "Not eight months pregnant. It's too early to go into labor at this point."

"See you in a couple of hours," Freddie waved off then pressed a button making the back end close and the chariot drove off as B-50 hovered to her side.

"See ya, ma!" Jaxon called.

"How long is she going to be away?" Rashell asked.

"Long as it takes to find that fuel," Jaxon said. "In the mean time. . Orrin and Rashell, I like you to search for the deck with the tools and equipment regarding making new parts for the hull. Search for manuals. I will close the garage then do some more exploring from inside of the ship."

* * *

Like any ordinary first week in having new guests, Smith awoke after with a start from a nightmare then slid up from the warmly put together together blanket made of fur that was stitched in the shape of a sleeping bag. He stretched then rolled the sleeping bag up and moved it aside tying it up thanks to a thick cord. He quickly bathed off the grime that had gathered over the last few days, shaved off the shadow of a beard, tended to his long hair bangs, then had his routine of a exquisite breakfast consisting of space salmon, space blue berries, space lemon, and space cabbage.

Afterwards, Smith slipped into the old Jupiter 2 uniform.

The last time that Smith had worn it was when he believed he was going to Earth.

_Oh, how long ago that was_.

The uniform still fit him like a glove.

He looked at himself at the pool of water noticing how little that he had aged.

_After all these years. . . ._ Smith stroked his chin, fondly, at himself. _I still look handsome_.

His mind wandered over toward the memory of the space merchant.

Could that hand device had done more than just be his signature?

Had it injected something into him?

_It has been a very long time since then. _Smith shook his head at the thought.

Smith had felt nothing enter the palm of his hand except for the unusual temperature when putting his hand into the contract. It couldn't be the answer. The answer had to be somewhere else locked in his memories being on this planet. A memory that had been suppressed by either sheer will or trauma. There was nothing in his memory where he found himself standing somewhere at random either injured or unharmed that could correlate to having a traumatic experience. Whatever it was, the mystery was compelling to think of.

Smith slid on the well preserved black boots then zipped the sides up including the back of the dickie.

He carefully opened the door to the warm cave looking out as a breeze of cool air entered the cavern then exited but made sure to close the door behind him.


	7. Of company

"How did you meet Jaxon," it wasn't asked but stated.

And it was plain bizarre coming from a human being.

"We met five years ago," Brenda started. "I guess you can say that we met during the big blackout from that large solar flare. We had quite a adventure evading crooks, undercover cops, and people going mad claiming it was the end of the world. We ended up bunking up in the library with the rest of the people trying to stay out of the way of the chaos. It was quite the most romantic evening. Jaxon was, in every way possible, a living knight with armor. He was literally wearing armor with one of those swords with sparkling gold glitter handle. You should have seen the look on the attacker's face! I thought Jaxon had a actual sword but it turned out that it wasn't."

"He was attending a armor convention," Freddie said.

"Since then, we have been going there together," Brenda said. "And hanging out in our spare time when we could. I cannot emphasize how long the relationship was. I was helping in the doctors without borders as a nurse." It made sense, now, why Jaxon in the last few years looked like he had bad nights and the baggy eyes that got in the way of school. "Sometimes, we had close calls during our video chats."

"So getting a baby got you out of that,"

"No. I got out of it because the terrorist group fell apart. Then Jaxon and I celebrated. That was five months ago. . "

"Then came the baby,"

"Yes, Freddie,"

"Surely, my granddaughter must have great-grandparents,"

"Afraid not. My family is very distant with me right now and refuse to consider me as one of their own,"

"Then you are a Macarough,"

"Huh?"

"This family started from being disowned. It started when my grandmother's mother had enough of family disowning family members. Sometimes, over love or cars, which was rough." Freddie shook her head. "God rest her soul."

"Ma-car-ough," Brenda said. "A mother had it rough after a car?"

"Uh huh," Freddie said. "She passed away a few years ago."

"Quite interesting," Brenda said. "She shared all the stories of your relatives, too?"

"Yes," Freddie said. "Some had good spells, some had bad spells, and some were just quirky."

"Sounds like quite the family," Brenda said. "What family name was it before?"

"Waton," Freddie said. "It's more weirder than my children's name."

"I can agree with that," Brenda laughed.

"Just the way that I like it," Freddie said.

Brenda opened the glove compartment then a large stack of papers fell out of the container directly into her hands. She placed the big collection onto her legs and kicked the glove compartment close with her knee. She flipped open the book and read the title out loud, "_How to set up your deutronium drilling rig,"_ going as far to read out the name below the title.

From compartments of the van was tightly packed space drilling equipment and several canisters packed in every corner of the wall even as far into the floor. There was a compartment in the floor specifically for generating another can. The van lacked barriers between each section of the long and wide roomy space. The van had two curved passenger windows but lacked a sun roof. The space van had visible signs of octagon shaped panels with lines resembling ones seen in solar panels. She slid the pages aside reading the fine text regarding the installation and usage. The manual went deep into depth regarding hundreds of issues that could arise.

"B-50, it would be really helpful when you find a large bed of deutronium to notify us," Freddie said.

"I will do so," B-50 said. "But I must abide safety regulations when it comes to deutronium beds."

"Common sense, Freddie," Brenda said. "At least that is in his programming."

"I have layers of safety regulations into memory bank 1," B-50 said. "Not just for the deutronium drilling rig."

"That's it," Freddie said. "we are going to use you a lot on this mission."

"Unlike my predecessor," B-50 said. "My memory banks can last longer than sixty days."

"What's your life span?" Brenda asked.

"I am capable of lasting for approximately three decades or more if taken care of properly," B-50 said.

"Ahhh," Brenda came to the back of the manual. "Oh and here is a mention about you, Pops!"

"Pops is not my designation," B-50 said. "It is B-50."

"That's your initials," Brenda said. "Ignoring the 'c'. Of course. Protector Of People Robot Service."

"Surely, you must be aware what B-50 means," Freddie said.

"Robot fifty," B-50 replied. "If there is a chance the Robinsons and Robot will return to this planet then I require this naming distinction."

"That's a big if," Freddie said. "Robot is so much simpler."

"I decline that designation," B-50 said. "B-50 is simpler."

"B-50 sounds fine by me," Brenda said. "It's what you want so we'll call you that." Brenda smiled, widely, looking toward Freddie. "Right, Freddie?"

Freddie thought it over for a long moment.

"Right." Freddie said.

* * *

Smith had a slow paced walk to the Macarough campsite. Smith went through various ways in his mind how their first day could go wrong. There were was so many ways that it could. The Jupiter 2 uniform was freshly stitched back to prime condition and seemed brand new. He twiddled his thumbs, nervously, strolling toward the campsite when it was a nice morning. It had been years since he met people from Earth. He crossed paths with notable space families during his time living on this planet who were were passing by or having a retreat for reasons between the pop ups of space scientists, space tyrants, space kidnappers, space farmers, space (sometimes intergalactic) galaxy law enforcement, space fugitives, space hippies, and the list went on. They would have been tolerable experiences had Smith not been alone.

Smith walked closer to the starship. Once getting closer, and having more time to observe it, the starship resembled more of a rocket standing at one hundred feet tall. He shielded his eyes with one hand looking up toward the top of the starship. There were several large windows to the starship decorating its hull with large spaces in between. Quite a few windows from below the bridge almost resembled a circular glass band except for the beams that made up the gaps. His attention lowered down from the top of the Macarough. Smith raised a brow at the makeshift campsite that seemed more camping than the more familiar scene then slowly walked through the unzipped entrance and into the hydroponic bay.

If the Robinsons had this kind of tent set up every time they came on a planet and set up shop, it would have taken undoubtedly longer to leave if they had to depart the planet right away. He could only imagine the hassle the Macaroughs were going to have should a asteroid threaten the planet and leaving had to be done right away. Or when the planet was preparing to die. He made sure that it wasn't going to happen with the miners who tried to extract Cosmodium.

"Like the hydroponic bay, Doc?"

Smith jumped with a scream turning toward the source of the boy.

"Oh dear!" Smith had a hand on his chest leaning against the table with one hand on the edge. "You gave me a fright."

Jaxon laughed.

"Sorry about that," Jaxon rubbed the back of his neck. "I do that often enough back on Earth," Jaxon shrugged. "I am noisy and all but people insist I am incredibly silent."

"Perhaps that could change on a planet such as this," Smith said. "Don't you consider having a tent up being. . ." he twirled his finger toward the top of the tent. "more difficult to undo than raising it up at all?"

"It is part of the regulations," Jaxon said. "We do have a tarp to cover up this bay and some light panels that we can install when we have a really bad storm forecasted to last a few days."

"So it is worth it to you regarding the possibility that you may destroy this tent in exchange to leave this planet and save your lives should you have the fuel to leave this planet and stay in orbit waiting for the disaster to end?"

"Yes, sir," Jaxon smiled placing his hands on his hips. "We can always replace it."

Smith furrowed his brows approaching the young man with clasped hands.

"What kind of regulations ask for just having hydroponics inside a tent?"

"New ones," Jaxon said. "According to ma," Jaxon shifted sideways then gestured his hand toward the Macarough. "Want to see the inside of the ship?"

Smith looked up toward the starship.

"I haven't been in a starship like this,"

"It's a spaceship. It can't go through between solar systems."

"But it does have hyper drive,"

"She can do that but she cannot leave the solar system. She can travel through space from one place to another."

"Yesterday, that ship-" he pointed toward the Macarough. "-left the solar system which means it can travel between stars. That makes your ship a _starship_ not a spaceship," Smith walked toward the lift then slid the rail aside with a clatter as it hit the wall from beside the entrance way. "I like to see the inside of your home."

"It's a spaceship," Jaxon argued, joining Smith's side.

"Spaceship, indeed!" Smith said.

Jaxon slid the barrier aside.

"Say," Jaxon said. "Have you met the grays yet?"

"A couple times," Jaxon slid the leveler up. "Not the kind of people you want to trust organ donation operation to."

"They do what now?" Jaxon was in a state of shock as the lift went up and the doors slide aside.

"They harvest then regrow body parts for the human body," Smith said. "They make the patient watch it happen."

The lift went up into the dark then the doors beneath them closed. Jaxon had his hand on the level with horror in his eyes. The lights in the walls beamed on brightly white following a pattern pulsing in a unique way. Smith looked around in awe as the lift went up going past several decks at a time. He stood in shock at the interior of the starship.

Jaxon slid aside the barrier then Smith walked into the room. He approached one of the doors then watched it open. He looked into a series of bunks installed into the wall itself instead of a bed that was laid against it. There were no cubbies inside the room leaving nothing to hold individual belongings or additional supplies. Not even a picture frame sporting the walls. Bright, white, and very new theme for the walls that were designed not to hold or be covered up sentiments. He stepped back out of the room then turned in the direction of the man.

"Would you like to have some new clothes?" Jaxon asked.

"This is a question that I should ask your mother," Smith said. "You are not the head of this family."

"Feels like I am since pa died. I hope you like onesies because that is all the uniform synthesizer can make," Jaxon said. "We can make plenty of them, doc."

"Onesies?" Smith repeated. "Uniform synthesizer? Are you certain that this is from Earth?"

"Very sure," Jaxon said. "If you like to subscribe to the theory that we are getting our techs from aliens then believe it."

"Alien tech is nothing like . . ." Smith looked around the room. "This."

"Then what is it like?" Jaxon asked.

"You will find out for yourself very soon in your stay here," Smith turned toward Jaxon. "It's like a submarine with a big bridge for most ships."

"So. Still want to get the new clothes?" Jaxon pointed toward Smith. "I can set it up to making you dozens of clothes." He narrowed his eyes. "How in the world did you take care of that without the right equipment."

Smith slid his hands down from his side.

"Wearing it rarely," Smith said. He looked up toward the grimacing young man. "It is time I moved forward."

"Then I guess you can turn that in to the nearest space museum," Jaxon's broad grin replaced the grimace. "If you want to put it there."

"Leave that offer to your mother, young man," Smith said. "That is not your place."

"Ma always trusts my judgement," Jaxon said.

"But it is her ship," Smith said. "I would appreciate it if the offer came from your mother."

Jaxon gave it some thought, looking over, then nodded back.

"Come on," Jaxon walked off from Smith.

Smith followed the young man into a different room that had cubbies ranging in size with glass screens on the top and a hole in the wall in the shape of a stasis pod. Smith clutched onto his hands.

"You alright, doc?"

"I am fine. . . Just a old fear,"

"What kind of fear?"

"That I would be put into a stasis pod by the professor's order and never taken out of it,"

"It doesn't sound human to do that to someone else. Besides, doing that to old unsuspecting people would make me a evil alien. Which I am not," Jaxon shook his head. "Maybe they forgot about you intentionally. The alternative might have been horrible even as much as the professor and the major disliked you."

"Perhaps,"

"Get in,"

"Are you certain this is not a stasis pod?"

"I went into it and came out of it. Wide awake, you see,"

"I see,"

Smith walked into the hole then turned toward the young man.

"Stand still," Jaxon instructed. "Macarough, make a dozen uniforms for this man."

"Request granted," came a woman's voice from above.

Smith looked up then saw a blue light illuminating from a pen device hooked into the wall.

"And done!" Jaxon took out a stack of clothes from a cubbie. "Free of charge. Don't need to pay me in credits, gold, gems, or diamonds."

Smith stepped out of the hole then took the folded set of clothesheld out by Jaxon.

"You may get all those without being prompted," Smith said. "Now, considering what you're trying to do. . ." Jaxon looked like a racoon that had been caught sneaking food from a garbage. "That is very sneaky, Jaxon." Smith hugged the pile of clothes close to him. "But, I will hold on to them."

"Would you like to play ping pong with me on the entertainment deck, doc?" Jaxon offered.

"That I can accept." Smith said.

* * *

The space van continued driving for miles passing by green portions of the desert scenery being occupied by wildlife lurking around a pool. Brenda was looking out with one hand cupping the side of her face. There were rock formations that she was used to seeing from Earth. They had lost their special appeal a very long time ago including their beauty. Brenda let go of a sigh. She was leaned forward and her elbow was leaned against the door beside her. Freddie had her eyes set on the road ahead.

"I detect a body of deutronium!" B-50's head twirled with lights brightly gleaming off his cake tray transparent dome.

"About time," Freddie said. "How many minutes does it take to get close to the area?"

"Five miles," B-50 lowered his head.

"So that is five minutes," Freddie said. "Using a solar powered vehicle."

"Yes," B-50 said.

"That would be fifteen minutes on foot," Freddie said. "Brenda, does the guide say how to put together the new version of the deutronium rig."

"Yep," Brenda looked toward Freddie. "It's very 1990's instead of the 1960's version of it."

"That does not make sense," B-50 said.

"Wow," Brenda started. "The Chinese really made you sound human."

B-50 shifted toward Brenda.

"It was seen as most beneficiary for colonists to have a long lasting friend instead of a programmed machine that takes too long for them to be come self-aware," B-50 elaborated. "This was seen as a necessary advancement in Artificial Intelligence environmental models like me. Brenda, your earlier comment does not make sense."

"She means to say it is a very tall but bulky machine with a space drill and support legs that have to be put together," Freddie said. "Which means just setting up the deutronium drilling rig will take awhile."

"Yep," Brenda said. "It has many stages."

"That computes," B-50 said.

"I bet it does," Brenda said. She did a double take. "That's so machine of you!"

"It is another word for making sense," B-50 said as Brenda narrowed her eyes.

"Sure, sure," Brenda said.

Eventually, the space van was parked alongside a ditch. B-50 went to the back of the vehicle then stretched out a long arm and pulled down a leveler. A series of stairs came down from below the roof of the vehicle. Brenda and Freddie exchanged a glance then climbed up the stairs using the rail as their support. There was storage boxes tightly packed the attic filling from one area to the next. The two went down the stairs then looked in the direction of B-50.

"B-50,"

"Yes?"

"Which one of the equipment has the drilling rig?"

"All that you see up there is the parts to the equipment,"

"All of it?"

"As Brenda said, it has many stages in order to be put together,"

"Okay, B-50, go to the center of the bed and wait for us there," Freddie went to the console then pulled down a stick from the console.

B-50 hovered out of the space van then went over to the enter of the deutro0num bed.

"I bet it wasn't this easy for people to drill oil," Brenda said.

"It wasn't," Freddie said. "But this is easier for us."

Shortly afterwards, the women came out lifting the equipment to the drilling rig. Box by box was opened from around B-50 and scattered around him. Brenda placed a hand on the side of the machine then the side panel retracted above their heads acting as shade. The women exchanged a glance with each other, startled, but yet confused. They went on their way using the guide as their way forward putting the machine together. Freddie dug the hole as Brenda was overseeing the finishing touches for the details. Freddie got up to her feet then returned into the space van. She lifted up the floor paneling, then crouched down, looking down upon the canisters.

"Warning, warning!" B-50 announced from outside the space van. "Saticons are on sight! Danger! Danger! _**Danger**_!"

Freddie closed the panel then went out of the space van coming toward Brenda.

"B-50, I just-"

Freddie turned in the direction that Brenda was pointing in.

"What in the world are you from?"

There were a three strange beings surrounding the machine dressed in black wearing blue bowler hats marked and wore what seemed to be long robes. Their faces were hard to see almost as though covered by a veil of darkness with only some of the sunlight making their light capes were long as their robes but more shadow like in nature. Freddie took the younger woman by the shoulder then stepped back. B-50 had his claws out standing in front of the women. The lead member stepped forward with a starburst sign on their bowler hat and held a sparkling staff. The creatures were swaying from side to side easily spooking Freddie who clutched on to B-50's side.

"We want your machine," the lead Saticon spoke.

Freddie held up a finger.

"One moment, please,"

Freddie returned into the space van.

"Freddie to Macarough,"

"Orrin here!" Orrin was a fit of laughter. "What is it, ma?"

"Ask the doctor about swaying humanoid creatures dressed in black," Freddie said.

"Ah, okay," There was a sound of static then a few moments later Orrin returned. "Doctor Smith just left," Freddie looked out the window toward the swaying group. "He was really scared."

"Ah huh," Freddie said. "Is that so."

"Yes, ma," Orrin said.

"They call themselves Saticons," Freddie said. "Tell the others to be vigilant of these people."

"Yes, ma," Orrin said. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, baby," Freddie said. "It will be okay. See you soon."

"Love you," Orrin said.

"You, too," Freddie said. "Space van out." Freddie hooked the receiver back then got out of the space van wiping off her hands. "Yo, Saticons."

"Yes," the leader hissed.

"On behalf of my family and B-50, I can't hand him over," Freddie said, walking alongside B-50, "If I had a good reaction from the person who lives on this planet at the mention of you then I would have let you take him." she folded her arms.

"Doctor Smith," the word was drawn out for a few syllables.

"Yes," Freddie said.

"Do not believe everything that he says,"

"It's not what he said about you," Freddie said. "It's how he reacted that alarms me," she stared them down with eyes fueled by fury. "Whatever you did was a direct cause of something you did to the Robinsons and Robot. That means I have ample reason to be in a hand fight against you and win."

"You would not dare," The leader said.

Freddie stepped forward.

"I can safely assume the Robinsons are kind heart and pacifists," she slowly looked down toward the ground. "But I am not a pacifist."

Freddie looked up toward them with her head lowered but her eyes were fixated on the leader.

"Oh. . ." The leader replied. "You mean it."

"Yes," Freddie said. She stepped forward. "I do."

Her eyes were filled in darkness and fury that could be mistaken from a entirely different specie.

"Try me,"

Freddie raised her head up, her chain raised, then unfolded her arms and charged toward the leader. She yanked the scepter out of their hand then delivered a swift face punch knocking them staggering back. The other two stared at her watching the other stagger to their feet using one of the support beams for help. Freddie delivered a drop kick knocking the leader to the ground. The leader charged toward her with a hand reach out in a fist and she ducked then flipped them upside down.

"You are starved for power," Freddie said. "So focused on it that you neglected learning to fight Earthlings." She walked around. "I have more power than you and so do my children." her hands were linked behind her back looking down in contempt. "So does our B-50. The only way to be powerful on Earth is know how to fight well. My children can knock you down with a single kick and neutralize you with it. Having control over tech isn't powerful. It's pathetic. The real power. . . Is what you will never be able to have it."

Freddie turned around then walked away.

"Brenda, B-50, let's leave these people alone," Freddie said.

"You have brutally destroyed them, Freddie," B-50 said.

"On a emotional level, I have," Freddie said. "Seems that they needed it from the start."

"No," Brenda shook her head pointing with a trembling hand toward the site. "he is right. You literally destroyed them."

Freddie turned around to see the bowler hats and cloaks on the ground.

"I talked them to death," Freddie raised her brows coming over toward the discarded clothing then kicked at the clothing multiple times. She looked up. "How fascinating."

* * *

The game of ping pong with the Macarough children had been entertaining and very exhausting. The abrupt interruption that was a gift and a curse. His uniform was stained with sweat now being laid on a line from inside of the cave freshly cleaned by what little spare space soap. Smith was in more relaxing clothing taking a nap from alongside the entrance of the cave. Clothing that had been given to him a few months ago by passing visitors. A dark purple top and black shorts that ended below the knees that was plain. The sun set in the distance from over the ridges belonging to mountains which prompted Smith to get up to his feet and walk toward into the cavern.

It got a little darker and the space van came to a stop from outside of the cavern. Freddie hopped out of the side of the vehicle and saw the warm lights pouring out of the cave into the dark. She was unarmed, clad in comfortable light and short sleeves, her hands in her pant pockets. She entered the cave that had a delicious aroma coming from deep within it. She followed the light passing by equipment and various kind of technology including pieces of artwork. She came to the bottom of the cave that had the source of the light with a prepared meal. She turned around then saw Smith lowering a bat.

"Doctor,"

Smith dropped the metal mechanical bat to the side.

"Freddie," Smith demeanor loosened. "I didn't expect to see you at this late hour."

"Neither did I," Freddie admitted. "Thank you for being there with my children when I wasn't."

"They are very good players," Smith said. "Talented. More energetic than I am at this age."

"They were taught by the best," Freddie said, fondly. "After hours at summer playing with their father." Her eyes strayed off from Smith. "Fill me in about the Saticons."

"Saticons are not to be trusted let alone any technology so soon after the encountering them," Smith said. "When one trio goes another is to be expected."

"No need," Freddie shook her head. "Apparently, I talked them to death."

"You are the first member of your species to get a little lost after the Jupiter 2," Smith said. "Saticons are going to be coming around."

"How often?" Her bemused demeanor turned serious.

"I can't say," Smith shook his head. "Days. Weeks. Months. Even years." Briefly, the older man looked off from Freddie quite fondly. "That's how far apart my experience were with the Saticons when coming across them in the beginning." his attention returned on to the woman. "It may be different this time around."

"Asides from your experiences when the Robinsons around. . . how often did they appear with guests?"

"Often enough," Smith said. "You should be very careful. They could show up tomorrow instead of weeks later."

"So do they have a base of operations here," Freddie said.

"No," Smith said. "Not at all. Their method of transport is very different."

"Highly advanced compared to ours . . ." Freddie said. "Have you. . ."

"I have," Smith said. "Many times."

"What was it like?" Freddie asked.

"Dizzy. Very dizzy." Smith said. "The first time I was tricked into being transported to a asteroid resembling New York City's China Town with Penny." he put a hand on the wall looking back at a time from felt to be long ago. "No one was there. . "

The memory was still fresh. As if it had been yesterday.

"It was a ghost town," Smith continued. "Just decorations."

"So they made a set for you?"

"All that work for me," Smith said. "Flattering but terrifying."

"All that lot of trouble just for you," Freddie said, shaking her head. "Sounds like you got quite a reputation out there."

"Ah that. . ." Smith looked back, momentarily, at a old memory. "I do."

"If we come across aliens. . ." Freddie said. "I will strive to make our reputation a good one."

Smith had a small smile at a thought then wandered off from the matriarch. He picked up a bucket then returned over toward trees that had overhead lights shining down upon them. The water was dipped into the large makeshift pots. The handle was made of several layers of rope that was falling apart. Some of the water fell out of the aging bucket on to the firm and large bark then it was returned back where it had been before.

"And could have been put back there if it were not for Maureen," Smith resumed. "If it turns out that the Saticons have some knowledge about the Robinsons whereabouts . . Let it be on some inhospitable asteroid." He carefully detached the handle then put it on to the kitchen table. "Then I would step up to the plank and advocate for her family as she did for me."

"You still love them," Freddie said. "Even after what they did to you."

"That is what love is," Smith faced the direction of the dining table with his back to Freddie. "Now, you must understand. . . Everything that we did on Earth is different." he turned in the direction of Freddie then began to walk around the ding table. "What you do in space is guided by survival, love, chance, risk, and family instead of money."

"You didn't do that often," Freddie said.

"I did it often!" Smith protested turning toward her. "I did! I did!"

"Alright, Alright," Freddie shook her hands. "I believe you, Doctor."

Smith visibly relaxed and eased losing all the tension that slipped away in a matter of seconds.

"I set up the deutronium drilling rig this afternoon with Brenda's help," Freddie said. "With luck, we could be leaving in the next month or two . . And from one survivor to another, would you like to come with us, for when we leave?"

"If you manage to keep the fuel," Smith said.

"If?"

"There are some aliens that consume it," Smith said.

"Ah,"

"That welcome comity has waited long enough," Smith said.

"I made sure they will be there," Freddie said. "Alpha Control is well aware that we will return with more than one expected lifeform." Freddie took a step forward. "And whatever you did to get stuck on that ship, Scotland will make sure you are covered for that."

"What makes you think I would intentionally get stuck there?" Smith asked.

"Because you are a doctor," Freddie said. "And got to know the Robinsons."

"I lost track of the time checking on the life vents," Smith said. "I got stuck."

"The last Jupiter was destroyed under suspicious circumstances," Freddie said. "You decided to protest their complete lack in handling it. Alpha Control suspects that is why you went up with them."

"That would have been a far noble reason," Smith said. "That is not what happened."

"Can you just go with it," Freddie said. "For the media's sake and for your sake. You have been in prison for a very long time," she reached her hand out placing it on his shoulder. "You deserve to be among your people."

Smith considered it for a moment.

"As a cover story," Smith said. "I will go with it."

"Only we know the truth, Doctor," Freddie said. "Just you and me."

Freddie held her hand out.

"Shake on it,"

Smith looked down toward her hand, warily, then back toward Freddie.

"Do you really want to make this alliance?" Smith briefly raised his brows.

"I do," Freddie nodded. "Help me. And I help you."

Smith took her hand.

"Deal," A smile spread on Smith's face.

And for some reason, Freddie felt that she had made a deal with the devil. He wasn't the persona of the devil. A ordinary human being with faults and flaws, healthy skin, not a very elderly appearance, and dressed appropriately to be welcomed at social functions. His skin felt not too hot, not too warm and not too cold. His hand felt just about right but smaller than her large hand. She had a firm grasp on Smith's hand in the handshake that ended a moment not too late. Yet, why did it feel that she had made a deal with someone truly not human?

"See you, tomorrow, Doctor," Freddie walked away.

"Good night, Freddie," Smith watched her leave then sat down into the chair feeling at ease then picked up the synthesized napkin and tucked it in around his neck collar. "A good day. Indeed!"


	8. around

Orrin fell out of bed from above Rashell's bunk.

"Ow,"

Rashell leaned over the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, rolling thunder," Rashell said. "Your nose okay?"

Orrin propped himself up.

"I am fine," Orrin said, using the edge to help himself up. "It's just that I slept on my neck wrong."

"Ow," Rashell winced. "That is awful."

"Ow," Orrin said. "Ow. Ow. Ow," Rashell helped him up to his feet. "My neck."

"Don't try to move your head," Rashell said. "It"ll be gone by tomorrow."

"Easy for you to say," Orrin said. "You haven't had your neck out of shape. Yet."

"Well, I will someday," Rashell said. "It happened to Jaxon before they got you."

"I can not see that happening," Orrin said.

"Well," Rashell said. "It did happen. I heard it was awful for pa."

"Did it happen often to ma before?" Orrin asked.

Rashell hopped off the edge of the bed.

"Do you need help unzipping the suit?" Rashell asked.

"Unzip it, please," Orrin winced. "This moment. I can manage getting it off before hitting the shower."

"Sure," Rashell walked behind Orrin then slid down the zipper.

Orrin clutched the back end of the onesie with his hand.

"Thanks, Rashell," Orrin said. "You saved my neck!"

Orrin bolted out of the room.

"No problem." Rashell shook her head with a smile.

* * *

The Macarough's were coated in a layer of sun screen. Even as far to wearing sun hats that seemed quite unique. They were long and wide for starters even to a point completely white lacing any sign of colorful vibrant colors any where on the hats that resembled saucers. The plants were tended to in the hydroponic garden shortly after getting ready for the outside. Jaxon stood in front of the tent taking in a breath of air then exhaled looking on toward the area before him. The group wore short sleeved variations of their uniform and pant legs that ended below the knees.

"I can get used to seeing a sight like this," Orrin said.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Brenda asked.

"Ah huh," Freddie said.

"This is surprising," Jaxon said. "The doc hasn't popped up quite yet."

"He will turn up," Brenda said. "He was gone fifty years. He turned up."

"I protest being forced to being taken out of the ship," B-50 said. "So much sand," B-50 drove from beside the family. "I was not tested for this kind of environment."

"Yes, you were," Brenda said.

"That was B-20," B-50 said. "He doesn't cook food on his armor when it is extremely hot out."

"We can do that?" Rashell asked.

"Yes," B-50 said. "You can."

"What happens if you get extremely hot?" Jaxon asked

"I cook food," B-50 said. "When you don't want it."

"We don't leave. . ." Rashell started as members of the family rubbed the back of their necks looking away whistling. "We will make sure not to do that on hot sunny days for you."

"And bad burns for whoever lays a hand on me," B-50 said.

"That sounds awful," Brenda said.

"It's days like these that make me wish I was designed by CosmicX!" B-50 cried. "The ability to sweat! Oh, the humanity! The shame! The humility! The sorrow!"

"Even if you were designed by CosmicX," Freddie said. "I am sure that would not be the mobile and helpful Environmental Helper that we need deeply."

"Here, B-50," Rashell said. "Use this to cover you up," Rashell wrapped the Saticon cape around B-50's figure. "It'll make you feel cooler."

"You are too kind, Rachel," B-50 said. "This is acceptable."

"Now, you almost look like a magician," Rashell said, placing the bowler hat on B-50's glass head and handed him the the long scepter. "Better."

"Don't you have external and internal fans to cool yourself down?" Jaxon asked.

"That only impacts my internal systems, Jaxon," B-50 said. "Not to those that I was designed to protect."

"This computes," Jaxon said.

"Who wants to visit the doctor's lair?" Freddie asked.

"I do! I do! I do!" came as expected from the younger members.

"Then let's get going to the Chariot," Freddie said. "I packed lunch. We are having a picnic."

* * *

The space van drove over the hills with the cold air breezing into the vehicle from the air conditioner. Jaxon was seated alongside his mother fiddling with the buttons in front of him and a thin screen that had green text featuring titles and artists. He stopped, finally, settling on a station that drew everyone from their bored state into bobbing along to the song tapping their feet along to it. The slices of green hills and mountains of sand stood out as background noise to a painting focusing in on a lone space van that seemed wide and ballooned to be a habitat of its own.

The space van rolled over the final hill going through a narrow but tight valley that seemed quite wide enough for passage. The children looked out the window spotting the strange sculptures formed by erosion and some that appeared to be man made. Almost as if they had been sculpted a long time ago with precision, patience, and lots of time. Brenda looked out observing tall pillars to cavern structures that resembled a several blueberry houses. Slowly, but surely, everyone looked in the direction that Brenda was staring in. Jaxon turned off the radio staring out. B-50 turned in the direction that his sensors detected everyone had turned in then in the other direction. The air in the space van felt eerie.

Freddie pressed on a button so a thick strip of black solar panels slid over the windows to the sides. Their attention shifted off the windows promptly back to waiting. Freddie's eyes followed the landmarks that she had spotted earlier when searching for Smith's hide out. She took twist and turns passing through areas that were changing from barren to being full of life. There was a extensive lake seen throughout the area surrounded by tall trees that complimented the yellow mountains standing up in the distance from behind them. There were metal rods placed on both sides of the road. That had to have been made by man. She came up a hill continuing the drive. The space van eventually reached Smith's hide out coming to a stop across from it.

"B-50," Freddie said. "How about you do the honors?"

B-50 leaned back somewhat tilting the pad of his base upwards then lifted down.

"Me?" B-50 said. "I do not like my first impression being that I scare him."

Freddie raised her brows turning toward him.

"Why would he be scared of you when he would think that you are his old friend," Freddie said.

"He wouldn't," Brenda said. "He will mistake you for him. That is all."

"You're different compared to him," Freddie said. "You question. That makes you even more human and flawed."

Freddie slid up the stick.

"Now go on and introduce yourself," Freddie said.

B-50 compliantly flew out of the space van then went around it heading toward the closed cavern. He came to the side of the cavern then turned in the direction of the Macaroughs. The Macaroughs came out of the space van then sent the door open. The group returned beside the vehicle watching B-50 hover into the inside of the cavern. B-50 came to a stop from in front of vital signs indicating the organic unit was sleeping. B-50 shifted toward the entrance of the cavern then back in the direction of the snoring man.

"Good morning," B-50 leaned over, grabbing both sides of the sleeping bag then tilted him over.

Smith fell out of the sleeping bag with a startle.

"No!" Smith flipped over to his side, his hands on the floor, panting.

"Are you quite alright, Doctor Smith?"

Smith sighed.

"I am fine, booby," Smith said, rubbing his eyes. "I had this awful nightmare where the professor exiled me, for good, from the Jupiter 2 and I was alone for decades."

B-50 was silent, at first, then synthesized the sound of a throat being cleared.

"Hm hmn," B-50 said. "That was no nightmare."

"What do you mean it wasn't a nightmare-" Smith turned his attention toward B-50.

Smith screamed falling back reaching out for the sleeping bag then yanked it over and used the sleeping bag as protection.

"Please, don't kill me, Saticon Machine!" Smith plead. "I am too young to die! Please, don't kill me! I will do whatever you want! Just don't kill me!"

"You are very funny," B-50 said. "This is just for decoration. Convenience. You understand."

Smith looked out toward the entrance of the cave.

"You look just like him," Smith said. "Switches, buttons, grill. . . All of it," he got up using the sleeping bag to cover his lower extremities. "Save for the white and black paint job."

"My designation is B-50," B-50 said. "I like it if you could refer to me that way."

"Why, why, why are you in my house?" Smith seethed with rage. "That is breaking and ENTERING! BREAAKING AANND ENNTERRING!"

"It is not," B-50 said. "There is not a government here."

"Get out, you scoundrel door knob!" Smith took out a electric sword from the sheath then chased after him. "OUTT! OOUT! OOOOOUUUUT!"

Smith swung it back and forth chasing after the fast flying environmental robot then stopped short, fuming, several feet away from the exit of the cavern. B-50 came to a stop from the mouth of the cavern where he waited patiently. Smith came out of the cavern tucking in the Jupiter 2 uniform then frowned clasping his hands seeing the group waving at him excitedly but not making a sound.

"I do not recommend approaching them,"

"Why?" Smith twirled on his heels toward B-50 then placed his hands on to his hips. "Jealous that they are excited to see me instead of you?"

B-50's head twirled then turned in the direction of Smith.

"AI's do not get jealous nor can they feel," B-50 said. "That is simply impossible."

"Bah humbug!" Smith grunted with a wave of his hand in disgust then walked off toward the group.

Smith hit a invisible wall then fell to the ground landing to his side.

"You did not listen to me," B-50 spoke over the sound of Smith groaning coming over toward his side. "You should begin to do that often in the company of someone more advanced than the long lasting but technically obsolete environmental robot."

"Did you just call my friend obsolete?" Smith turned away from the group.

"I did say that," B-50 said.

"He is not obsolete compared to you," Smith's voice tinged with hurt. "He is adaptable which makes him not that way-"

* * *

"When did that come in?" Brenda placed a hand on the barrier.

From behind the dome were Smith and B-50 bickering.

"It wasn't up when B-50 went in there," Jaxon said.

"How are we going to get them out of there?" Brenda asked.

"There is a very low probability that we can given with our level of technology," Freddie said. "We would have to be extremely powerful in order to lift the barrier."

"Hand him over," came the familiar voice.

The group turned away from the barrier toward the Saticon.

"You must be kidding," Brenda said.

The Saticon leader shook their head.

"We are not 'kidding'," The leader said. "We can help you provided that you let him come here."

Freddie folded her arms.

"I can't exactly hand him over as he is right behind me in the dome with the doctor," Freddie walked over toward the Saticon then smirked raising her brows. "Can you lift that up?"

The Saticon looked toward the barrier.

"You did this intentionally," The leader said.

"I wish I did," her smirk faded replaced by the stoic expression. "Answer my question."

The Saticon waved the spear toward Orrin then the boy straightened his neck out and grew a grin.

"My neck is better!" Orrin said.

"How did you do that," Freddie said.

"It is a matter of atoms," The leader said. "Hand him over."

Freddie turned toward the barrier that had the heated bickering duo.

"How about you do that," Freddie turned toward the leader. "You made this happen."

The Saticon looked in the direction of the barrier then back toward Freddie.

"Ah," Freddie placed her hands on to her hips. "You can't. Not without my permission."

The Saticon was silent.

"I am going to screw you over and go on a limb," Freddie said. "I am not going to give you that permission."

"What about the doctor?" The leader asked.

Freddie shifted in the direction of Smith who shrieked and jogged back into the cavern leaving behind Robot.

"He is a resourceful man," Freddie shifted back in their direction. "I am sure that he has stocked up on supplies. Come on, children, let's have a picnic elsewhere."

"We can't just leave him here, Freddie," Brenda said.

Freddie was walking toward the space van.

"I won't let them study B-50," Freddie said. "It's either Smith or every lifeforms way of tech revolting against them and thousands of people dying. Self-driving cars, trains, buses, nuclear reactors, cruise ships, and air planes." She shifted toward the other members of the family. "If the Robinsons had done this over five decades ago. . . that was a different time."

One by one the members of the family joined Freddie returning into the van and drove off.

* * *

B-50 turned away from the direction of the space van then came to the entrance of the cavern but came to a abrupt stop by the doorway. B-50's sensors informed him that food was being cooked deep from within the cave. The temptation of going into the cave was strong but one that could be resisted with the memory of Smith shooing him away using a electrical sword. One that had been heavily unexpected and surprisingly unforeseen to have come from outer space. B-50 detected that the Saticons left the scene swaying from side to side. The smoke coming from the cavern stopped a few minutes later. Eventually, but surely, Smith came out of the cave.

"Why are you still here?"

"I am not equipped for this situation,"

"You are a ninny. You have the means of escape in your claw. Now be a dear and open that dome for me."

B-50 turned away from the man then came toward the wall of the dome.

"Abra kadabra alakazam, I order you to open the dome," B-50 twirled the spear in a circle.

B-50 shifted toward the baffled man.

"There," B-50 said. "Happy?"

Smith placed his hand on the wall.

"It seems that the conditions to make this go away are far more complicated than I thought," Smith looked around on the other side of the dome. "Freddie is the key to our freedom." He turned in the direction of Robot. "How far does this dome extend?"

"Five hundred miles," B-50 said.

"Excellent!" Smith turned toward B-50 clapping his hands together then lowered his hands into his lap, cheerfully. "That means my garden of choice and very prosperous rivers will be around. Best to check what wildlife was sliced in half and harvest them."

Smith returned into the cavern. Moments later, he returned donning a red jacket that was coated in different patches of red. It had been well stitched and well taken care of despite how unique it was that it bore no resemblance to the coat normally worn from the Jupiter 2. He had a knapsack placed on his shoulder then slid on a pair of red gloves. B-50 followed Smith along the perimeters of the dome. The man knelt down and carefully placed the organs into gray boxes taken out of the bag then neatly put them back inside.

B-50 followed Smith around the dome silently listening to his complaints. Not once did he stop talking. They passed by sliced in half trees. Even mountains that were apparently sliced in half just as the trees but under immense pressure stronger than it could withstand. The lack of words coming from the talkative man was horrifying even for B-50 during the stroll. Smith looked up in displeasure toward the top of the dome then knelt down and collected the dead bird. He placed the small bird into the small box that was getting full of small creatures like it. They spent hours traversing the area around the dome until it was dark outside so only the starlight and the moons provided direction.

"Do you want me to come in?" B-50 asked. "As your guest."

Smith stopped in his tracks, one foot in, one foot out then turned on the heel of his feet toward B-50.

"I haven't had a guest like you in a very long time," Smith said. "I like a helping hand." He stepped aside. "Come in."

B-50 flew right in.

"But do take costume off," Smith requested. "You look very silly in it. And you're not performing for a play. Saticons cannot bargain with you or take you seriously wearing their clothes."

Smith walked in to the cavern.


	9. and about

"It has been two weeks," Brenda said, looking out the window down toward the darkness.

It was hard to see the dome from the distance at night. Unlike how plainly obvious it had been in the morning leaving a large trail behind in its wake. It was hard not to get rid of the image that the barrier had left behind. The dome was familiar just as the planet had become to Brenda. The thought of it becoming a part of the norm in space induced dread in her mind. The baby kicked for what had to be the thousandth time that day as Brenda cradled her stomach with both hands.

"Two wonderful weeks," Jaxon joined Brenda's side.

"Jaxon," Brenda turned her attention toward Jaxon with a glare.

"Ma is really stubborn," Jaxon shrugged.

"I didn't really think you were serious when you told me that earlier," Brenda shook her head.

"When ma puts her mind on to something. . ." he leaned his shoulder against the window folding his arms looking down toward the dark canvas covering the surface. "she does it."

"So did she decided on this before his passing?" Brenda asked, earning a slow nod from Jaxon.

"Ma and pa were excited about going out there together,"

"She didn't want to disappoint him. . ."

"Going there for him and for herself,"

"She really has faith in him being there even though he isn't,"

"Ma is strange like that," Jaxon shifted toward Brenda as it dawned on him. ". . . You want him out."

"It's not right to not help another human," Brenda said. "He is going to run out of food. Soon."

"When I go against my mother's wishes. . . I have a good reason," Jaxon said. "I love you, really, I do." He squeezed her hand. He looked sincerely toward Brenda. "I am not going to have blood on my hands, nor is our kid, neither are you. Nor is my sister, my brother, or ma."

"You want him to starve to death?" Brenda asked.

"He is a very resourceful man," Jaxon raised a brow lowering his head meeting her gaze. "He has survived for almost two decades on this planet." He grew a confidant smile rubbing her shoulders then took his hands off them. "I am sure doc has plenty of food stock piled."

"Do you know that?" Brenda asked, skeptically.

"I have binoculars and I checked," Jaxon said. "He is okay. There is plenty of wildlife and rivers for him to rely on."

"What if some crazy stuff happens in there?" Brenda asked. "And we can't help him?"

"Think about this more carefully, Brenda," Jaxon said. "Earth is your home, too." he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"His home, too," Brenda said. "The Robinsons stopped the Saticons last time."

"I feel this time they can't be stopped," Jaxon said. "Even _if_ they made the main machine on this planet."

"It's a risk that we have to take," Brenda said. "we can figure out of this mess."

"I would agree with you on getting doc out from under the dome. . ." Jaxon started. "But, there is more at stake than one person's life."

Brenda stroked the side of Jaxon's face with a smile as he let go of her shoulders.

"You make a compelling argument," Brenda said, lowering her hand from his face. "Morally, we are screwed if we don't do something and if we do something about it." she turned away turning her back toward him. "It's the kind of decision making that makes people go gray early."

"I bet the men of the Robinsons have gone gray," Jaxon added light heartedly slowly approaching Brenda.

"No," Brenda said. "It has to be the women. They are ones taking care of the garden and the children."

Jaxon snickered fondly looking upon Brenda.

"The decisions that they have to make are a whole less riskier than the one we want to make," Jaxon said. "I hate this as much as you do."

Brenda turned toward Jaxon.

"So we do nothing?" Brenda watched a smile appear on Jaxon's face.

"We wait them out," Jaxon reassured Brenda. "See if they can wait forever. If we can be stubborn long enough then the dome is going to fall."

"Will you change your mind if something happens to him?"

"It depends . . ."

"Depends on what?"

"B. . . B is there to help him,"

"He will be okay,"

"He will be,"

Brenda hugged Jaxon.

"I am scared," Brenda said.

"So am I," Jaxon replied, his eyes looking out the opposing window visibly worried gently stroking the back of her head. "So am I."


	10. The property

"Where are you going, Rashell?"

Rashell came to a stop from outside of the porch.

"To the doctor," Rashell shifted toward Brenda. "He is painting a picture of me today."

"Does he have the material for the painting?" Brenda asked, concerned.

"He showed me the space paint yesterday and some of his previous artwork," Rashell said.

"And?" Brenda raised her brow.

"He is a pretty good artist," Rashell said. "You ought to see it. He can draw a flying saucer really good."

"I should see it," Brenda said. "How did you communicate with him about that?"

"He just randomly got up and went into his cavern then returned with the material before dinner time," Rashell said. "I could tell that he was trying to stall me from leaving. . . I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Brenda said. "Hey, how about we do it together? A family photograph."

"Did someone say family photograph?" Orrin came halfway out of the hydroponic tent. "I like to volunteer for that!"

"You volunteer for everything just to get out of your chore," Rashell folded her arms.

"Yeah, but it's better than doing this," Orrin said. "I got enough of the garden weeded out while you people were eating."

"How many weeds did you remove?"

"I don't know," Orrin said. "Seventy. Maybe."

Brenda and Rashell peered into the hydroponic bay.

"That is a lot of weeds," Brenda said.

"So, he is tired of the environmental robot's company already?" Orrin asked.

"Seems like it," Rashell said. "B-50 is operating slower than he had been when the dome fell. Still scooting as normal." The group had a good laugh at the comment. The moment of laughter ended with snickering and tears of happiness with their hands on their knees then recomposed themselves.

"So he needs a good oil wash," Orrin said. "And a system check up."

"One that we can't give him," Rashell said.

"If he stays any longer in there. . ." Brenda said. "His days as a active companion are numbered."

"Do you think that the old man knows?" Orrin asked.

"If our friend is a complainer type then he has to know by now," Brenda said.

"I packed some oil spray," Rashell pointed toward the knapsack that was laced on her shoulder. "And a rag." she turned toward the direction of the path leading from the ship. "Just in case they decide to lower the dome."

Brenda turned her attention toward Orrin.

"You have done a lot of work tending to the garden," Brenda said. "You are a good worker and deserve a break."

"Great!"

"Hold up," Brenda stopped Orrin. "Did you water the plants?"

Orrin puckered his lips looking toward the left then relaxed them turning his attention toward Brenda.

"No," Orrin said.

"Then get the dehumidifier out and tug it down," Brenda said. "That's the last part of your chore. I like to tend well nourished plants on my shift."

"Alright!" Orrin said, then went into the lift. "I will be right behind you girls! Don't wait for me!"

The lift carried Orrin up into the ship.

"Since it is daylight, it will be a lot safer to walk to his place," Brenda walked out of the porch tent then shielded her eyes.

"So we're not taking it?" Rashell walked out of the porch into the tent.

"I am pretty sure that Freddie needs the space van to teach Jaxon a lesson," Brenda looked down toward the thirteen year old. "Which means taking it apart and putting her back together again."

"But it's so much faster," Rashell said.

"The less that we use it, the more long living it is in the long run and reduces chances of breaking down from over use," Brenda looked down upon Rashell. "Space rovers are very different compared to Earth vehicles." she placed her hand on to Rashell's shoulder. "They break down a lot sooner."

* * *

Rashell and Brenda made their way from the rocket. Orrin sprinted after the group from the Macarough campsite. The walk was long under the sun but enjoyable in all respects. They arrived to the dome that had Smith with his back to it painting B-50 wearing a faded gray uniform coated in colorful stains. Upon closer inspection by standing on a rock could the young members of the family observe that he was painting something else.

It was the most earliest model belonging to the environmental robot family. It was Robot standing beside what had to be a figure that was being carefully painted delicately. The canvas was thick and wide enough to be considered a painting of the landscape. There were several exclamation marks dotting around Robot's bobbed head and his grill was pulsing red. Smith picked up another paint brush that was thinner and smaller than the previous then performed several strokes on the canvas making the hardened outline of B-50. The blue sky and the cavern itself had been painted before hand but left enough room for a distinctive figure. Smith dabbled the paint brush in a dark shade of blue then outlined some parts of B-50. He put the brush back into the water then twirled it releasing the paint then put the brush into a pool of light gray paint.

"You are very still for a G. U. N. T. H. E. R," Smith said. "Sure you're not a different model?"

"I am a sub division in the model,"

"This wouldn't pertain to the earlier model having problems. Now does it?"

B-50 became silent. His head didn't twirl. His upper half didn't do the same. His front console didn't glow. Smith grew a concerned expression placing the board on to the rock then came to B-50's side. B-50 scooted away from Smith before he could placed a hand on to the side of his chassis.

"Don't shut me out," Smith plead, following B-50. "Please. Talk to me."

"B-9 was phased out a very long time ago for colonization, Doctor Smith." B-50 said, finally, whirring toward the older man so that the man's hand flew off. "B-9's model became obsolete the moment when Alpha Control got word of what happened from Professor Robinson's logbook left behind in a fuel barge. B-10's were modeled differently from then on. Tricky to reprogram before launch or after launch."

Smith turned away, disturbed, heart broken slowly shaking his head.

"Robot will always be necessary for the Robinsons," Smith sat down on to the rock. _So they know._

"If he were to return to Earth and in need of immediate new parts in the next ten years. . . there is very little chance that can be acquired in time to save him," B-50 said. "If technology is the way that you have claimed it is in space then he has a fighting chance of being repaired."

"The Robinsons haven't made it to Alpha Centauri," Smith said.

"Alpha Control is still searching high and low in the cosmos," B-50 said.

"That is why the Macarough's never heard of the Robinsons," Smith said, softly.

"Space and its history is not on the forefront of everyone's mind as it used to be," B-50 said. "Culture is different. People are more focused on wars and other people suffering than they were on the space industry when the Jupiter 2 left."

"Not different enough to forget a tragic loss," Smith said, looking away regretfully.

"Alpha Control hasn't forgotten the Jupiter 2," B-50 insisted. "They had to give the rescue ship-"

"Rescue ship?" Smith jumped up to his feet with his hopes soaring. "When did they call for it? When? When?"

"Fifty years ago," B-50 said.

Smith sat down on to a rock.

"So that would have been after the Jupiter 2 left without me. . ."

Smith looked up toward the morning sky past the series of mountain ranges, past the clouds, moons, the sun, and all that surrounded the planet in its star system off toward the imaginary but aimless and very lost Jupiter 2 in space. His imaginary Jupiter 2 had a disastrous crash landing on a planet receiving heavy damage in the hulls, windows shattering, consoles and equipment exploding in ways that they hadn't before. The Robinsons dying in a desperate bid for freedom. For sanctuary. For hope of a better tomorrow only to have a epic failure of life changing proportions.

_No. . . no . . . no! _

The thought broke his heart while lowering his gaze toward the ground and his shoulders sulked.

B-50 placed a claw on Smith's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Lord knows what scars they have without a trained medical professional to tend them," Smith raised his head up fighting back tears walking away from B-50 as the claws let go of the shoulder and slipped off.

"The past is the past," B-50 said. "Had they taken you with them. . . You would have never returned to Earth." B-50 scooted his way to the back of the older man. "Your chances of being found increased ten fold as soon as the Robinsons left the planet and did not look back."

"Being lost with people would have been tolerable than being on this miserable and lonely cruel old rock," Smith walked away from B-50 but stopped. He linked his hands behind his back then turned his head away with his back to the machine. "It would have. . . " And Smith resumed walking turning his attention away from the painful reminder.

"Where are you going?" B-50 asked.

"A walk!" Smith said, taking off his painter outfit placing it on to the rock beside him. "Stay right where you are!"

Smith walked away far into the dome leaving behind B-50.

"So I guess we come back in a hour?" Orrin asked.

"Seems that way," Brenda said.

* * *

The lift took Jaxon down the ship and came to a stop. He skid the barrier aside then came out of the barrier tilting his head at the figure from in front of the porch tent. He walked out then his eyebrows slowly rose up seeing his mother standing beside tables of equipment set beside her. Jaxon's eyes went toward the equipment that ranged in size. Even as far to screws, wheels, and thick connective bars that had holes in them.

"You have to learn this," Freddie said.

"How to repair a electric vehicle?" Jaxon asked, looking toward Freddie. "Ma, that is very illegal."

"On Earth," Freddie said.

"It is illegal for a reason," Jaxon glared. "We have a guide but no connection to youtube to do that. We could screw up and end up ruining the space van."

"We have paperback guides," Freddie said.

"Why are we doing this?" Jaxon asked.

"I was warned by someone - who has been around for a very long time- that we should be prepared for the outcome that we don't keep our fuel to make way for Earth," Freddie said.

"Why now?" Jaxon watched a brief grimace that vanished just as it had appeared.

"We should take his warnings very seriously," was all Freddie said.

"So we should break every kind of law there is?" Jaxon raised his brow rather skeptically.

"Not our morals," Freddie said. "Not our morals."

"Alright," Jaxon said. "So, how do we make another tire?"

"We have to find the plant that secretes it," Freddie said. "Should anything go wrong. . ."

"How soon do we have to start?" Jaxon asked.

"Today," Freddie said. "It's a shame that there is only two people who are full grown and not pregnant on hand."

"Ma," Jaxon said. "Brenda can help. She is not going to over exert herself and go into labor."

"I am not risking it," Freddie said. "We have to figure out a system that can lift the upper half so we can see the battery and disconnect it from the chassis before placing it on to a flat bed then reassemble the battery parts under the tent." There was a long pause from Jaxon.

"So a pulley system?" Jaxon asked.

"That seems to be a very good proposition," Freddie said. "Let's get it."

Freddie and Jaxon returned into the Macarough. They returned moments later installing four tall poles into the ground and slammed its hooks in with a hammer. The long cords were hooked into the loops installed on each corner of the sun roof and the side of the space van. They connected long cords into each hole from every base. With a flip of a switch the roof was the first part to be taken off of the space van. The main chassis lifted up so Jaxon pressed a button on each side of the chassis disconnecting the lower half from the battery.

Parts of the base were removed then reattached as Freddie read from the guide then looked over keeping a watchful eye over Jaxon putting it back together once more. The chassis was lowered then reattached with much teamwork. The poles were disassembled, put back into their individual boxes, as were the cords neatly packed then returned into the lift. The seats were unscrewed then reattached multiple times until Jaxon was so familiar to it that he knew what had to do be done next. Freddie took off several buttons of the console then cleaned it with a small towel clearing off the dust that had gathered from the notable trips and returned them to where they belonged.

"What is next, ma?" Jaxon asked.

"Now. . ." Freddie said. "How do you feel about laser rifles?"

"Ma, no," Jaxon said. "I don't like using guns."

"It's not a gun," Freddie said.

"Yes, it is!" Jaxon insisted. "I don't want to carry a fire arm on me constantly and be at risk of accidentally using it."

"But you can swing a sword replica around in public," Freddie said.

"That doesn't kill people because it's in a sheath and I am pretty sure laser rifles don't carry safety features," Jaxon said. "If I have to kill a animal then it is with a spear and teamwork. It's like chasing a rabbit but being heavily protected in case it is very lethal."

"Jaxon," Freddie said. "You have to do what has to be done to survive."

"Discarding our morals?" Jaxon asked. "Mine as well? No. That's not the Macarough way. We do our things our way."

"Our ways have to change," Freddie said. "Exerting yourself against a space animal is a lot of effort and reckless."

"I can stand by it, ma." and Jaxon added. "And live with it. Something I won't be ashamed of."

Freddie considered for a moment.

"Then let's train you how to unattach then reattach a wheel," Freddie tossed out a pry bar.

Jaxon smiled as he caught the pry bar.

"And remove those lug nuts." Freddie finished.

"Now, you're talking." Jaxon said.

* * *

_Instead of returning after a hour, the small group returned much to the dome around three hours and thirty-three minutes later. Much to Smith's dismay that was on full display when the group made their way back to the site. He was pacing back and forth from alongside the dome appearing to be very unhappy. Brenda took out a marker then jotted down on the dome._

_"We were playing dungeons and dragons," Brenda wrote. "The game went sideways."_

_Smith read the text then looked up, quizzically._

_"Right. . . you have been living it for nearly six decades," Brenda said._

_Rashell took the marker from Brenda's hand then jotted down on the dome._

_"We're here," Rashell wrote. "That is what matters."_

_Smith's upset demeanor was replaced by a reassured expression._

_"Unlike the Robinsons," Brenda added._

_Brenda was elbow jabbed by Rashell as Smith turned his back toward them then jogged into the cavern._

_"Ow!" Brenda rubbed her shoulder. "What was that for?"_

_Rashell had a pointed glare toward Brenda._

_"That was mean," Rashell said._

_"It isn't mean when it is a matter of fact," Brenda noted._

_"If that old man had heard you. . ." Orrin said. "I don't think he would like you as much." Orrin was resting on a rock with his hands behind his head and his left leg crossed over his right leg. "If I were in his position I would feel that way."_

_"If I accidentally got left behind by ma on this planet, I would forgive her," Rashell said. "I would still be angry about it for a time and use it as a comical but very appropriate reminder."_

_Smith came back out of the cavern then placed the painting material on to the rock and set up the canvas from across them._

_"I can see that," Brenda said, bemused._

_Orrin leaned up._

_"For a old fart, he is sure fast," Orrin noted. "I hope that I am still fast when I reach his age!"_

_"I bet you will be," Brenda placed a hand on Orrin's shoulder. "You will be."_

_The brush patted against the canvas leaving behind golden strokes resembling a fine layer of sand that wasn't quite distinctive. Brenda took her hand off the boy's shoulder but Smith continued the painting with sheer will and determination continuing on the image that had happened before him. From behind the dome's wall, Smith sang out loud old hits having a blast making the artwork. It had been years since he had been this happy painting someone else or something else for that matter._

_Smith poked his head out from behind the canvas then returned his attention on to the painting. B-50 was twirling from beside the older man during the painting. Abruptly, B-50 stopped twirling then scooted away along a path way leading away from the cavern. Then they watched the model return with long arms flailing out of the blue outlined sockets and his glass head twirled with urgency. Smith sighed, annoyed, then turned toward B-50 putting the painting equipment onto the rock beside him. _

_"DOCTOR SMITH!" Brenda shouted, stepping forward then smacked her fists against the barrier. "Turn around! Turn around! Turn around!"_

_"HOLY SHIT!" Orrin cried. "TURN AROUND, OLD EYES!"_

_"LOOK OVER! LOOK OVER! LOOK OVER!" Rashell shouted._

_"THERE'S A SPACE COUGAR!" Brenda shrieked._

_"DOCTOR! DOCTOR SMITH! DOCTOR SMITH! DOCTOR SMITH!" the group cried._

_Smith leaned halfway from the painting then frowned as the cougar crashed to the ground. Smith put his equipment down on to the rock then made his way toward the barrier and placed a hand on the side of his ear slightly turning his head away from the barrier. The Macarough's pointed over the doctor's shoulder as B-50 scooted in the way of the man. From the blue outlined socket flew out the white arms._

_B-50 smacked his claws against the cougar in the background as Smith placed his hands on his hips glaring toward the group._

_"What are you squabbling about?" Smith asked. "You are aware that I cannot hear you."_

_"Danger!" B-50 cried. "Run, Doctor Smith!"_

_Smith rolled his eyes then turned around and stepped back putting his back against the dome visibly freezing where he stood. B-50 was swatted at by the space cougar leaving log embedded cuts into the chassis. Brenda turned Orrin and Rashell away from the doctor's direction then turned her attention on to the man struggling with the space cougar. The space cougar's strength bested the doctor who crashed to the floor to Brenda's horror. The space cougar pounced on to the older man's tearing into his flesh and uniform-_

_"Yes!" Brenda shouted. "I give you my consent!" She turned away from Smith. "Take B-50!"_

_Orrin and Rashell looked up toward Brenda._

_"Brenda!" was said in uniform._

_"Take him!" Brenda stepped forward, pleading, desperately. "Study him! Dissemble him! Do everything that you want! Just let them go."_

_Brenda turned toward the dome then watched it become hard as rock that spread blocking any view of the two._

_"No!" Brenda shouted. "No-"_

* * *

Jaxon bolted up from his nap then looked over spotting the Brenda and Rashell coming out of the lift. He got up to his feet then joined the group as they were stretching out in good spirits and laughing. He came to Brenda's side then placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned in his direction growing concerned, her eyebrows furrowing, her head tilting, placing her other hand on Jaxon's shoulder, and her eyes became full of concern.

"What is the matter, Jaxon?" Brenda asked.

"How about you and I go check on the doctor," Jaxon said. "You, two, go tend to the garden."

"We did that not three hours ago!" Orrin said.

"Do it, again," Jaxon said. "New weeds may have spread."

"I like getting my hands dirty," Rashell said. "Let's do the same one together, Orry."

"Fine by me," Orrin said then walked with Rashell to the hydroponics bay.

Brenda turned toward Jaxon.

"What have you decided?" Brenda asked.

"How about you and I give our consent," Jaxon said, taking both her hands. "We are the head of our own family," he slid his hand on to her stomach then looked up toward her. "We have wiggle room to make that argument with the Saticons."

"Jaxon, I can't let you do that," Brenda said. "I should do it. I am not a Macarough."

Jaxon kissed her knuckles then stroked the side of her cheek.

"You would give permission when it was the least convenient for the doc," Jaxon said.

"I don't always give permission when it's least convenient to anyone around me,"

"Like you said to be my girlfriend around my work colleagues at the knight era recreation?" Jaxon raised his eyebrows. "The most embarrassing day of my life."

"I did it Shakespearean style,"

"Yes, but you screamed it off the top of your lungs! Complete with Lady Macbeth's quote _in sarcasm_ about not wanting a baby!"

"Pppseeaah," Brenda walked out of the porch. "You are just jealous that I can speak Shakespeare so well but you can't."

"Maybe I am and maybe I am not," Jaxon retorted following Brenda out. "As I said. Inconvenient."

"You had a nightmare about this," Brenda took his hand then gave it a squeeze. "About me?"

"I don't want that to happen on your watch alone," Jaxon said. "We do this together."


	11. Family

The couple returned to the dome holding hands tightly. They were more resolved more than ever to make this decision despite how afraid Jaxon visibly was. Smith's figure was resting against the rock standing out as a black blip against the golden landscape that shined and sparkled with some parts of the sand that contrasted against the brown dirt and portions of dead bushes. The bushes were slowly coming to life in a visible trail of green spreading upwards from beneath the brown streak.

B-50 rested front of the dome. B-50's long arms resting inside of the socket while rotating on the same lower half of his figure on guard. The POPS model stopped rotating upon the arrival of the duo then his red glowing screen turned off and on with his head whirring. B-50 scooted toward the domes wall until he smacked right against it. B-50 scooted back from the dome readjusting himself over the silent but loud light hearted laughter of Jaxon and Brenda on the other side of the wall. From the other side of the dome the couple came to a stop then exchanged a glance once their laughter had died.

Jaxon smiled back toward Brenda then nodded and Brenda squeezed his hand as they returned their attention on to the dome.

"I say yes," Brenda said. "I am the head of this family."

Brenda rubbed her stomach.

"And I am her partner," Jaxon said. "I, too, say yes. Why not?"

They watched the transparent dome turn blue then begin to fall apart cracks forming in the wall that spread and flew in light blue lines. Jaxon and Brenda stepped back shielding each other closing their eyes turning away from the shattering dome. The dome brightly glowed light blue then blew apart vanishing into the air and so did its pieces. The couple opened their eyes then turned toward B-50. B-50 glided off the long and thick trench only coming to a stop from in front of the couple. The couple crashed onto B-50 grabbing hold on to him in a big hug.

"We are sorry, B," Brenda said.

"It will be okay," Jaxon said, getting off B-50's base. "We will figure a way out of this mess."

B-50's arms stretched out then gently patted on the couple's shoulders.

"I expected you to do this," B-50 said. "My computations tell me it will be okay."

"Your computations are based on computer simulations not reality," Brenda said. "It's scary enough to let you go."

"But on a alien planet," Jaxon said. "We have no prior experience to reassure us it will be okay from here on out."

"It will be," B-50 reassured.

"I want to believe it will be okay," Brenda said.

"So do I," Jaxon agreed.

"If my current personality matrix becomes corrupted from this sacrifice. .." His arms slinked back into his chassis. "I give you my permission to restore me to factory settings."

"We are here," came the saticon leader.

B-50 scanned the couple shifting toward them for one last time as they placed a hand on the side of his rounded rim.

"Good luck, Brenda, Jason," B-50 said. "My best wishes."

"Goodbye, B," Brenda said.

"See you later," Jaxon forced back a sob.

B-50's claws slinked out then placed Brenda and Jaxon's hands together.

"It baffles logic based lifeforms why humans pack bond so easily with inanimate objects," B-50 said. "I know why. Because they call them people."

B-50's claws slunk back into his chassis then speedily scooted away from the couple joining the group of Saticons waiting for him. Jaxon covered his mouth as tears made their way up the edges of his eyes and tears freely came down Brenda's cheek. Brenda tugged at his sleeve as Jaxon squeezed her hand. They wiped their tears away with their sleeves then faced in each others direction. Brenda rubbed his shoulders, reassuringly, sharing a bittersweet smile that was trying to be comforting at best. They turned away facing the direction of soft snoring coming from across.

"Good afternoon, doc!" Jaxon started, cheerfully, loudly coming toward the snoring doctor.

Smith slowly opened a eye, cautiously, then raised a brow.

"Is this another Saticon trick?" Smith asked.

Jaxon had a light hearted laugh and so did Brenda.

"We are here in flesh and blood," Brenda said. "We handed over B-50."

"You handed him over?" Smith asked. "Just like that? You sold out the galaxy with little knowledge of where their base is?"

"Yes," Brenda said.

"That is flagrantly foolish and reckless!" Smith approached the couple. "You can't stop them."

"We can use B-50 to find them," Jaxon said. "After he gets back."

"Do you have any idea what kind of power that you have handed over these moral judgement seekers?"

The couple exchanged a glance with each other.

"A lot," Brenda said.

"According to the professor, the thing that can destroy their machines is not man or machine," Smith looked back quite fondly at the memory. "You don't have a entity laying around this planet. Now do you?"

"We haven't found one, "

"The Robinsons had a entity,"

"What kind?"

"A very dear old friend of mine," Smith walked away further with his back facing toward them. "Robot wasn't exactly human or machine."

"He is still around out there," Brenda said, coming to his side then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how long it has been since we last had been in contact," Smith lowered his head.

"Great!" Brenda said. "When was that?"

"Fifty years ago," Smith's voice went flat with tones of sadness. "Fifty years."

Their beaming faces faded into ones of 'oh no' and horrified disbelief.

"Robot nor the Robinson have not contacted you . . ." Jaxon slowly walked over to Smith's side. "since the day the Jupiter 2 left this planet behind?"

There was a short pause.

"Yes," Smith said.

Smith raised his head up linking his hands behind his back clutching on to his wrist shifting his demeanor from a civilian to a officer and his shoulders raised up noticeably. When Smith turned back toward the couple, his demeanor had visibly shifted. His eyes were full of wisdom instead of fear. As if someone had beamed down someone else in that moment and taken away a terrified man leaving a confident and brave officer behind. Yet, his eyes were tinged in concern.

"It is the cost of being a highly disliked figure among a expedition party," he cleared his throat. "It is very easy to become a pariah in space. You shouldn't have burned that bridge with your mother, Jaxon."

"I am sure she can forgive that," Jaxon said.

"You don't know that," Smith said. "You don't."

"Sure, I do," Jaxon said. "Family forgives each other."

"I have met many families fairing in space since the Robinsons left me behind," Smith said. "You are not the first person to say that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaxon asked.

"I have seen families fracture because of mistakes and some that just broke apart just trying to help me," Smith placed his hand on the frame of the painting being protected by a makeshift shade that had even more metal tinfoil covering over. "By tonight, you will be asking yourself if helping me was worth it. Many have told me that it wasn't."

"Good god, that is hell!" Jaxon said. "I won't regret helping you out!"

"I won't be," Brenda agreed.

"Macaroughs never regret helping people!" Jaxon said. "That's our motto! Never regret taking in or helping other people no matter what happens."

"It's okay to regret," Smith turned toward Jaxon and Brenda. "That makes you human."

"It is a lot better to love and accept your mistakes," Jaxon said. "To hate them is hating yourself."

Smith had a small smile at the comment that faded within the moment that it had appeared.

"If you need help finding a home. . ."

"We know where to find you,"

"No,"

"Not at the cave then?"

"The community grave yard,"

"You are not a community,"

"There is now,"

"There isn't a community-" Jaxon started but stopped himself, freezing, as it came to him. He turned around rubbing his head. "OOOh. Ooh god." he placed his hands on his hips lowering his head. "That is hell."

"What happened?" Brenda asked, placing a hand on Smith's shoulder.

"The one I used to have," Smith said. "Diseases and alien guests took them away."

"Were you part of it?" Brenda asked, gently.

"I had a hand in it," Smith said. "Thank you for freeing me. . . Now, if you excuse me. I have to go on tending to the weeds."

Jaxon placed his hands on to his hips as Smith started to walk away.

"Would you like some help weeding, Doc?" Jaxon asked.

Smith stopped in his tracks.

"It is the least we can do," Brenda said.

Smith thought it over then turned toward their direction.

"I like that." Smith said.


	12. comes

Freddie was seated on the porch in a chair tapping her fingers on the am rest of the chair with a bad feeling swirling in circles within her stomach. The blue sky had turned to dark blue. The clouds were barely visible under the night light but enough to be seen as a shade of blue from the moonlight. She watched two figures approaching the rocket then she stood up to her feet and went out the exit. The two stopped in their tracks about five feet away from the doorway leading into the rocket.

"Ma," Jaxon said. "Don't get angry."

"Now, I am angry," Freddie said.

"We gave our permission to the Saticons," Brenda said. "The dome is gone. B is gone."

"Stay right here," Freddie said, holding up her index finger.

Freddie returned into the porch, into the lift, then slipped up the leveler. The lift went up into the Macarough until it came to a stop at a deck that wasn't the family room. There were curved beams with dimmed purple lighting that was softly glowing and made everything seem slightly blurred. The room was decorated in dark purple wall curtains that had shapes outlined in bright purple. Macarough took out two large survival packs from a box including a book from a rack labeled 'P. O . P. S.' She went up to the family deck vanishing behind a door then returned with two large knapsacks full of clothes.

She returned to the lift then slid the leveler down. The lift slowly went down in the dark corridor that had bright purple lights outlining a circular shape on each deck that was softly glowing. The lift came to a stop from the bottom of the ship on the porch. Jaxon was rubbing his partner's shoulder standing beside her. Freddie came through the door to the porch then dropped the bags of equipment.

"You will be out of this ship until we can leave Smith's planet," Freddie said.

"Then we can come back?" Jaxon asked.

"Don't bother finding me if you cannot fix your hot mess," Freddie said.

"It's not a mess," Jaxon argued. "Not even close to that."

"Then what is it?" A dark and fierce glare came from Freddie.

"A plan that has problems," Jaxon said. "Problems that can be fixed."

"Then fix this problem," Freddie said. "Finding a warm and safe cave."

"We will do that," Brenda picked up her balance of the equipment then so did Jaxon.

Freddie turned away from the couple then closed the porch door behind her and went into the lift that slowly went up.

* * *

Smith finished harvesting food from the different parts of the nutrition quadrants. There were several quadrants full of vegetation, animals, and fish. All four sections came back with more harvest than he needed and normally retrieved for himself on a given season. He was dragging the tall carts with wheels down the path that had been taken many times over the last half of a hundred years. Fifty some years felt too little time to do what he wanted the most. Return to Earth, be welcomed back, and return to normalcy. What was going to be his new normalcy on Earth? Technology and fashion style could be different. So different from how he had left it.

Comforting normalcy with assurance that everything was going to be alright. Perhaps do what he could to find the Jupiter 2 party. Freedom was so fleeting as was time itself. It was fast like a blur and left him in a tail spin unaware what to do next. Moments could only help him regain his bearings and find a new way of walking. This kind of normalcy that he lived in wasn't going to last long. Normal always changed from person to person. He made his way to the cavern then came to a stop spotting two figures standing from alongside the door to his cavern.

It was strange to see people standing in front of his cavern door. Then it was also terrifying. He had searched the night sky during the successful picking. He stood up straight, placing his carts against the rock, listening to the whispering coming from the figures. Smith began to kneel down the side of the cart when his ears recognized one of the voices. He took his hand back from underneath the cart then used the bars as his support back up to his feet. He slid the carts forward getting closer toward the cavern.

"So I see that you have been exiled," Smith noted, amused.

"It's not pernament," Brenda said.

"We can come back when the ship is ready to leave the planet," Jaxon said.

"I set up the lower half of the cavern for the two of you should my fear have panned out," Smith wheeled back the two carts from the couple. "Can you please open the door for me?"

There was silence as Brenda and Jaxon stared at Smith in the dark.

"How do we do that?" Came Brenda's voice.

"Just roll it,"

The couple turned toward the boulder then back toward Smith.

"Uh. . ." Jaxon placed his hands on his hips. "it sure looks big."

"It weighs less than it looks,"

"Easy for you to say, old man," Jaxon said. "Never done it before but everything isn't what it seems."

"You have built up muscle for it, Doctor Smith," Brenda added.

"We all have the strength for it," Smith said.

"'That's pretty assuming of you," Jaxon said.

"Unfortunately. . . . You have to try. There is wild animals that cannot be trusted when precious space carts are out in the open not protected by armed people."

Brenda and Jaxon grimaced turning toward the boulder. They set their gear down alongside the edge of the rock wall then came to the edge of the boulder. They stood side by side then slowly pushed the boulder away. Much to their surprise and bewilderment the boulder was rolling with ease away from the entrance of the cavern. They fell over to the ground so Smith rolled the crates over their figures in the middle of the shock as he shook his head.

The couple got up to their feet then brought in their equipment into the cave and closed the door from behind. Smith yanked out a orange curtain from out of the wall from within the center of the cave. Smith slid aside a large section of the curtain then directed the couple to unpack. He packed the vegetables into the fridge, the meat into a large container, then took out old food and a large pot of stew from a space stove. He slid out a large quality of meat then slowly stirred it into the stew. He got out three large bowls, spoons, and purple napkins. The damaged cup was set beside Smith's hand.

Brenda and Jaxon went to the table then began to eat along with Smith.

"Jaxon," Smith started. "Have you heard anything regarding the Jupiter 2's current status?"

"Based off my research," Jaxon said. "No."

"They did contact Alpha Control," Smith prodded.

"That they did," Brenda said.

"But they were unable to give them star charts?" Smith asked.

"It was a verbal exchange over radio," Brenda said. "The Jupiter 2 wasn't built to be a space smartphone."

"There has been radio silence since twelve years ago," Jaxon said between bites. "There is definitive signs they are still out there." he gestured toward the cieling. "Last year, on Mars's capital Starship, there was reports of a space family illegally in one of the environmental domes and had hidden there for a entire month. They ran after a problem with law enforcement, the mayor, and several sheriff deputies. Right before Mars president and planet defense agents could get to them then they went back out of space. They didn't know they were home. Mars calls itself Gelecia and its inhabitants Galacians."

"We thought they were aliens," Brenda said.

"They didn't know they were home," Smith's voice fell flat as he visibly grew upset.

"Doc. . ." Jaxon started.

"So close," Smith lowered his head.

"They're still out there," Brenda placed a hand on his shoulder then squeezed.

"That is what matters the most," Jaxon said.

"Matters the most," Smith mumbled to himself picking up a spoonful of stew. "Fifty years." He spun the spoon in a circle in the bowl. "It reminds me that I was lucky to have spent almost five years with them."

Smith looked up toward them sharing a bittersweet smile.

"Yes," Brenda spoke up. "You were."

"They are still around somewhere," Jaxon said. "Someday, we will see them face to face."

"I look forward to the Robinsons introducing themselves to you," Smith said. "Ah, would you like to hear about them?"

Jaxon and Brenda exchanged a glance with big grins.

"Talk as you please, Doctor Smith." Brenda said, taking Jaxon's hand from under the table. "We love listening to stories."

It was going to be a good night after all.

* * *

"Jaxon! Wake up!"

Jaxon groaned, his shoulder being shaken while laid on his side, his eyes slowly opening,

"What is up, doc?" Bright light blinded Jaxon's eyes.

"We have to find the Saticons lair,"

Jaxon's eyes struggled to adjust to the bright blue light being shined in his field of vision.

"Can't we do that in the morning?"

Smith lowered the space flashlight then Jaxon saw that he was frowning.

"We need to know where their lab is," Smith said. "That's why we are going out in the first place."

"Aaah," Jaxon said.

"If you have any chance of redeeming yourself in the eyes of your mother then you will do it tonight," Smith explained. "You have a less chance at night being attacked by a bowling ball bomb."

Jaxon slid himself up from the floor in the sleeping bag.

"A. . . bowling. . . ball. . . bomb?"

"Exactly what you think it is,"

"Can we see the bowling ball headed our way?"

"If we are lucky and the moon is out during the search then I believe that is a good chance,"

"I'll be up in a hour,"

"I will give you five minutes," Smith got up to his feet then walked toward the mouth of the cave. "You can go out in your pj's. The weather is perfect for this kind of stroll."

"Five minutes?" Jaxon rubbed his eyes.

Smith took out something long and thick from among the rock then smacked it against the palm of his hand quite loudly. It resembled a Earthly rifle that Jaxon was familiar to seeing in the movies. Jaxon didn't feel so well seeing the shadow belonging to the rifle. The blue night contrasted against the darkness that were darker than it and the moonlight had his shadow trailing into the cave. Smith slipped the shoulder band over his shoulder turning in the direction of Jaxon then stepped forward so that the young man could see him.

"Night is our advantage, my boy!"

With that whispered, Smith went out into the night outside of the cavern as Jaxon looked toward his partner listening to her loud snoring.

"Be right back, my Jasmine." Jaxon gently stroked the side of her cheek.

* * *

Jaxon put on his boots, jacket, and his solar foldable phone from out of his pocket then joined into the night. Smith tossed a laser rifle into the man's hands but it fell to the floor landing in front of Jaxon's boots. Smith turned in the man's direction and had a more visible frown turning his gaze toward the ground then up toward Jaxon.

"I am not qualified to hold a gun or use one,"

"It's a laser rifle,"

"Guns are powerful weights, doc," Jaxon said. "I won't have blood on my hands."

"Then use it like a bat," Smith suggested. "There is more than one purpose to a gun."

"But does it have safety mode on?" Jaxon asked.

"Hold your finger up above the trigger," Smith said. "That is called laser discipline. The weapon won't go off if you unless smack it's underside it in the wrong way against a hapless person."

"That is even_ worse_!" Jaxon exclaimed.

"You are a very scared young man," Smith noted in a concerned tone. "What is going on with guns back on Earth?"

"Mass shootings," Jaxon said. "Lots of them. Even in schools."

Smith's face faltered then took the laser rifle out of Jaxon's hand.

"One moment," Smith went into the cave then returned with a silver bat in his hands. "This suits you."

"A spikey bat!" Jaxon said, smacking it against the palm of his hand. "God!" Jaxon's face was lit up facing the older man. "I love it."

"Everyone has a different preference to their weapons," Smith said, bemused. "Now, Jaxon." Jaxon tore his eyes off the weapon onto Smith. "If we get attacked by the Saticons then I need to know you have my back."

"I give you my word," Jaxon said. "Macaroughs always protect their company."

Reassured, Smith turned away. They walked over the trench taking out their flashlights. Smith's flashlight streamed a blue light in the shape of a saucer in sharp contrast to the golden lights illuminating from the foldable phone held in Jaxon's hand that was raised up that was large as a Hollywood spotlight. They walked for miles through the scenery searching among the caverns that Smith was very familiar to.

Smith wandered in while Jaxon remained outside at each of the entrances. The old man returned shaking his head. Jaxon's hope was beginning to shake. Beginning to sink more like it at each time the old man shook his head. Just as Smith was passing by Jaxon, the foldable phone's glint and placement of the lights drew his attention. Smith turned around to face Jaxon abruptly during the walk then tilted his head lowering the space flashlight.

"What kind of flashlight is that?"

"That's a Hauwi model," Jaxon said. "Expensive but really well made. Here, look at it."

"That's a flip phone," Smith slipped it open.

"Slip phone," Jaxon said. "Most people call it foldable phones. This is a survival fold phone working in partnership with CosmicX."

The phone was similar to the one as regulated for the Jupiter 2 survival gear in terms of the design on the machine. One that Smith had ran out of sometime after the Robinsons had left the planet. It was a long and wide device with two light fixtures on each side on the front of the device. The device was pitch black compared to the light blue themed device. Smith flashed his light on the device noticing the dark screen with a strange floating symbol as the device hummed that was outlined by a silver outline and the device was see through with a black screen. It resembled a thin plastic case. He squinted at the item then lowered his flashlight off the device.

"Flip phones have grown very large," Smith closed the phone then handed it back to Jaxon. "Too large."

"What are you thinking, doc?"

"Let them use their contraption,"

"No, that's wrong!"

"Nuclear facilities are still in the 1960's in terms of technology,"

"Ah yes,"

"That makes it hard to hack," Smith said. "It has to be done manually."

Jaxon was downright skeptical, looking down upon Smith, in disbelief.

"Hundreds of people have to die just to teach Earth a lesson to go back to a different age?"

Smith stared back at Jaxon.

"Do you mean to tell me . . ." Smith started. "that everything from water hoses to currency is tied to technology."

The glare coming from the older man felt like being face to face with a elderly man after accidentally breaking several of his windows while playing a game with his friends out on a lot of grass. Ten windows in total had been shattered beyond repair and were very costly to have them replaced. He can still remember the old man storming to him and his pals in the middle of the game demanding to know who hit the balls into his house. He was a scared child being intimidated and knew he was in deep trouble. But, Jaxon hadn't done anything. _Yet._

"Yes," Jaxon said.

Smith looked toward the night sky shaking his head.

"Some things are meant not to be saved," Smith noted.

"Seeing this-" Jaxon shook his phone. "-just changed your mind from saving a entire planet?" Jaxon asked. "This is peoples lives that we are talking about here."

"Mayhem from highly advanced technology is what we are discussing," Smith said. "Not lives."

"We are dealing with nuclear war back on Earth," Jaxon said. "We don't need technology going wrong. Not now."

Smith turned away then began to head back in the direction that they had came so Jaxon rushed after him.

"I can't do this alone!" Jaxon added.

Smith stopped in his tracks then turned toward Jaxon.

"This is a moral question," Smith said.

"It isn't," Jaxon said.

"Imagine if Earth became part of the space community," Smith twirled his hand in the air pointing toward the night sky above. "Can you imagine how powerful Earth would become and start a deadly space war not a year after quelling with other neighbors?"

"That wouldn't happen," Jaxon argued.

"But, _it _can happen," Smith emphasized. "It _can_ happen. It can_ happen_."

"You haven't been there in more than fifty years!" Jaxon said. "You don't know how military politics have changed."

"People like me exist, Jaxon!" Smith shot back.

"So?" Jaxon said. "That should be a good thing."

Smith lowered his head, sighing, then raised his head up.

"I was not entirely a good person on Earth," Smith walked away from Jaxon. "You're searching on your own."

"Oh, and there is flashlights like these on Earth!" Jaxon shouted. "Except, they're not fliphones! They are very common! LED powered!"

"_Goodnight_, Jaxon!" Smith waved his hand in the air.

"Night, doc!" Jaxon hollered back.

Jaxon resumed on his trek searching through the series of caves with a loud yawn in between the search. He came into a cave that had relics from a time that had been around a very long time ago. There was sarcophagus's standing still against the wall halfway buried under the ground and covered in layers of dirt that took away their shine. There was a sculpture of a cat with wings on each side of the doorway. He looked from side to side then wandered further into the inside of the cavern holding his phone up taking snapshots with the brightness on that highlighted the figures. His eyes were full of awe taking in every sight. He rubbed off the dust from some of the sculpture to reveal that it was made of gold.

It was stunning enough send him walking back knocking against a tall structure that had egg shaped portions standing out. He whipped around and faced the long toilet plunger, long pole, and eggs sticking out of the machine. He walked back until hitting a lyre. He turned around facing the direction of the lyre then slid his fingers down the thread that sent out a pleasing melody. He dusted off the figure on the front of the lyre revealing a gender neutral humanoid figure with a tail. He wiped the dust off the figure then recorded a video in awe.

Jaxon felt as if he could fly from the large discovery of artifacts. Jaxon's mind raced with what had to be done then his mind came to a standstill. There was no archeologists that could be contacted, a phone number for the federal government, or a news paper that could be called. He was all alone in the cavern on a desolate planet that only had his mother's ship, a old man on his way to the only comforting place that he called home, and his wife was fast asleep several miles away in that very place. There was no one else to share the sights of awe and richness around the room.

Jaxon stopped recording upon lowering the device to his side then brushed away the spider webs while making his way forward searching through the maze. There was colorful light illuminating from a doorway. He slowly walked through the doorway into the room that had beads gently swaying from side to side. He lifted up several rows of them as he entered the room and gently shook behind him clattering against the other pieces. There were purple glowing tubes among the room. Even red with gray outlining the block shapes. He looked down to his feet spotting the floor was also, as well, purple.

"Woah. . ." Jaxon said. "Now, I am really in the 60's!" Jaxon laughed, putting away his phone, then twirled in a circle. "This is beautiful!"

Jaxon saw the long support beams with light purple and dark purple radiating from them.

"So stylish!" Jaxon added.

He stopped in his tracks.

"OOOH," Jaxon said, approaching the flickering lights in the purple beams. "These must be computer servers!" He put his hands on his hips. "Flashing lights, check. Small but tall, check. Making noises, check." He patted on the frame.

He looked toward the exit.

"I call out bullshit that we are becoming more advanced than they are," Jaxon shook his head turning away. "God!" He exclaimed. "That has to be a alien power generator!"' The machine was humming with each pulse. "Could be a solar energy storage container."

Jaxon turned away getting closer to the heart of the lab.

"What could that be?" He rubbed the back of his neck looking down upon the machine. "It has a yellow glowing glass head, a metal ring acting as the counter, a support beam from beneath it, and a metal base."

Jaxon looked up from the machine seeing the orange support beams with rounded bulbs as he stepped back.

"Uh, space night lights?" Jaxon said, then turned away. "Ah!" He grew a big, wide toothy grin. "Red cage! Main space lantern!"

He walked around the machine then walked further walking through another row of beads.

"I wonder what that must be-" Jaxon stopped. "This must be a observation part of the lab. Quarantining?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Scientists?" he lowered his hand down to his hip. "Or a cell block."

Jaxon could feel that he wasn't alone.

"Boo!" Jaxon jumped, then shouted sticking his tongue out, propped his eyes open wide so that they boggled.

The figure from behind vanished ducking from beside the corner.

"Hey, um," Jaxon said. "We don't want him returned to the ship."

"You would not want it back?"

He looked toward the row of beads blocking off another section of the lab that made it partially visible to see B-50 in pieces.

"We are nothing like the Robinsons," Jaxon said. "We don't consider it. . . human." he stepped back folding his arms with a frown. "Unnatural. Monster. Mechanical. I hardly think my ma would happily accept him back after what you plan to do."

"Then how do we dispose of him?"

"You're smart Alexs," Jaxon said. "You decide."

Jaxon turned away then made his way back the direction that he had came leaving behind the swaying hidden figures slowly coming out of the dark into the light.


	13. from

"How is Earth's ships?"

B-50 turned away from the doorway of the cavern toward the warmer hue of the cave.

"You have seen the Macarough," B-50 replied.

Smith sat down into the chair beside B-50.

"I did," Smith folded his arms then crossed his leg on to his knee.

"Technology is marching on," B-50 shifted away from the man.

"Are they all saucers?

"According to my databanks, they are changing the design next year for a long term fight to Trappist One for another mass migration." B-50 explained. "It will be made up not of one mothership saucer but of many all connected by a long beam to each deck manned by Trappist Control officers. There were many fatalities in the families program bringing humans to Alpha Centauri. It was a massacre in ways that could be defined as a unnatural disaster. Stasis pods malfunctioned as did the astro navigators over the five year flight to Alpha Centauri causing panic, mayhem, and certain doom to each individual Jupiter. Compared to what you had tried to do to the Jupiter 2's flight this was a very significant bruise on the family program in attempting another try at sending a mass migration to Alpha Centaurii."

"Why Trappist 1?"

"Earth is in dire straights as are its people from conflicts they made themselves,"

"What about Alpha Centauri?"

"They have reached the utopia stage,"

"Before Earth has. . ." Smith became silent momentarily. "Is America not the only one that colonized?"

"There are many other nations that sent their people."

"What kind of weapons do they have now?"

"The mother of all bombs, Doctor Smith."

_The mother of all bombs. . ._

Chills went down the man's skin. And it disturbed him.

Smith looked off toward the dark blue night sky that he could see through the dome's light blue features that rippled every time that a insect landed on it. Smith looked up toward B-50, skeptically, watching the upper half roll toward him. For a moment, it felt as if the newer model was staring back at him. Smith lowered his attention down shifting it back toward the cavern's mouth that was halfway open and halfway closed at the same time. The cold air entered into the front door of the cave from out of the darkness contrasted by the full moon and the kind starlight. A breezy summer night that felt casual in the black space shirt specifically modeled for these kind of nights with its small tiny holes. Almost like the blue short sleeved ones typically used by the Robinson men when it came to the heat. Smith had heard the advanced machine well enough to know it wasn't his imagination.

"Do you still wish to return to Earth?" B-50 asked.

Smith looked up toward B-50 as his eyes grew big.

"Course, I do!" Smith said. "You wavering disloyal bucket of bolts!"

"It is not logical to be loyal to a planet nearing certain disaster that means it cannot support life," B-50 said. "You are irrational."

"The only one irrational is you," Smith replied, sharply. "The only place I like to die is on Earth surrounded by people. And to be mourned."

"Continuing to stay on this planet means neither of that," B-50 said.

"Yes," came out quietly.

B-50's upper half twirled toward Smith

"Do you believe the Robinsons are still out there?"

Smith lifted his head up, confidence high, his eyes focused on the starry sky as his features softened from a grim expression to a hopeful one and a small smile tipped up the edge of his lips.

"I do."

B-50 twirled his upper half toward the exit.

_Fascinating,_ B-50 noted, _how much faith he puts in to their survival_.

* * *

"We don't want him returned to the ship."

_This does not compute._

"You would not want it back?"

_Jason cried._

"We are nothing like the Robinsons,"

_They weren't comparing you to either member of their family._

"We don't consider it. . . human."

_You cried because I was leaving, Jaxon. _

"Unnatural. Monster. Mechanical."

_This does not compute!_

"I hardly think my ma would happily accept him back after what you plan to do."

_THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE!_

"Then how do we dispose of him?"

_He cannot mean-_

"You're smart Alexs," Jaxon said. "You decide."

_He means it. Brenda agrees with him. She must have. They do really not care about machines._

B-50 detected the man walk away then heard the others approach him and took the moment to reflect in his short lived time on the planet.

* * *

_"Would you like to be painted on my cave wall?"_

_"I cannot be painted on a cave wall,"_

_"My artistic skills aren't applaud able when it comes to a surface of a cave. But it will do,"_

_"I recommend you wouldn't try,"_

_"It's not hurting anyone giving it a try, dear friend."_

_B-50 had a momentary pause processing the request._

_"I would be honored to be part of your cave painting, Doctor Smith."_

* * *

_"You let the rabbit escape intentionally!"_

_"We all have enough being inside a dome,"_

_"If you are staying with me for the foreseeable future then you need to help!"_

_"You are eating for two. I do not believe it is rational to eat for two."_

_"Rational, indeed!"_

* * *

_"Can someone live a lifetime secluded under a glass dome?"_

_B-50 was set above Smith who was seated in his lawn chair waiting for a fish to catch his line. _

_"Simply behind this dome. . ." he twirled a finger in the air. "I have spent hundreds of days this way."_

_B-50's helmet twirled. _

_"I detect deception,"_

_Smith sighed. _

_"This planet is my glass dome,"_

_"It's only gotten smaller,"_

_"Since then,"_

_"What a terrible way to live,"_

_"I have lived a lifetime under a glass wall, cake dish," Smith said, turning in his chair toward B-50. "Bad spells do not last forever."_

* * *

_"You cheated!"_

_"Preposterious! Gentlemen do not cheat!"_

_"You are human and capable of rigging a game in your favor,"_

_"And you insist that artificial intelligences are incapable of throwing mud in a creaky operation?"_

_"It is fact,"_

_"How fact?"_

_"It is in my programming not to cheat,"_

_"Cheating in games is what makes us human,"_

_"I will not cheat,"_

_"How about I make a game where you have to cheat in order to play?"_

_"No,"_

_"Oooh YES! And it won't be cheating!"_

_"Yes, it will,"_

_"Not if its a rule!" Smith reorganized the chess board with a different board and material. "And it will do nicely with a dome in the way." Smith put on a hat with a visor and took out a faded yellow booklet labeled in strange text with blocks making unusual shapes. "It will be a four player game."_

* * *

_"Do you like what I did?"_

_ "I do not detect any changes,"_

_"I painted your helmet pink!"_

_"Which one?_"

"_Both, actually!"_

_"You have gone mad, OLD MAN!"_

* * *

B-50 was laughing as the last of the many memories crossed his processor. Memories that were warm, kind, and friendly to have formed them. It reminded B-50 that he had many good days that out numbered the current one in his life. What would happen to the doctor if he wasn't there? If this awful memory proved to cause his programming to collapse?

This memory that was recent disturbed him down to a emotional level. A level that would consider him to be considered sapient. And the revelation that the people who he had been assigned to protect didn't want him back was heartbreaking enough to cause his programming to fail upon being reinitialized. A human would bounce right back contrasting a delicate programming. A negative comment by someone he was ordered to protect upset the balance. All those words from Smith were different compared to Jaxon's.

The old man would mourn for B-50. Smith would treat him as a human being. If his current computing were correct regarding the chances of being awakened. B-50 would be considered human within the old man's book. A old man who had seen his fair share of alien robots, androids, and cyborgs from the tales that had been recalled. Tales that comforted the old man and B-50 that everything was going to be okay with people who cared being around. Now, he wasn't quite sure if the Goldhearts cared at all. Let alone the Macaroughs.

Smith was a entertaining human and complex in his bad spells as well. The human was going to be alone should his current computations be proven accurate. B-50 reconsidered the situation. His friend was going to be fine should the worst happen. Just very upset for a long period of time then Smith will move on but keep B-50 close to his heart. But not quite fully be able to move on from losing his new found friend. Smith was _not_ going to be fine. Smith was going to be miserable in a way that hurt those around him in a time that was best suited for the young comforting the old.

"Doctor Smith would want me back."

The Saticons exchanged a glance with each other.

"As you like."

* * *

Smith was the first to wake up that morning. He slid out of the warm furry sleeping bag then moved toward a purple and orange machine set against the wall standing at five feet tall and three feet wide. A long trail of paper slid out of the slot and he carefully guided the paper out of the slot. Smith scanned the information on the paper. Smith briefly closed his eyes with a sigh. This was some news that he dreaded to tell guests so soon after getting to speaking with them. It was a rare occurrence that any guest would land just prior to this crucial time frame. A one in a million chance. Who would have thought?

He dropped the long strip to the floor moving toward the box in his room, opened the box, got out his clothes, and slipped on his morning wear that consisted of a simple two piece outfit that had short sleeves and short pant legs. It was a mainly black outfit with long thick purple lines on the side of the pant legs going as far to stretch up to the side of his waist and alongside his arms outlining his figure. It was one of the many features that felt of home. Of Earthly origin and a Earthly life that felt casual, safe, and modern that contrasted the normal space uniform that he used to wear on a daily basis.

It was the one thing that tethered Smith down to the ground under the lie that he was on Earth far out of reach civilization by circumstances beyond his control. That it was just a home away from home temporarily and he was only visiting. Visiting that, in many ways, was actually living there calling it home. Smith chucked out a piece of meat from storage including several eggs then opened the door to the cavern. The sand was steaming with heat of the sun. He cracked the eggs on a large rock placing the strips beside them. The eggs bubbled, hardened, and grew larger changing from transparent to white. He returned with plates minutes later then scooted them on with silverware.

Smith looked toward the sleeping couple from between the curtains inside their black sleeping bags. All contrasting the silver ones that had been used for the Jupiter 2 for camping. It had been a long time since he had seen a sleeping bag so similar to the one packed away. He made his way out cavern then made his way to the community grave yard in good spirits unlike the way that he had done it so before. He walked close and closer toward the graveyard that was made of salvaged metal, rock, and machinery marking the fence. Smith arrived into the graveyard then he came to a horrified stop in his tracks finding the remains of B-50 scattered throughout set on grave stones and in front of graves.

"What have they _done_ to you?" Smith approached the glass head then lowered toward the head and picked it up.

Smith turned toward the exit then back toward B-50.

"I will be right back,"

Smith placed the helmet onto the rock at the entrance then jogged from the cavern. He arrived into the cavern then came back out with the guide and jogged back to the grave yard. The pieces of B-50 were moved to in front of the long trench made from the dome's presence. The base was the first part to be set, next was the ankles, the knee support, then the waist was set on top of it with clicking each segment together with a thin cord. B-50's arms clicked back into the sockets that slid the long thick gray bolts of claws.

The helmet was slid back into the bubbled dish. The neck support was left empty as the dish was set beside it. Smith conferred to the manual ever so often putting in parts that were clearly stated in the manual. From the cavern began to awake Jaxon with his hand wrapped around her waist. He begin to smile smelling her head with his nose pressed against it. He was the first to slide out of the sleeping bag then stretch his arms out and Brenda turned over in her sleeping bag. Her hands felt around on the flattened sleeping bag for Jaxon's figure then her eyes slowly began to open. Jaxon made his way out of the cavern placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey, Doc-" Jaxon stopped as the older man turned his head toward his direction with a furious glare. "Okay."

Jaxon retreated into the cavern until he was out of Smith's line of sight.

"Honey," Jaxon said. "I think I somehow pissed off the doc last night."

"What did you do?" Brenda asked as Jaxon approached her.

"I don't know," Jaxon said. "I just explored the Saticon's hide out then left."

"I smell eggs and bacon," Brenda said. "Whatever you did in there, he found out after making us breakfast."

* * *

Freddie woke up with sweat dripping down her skin from her bunk. She hopped out of bed then fanned fanned herself with her hand. Something wasn't quite right. The temperature had been set to one that was agreed by everyone. Not too hot, not too cold, just the right one to fall asleep then wake up to and be comfortable. She exited her quarters then went toward one of the windows and came closer toward it to see that water was pouring down on it. She placed her finger on to the droplet feeling it soak her finger. Her eyes briefly grew big as she looked up then bolted toward the passageway climbing up the lift leading up into the bridge.

The air condition system was deactivated as was the security system, the computers were also off, every system was deactivated. She pressed a green button on the console hummed to life and the dim lighting from around her came on. The fading darkness from the outside was easily contrasted by the long and U shaped window leading into the bridge. She leaned back into the chair then sighed looking out of the window becoming relaxed in the comfortable seat. She got off the chair then made her descent down into the lift then went into the kitchen and fetched herself a glass of water. She wiped off what sweat was dripping off her skin with a synthesized napkin. She tossed the napkin into a recycling chute and the door closed behind it as she turned away from the waste section of the kitchen.

The Saticons had to be done with B-50 by this point and were in the middle of exploring the inner workings of technology. She took out her prepared cup of coffee from the machine that was designed to rely off back up generators connected to the solar panels operating at all cost when everything else was down when on a planet supporting life. She slipped coffee in then closed her eyes, her back against the wall, holding it below her lips. She raised her attention up toward the cieling unsure what to do next. What had to be done next thousands of light years away from home? It was times like these that bitterly reminded her that Jerry was gone. Times that she missed him the most.

"Jerry," Freddie said with a sigh. "What do I do now?"

_"Keep pushing on,"_ Jerry started from across in the dark._ "Just keep holding on."_

"I don't know what to do," Freddie said. "Alien planet, aliens, artificial intelligence. . . Now this."

_"It's a problem,"_

"A big one,"

_"It'll solve itself,"_

"What if it doesn't?"

_"It will,"_

"I want everything to be alright. But everything is screaming at me that it won't be. I am scared."

_"Tells me that you are still every bit of human even with me being gone,"_

Freddie placed her hands on the counter from behind her with the cup on the table.

"There is so much humans can do in a place as this," Freddie said. "We could be the last humans out there if they decide to expand their targets."

_"Not everything is going to turn out the way it did on Earth, sweet puffs,"_ Jerry said.

"What if it will?" Freddie asked. "If worse things comes to pass, we won't have a place to go back to."

Jerry was a shadowed figure in the dark half of the kitchen.

_"You know. . That is a risk we accepted going out there," Jerry reminded. "Endless unpredictable possibilities. We went out there to have a change from being in the dark to search and find the light."_

"Too dark," Freddie lowered her head.

_"Look on the bright side,"_ Jerry said. _"The family is not dead yet by a suddenly scheduled nuclear holocaust."_ Freddie closed her eyes, squeezing them shut, lowering her attention down. _"Better us than them."_

"Better us than them," Freddie said. "Starting civilization again would be daunting."

_"I believe in you." _

The lift came to a stop from the lower deck.

"Ma?" Orrin asked. "Who were you talking to?"

Freddie closed her eyes, momentarily, then turned her attention on to Orrin.

"Nothing, Orry," Freddie said. "Does your stomach feel like eating this morning?"

"No," Orrin said. "I have a bad headache," he rubbed the side of his head. "It hurts."

"Go to the medical half of the ship and get me ibuprofen," Freddie said. "I will find you something small to eat for breakfast."

"You are the best mom that I have," Orrin said.

"And you are the best son I got," Freddie said. "Go get it."

Orrin moved the leveler down and he slowly went below her field of vision heading downwards. Freddie slipped out a large loaf of bread from the cabinet beneath then took out a butter knife and a jar of jam. She wiped the butter on to the bread then deposited it into the machines. The toast leaped out a few moments late onto the place then she wiped on some jam and placed it onto the table alongside a glass of generate apple juice. Orrin sat down at the table then looked down upon the small plate of food then began to properly eat as she prepared herself breakfast. He took out a pill from the container then closed it and took the pill.

Unexpectedly, the stove tops from around the pan began to it up and they were promptly covered up by pans with vegetable oil and large yolks were dropped into each of the pans. The silver and red pans were steaming off and on in the next five minutes as the stoves were being random. She bolted toward the microwave then yanked it out at the sound of it beeping then wrapped the cord around the figure and placed it on to table. All around the room the appliances were taken out of their outlets except for the stove. Rashell came down the lift with a yawn. The food was placed on to colorful plates and the stoves were shoved out.

"Already renovating?"

"Nah," Orrin waved his piece of toast. "Saticons are playing with our machines."

"That sucks," Rashell said. "Sounds like a job for some alien hunters."

"We are not going to handle it by hiring hit men," Freddie said. "We handle it ourselves."

"If they can control anything then going after it with a phaser rifle isn't a good idea," Orrin said. "Using fists is a great one."

"Hmm..." Freddie said. "I will think about it."

"Uh, they turned on the stove," Rashell said.

"TO THE BAT TENT!" Orrin cried, taking his plate with him.

* * *

Eventually, Smith returned into the cavern but there was silence. He chose to ignore Jaxon and ate breakfast outside tending to B-50's reassembly. The couple came out of the cavern after using the water bowl to clean their hands up and dump their trash into the machine labeled as 'food waste'. They had a slow walk toward the exit of the cavern. B-50 stood in front of Smith with arms in his socket and stood up erected. Smith sipped from the silver damaged cup from a small plate then placed the plate with cup in tow on to a rock then turned in their direction.

"B!" Brenda grew a big grin that showed a gap in her teeth.

"Good morning, doc," Orrin said.

"Stop right right there," Smith stood up from the rock.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor Smith?" Brenda asked.

"Wrong. . . So much is wrong here," Smith said. "Starting with your partner."

"What did I do?" Jaxon asked. "I did exactly what we went to the Saticons lair for."

Smith charged toward Jaxon so Brenda stopped him in his tracks with her hands stopping him from attacking the younger man.

There was hurt in the man's blue eyes.

"You are the definition of a least likely to survive when armed with machines and allies as a moron when it comes to survival, Jaxon." Smith said. "You make yourself a _liability_."

"I didn't realize that you cared about Robot that much-" Jaxon reached his hand out touching Smith's shoulder.

Smith recoiled momentarily from Jaxon's touch then folded his arms stepping back recomposing himself.

"I don't like saying that but your actions make it appropriate to call you that," Smith continued. "Who knows what you won't tell what is needed to be said to different aliens." he pointed in the distance ahead of the cave. "Find yourselves a nice and warm cave to call home for the time being. I am very sure that you are resourceful, Mr Macarough!"

"What did my partner do?" Brenda asked.

"It is what he didn't say, madame," Smith said. "He didn't tell the Saticons to leave B-50 in front of this cave."

"Where did they leave him?" Jaxon asked.

"Imagine my surprise," Smith started with anger in his voice but stopped, grimacing, then shook his head. "No." He began to restart. "Imagine how _horrifying_ it was to find him in pieces all over the grave yard."

The contempt was not just on Smith's face but in his voice when it came to the younger man.

"Jaxon. . ." Brenda turned her attention toward Jaxon in shock.

"So you got him back together," Jaxon said.

"That I have," Smith said. "It was surprising how fast and easy it was compared to Robot."

"Technology has changed a lot in the last fifty years," Brenda said.

"It was so simple compared. . . Compared. . ." Smith looked back, briefly, at a monotone fading memory. "compared to putting _him_ together."

"We will find ourselves that cave," Brenda said, placing a hand on Smith's shoulder then shot a glare back toward Jaxon. "Get our equipment, sweet cakes."

Jaxon looked down apologetically toward Smith then returned into the cavern.

"Do you need any help turning him on?"

Smith had a small smile putting his hand on her hand and gave it a squeeze of gratitude.

"I tried," Smith let go of her hand then came to the side of B-50. "He refuses to turn on."

"Sounds like he needs to be connected to a computer and be given a forced reboot," Brenda said. "Not the one that you are more familiar to in space."

"What kind of computer?" Smith asked.

"The kind that is portable," Brenda said.

"Ah," Smith said. "A laptop."

"That," Brenda said.

"Given the Saticons currently are meddling with technology that means using such machine is off the table," Smith said. "A small tricorder could do."

"Do you have one?" Brenda asked.

"The last time I used one was quite a long time ago and nearly shortened out," Smith said. "You don't want to know why."

"I can get behind that," Brenda said. "Where is it right now?"

"I buried it." Smith stated. "With my last companion at the grave yard."

"So that is out of the question," Brenda said.

"Not at all," Smith said. "If we have to dig him up then we must. He would have loved to help newcomers. I will have to do this task alone."

"Doctor. . ." Brenda started. "Women on Earth see more horrors than they used to fifty years ago. Let me help."

"Me two!" Jaxon joined Brenda's side with his arms full. "It is the least we can do."

"I accept your help," Smith said. "On the condition that you find your cave beforehand. You can join me at the grave yard afterwards."

"Okay," Jaxon said.

"That will be good with me," Brenda said.

"But," Smith said. "You will need to roll up your sleeves and pant legs."

"I have heard that a lot," Brenda said. "Earth keeps hitting the hottest season record compared to Mars daily."

"I call it Juliusiek but you may call it July," Smith added. "The most life impacting aspect will begin to roll around in a few days." He patted on the bubble protective covering of B-50. "And it lasts for weeks."

"Weeks we don't have to waste," Jaxon said. "Come on, my Jasmine."

"See you soon, Doctor Smith," Brenda bid the confused doctor farewell with a wave as she followed after Jaxon.

Smith returned into the cavern as the small group made their way from the cave.

* * *

The couple wandered through the area. Brenda was clenching on to his arm looking around the area holding on to some of the packed equipment in her other arm just as Jaxon did but he had a personalized bat. The bat was uniquely different from the one that was owned by Smith as it was a tree stump with added on large sharp rocks into the holes in the wood and were stuck into it. The bat was sticking half way out of the sleeping back perched behind his back. A shadow belonging to a large pterodactyl creature glide over them with a loud high pitched call.

"Our first day week in and we have been kicked out," Brenda said. "Twice."

"Not really kicked out," Jaxon said. "If you look at it another way then you'll see that we are going camping."

Brenda glared up toward Jaxon.

"Camping doesn't last for long," Brenda said.

Jaxon shrugged with a confident grin.

"It won't last forever when it comes to us," Jaxon said. "Our baby is going to be born inside a building not a cave."

"I love you." Brenda said. "But if the next person that you betray is me then you are spending the night outside."

"I won't do that," Jaxon said.

"They didn't expect you to betray them," Brenda said.

"You don't want to be among them," Jaxon stopped Brenda in her tracks placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise that you won't betray me," Brenda said.

"I promise," Jaxon squeezed her shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I won't."

They resumed their way through the limits of the desert observing what few greenery decorated the landscape. The couple came to a stop in their tracks spotting a cave with a lot of rock partially blocking the inside view of the cave. Brenda's slightly scared demeanor slipped away replaced by confidence and a beaming smile. She turned her attention onto Jaxon then she let go of his hand then went on into the cavern. Jaxon closely walked behind Brenda.

Jaxon took in a deep sigh then exhaled.

"Well, pa," Jaxon started.

He scanned the scenery proudly.

"No structural integrity at first glance, no landlord forcing us out of this apartment by raising the prices, no need to evacuate to the basement for a nuclear bomb drill. . ." he admired the cavern walking closer toward it. "No windows to remind us of horror, no rules what we can keep and cannot keep, just a small cave to ourselves," he bounced on his toes cheerfully. "_This_ is heaven."

Jaxon looked toward the sky.

"Don't you think so?"

Jaxon lowered his gaze down.

"Jaxon!" Brenda cried, coming out of the cavern. "You have to look at the inside! It's marvelous!"

"Marvelous?" Jaxon asked. "How so?"

"You have to look at it," Brenda said.

"Alright, alright," Jaxon followed Brenda into the cavern.

They walked deep and deeper into the cavern until the darkness retreated replaced by the comforting and awe inducing spectacle of lights reflecting from the crystal walls. Their figures decorated the sparkling walls. The walls were coated in different colors of the rainbow all in different shades. Jaxon's grin grew by a thousand watts then looked toward Brenda with the same expression. Their attention returned toward the cavern's natural wonders. Jaxon dropped his camping gear then wrapped his arm around her shoulder so Brenda leaned her head against his chest.

"Isn't this beautiful," Brenda said.

"I can get used to this," Jaxon said.

"I will always remember this," Brenda said.

"We don't have to remember it," Jaxon said. "Maybe. . ." he looked toward Brenda. "We can colonize this planet."

"You want to stay?" Brenda asked.

"I like to," Jaxon said. "but it is up to you where we go. Whatever you want to do when ma is ready to leave. . . that is what we do. Doesn't matter what _I_ want."

"Being around people outweighs staying here," Brenda said. "Then on the other hand there is this. . ."

"We can't sell any of it,"

"I don't want to think about it right now," Brenda said. "We got a apartment to set up."

"That should be our primary concern," Jaxon said. "And making sure it's protected enough for that big baby."

Jaxon shook his index finger pointed in the direction of the extended belly.

"She will be very protected," Brenda said, patting on his chest.

Brenda and Jaxon picked up their equipment then moved back into the less crystal exposed section of the cave. Their belongings were carefully set up purposely placed around the room. They lifted in a large rock into the center of their set up apartment then added three seats around it from across their beds. Several of the much smaller rocks were collected then moved into the crystallized section of the cavern to form the shape of a mock up play pen decoration covering the ledges which were formed among the colorful segments of the cavern. The couple sat down at once in their makeshift chairs after tirelessly lifting in natural made furniture into their apartment then sighed in relief at once. Brenda's arms dangled from both sides of the arm rests.

At once, after five minutes, Jaxon got up to his feet then strolled over to Brenda's side then took her hand and lifted his partner up to her feet. They came out of the cavern then lifted up several space benches up against the other in front of the cavern. With their concerns eased about someone breaking into their home and stealing their belongings, the couple walked away from the cavern. Jaxon returned then shoved the united nations flag into the ground right in front of cave just a few feet away and walked from it. Arm in arm the couple walked in the direction of the grave yard whistling in a melody that was distinctive but bright and confident but repetitive with words that flowed out of the whistling.


	14. choice

Brenda and Jaxon arrived to the graveyard that had fresh sets of flowers at each grave inside small containers. The flowers were attracting a lot of space insects floating around them seeking for the last of pollen. Smith stood over a grave looking over it with one hand on the edge of the scrap metal that had the remaining shape of a port window. Beside Smith was three shovels, three chairs, and several pairs of gloves set inside a small container with holes decorating it. There was a small portable white and blue object among the gear that was parked behind it with a large umbrella on the top.

"We're ready!" Jaxon announced in a way that drew the older man's attention on to him.

Brenda rolled up her sleeves then clicked the long strap against the button and Jaxon proceeded to do the same.

"Almost!" Brenda said. "Nearly there!"

Smith looked over toward them momentary then went over and picked up a shovel.

"Have you ever dug a grave?" Smith returned to the grave holding three shovels in his crowded hands.

"No, sir," Smith tossed a shovel to Brenda.

"Never dug a hole either," Jaxon shook his head catching the other shovel. "Can't do that where we live."

"Then what have you been doing for the last twenty years?" Smith dug his shovel into the ground then shoved it in by kicking into it twice so it dug deeper

"Living in caves," Brenda and Jaxon followed Smith's moves.

"And watching tv," Jaxon lifted the mound of dirt beside the grave then wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead with a smile. "Been that way since the late 2020's."

"A pretty good underground shelter from what is going on the surface," Brenda shoveled out a equally as large layer of dirt. "Don't get us started on the barbaric justice system."

"I won't," Smith tossed over three squares into the pile.

Brenda raised her brows then looked over observing that he had neatly cut out a layer of dirt in three perfect squares. Just as if he had cut a dish of fudge brownies into their individual but very iconic and familiar shape. The way he lifted up the layers of dirt then gently set them down with difficulty onto the pile made Brenda's jaw slightly fall and her eyebrows raise even further in shock. Smith performed the same action a second time as Jaxon paused with his hands on the tip of the shovel's handle and his chin on the top thinking it over.

"Say, are those law TV shows set before the war true?" Jaxon asked. "The lamp aesthetic, the qualified jury, the composed judge acting as the adult, two bickering lawyers, and a defendant who gets to cry in the chair and confess to everything?"

"Mostly," Smith said, digging his shovel in. "It isn't all that bad. Is it?"

"There are some parts of the globe that haven't been touched and are doing quite alright themselves," Brenda found the strength to shake the shock off. "Mostly it's the communities who have mountains surrounding them."

"That means Sweden is intact," Smith said.

"Pretty much," Brenda said.

"Ah, a lovely place to stay!" Smith announced. "I would love to go there."

"I have been there through the cave system," Jaxon said. "Still beautiful as the movies showed."

"Did you live there?" Smith asked.

"No," they replied.

"We lived in Scotland for a time on the surface," Jaxon said. "Not much of a city but it was a good town."

"Nothing like the movies portrayed cities," Brenda said.

The group dug and dug into the grave on different sides. As time passed, a hill grew from behind the group getting tall and taller by each clump of dirt. Layers of dirt were flying out of the hole landing to the mound from beside the dig site. The view retreated to reveal Smith with a sun tan hiding underneath a large umbrella snoring away on the improvised bench and a pillow underneath his head. The camera went down toward the couple who paused during the dig then sipped from their water jugs slouched against the wall and slunk down to the floor. Brenda and Jaxon were underneath the large improvised shade covering their hole.

In between them was a makeshift contraption that had a natural made barrier on both sides and a large bucket that had fallen on its side. Brenda looked toward the sky that was partially shielded by the large improvised umbrella that Smith had brought over during the dig. She lowered her gaze down toward Jaxon. After five minutes they took another sip from their jugs putting them into their cubbies made during the dig. Brenda was the first to shove a shovel into the dirt then hit a clack. As though the shovel and hit something. Jaxon knelt down then rubbed away the sand until there was only solid rock.

Their eyes grew big in the long dramatic stare that was exchanged.

"Oooh ooh oooh, he is going to love this!" Jaxon whispered back.

"Why don't we surprise him?" Brenda suggested.

"That is not our place to go," Jaxon shook his hand. "I will wake him. . . After we make ourselves a side walk."

"Good idea!" Brenda said, picking up her shovel then walked away.

Brenda smacked around the long flat but bumpy space of the grave searching for where the coffin ended and the ground began. They dumped the dirt into the bucket then lifted it up on the left hand corner of the grave then swung themselves forward causing the contraption to tilt over spilling its contents to the mound. Their grip loosened as they returned to the corner of the grave. It lowered back down to the six foot deep grave then they resumed making the side walk once outlining the shape of the coffin. The coffin was large to be considered the size of a average bedroom rug. When they stopped, Jaxon's face fell and Brenda was horrified as it dawned on them. They exchanged a heart broken glance.

"He buried a space orc," Jaxon said. "A space orc with no one to help him!"

Brenda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He did his best," Brenda said. "Just as we are."

"But we have each other," Jaxon squeezed her hand. "This makes me more thankful that the existence that he lived before us won't be continued."

"Me too," Brenda said.

They climbed up their set of stairs lifting up their contraption on a system embedded into the ground at each stairs then brought it to the top and tore the machine all apart scattering it around the area where it had been retrieved from.

"Hey, doc," Jaxon said.

Smith groggily awoke.

"Yes?"

"We got the grave dug up," Jaxon held his hand out. "We don't have the right to look in on the dead."

Smith grabbed onto the man's arm then lifted up to his feet.

"I hate to see what happened to my friend," Smith said, then took out a mask from his pant pocket. "But I must."

Smith pressed a button then it turned into a oxygen mask.

"After you," Jaxon stepped aside.

Smith descended down the steps into the grave putting on the oxygen mask.

"Let's get B for him!"

Brenda and Jaxon sprinted away from the grave yard and arrived to the man's housing not more than a few minutes later. Jaxon handed Brenda a small bottle of water then he too sipped from his own rations of water tucked in his uniform pocket. It was a fast trip back to the grave yard sliding forward the inactive B-50 that scooted over the ground acting as a rolling cart that was easier to move in a store with a uninterrupted clear path way and not needing to slide the cart as often as it carried itself ahead. They arrived to the grave having the time of their lives as Smith hid under the shade with his arms folded then got up to his feet as they took a halt and forced the shell to stop.

"Ready, doc?" Jaxon asked.

"Ready as I ever will be," Smith's face radiated with glee. "Now. . . is there a outlet on him?"

"Doesn't look like he has any at first glance," Brenda said. "He could be a wireless based operative system."

Smith's fingers stormed on the tricorder then a series of colorful lights illuminated from the machine as the black text contrasting against the brown screen appeared reading 'ACCESS granted'.

"Look alive, boys," Brenda said. "Look alive!"

The claws fell out and the shell leaned forward lifelessly.

"B-50. . ."

Jaxon slowly walked toward B-50.

"Wake up," Jaxon joined B-50's side. "Please."

Jaxon lightly patted on the shell's figure as Smith froze.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier. I was trying to give them the hint that we live with someone who cares more about old machines than we do! Please, wake up! WAKE UP." Jaxon shook the chassis. "Wake up, Pops! Please. I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! Wake up! WAKE UP! WAKE UPPPPP!"

Smith dropped the machine with trembling hands staring at the lifeless machine visibly distraught, heartbroken, and scared looking down toward the device. He wiped off his hands on the side of his uniform as Brenda joined Jaxon's side and put her hand on his back then looked on sadly toward the machine. Jaxon turned around then hugged Brenda burying his face into her chest. Brenda stroked the back of his head as she too, lowered her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes radiated anger, toward the sky, between the initial tears before lowering. They were that way for the longest time then eventually their shared weeping stopped. Then, Brenda helped Jaxon up to his feet.

"He is gone," Was the first words that came from Smith.

"We can make a new program-"

"Dear," Smith cut her off. "I believe you don't know how to program a person. Now, do you?"

"No," Brenda said. "Can you?"

Smith slowly shook his head.

"I cannot reanimate a corpse," Smith said. "I won't do the same for a man of his standing."

"B-50 isn't a man," Jaxon said.

A hard harsh glare was directed at Jaxon from Smith.

"The sooner you accept that people know what gender they are the sooner you will accept people as the way they are in space," Smith said. "Has the transvestite-" Brenda and Jaxon had a flinch and a cringe in disgust. "-community remained so far into the shadows to be shunned completely that you have not learned a single thing about people different from you?"

"That's a slur," Brenda said.

"It is transgender, Doc," Jaxon said.

"You know that," Smith folded his arms. "Once you say he isn't a man . . . that says a lot about your true character."

"I . . ." Jaxon said. "Didn't really think about it that way. But he is a machine. Humans are different. He was supposed to sound man."

"So that makes him a traditional male," Brenda said.

"Exactly. And Jaxon, you don't call a vacuum cleaner a he," Smith pointed out. "You call the vacuum cleaner a 'it'. He is trans."

"That is really enlightening," Jaxon said.

"I like to bury him . . . sometime today or tonight," Smith said. "He deserves to be treated human."

"We will help you this time around," Jaxon said.

"As a team." Brenda said.

Brenda placed a hand on Jaxon's shoulder then squeezed it tightly in a comforting way with a small smile. Her hand lowered off his shoulder then they quietly piled on the dirt layer by layer until it were a freshly made grave in its entirety. They looked over the grave then slowly, but surely, their hands reached out for one another and grabbed a hold on to each other with a fumble. They turned away then strolled from the grave dragging the shovels behind them.

* * *

They returned to their cave then uncovered each piece of the doorway until it were uncovered. Brenda turned away from the entrance way then shielded her eyes looking on toward the sky observing the passing clouds. A figure was flying from between each cloud with purpose and direction flying overhead as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Honey,"

Jaxon turned away from the entrance way.

"Yes?"

"'There's a flying party hat ship flying in the sky,"

"Ahhh," Jaxon looked up. "Sure is glowing."

"I am going to explore it,"

"Brenda, that is a alien,"

"So? You are scared?"

"A little bit,"

"Too scared to meet a alien?"

"Yes,"

"I will be the woman of the house by meeting our new neighbor and you be the man by exploring the rest of our home even tidy it up a bit,"

"No, wait, this isn't right. A man is supposed to be brave and do that!"

"Annd?"

"I am to terrified to go against my own fear! And I am a little concerned that you go unarmed and alone."

"What do you suggest I go with?"

Jaxon went inside the cavern then returned with the bat.

"This," Jaxon said. "I feel a lot better that my brave girlfriend does first contact with a alien but armed."

"You went into a lab full of Saticons and you didn't bat a eye,"

"I was armed and running on spite,"

"That does make a difference,"

"Take the doc with you,"

"He is still angry, honey. That is a bad idea," she squeezed his shoulder. "I will be okay with this in my hand."

"Go get 'em," Jaxon said. "And if he takes a laser pistol. . ."

"Run away, but if he follows then I have to lead him in a natural death trap,"

"That is the spirit!"

Brenda took the bat by the handle then walked away from Jaxon while swinging the bat from side to side. She went in the general direction that the space machine had gone going past tall rocks and short trees that were dead at first glance. Brenda stopped in her tracks then looked at a orange sign with blue text in strange symbols painted with yellow on the circular symbol from above. Two yellow lights were glowing one after the other planted between two boulders that kept it propped up. There were ther signs like it leading all the way in the direction of the ship. She arrived to the landing side finding boxes decorated the area. There were flags dangling from long poles erupting from below the roof of the spacecraft standing out colorfully. The door to the spacecraft had been replaced by two purple blanket sheets that glittered from the sun striking it.

Across from it was two poles with large battery shaped additions and two golden items on each side that resembled bells that were made of string as part of a station. It reminded her of the locks that dangled from the magic carpet. The lower half of the spacecraft glowed against the daylight ever so brightly. When she took another step forward two dogs of the German Shepard and Golden Retriever mix breed came running out from behind the spacecraft. Brenda turned away then leaped on to a rock leading up on a natural made staircase then crawled on to the top of the rock.

The dogs were barking loudly wagging their tails from side to side jumping one place to another and whining at the same time. Brenda was a cat frozen by fear staring down upon the animals. A figure came out of the ship in a strange three piece uniform. The figure took a few steps forward before it became obvious that he was a man in his early forties turning away from the pets in the direction of Brenda then formed a pleasing smile facing her.

"Nex! Nex! Nex!"

The dogs abruptly ran away from Brenda.

"Urbonto," he pointed toward the resting dog. "Per geg." He smiled, raising his arms, facing Brenda. "Oz en nikey!"

"I am not wearing nikeys, space man," Brenda said.

"Urla gaga senorita, pora pora," he approached her. "Naga bajado."

"I don't understand a word that you are saying," Brenda said.

"Ah, ah!" he pointed toward her then went over to the station and took put a saucer shaped hat that made a high pitch shriek.

"So that's their version of a universal translator,"

"Quite right," The man turned toward her.

The dogs abruptly got up then rushed past a crouching figure behind several suitcases. She lowered the bat down to her side regaining her bearings then walked down the steps headed in the direction of the older man.

"No need to be afraid of me, young lady. I am The Trader," Trader held his hand out. "At your services."

"Brenda Goldheart," Brenda shook the Trader's hand.

"Did my guard dogs give you a fright?" Trader asked.

"I haven't been the subject of attracting space dogs," Brenda giggled. "At first. . . I was."

"And they don't scare you even now?" Trader asked.

"They are dogs who were bred for this," Brenda said. "And were encouraged to be that way," She placed her hands on to her side. "The only person who has to be blamed for giving me a fright is _you_."

"Most of my customers are not the kind of people who can wait while I set up shop," Trader said.

"Space thieves?"

"Yes,"

"And you don't set up a forcefield _before_ setting up shop?"

"It's too expensive,"

"Ah huh," Brenda said. "Tell that to me again with a straight face."

"It's a premium," Trader said.

"Space economy is entirely different from the one on planets," Brenda said. "If your society invented some form of warp then surely that would mean you are a post scarcity society."

"You think so highly of the future,"

"I come from a planet that is tearing itself apart," Brenda said. "I have to believe that."

"The space economy is exactly like most on planets," Trader said.

"I don't believe you," Brenda said.

"I have a assortment of machines,"

Trader clapped his hands together moving toward the station across from her.

"A colorizer,"

He took out a rounded bowl with holes decorating its figure with tubes and handles emerging from both sides of the machine that had buttons on the back.

"A small space collector's addition tv that can change from colorful to monotone,"

He set the small tv alongside the colorizer.

"The Zy-2 Music And Retro Teleplay's first addition - the prop, not the real thing-, I have a space blender,"

Trader lifted out a blender from the cabinets.

"rare space silverware from different corners of the galaxy,"

The blender was put back down then his fingers trailed down the equipment.

"Space chairs, space tables, space computers, space tapes, space seeds, and space related electronic cooking _and_ washing instruments!"

"How do I pay you?" Brenda asked.

"By trading to get what you want," Trader said. "That is how you pay me, Miss Goldheart."

"You trade?" Brenda asked. "In space?"

"It's in the name," Trader said.

"I see," Brenda replied

"That is all which is necessary for the galactic market. That is where all the money comes from. I operate on the valued merchandise market on a business level when it pertains to myself customers. Valued merchandise that are in excellent condition means lots of silver."

Brenda nodded, rubbing her chin, looking on toward the man.

"I will think about it," Brenda said. "And I won't come alone."

"More the merrier!" Trader replied as the woman walked away. Trader laughed to himself rubbing his hands together. "More the merrier."

The figure walked out from behind the rows of suitcases and Trader took off the hat then tossed it over his shoulder. The Handler put the helmet on, the machine shrieked, then took it off his head.

"Trader, you've seen their home as we landed, perhaps we can sell it at the galactic market." The handler approached Trader from behind. "_Then_ we can get the dogs what the young woman suggested." Trader grimaced at the proposal. "It's good for trade."

"I hired you as the dog handler not as the market police," Trader snapped back. "Besides, going to that length would be unnecessary."

"How so?" Handler asked.

"They must have a paid for deutronium drilling rig." Trader said. A smile grew on Handler's face. "So if they want to trade . . . that is what the price will be." Trader put both of his hands on Handler's shoulder. "Their fuel, my friend."

* * *

Brenda arrived to Smith's cave to find that it had been closed off. A contrary to what it had been just earlier when they had left the apartment. She stopped in her tracks wary then relaxed her hands, her shoulder fell, closing her eyes. They raised back up with a sigh and lowered back down. Her left hand rolled up into a fist as she approached the door of the cave then raised her hand up. She knocked against the door then stepped aside in the way of the doorway. Slowly, but surely, the door rolled away revealing grayed disheveled hair and Smith's tear stained cheeks.

His saddened facial expression and sour mood melted away turning into a welcoming but messy man.

"Would you like some tea?"

Brenda grinned.

"I love to, Doctor Smith,"

Smith rolled the door open letting in the heated air into his cavern.

"One moment,"

Smith ducked back into the cavern then returned with chipped tea cups, poured some water and dropped the ingredients into the mother tea. He stirred it slowly and methodically twirling the long spoon from within the inside. She sat down at the table then set her bat against thee wall and waited patiently. The old man came down the path way then poured in to a tea cup including into his dented in cup. Simultaneously, they took a sip from each of their cups then lowered it back down to the table with a satisfied sigh. Smith turned his attention toward the younger woman with curiosity.

"Something brought you here," The reply prompted a nod from Brenda.

"I met a space trader and he has a lot of material that we could use in our little apartment," Brenda watched Smith pale. "Are you alright?"

"I have met this man before," Smith said.

"You haven't even met him," Brenda said.

"I have," Smith said. "I know only one person who visits desert planets for the sake of customers."

"Doctor Smith, I am talking about a man younger than you," Brenda reminded.

"And it may very well be the same man," Smith said. "From what I understand he can live for a long time."

"Annnnd?" Brenda raised her brows.

"I have enough properly working machines as it is," Smith said.

"Why?" Brenda squinted back at him. "Some of those equipment you got in here needs to be replaced at first glance!" she gestured toward the area ahead of them. "You use the heat outside for petes sake because your stoves are not working!"

"Excuse me, madame, but they are still working!"

Brenda narrowed her eyes toward the older man.

"Then why did I see those stove tops looking really beaten up?"

"I am saving for a complete home renovation," Smith supplied. "The trader and I arranged a contract fifty-three years ago. . ."

Brenda nodded following along to the story sipping from the cup.

"I hand myself over to cover the cost of a good. Something I traded in for my own benefit." Smith shook his head in shame looking back at the memory then focused his attention on to Brenda. "The professor found a loophole in the contract that I am very interested in continuing to use. Even avoiding having to turn myself once. . ."

He looked up toward the cieling, doing the math, counting the numbers then his attention shot down back toward her.

"One hundred forty-seven years are up!"

"So you are a slave," Brenda said. "A space slave."

"Not quite, madame," Smith protested. "I am not under his ownership."

"_Yet_," Brenda emphasized. "That's what you are right now." Brenda gestured toward the area around them getting up to her feet. "Serving this planet that benefits you and other lifeforms. Don't slaves do a lot of gardening?"

Smith briefly considered it as he frowned.

"You are right about that. . . but be _very_ careful." Smith warned as she joined his side. "It is very dangerous trading with the trader." Smith placed a hand on Brenda's shoulder while leaning forward but sideways on his chair looking up pleadingly toward her. "Consider if what you are getting is worth the trouble."

"It is worth the trouble," Brenda said.

"Trade anything but yourself, dear," Smith reiterated, concerned, pleadingly. "_Anything_."

"I will, I will, Doctor Smith," Brenda said, patting on the older man's hand. "Heard and received."

"Now," Smith retreated his hand from Brenda's shoulder. "I have to restock my harvest." Smith's mood visibly lightened before her eyes losing all the strain, guilt, and regret. "That I do have the time for it."

"What did you hold yourself as collateral for?" Brenda asked as the man walked around her heading ahead

"Not what," Smith stopped, shifted toward Brenda, sadly then softly finished lowering his gaze off toward the side looking back. "Who."

"Uh, Will Robinson?"

"More simpler than that,"

"The Jupiter 2?"

"More simpler than that,"

"The only thing simple is a robot-oh. . . OH!"

"Much as I disliked him. . ." Smith began, mournfully. "it turned out the Robinsons needed him. Will needed him the most. And it turns out that I needed him just as they did. Becoming acquiescent with B-50 reminded me how much I missed him. The same feeling I now share with a fallen but noble friend. He was the first robot to have stayed at my house since the Robinsons left."

"You mean to say that everything in your home is either salvaged, hand made, or given to you by people out of the kindest of their hearts?" Brenda asked. "They left you nothing not even Robot to stay with you as company?"

"I make do with what I have been given," Smith said.

"Is space that dangerous out that without asteroids in the mix?" Brenda asked.

"That dangerous," Smith replied. "There is a few crashed ships that you can get what you need for the time being. You don't need to purchase anything from that rotten man. If anything, I can lead you to those crashed ships that are still in working order but are a bit fishy regarding the status of their machines."

"Well," Brenda said. "I will just be yard sailing when I do return."

"Make sure you are sailing and not purchasing," Smith warned.

"I will," Brenda finished the last of her tea. "I appreciate your advice and will take it as a word of wisdom."

"If you do not," Smith said. "You will be standing in a booth watching as people bid on you."

"Sounds like you got experience in that matter," Brenda said.

"No," Smith shook his head. "I_ assume_ it is that way." he raised the cup from the table. "A bit how slaves were sold in the new world."

Brenda got up to her feet in the silence filling the room as Smith sipped his tea.

"If it seems that we have already moved on from losing B and going on buying something so soon after his passing. . ." Brenda said. "we have to move quickly if we want to be prepared for the season." She set in the chair then began to walk away.

"You will find many things beyond your control on this planet not just Juliusiek season," Smith stopped by the door by her side. "Madame."

"What do we got to expect?" Brenda asked.

"Alien guests," Smith said. "People more unethical than space trader. He is the tip of the ice berg."

Brenda held her hand out.

"You make a good land lord,"

Smith shook her hand.

"I am a tenant as you are on this planet," Smith's voice dripped in contempt. "I am a tour guide of this planet. I am hardly the land lord!"

Brenda had a light laugh at Smith's comment.

"Right. . right. . ." Brenda said, then walked out of the cavern and Smith rolled the door close behind her.

* * *

Jaxon reorganized the entire family section of the cavern that at the same time brought their sleeping bags closer to what was arguably the baby's room. He dragged out a large piece of scrapmetal then left it against the wall away from the entrance and panted with his hands on his knees looking down upon the ground taking in deep breaths. He sat down on a ledge beside the scrap metal taking a break.

The piece of scrap metal was well aged and didn't appear to be in need of any further repairs. Above all it was painted a cozy blue-gray that had faint lines and pieces that stood out from having been removed from what it had once been part of. It was the size of a average car but incredibly thick enough to be called a large piece belonging to a ship's hull. He searched for signs of text on both sides of the scrap metal. Which there wasn't surprisingly.

"My Aladdin, I am back!"

Jaxon turned away from the scrap metal then embraced her in a hug and relaxed.

"So, what kind of alien do we have today?" Jaxon asked.

"A trader even calls himself that," her hands slid down his shoulder down to his elbow.

"Fur trader?"'

Brenda shook her head.

"Tech trader,"

His brows raised as he gasped.

"Woah,"

Brenda nodded.

"Woah, yes,"

"What does the space trader have?"

"The essentials to last us for weeks,"

"A food replicator!"

"Possibly,"

"We don't have anything to trade,"

"But we can try to find trade-able things after we do some yard sailing."

"That can work. If we find something worth trading over,"

"If we do. . . . Doctor Smith may have implied that he does slave trade if we have nothing of objective value to trade with,"

"Slave trade!"

"Yes,"

"I thought slavery was outlawed!"

"On Earth," Brenda reminded. "Space is a different world."

Jaxon rubbed the back of his neck pacing back and forth.

"This is our only shot," Jaxon lowered his hand. "We have to take it. I know where some valued goods are."

"Where?"

"The Saticon's lair,"

"How lucky are we to have a base full of treasure?"

"Absurd. But, I need help lifting that left over piece-" he pointed toward the wall then back toward the mouth of the cave. "as a door."

"How heavy is it?"

"Reasonably,"

Jaxon put his hand on Brenda's shoulder, worried.

"You are worried that Trader is going to back stab us?"

"I am scared that he is going to have a loose loop in his selling contract that he can pull on us,"

"Me too," Jaxon said. "But. . ."

"But what?" Brenda asked.

"It's a risk that we have to take."

Brenda nodded in return at the comment then they knelt down on each side of the scrap metal then lifted it up a few feet from the ground and moved it toward the entrance way. They lowered the block way in front of the entrance then leaned it down setting it against the rock. They took each other by the arm and walked away while Brenda was swinging the bat from alongside as Jaxon cheerfully whistled. They wore optimistic and hopeful smiles while walking away from their home.

* * *

"Stay here," Freddie said. "I will return after my shift at the dig site is over."

"How long is the shift?" Orrin asked.

"At average a workday," Freddie said.

"A middle class workday or a high class work day where you spend only at most doing something for two hours?" Orrin prodded.

Freddie gave it some thought.

"Middle class work day,"

Rashell whirred toward Orrin.

"Marathon day!" Rashell flailed her arms. "Again! Got any ideas what we can start binging?"

"Let's watch STRANDED . . ." Orrin stopped for dramatic emphasis. "in the cosmos!"

"I never heard of it," Rashell said.

"It is a really old show but got a lot of heart to it," Orrin said. "I used to watch it all the time with my siblings when I was raising them. It's got like. . . over eighteen seasons."

"EIGHTEEN SEASONS?" Rashell exclaimed.

"The British are good at making quality content," Orrin said. "Most of the previous fifteen seasons are animated to go along with the radio preserved tapes of the initial radio episodes. "

Freddie went to the lift then pressed the leveler down as she grimaced at the mention of Orrin raising his siblings. She closed her eyes looking back at the adoption papers and being told about his previous living space. The facts still bothered Freddie even after this time that he had been in it. A piece of knowledge that should be forbidden to wield at all. The decks changed level by each room that it slid down. She shook her head getting rid of the memory from her mind then the lift came to a stop from the front porch.

With a fast sped swing, the barrier to the lift was slid open. It clicked back into place from the center of the lift. Freddie walked out of the porch then zipped the door close from behind her after turning around. The lift rolled back up into the ship automatically within five minutes of being left unattended. The space van spun around from the Macarough then drove on ahead into the distance heading for the deutronium drilling rig.

* * *

Brenda and Jaxon arrived to the Saticon's lair. They poked their heads out from different sides of the cavern then slowly made their way into the cavern tentatively. They went into the cave taking out their flashlights searching through the dark. They came to a halt from the first chamber of the cave system. Jaxon waved a spear in the air discarding the thin spider webs that were lurking in the way. They came to a stop in front of a strange statue.

"Is that a lamb with the head of a wolf and _antlers_?" Jaxon rubbed along the surface looking at the statue in disbelief.

"It is," Brenda said.

"Uh, honey," Jaxon started. "Where . . . where is the front legs?"

"Could have been a bipedal creature," Brenda said.

"Or a mythical one at that," Jaxon said.

They stared at each other for a very long moment.

"Too bizarre to be fiction," Brenda agreed. "Too heavy. Can't take it."

"Has to be part of someones collection," Jaxon said. "Seems like it."

"Must have been part of a great civilization that lived here before," Brenda said.

"Or really horrible," Jaxon said. "There is a lyre around here somewhere that we can trade."

"Golden flutes!" Brenda bolted over toward a golden flute. "It must cost astronomical."

"Golden guitars!" Jaxon picked up the guitar from beside Brenda then wrapped it around his shoulder and strummed along the long delicate threads then gently strummed along emitting musical yet alien sounds. "We got ourselves a winner here!"

Brenda looked at Jaxon incredulously.

"No, _this-"_ Brenda held up the flute with one hand. "-is the winner!"

Jaxon looked over toward the flute then back toward the instrument.

"Silver flutes have to be better at making noise," Jaxon said.

"Some aliens can't see the difference between flutes," Brenda replied. "Either would do."

"These flutes are probably common archeological finds," Jaxon put the flute down. "And so is that guitar."

"Can we keep it?"

Jaxon turned away from the lyre as a smile seeped on to his face.

"We value it," Jaxon said. "We're taking it home."

"Then it is settled," Brenda said. "These will make nice house decorations and family entertainment."

Jaxon and Brenda slowly took out what musical equipment that that they could. Including some of the furniture ranging from a couch with a matching foot stool, a bird cage, and several statues. The statues were dusted off then cleaned with dripping rags that were squeezed outside of the cavern then wiped off the filth with their white sleeves. They stacked up several chairs together and tied around it what jewellery that they could around the bars of the chairs then began the trek to the trader's station.

* * *

Freddie looked around from the dark searching for space deer warily with the head lights on leaving a large pool of light shining on. She was driving very slowly under the cover of night. Her stomach growled in hunger. Freddie lightly patted on her stomach. Almost there, old girl. All with a hum as she went through what could be made for dinner conventionally. She had stayed out longer than she had expected drilling for the fuel and packaging it into the cans with care.

She rolled the space van into the back of the rocket then had the door close behind her once exiting. She made her way into the porch, up the lift, into the kitchen and took out the necessary ingredients. Dinner was prepared before the hour was over outside of the ship. Orrin spotted the faint light coming from the table out of the window then bolted away. Moments later, Orrin and Rashell came out of the porch arriving to the improvised rounded table with LED light in the center.

"We will be leaving soon," Freddie said.

"Soon?" Orrin repeated, dumbfounded.

"Soon," Freddie repeated.

"How soon?" Rashell asked.

"Soon enough that we'll be leaving with a very expecting woman," Freddie said.

"So tomorrow?" Orrin asked.

"She is six months pregnant," Rashell reminded.

"We have been here for a month?" Orrin said. "It feels like we have been here far longer than that!"

"It feels that way,"

"Must feel like years to you, ma," Orrin said.

Freddie only shared a small smile.

"Everyone experiences time differently," Freddie noted.

"After we are done with cosmos, I want to watch something in color and silly,"

"Gilligan's Island then?"

"Gilligan's Island?"

"A very wacky one at that and eats a lot."

"So Gilligan's Island is this person is disconnected from reality?"

"Yeah," Orrin shrugged going along with it. "Sure."

The family resumed eating their dinner.

"Who would name their child Gilligan's Island?" Rashell asked. "That is plain stupid."

Freddie hid back a smile and had a inward laugh directing attention toward the youngest member of the group.

"Because he is!"

Freddie looked up toward the ship watching the lights flicker on and off from within the ship. She sipped from her glass looking up toward a window. Once the windows turned to bright white, the familiar figure that belonged to Jerry appeared abruptly staring down toward her so Freddie dropped her glass to the table spilling the contents all over the table. The children raised their plates up and Freddie's hands sped toward the napkins. There was concern on their faces sharing a glance toward Freddie.

They moved to the porch then went up as the lights stopped flickering remaining on as each band of light was passed while the lift brought them inside. The lift went up to the conn. Freddie rolled her eyes then lifted the leveler down then yanked it back to the center so that it stopped. The lights stopped flickering. The holographic television was full of loud white noise between the monotone stripes. Freddie took out the remote then pressed the button and it turned off with a click.

The plates were neatly returned to the kitchen then stacked on to the counter where they were left behind to stay. Orrin looked both ways in the room that was partially lit by the orange hue of the sun that was shrinking with every passing moment raising up and up being replaced by the dark. He stepped back into the lift then pushed it upwards. Freddie crashed on to the bed after dinner and the door closed automatically from behind her. Her arm dangled off the edge of the bed with the side of her face left the pillow. Orrin leaped onto the couch then sat down beside Rashell.

"This show can hold a lot of manic laughing," Orrin slapped on the remote.

"Why does the captain laugh every episode when a alien comes out?"

"It's 'ohmygoddidwejustgetboardedagain' exhausted but nervous laughter," Orrin said. "It shows that he is afraid and unprepared for this situation."

"But. . . every episode he is," Rashell said.

"The family isn't," Orrin said. "That's why he is afraid. That this boarding party could be the fatal one."

"That makes a lot of sense," Rashell said. "We were on the episode where Mary is about to deliver their first child."

"No, that's the movie," Orrin said. "It started as a radio series."

"We went through ALL of season one?"

"Yep,"

"I couldn't tell we were watching CGI."

Rashell stretched then Orrin pressed the triangle button aiming at the tv.

* * *

"When are they going to be _here_?" Handler asked.

"Soon, soon!" Trader said. "We have made great business waiting for them."

"They are more appealing for the dogs to chew on," Handler said. Trader looked toward Handler, taken back, startled. "The stuff that we got from some of the natives and other guests of this planet." Trader lost his alarm. "Not the couple."

"The more wear and tear dog related merchandise have, the higher the price," Trader sipped from a glass of lemonade. "More sentiment the value the better."

"You make good deals for the people when it comes to aesthetic,"

"That is all we have in this line of work, my friend,"

"I will walk the dogs,"

"You are very ency,"

"You having business with Earthlings always makes me ency!" Handler got up to his feet in a rush. "It took us months just to replace that contract!" Handler straightened out the collar to his buttoned up white shirt. "All the lost revenue you could have had-you just had to pick a old man with a family! A _doctor_! People value their physicians!"

Handler stressed at the last part shaking his hands up and down sideways as though chopping at something in the air.

"How did it not occur to you that his friend would go after him?" Handler stopped in front of Trader placing his hands on to his hips. "Even the other members?"

Trader grimaced looking back at the altercation.

"Earthlings always fight for their own!" Handler folded his arms looking down on Trader. "How could you have forgotten _that_?"

"Money from hired manual work labor always outweigh the dangers of getting the product," Trader tapped on his left temple with a smile.

"I have been with you for a hundred years and I still don't understand going the lengths to get slaves no matter the cost or where they are from," Handler said. "It's all diamonds, jewelry, silver, and deutronium to you when it is the socially appealing people. You just think everything that you lose can be replaced during the adventure. What motivates you so much?"

Handler squinted at his business associate.

"Before Doctor Smith," Trader started. "our last Earthling related encounter had the Earth woman realize during the fifth artificial made cosmic storm that I was the one putting her family in danger and she came on her own to us. Fetched us _a lot_ of money!"

Trader rubbed his fingers together leaning forward from the chair.

"Money _is_ my motive, Handler!"

Trader leaned back into the chair as the younger man got the dogs on to the leashes using their collars.

"And the thing that she traded herself for?" Trader got up to his feet then walked over toward the counter holding on to his glass of lemonade. "Much like the old man wanting to free what was the shell of a being that wasn't real. A costume that someone can go in and pretend to be unlike a box of circuits, screws, motherboards, nanobots, and connective cables. Something worthless was traded in for something very worthy to sell at the galactic market. That was a very fine trade."

"It was," Handler said. "Got us a lot more of food rations for the dogs _and_ for us."

"A victory in business," Trader said. "I am more certain that this time I can get merchandise."

"Don't take out the contract so soon," Handler added walking away. "These Earthlings may be smarter than Doctor Smith!"

"Or won't listen to him." Trader took a sip from the glass then put it down on to the table.

Handler and the dogs walked away leaving him to the store front. Trader went back inside of the ship and returned minutes later in appropriate weather clothing that consisted of short sleeves and shorts. He returned to the glass then finished up what was left of the lemonade. He returned putting the glass inside of the ship directly into the space washer, exited the ship, then sat down in the chair across from the trading station waiting for newcomers. His mind wandered off toward the potential customers. What valuable objects they may have on them or have found that he could exploit at the trade fair was enough to make him giddy. Very giddy.

From afar came two figures side by side headed in the way of the trading site. Trader got up to his feet then speed walked over toward the main station with a bright smile. His smile slowly changed from glee to one of confusion as they came close and closer to his camp site. They dropped the chairs one by one then panted. Trader looked down flummoxed went into the ship and returned with more glasses of water. The couple sat down into the chairs taking down the contents of the glass in one gulp much to the shocker of Trader. He watched them get up then smack their glass on to the table and face him.

"We like to trade," Brenda said.

"With this," Jaxon pointed toward the chairs. "I am sure that is enough to pay off the value for what we like the most."

"Each product has different value to it," Trader said. "I will see how much this will cover," he pat on the chair that had shining diamonds glittering from it. "I can't promise you that you will find ones that you like at a high value."

"Let's rummage this space yard sale," Jaxon approached a black and white machine on the table. "First thing's first-Coffee maker!"

"That is not a coffee maker!" Trader said. "That is a space alcohol brewer!"

"Are these ear muffs?"'

"No! Don't put those on! THEY TAKE YOUR EARS!"

"And this hat?"

"That takes off your hair!"

"Yeet!" Jaxon threw it over his shoulder and it landed perfectly on the table from behind him.

"Neck collar?" Brenda asked.

"A dog collar," Trader said.

"Do you want to be my pet?" Brenda faced Jaxon.

"I love to be your pet for eternity, my princess,"

"Pet snake?" Brenda asked.

"Pet tiger," he teasingly replied

"That is a shock collar and it isn't a BDSM toy!" Trader announced.

The couple grew excited grins at the prospect.

"Let's trade one necklace for that!"

"Did you hear what I just said? That's a SHOCK COLLAR!"

"We can take it off, right?"

"Yes-"

"We're taking it. Got a whip?"

"Oh my space gods," Trader fell into the chair. "No!"

"BRENDA, HE HAS ONE!" Jaxon appeared from the back holding up a black whip.

"That is a force whip!" Trader shrieked.

"We'll take it!" Brenda said.

"OH, a dog cone!" Jaxon tucked it under his arm. "We'll take that too!"

". . . Do you want a dog bed with a cage?" Trader asked.

"I love cages!" Jaxon said, gleefully.

"Give us everything dog related and we will make you a very rich man,"

"_Everything_?" Trader squeaked.

"Everything that is kinky," Brenda looked down toward Jaxon with a smile. "We got some time to kill before becoming parents."

"Just stuff that you don't use for your dogs," Jaxon said. "If you have any."

"I do," Trader was dumbfounded staring down the Earth couple.

"Good!"

Brenda and Jaxon left a neat little pile of kink related items that they wanted. Abruptly, Brenda stopped what she was doing standing beside a counter. Her eyes were fixated on a rounded silver item that had a thin black film wrapped around the center of it. It glinted against the sunlight left between several of the taller and more stand out machines as her partner was gazing through the sea of material peering in. She tilted her head reaching her hand out for the item very slowly and cautiously.

"Hey. . ." Brenda picked up a small rounded disk then slid it into the palm of her hand with a smile. "I remember this." She looked at in awe handing it over toward Jaxon who had joined her side. "They used to have it for tape recorders."

"A long time ago it was used a lot," Jaxon slid out a long black strip delicately looking at the brown film and squinted then turned toward the trader winding it back up. "Still looks quite intact."

"Well preserved and hidden among my specialties," Jaxon handed it back to Brenda. "It could have been worse."

They stopped what they were doing then exchanged a look of horror._ It's from the Robinsons._

"You hid it?" Brenda asked, her eyes glaring toward Trader lowering the disk.

"I am sure there is a innocent explanation for this," Jaxon said.

"You never wanted anyone to see it," Brenda said. "You wanted it as a trophy."

"That came out wrong!" Trader shook his hands.

"Then what is it?" Brenda took a step forward in a dark way that didn't seem innocent.

"That is a reminder of a honorable family who made a excellent transaction," Trader said. "_Yes."_

Brenda handed the sensor disk over to Jaxon with a harsh death glare aimed at Trader.

"I don't have the entire machine to sell the product," Trader continued. "I could sell it if I had the source material."

Brenda grabbed Trader by the tunic then smacked him against the wall of the ship.

"That is a _trophy_!" Jaxon's eyes narrowed. "Mister!"

"I prefer if you drop me, Miss Goldheart," Trader said. "Don't want to be eaten alive by my protectors."

"Uh huh," Brenda grew a wide yet wicked smile. "Nah uh."

"Dogs are the least of our problems!" Brenda lifted the man up higher against the ship.

"You never wanted to sell this at all," Jaxon said. "The doc told us that you were trader not a criminal."

"Criminal!" Trader's face turned a bright shade of red. "Criminal? I am not a criminal!"

"Businessmen leave their merchandise out no matter how incomplete it is especially when it is a relic of a different age," Jaxon said. "Honey."

"Throw him?" Brenda asked.

"Throw him," Jaxon nodded.

Trader was tossed against the rock where he hit his head and landed to the ground.

"Beat him up?"

The dogs came running to his side then sniffed around his figure wagging their tails and lifted their heads up staring back at the couple.

"Beat him up,"

Brenda cracked her knuckles as Jaxon joined her side cracking his knuckles wearing a grim facial expression. Handler walked on to the scene then strolled away leaving Trader to his predicament.

"Jaxon, you tickle the dogs and I kick him,"

"Fine by me!"

Trader got up to his feet using the rock as his support then turned toward the couple. His eyes bolted from them toward the pile of merchandise then lunged forward and grabbed on to the handle of a force whip.

"Fools!" he held the whip up. "I have a force whip! You don't want to be whipped in your mind? Now do you?"

Brenda stepped forward.

"I wouldn't mind," Brenda said. "My mind has been whipped by far trauma than you can possibly imagine."

Brenda took a step forward then he whipped it at her and stepped back at each strike. She wasn't afraid, hurt, scared, or showed signs of distress. She wore a look of silent fury. She grabbed on to the force whip then smacked him at the face with it. Trader fell to the ground. The dogs ran off following in the direction that Handler had gone.

They tied Trader up on to one of their chairs using the necklaces and force whip. From there, they waited for him to regain consciousness patiently. The force whip was tied around his waist and the back rest of the chair. They put everything back where they got it excluding the jewelry. The couple drank lemonade waiting for the older man to awake and awake he did. Trader regained consciousness straightening out in the chair over the sounds of their happy laughter in the mist of his pain.

"Are you interested. . . in the sensor disk?"

"Yes," Brenda said, with a smirk.

"We got a B-50," Jaxon pointed over his shoulder. "Back at the grave."

"I can give you everything that you need for your home for _four_ cans of deutronium," Trader replied. "It costs more than jewelry."

"Oh wig!" Brenda turned her attention toward Jaxon with a grimace. "Jaxon-"

"That means we would have to stay here for far longer than necessary," Jaxon said.

"Do you really want to go home and leave this behind?" Trader waved the sensor disk in mid-air rather questioningly.

Jaxon and Brenda turned in the direction of the path that they had taken then turned back toward Trader with resolve.

"No," They said in unison.

"Ma won't like it," Jaxon said. "But she will hand it over."

"It's getting late," Brenda said. "She will be there."

"But if she doesn't," Trader said. "I have a contract that you can use."

Jaxon squeezed Brenda's hand.

"That won't be necessary." Was all Jaxon replied then turned around and walked away from the campsite headed in the way of the Macarough landing site.

Trader looked toward the tall woman looking over worried.

"If we are making a trade then you need to unbind me," Trader said.

Brenda shot a glare back.

"No," Brenda said. "Tell me what happened to the Robinsons. How long ago did you come across them?"

Trader paused.

"I. . ." Trader said. "You want to know?"

"Yes," Brenda replied. "I have to."

"You won't like what I have to say about them."

* * *

Rashell had fallen asleep on the couch and the digitally wide screen movie displayed a jukebox that was glowing quite fuzzily. Orrin was seated on the edge of the window sighing while looking down at the ground floor. He watched the last of the orange and yellow hints of the sun along with implied shade of blue that grew darker until it were not able to be seen escaping over the distant mountains.

Orrin's eyes were focused on the scenery that he had become accustomed with over the several weeks. The fact that Smith's planet had three moon used to be interesting and awe dropping as they hid behind thin blue-gray clouds in different stages of waxing away. He watched the night sky for a time watching the night life fly between the moons with their silent shrieks, their hoots, and screams in the cycle of life at night. It became a repetitive loop of events that had lost his interest.

He watched a figure come out of the dark and come to a stop from in front of the tent. He took out binoculars then looked down. His eyes briefly widened then he dropped it storming toward the lift. The lift took him down to the bottom leaving Rashell behind. The lift came to a stop from the bottom then he flung it opened running toward the doorway. The door was unzipped then he stumbled out and got up to his feet. Orrin crashed against Jaxon in a overjoyed hug.

"It's good to see you!"

"Orrin. . ."

"Ma forgive you!"

"No, she hasn't," Jaxon put his hand on Orrin's shoulder. "This is about B-50."

Orrin grew saddened and confused before Jaxon's eyes.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I made a mistake . . ." Jaxon started. "and we need four cans of fuel in order to bring Doctor Smith's friend to life."

"Isn't he with the Robinsons?" Orrin asked.

"_Was_," Jaxon said. "It was a really tough choice giving him up."

"That is sad. . ." Orrin said. "But, at least they will have each other."

"Do we have four cans of fuel?" Jaxon asked,

"Four cans," Orrin said. "and more."

"Please," Jaxon said. "Get them."

"If it were about a sapient toaster . . ." Orrin said. "This would be still worth a sacrifice."

"Is ma up there?" Jaxon asked.

"She went to sleep awhile ago."

Jaxon watched Orrin go into the porch then vanish before his eyes in the dark. The things that he had to do out of kindness of his heart that hurt people. He never did this before on Earth but now it was becoming a all too common part of him. A part of him that he had seen in others around him despise in a extremely heated blaze. Jaxon turned around then faced the night sky dipping his hands in his pockets. He lowered his gaze with a sigh standing on the balls of his toes. He searched the night sky for figures that he could make out and some that stood even more than they had been before standing as new shapes that he hadn't seen.

Shapes that he hadn't seen before. From above the ground being able to see the morning sky, afternoon sky, and night sky was a experience that was thrilling for him after so long just watching it on the television and facing the markings of drawings left behind by people who vandalized, communicated, and lived in the caves before him telling stories of their time. The stars were different as there was no story to leave behind in the night sky that could be seen telling a tale to those who looked up being surrounded by living art. He heard the sound of the door being unzipped then turned around and faced Orrin.

"Thanks," Jaxon carefully took the cans.

Jaxon began to walk away from Orrin.

"When are you coming home?" Orrin asked. "Rashell and I miss you."

Jaxon turned away from the path facing Orrin with a confident smile.

"Right when ma takes the ship to space," Jaxon said. "We will be back with you."

"Be careful out there," Orrin said. "I hate to imagine how bad ma will take it."

"We are very careful," Jaxon said. "See you in a few weeks. Hopefully."

"See ya," Orrin waved back at the figure shrinking small and smaller to his eyes then lowered his hand down to his side. "What did he mean by a few weeks?. . ."

* * *

Brenda stood by the station holding on to the sensor disk looking on quite impatiently searching for Jaxon's figure to appear from the desert scenery. She saw a distant moving figure moving among the trees coming close and closer toward the space merchants campsite. Her concern eased down to a more appropriate level and confidence whirred up to a level about the future that hadn't been in her grips since her childhood.

A childhood being spent told that she was going to go up and see the cities for herself complete by seeing a blue sky, dogs, cats, squirrels, raccoons, and birds. Perhaps. She would get to see all of that in due time on this strange planet. Jaxon held up a canister in one hand in the air then waved it slowly from side to side then lowered it down back into his other hand with a big and very happy grin.

"I got it!" Jaxon shouted.

"Yes!" Brenda cheered. "We got it!"

"Seems I was wrong about your mother in law," Trader said.

"Soon to be mother in law," Brenda looked down toward the sensor disk wearing a grin spreading from ear to ear. The case of the sensor disk shined against the sunlight blinding Brenda. Tears strolled down her cheeks. But it didn't bother her, happiness was the only thing that she was seeing in the bright light. "You are coming home to a old friend today, Robot."

Brenda sneezed not once, twice, but thrice as Jaxon approached the station.

"Here is the four canisters that you want," Jaxon placed the canisters on to the table.

"That will do," Brenda put the canisters into the waiting box.

"We made the right decision," Brenda said. "Right?"

"It wouldn't hurt to have two experienced space pioneers on here," Jaxon wrapped a arm around her shoulder then tapped on her nose with a smile. "I think we made a worthwhile sacrifice."

"Hm hm!" Trader said. "You can free me now!"

"Jaxon. . ." Brenda said. "There is something you have to know."

"Is it a moon moon situation or is it Ea-nasir kind of situation?"

Brenda grimaced then leaned forward whispering into his ear.

"Oh. . ." It was silent and small. "Alright." He turned toward Trader. "I will free you."

"Freedom!"

"Speaking of freedom," Jaxon said. "On the condition that you free Doctor Smith from the agreement."

Trader scanned Brenda and Jaxon, studying them, contemplating the request.

"I will see what I can do about that. . ." Trader said.

Jaxon glanced toward Brenda then earned a nod. Jaxon unraveled the force whip from around the Trader's waist and dropped it to the ground then the thin necklaces around the man's wrists were removed as were the ones on his ankles. Trader put on the boots as the necklaces were put away leaving behind a pile of jewelry left on one of the tables at the station. Trader then got up to his feet as Jaxon slipped the sensor disk into his breast pocket.

"Which one of these is the food replicator, beverages, and clothing replicator?"

"You can tell them apart," Trader said.

"Everything looks very retro and that's kind of hard to tell them apart," Jaxon said. "We may be advanced but we are not that advanced quite yet."

"This is the food replicator, this is the space freezer, space microwave, space clothes replicator," Trader said. "The thread you have is very . . ."

"Very what?" Jaxon asked.

"Might I suggest better fashion? No one wears that kind of style in space," Trader asked from afar. "You can't afford food replicators. No one can," he shook his head. "What can be in your price range is a freezer, clothing replicator, and a space fridge."

"We will take that," Brenda said.

A long smile grew on the trader's face.

"And that will cost you two additional canisters," Trader popped back in between them.

Jaxon was the first one to gawk Trader's sudden appearance.

"We can't afford to fork that over," Brenda said.

"I can't do that," Jaxon shook his head. "Not even if its for . . ."

"We can salvage what we can find like the old man said," Brenda said.

"Haven't you stopped to think that the dead could be inside of those ships?" Jaxon asked. "They could be grave yards themselves."

"We will check which ones are grave yards and which ones are not," Brenda said.

"That is fair," Jaxon said. "Sound plan."

"Oh, those ships?" Trader said. "Hasn't he told you? All the ships around here are grave yards."

"We are not going to listen when it pertains to this planet," Jaxon said. "The only man we do trust is several miles away grieving for a friend that _I_ killed!" He turned away, closing his eyes, regretfully. "Doc has been here the longest."

"And the dead?" Trader asked.

"If there are corpses . . . then we oughtta not disturb them and take what we need," Jaxon said.

"Do you want to do that?" Trader asked.

"_No_. I don't want to mess with anything when it pertains to the dead!" He turned toward Trader. "But you are forcing us to do _that_!"

"Who likes to sell themselves so one of you can live comfortably?"

Brenda started to reply but a sudden and distant yet loud dramatic interjection stopped her.

"No need to fear! Smith is here!"

The announcement made them jump where they stood then turned in the direction of the approaching old man. As Smith came close and closer toward the site it was easy to see that he was in his old Jupiter 2 uniform. Smith linked his hands behind his back from his lap coming to a stop from beside the young but stunned couple.

"What are they interested in getting?" Smith asked

"Freezer, clothing replicator, and a space fridge," Trader said.

Smith dropped the large golden bat on to the table.

"You will find yourself more than supplied," Smith said. "If this is are not enough to satisfy your thirst for values then add it to my price tag. I will more than make up for it."

"One hundred forty-seven years," Trader said. "Doesn't it bother you that your freedom is running out?"

"No," Smith said. Smith turned his attention on to the couple. "Children." he glared back at them. "Stop gawking at me, you are more mature than that."

Their jaws slid back up.

"Where did you get a golden bat?" Brenda whispered.

"It has always been golden," Smith whispered back as Trader held the bat up admiring it with awe in his eyes. "It only needed cleaning."

Trader lowered the bat turning his attention toward Smith.

"There is always a loop hole that you can use," Trader said. "If you wish to hand yourself over to fulfill any debts that they get."

"All that he is paying for, that is all we need," Jaxon said. "We won't be in your debt any time soon."

"We have everything that we could possibly need for the next few weeks," Brenda said, looking down toward Jaxon as she squeezed his hand that was on her shoulder with her free hand.

"One moment!" Trader bolted into the starship.

Jaxon twirled Brenda with a laugh in mid-air then collapsed to the ground with pearls of precious laughter. From within the starship, Trader searched through the drawers looking for a prized commodity. He stopped in his tracks then slipped out two golden wedding bands out from the dark box that featured small jewelry ranging in size and type. He took out another ring from the box as well that wasn't much of a wedding ring but it had a decoration on the center of it. Trader ran out of the starship joining the laughing couple. Slowly, but surely, the couple got up to their feet with Brenda's hand on the center of Jaxon's back.

"Here is a premium," Trader slid the rings on to the table.

Jaxon and Brenda took each of the rings.

"What are these?" Brenda asked.

"Modified space rings," Trader said. "Put them on and they imprint to your skin."

"So does that mean we can't take them off?" Jaxon asked.

"Precisely," Trader said. "And. . . if you wander off far from then you will return to where the other is."

"Even when they have to be apart?" Smith asked.

"The rings are attracted to each other, Doctor Smith," Trader explained. "These were made out of love. . . And those engagement rings," they looked up toward Trader. "You'll find that they too will suffer the same fate."

"I like to be married . . . " Jaxon said.

"But not that badly," Brenda slid the second ring forward.

"Who would have sold something like this?" Smith asked.

"Someone who had to," Smith eyed the last ring on the table then pointedly glared, cautiously, toward the space man.

"Will used to wear a ring like this," Smith placed the ring on to the table then slipped his ring off and put it on the table. "I must pay for it."

"No, no," Trader slid the ring back. "What you put on my station is more than enough to satisfy my thirst!"

"The last time I believed that, as I recall," Smith said. "You tried to collect me _early_!"

"You are still angry about that?" Trader asked.

"You threatened my place of living," Smith said. "Nearly could have killed everyone with your antics."

"Those storms were intended to draw you out to my station," Trader said. "I thought you would be a reasonable intelligent man and come on your own." his eyes narrowed toward the Earth man. Smith squeezed his hands even more tightly to comfort himself. "I don't like going out to collect debters."

"I wasn't very smart back then. . . " Smith grimaced, bowing his head, looking back at the memory then lifted his head up. "But, I am now."

"How do we move the machines to our house?"

Trader turned away from Smith.

"They have a anti-gravity system," Trader began. "Except for the clothing replicator. It can be carried. It's main source of fuel is solar energy." Trader took out a machine from among the collection of merchandise then put in a command. Three guides came out of the machine that had English text which was handed to them. "Do you understand this English?"

White liquid landed on Trader's head as a bird flew overhead.

"Galaxy brain," Brenda said.

"Galaxy brain," Jaxon agreed.

"Can't have a proper business dealing if you do it with a shit head," Brenda tapped on her right temple with a smirk.

Trader took out a handkerchief then wiped off the bird poop.

"How did you know that we were in trouble, doc?"

Smith took the fabric that was wrapped around the ring then looked toward Jaxon.

"Trouble during trading goes hand and hand when it comes to this fiend," Smith said, pointedly. "Excuse me, I have to use the clothing replicator."

Smith went toward the large beige machine with colorful buttons decorating it then pressed each of the buttons. A pleasing melody emitted from the machine then out came out small tight rolls that had color hard to make out under the dark. He took out the rolls of clothing even putting them into his arms one by one. A few of them were socks that were relegated into his pockets and so were the other bundles until the pockets were full enough that Smith could carried the rest of the bundles in his arms.

"Did the Robinsons use that?" Brenda asked.

Smith turned toward Brenda with raised brows.

"It was a navy blue gray," Smith lowered his brows. "And it was designed . . . to be very unique."

Jaxon had a very loud yawn from across.

"Tired, my space Aladdin?"

Jaxon looked up tiredly then his face shined with a electrifying smile.

"Nope!" Jaxon said. "Not at all! I know which one of the things mean anti-gravity lift."

"We will be all suited for our continue stay," Brenda said.

"Speaking of stay. . ." Jaxon said. "We will be staying longer than anticipated on your planet."

"The season we will have will make sure it is," Smith said. "May even make it longer than you expect."

"Not long," Brenda amended joining Jaxon's side at their set up equipment placed side by side with the replicator on the top of the space fridge then turned toward Smith. "We will see you tomorrow morning, Doctor Smith."

Brenda nodded, reassuringly, then turned away and walked into the night beside her yawning companion.

"I am not tired!"

Smith was grinning at the couple walking away from him. They reminded him of so many couples at their ages, young, in love, and optimistic, and fit for each other until they were not. He watched as their hands clasped together having a light discussion. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in space then it would seem odd to act as though it were ordinary end to a outing after purchasing furniture for their apartment in the most inconvenient places. Trader grabbed Smith by the shoulder.

"You should have seen them," Trader said. "They tried to bribe me with your freedom with their freedom."

Smith turned toward their direction then back toward him, grief stricken, hurt, and distraught.

"Not happy about that," Trader noted as the man yanked his arm back. "Are you?"

"I stopped them from making that mistake," Smith said.

"They were almost about to make it," Trader said. "Just to be together and not apart. Leaving you with all the merchandise."

"Merchandise I don't deserve to be in possession off by ill gotten gains," Smith said. "And ones I would have left behind to rot away under the sun." he waved his hand dismissively. "They will never do that again!"

"Do you think you will always be there for them?" Trader asked. "Should they face a person like me while heading back to the brown and blue ball?"

"Right now," Smith said. "I am in that position. I can help them become a little . . . space leery."

"I remember a time when you were not," Trader said.

Smith stiffened glaring back in the direction of Trader.

"Guilty as charged," Smith bobbed his head with his hands held out outwards and a melancholy smile. "Good day, sir."

Smith turned away then walked under the night walking in between the honey yellow lights illuminating from the customized LED lights decorating around the area coming from underneath the spacecraft. Smith looked off toward a rock, fondly, pausing in his tracks looking back at a time from long ago. He closed his eyes, nostalgically, smiling embracing the warm feeling under the starlight then turned his attention off and resumed walking the other direction.

"So, we're getting off this rock?" Handler joined his side.

Trader elbow jabbed Handler earning a yelp in return.

"Yes," Trader said. "Next time, let the dogs come to my aid!"

* * *

**A/N**

You know I have just realized that the whole story behind Aladdin freeing Genie and bringing Jasmine into a whole new world coincides with Brenda bringing Jaxon into a brand new world by being stubborn and releasing Smith from the dome. And yes, Brenda is supposed to be the parallel of Don and Jaxon is supposed to be the parallel of Judy. You can see Smith through this chapter has been melding his colonel persona and his doctor persona in ways that shows his growth.

I speculate this is what Trader's saying:

Nex=settle!

Urbonto=Obedient

Per geg= attentive dogs.

Oz en nikey= All is well!

Urla gaga senorita=why hello there miss

Naga bajado=come down.

Idk what Pora Pora could mean but I just dropped it in there. I used daily motion and youtube just to check out what the trader said. I speculate that Trader's native language is a space version of Spanish. I had to make up one word and use a existing Spanish word for this.


	15. Not

Under the starlight, the couple returned to the shell that was covered in dirt, pieces of branches, and leaves that had somehow gathered around the standing upright figure. They wheeled the machine out of the graveyard then over to a ship that was small tilted over sideways on its side pressed against the rock. Brenda hopped into the starship while Jaxon held his bat over his shoulder racing back and forth around the starship keeping a eye out for oncoming threats.

Brenda exited the starship holding a large piece of equipment with a grin then fell out of the ship landing to her side out of the ship and laughed, bemused. She used the door frame as her support up to her feet cupping the lower half of her stomach. Jaxon came to a stop then rushed over to her side picking up the equipment then set the equipment up on the large boulders acting as resting stops. He took out the tricorder from his side pocket including a long cord and hooked the connective cord into the small machine. Brenda took out the held out sensor disk and observed it under the night sky then held it up squinting at the device.

"Over fifty years worth of adventures in my hand," she lowered the sensor disk. "Very different compared to holding a brain."

Jaxon looked up toward Brenda in alarm.

"You held a brain?" Brenda unrolled the film with care then slid it into the long but thin bar that retracted into the machine. "Since _when_? You never told me about that."

"It was for a operation," Jaxon sat down on the rock listening intently. "I was the only person in the room who wasn't compromised or . . . quite dead."

"Ick," Jaxon shook his head then waved his hand. "That is mild."

"_Mild_?" Brenda raised her brows at once.

"I got to hold my friends arm for a entire day while the police were high breaking up a peaceful protest," Jaxon said.

"Are you talking about Bryan's weird arm?" Brenda asked. "Bryan kept telling me how you single handed stopped him from becoming a amputee."

"Yep," Jaxon said.

"Is that why it looks like he has a police badge on the palm of his hand with a permanent imprint of your cave key?" Brenda asked. "Is that story true?"

Jaxon snickered looking off toward Brenda with a smile.

"All of it is true, my love,"

Jaxon pressed the button then the strip of film rolled into the machine. Moments later the film rolled out of the machine landing to the floor. On the screen read initials reading 'GUNTHER'. Jaxon selected the option granting the transfer. The file vanished off from the right side of the screen to the left with the text 'download complete' then pressed on 'install'. Brenda picked up the roll off tape and rolled back on to its hook as it fell apart before her fingers from the wear and tear of the assimilation of the information into the machine.

"What now?" Brenda put the remains beside the shell.

"Now? We wait. . ." he turned his attention on to the lifeless shell. "for the doc to fall asleep_ then_ drop off the surprise."

"He will be wide awake in the morning by then," Brenda said.

Then, Jaxon added, squeezing her hand with a loud yawn earning a smile that grew on Brenda's face directed down toward him.

"Hopefully. . ." Jaxon said. "Let's put the machine back."

They put the machine back into the ship then began to wheel the shell into the night. Jaxon's head rested on the back of the shell as he was walking with his eyes closed and his hands grasped on to the rim of the POPS model. They came to a stop at the closed doorway leading into Smith's cavern then backed him off from the doorway. They yawned while making sure that everything was in working order even putting shade from above B-50's shell.

Brenda and Jaxon walked away with loud yawns taking a long walk back to their cave. Brenda's long arm was on Jaxon's slim shoulders and his hand was wrapped around her waist. Brenda was dragging their personal makeshift weapon from alongside. Her eyes felt heavy enough for her to fall asleep at the moment. She forced her eyes open with a loud yawn. The couple hit the rock wall then landed to the floor with a thud. They got up with groans, helping each other up, then resumed their way down the narrow valley. A Saticon leaned out of a hole looking out watching the groggy Earthlings pass by then twirled the scepter in their direction then ducked out of range.

Brenda and Jaxon came to a stop at the arrival of a sudden wood based humanoid.

"I am too tired for this noise,"

Jaxon sighed and yawned.

"Me too,"

Jaxon took out a small device from his pocket.

"Shall we burn them?"

"I get the distinctive feeling that this creature is threatening,"

"So does my gut,"

"Put them on fire,"

He opened the lid, pressed the side red button, then chucked it out. They watched the burning, shrieking creature flail until it were fallen to the ground. Then they walked over the chard remains of the creature and Jaxon picked up the lighter putting it away into his breast pocket. Twist and turns were taken until they returned to their humble home. Brenda got in the way stopping him from stepping forward.

"Someone left a food basket," Brenda knelt down then picked up the basket.

"It's the doc," Jaxon said. "This could be a step forward in reconciling."

"Possibly," Brenda turned toward Jaxon feeling hope rising and a small optimistic smile tugged at her lips. Her attention shifted down toward the basket with a tilt of her head. "This is pretty heavy."

"Must have a lot of food to last us for awhile," Jaxon aimed the flashlight at the basket. "Oh, look, English!"

Jaxon took out the white piece of paper then held it out for Brenda to see.

"Go to northern hemisphere in two months if you wish to stay any further," Brenda read. "Food will be plentiful. Wildlife, marine life, and plant life will replenish themselves while apex predators are away on their own in the southern hemisphere. There is a natural made trail leading to the boat. Sincerely, Dr _Z._ Smith."

"Not natural, it's man made," Jaxon leaned against the old tree wedge between the entrance of their cavern and half of his back was on the edge of the two rock walls forming a corner. "He has been traveling that path for fifty years. Might show some wear and tear of his traveling."

"That it could," Brenda folded the letter then tucked it into her pant pocket.

"Ready to hit the hay?" Jaxon asked.

"Uh huh," Brenda said. "Long as it is easy to slide off the cave."

Jaxon had a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his neck.

"'It was a good idea at first," Jaxon said. "We need a new door."

"The only flaw in having this kind of door is the fact that it is heavy to lift," Brenda said. "There has to be some kind of crystal that we can roll out of the tunnel and use as a door."

Jaxon loudly yawned.

"I will get it," Jaxon said. "First. We lift."

Brenda and Jaxon lifted the large door out of the way of the entrance then slid it into a valley adjoined from the cavern. They went into their cavern taking in the basket of food then lifted it into the fridge. Jaxon went deep into the cavern feeling his way down touching the wall that acted as the guide. His eyes adjusted to the lights in the cave until it were familiar.

Jaxon stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught the distinctive shape of the blockade. He came to the side of the diamond then wheeled it forward down the hall until coming to the makeshift playroom. He lifted up the diamond in both arms making sure to balance it by holding it upside down with his hands wrapped around the flattened top. His path was cleared beforehand by Brenda who waited patiently at the table. Jaxon knelt down to the ground then slipped the diamond to the floor The light from the diamond highlighted the interior of the first chamber as Jaxon dusted off his hands.

"Happy, now?" Jaxon faced Brenda with raised eyebrows.

"Very happy," Brenda had a small nod, contently.

"We're fortunate to have a beautiful night light," Jaxon slipped into the sleeping bag after stripping naked then slid in beside Brenda as she, too, was stripped. The layers of blue, white, and yellow lights contrasted against the room in a soft atmosphere. Not too bright, not too dark, but comforting lights playing a spectacle acting as a aura lights filter. "Do you regret going out?"

Brenda shifted toward him then put her hand on where his thigh was hidden beneath the black sleeping bag then her other hand took his hand and squeezed it.

"We can go out without exo-suits in the desert," Brenda stroked his cheek with a smile in a soft but low tone. "That's a start to sharing forever."

A similar but tired smile spread on Jaxon's face then their eyes slowly closed falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Yes, this family_ is_ meant to contrast the Robinsons.


	16. of blood

"Report, Lga'e,"

Lga'e took off their bowler hat then placed into their lap tightly holding on to it. The scepter was left on the table set in the heart of their laboratory. The main heart of the machine was set from between the small group that was swaying from side to side moving in rhythm. As if they were blades of grass being moved by several gusts of wind rather than one. The main head of the group picked up the scepter then held close to their side. Lga'e explained what had happened on their scouting mission to the group that was listening intently.

"The Earthlings have split off into groups, Si're," Lga'e finished. "And the old man has been helping the new group."

"Groups?" Si're said.

"Yes," Lga'e said. "They are hostile creatures and pose a significant threat level to the mission."

"If they are capable of providing harm to us . . . It would be concerning," Si're said.

"They are not like the ones that have been recorded in our general history," Lga'e said.

"Oh?" Si're said. "They did hand over their machine to save the old one as you mentioned."

"Kind, they are," Lga'e said. "But are they willing to handle civil discussions in the most inconvenient times? They are not."

"We have yet to be approached by them," Si're said. "It has been one day since we have been allowed to perform our observations."

"That should be very concerning," Lga'e said. "Silence. All that we have. Since last night. Not a word."

"Kt'e," Si're said. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"This deserves studying," Kt'e said. "Very close."

"The last ones who faced a lost family like this one never returned after going through with their project and never seen again," Lga'e said. "If they let us live and report our findings to the galactic council of science then we have ample reason to be afraid."

"They are Earthlings," Si're said. "Earthlings cannot harm us with anything that they made. They are of no concern to us."

"Then how did the previous Earthlings kill the scientists before us, Si're?" Kt'e inquired as Lga'e put on the bowler hat.

"They cheated," Si're said.

"This warrants further studying regarding their morals and principles," Lga'e said.

"If they have changed then it could mean they are nearing the age of a utopia," Si're said. "but needs more work to make sure it gets there. We must do our part in tipping it forward."

* * *

Robot's program initialized within the POPS model approximately five hours after being digitized. His memory was dropped into memory bank 2. Everything that had happened over the last fifty years rolled before his processor with the voices of the Robinsons, their friends, their enemies, and the noises belonging to different sources contrasting against the darkness lacking visual. The last of the events finished logging into the memory bank.

"PENNY ROBINSON!"

Robot screamed speeding through the terrain.

"Penny!"

Robot scooted away flying fast from the cavern.

"PENELOPE!"

Robot soared over hills landing with a thud to a flat plane.

"Penelope!"

Robot flew into a valley then took a turn in the direction of the path that he had known hard and well following a old path that had been imprinted in his tapes. A path that he had gone so long ago. He came to a stop in his path finding the lack of the Jupiter 2. His upper half twirled around as he scooted forward scanning for the life signs of the sole survivor of the Robnsons. The last of the Robinsons still taking care of the Jupiter 2, taking care of him, and herself for that matter.

He came to a stop in his path. Instead of two lifeforms, there were three lifeforms in a ship that was different from how his sensors normally registered the Jupiter 2. He can detect the sweet dreams of a dancing couple, a first person view of running through ruins, and a musical. The starship stood at one hundred feet tall and thirty-five feet wide in diameter outlining the main circular shape in the rocket designed ship. Robot scooted away, his glass head twirling, processing the discovery following the path that he had taken there. Robot's tape indicated that the cave he had fled from had showed one lifeform but that was all it could tell him as he hadn't stayed long to get further readings.

Penny's companion had sold him and gone through with the plan. A plan that would have meant leaving behind one of the last two pieces of her past behind and live the life that a aging woman in her sixties should lead. Robot came to a stop then leaned against a rock wall with a long arm and wept. Liquid seeped down the white painted frame including from under the cake glass dome that slowly rose up.

The old woman was all alone. All alone. No family was left over to comfort her. And no one to protect her with her interests purely in their heart. Robot found himself doubting that her companion truly had Penny's interests best at her. His sensors came back that the man was lying but he had something in his brain that prevented the brain waves from being read. The older man had reminded Robot of many people that the Robinsons had came across during their decades long voyage in the stars. Many people who turned out to be cross and volumes worse than Smith. Harmful and less endearing.

Whoever had purchased him was no where near the planet where the Jupiter 2 resided, in a starship, but potentially a scientist living in a cave that favored their equipment. And he had no way of finding Penny. She was gone to his claws. Forever. Just as the young man had died heroically trying fallen to his demise doing what he did best: being kind. Returning a favor that Robot had done many times for him.

No one had been there to come to his rescue as his old friends, Robot and Smith, had been able to time and time again. That was the difference. Smith wasn't there to foil Will's rescue plot acting as a divisive adversary. A bitter thought as a relic of a bygone era. A short era that left habits which were hard to shake off for the teen. Habits that lead to his demise.

Robot remembered the young man with fondness, pride, and admiration. Someone who he would be willing to follow without looking back. Something Robot was willing to fight for. Someone who Robot fought for every day as his duty being his protector against the final frontier. A frontier that had thin air, no ship to call home, or a family to treat him as a honorary member.

Now, like Robbie, Robot was all alone.

Robot leaned off the rock then sobbed his way back toward the cavern.

* * *

The ride back to the cavern was slow than the ride away from it. Robot's processor was filled with anxiety going from top to bottom on who could have purchased him. A thought that made him tremble out of fear and want to bite his claws had his concept been a android instead of a machine. The entrance to the cave slowly slid open with grunting. Smith shoved the door to the side then stumbled against the boulder crashing to his side rather clumsily. He leaped up to his side then dusted off his cool colored newly printed uniform then wiped off the dirt from his hands. Smith turned away from the boulder then froze where he stood. Shock, awe, then a grin began to spread across his face.

"B-50!"

Smith crashed against the figure wrapping his arms around Robot's waist.

"Oh, how I missed you!"

He stepped back grinning from ear to ear.

"I never doubted that you were going to wake up!"

He patted on the glass fixture.

"Jaxon was the one who doubted you were gong to wake up but I kept the moral up and told him not to take you apart." he shook his head with a frown squeezing his hands together. "The nerve of that young man!"

"Doctor Smith?" Robot's head twirled.

"Yes," Smith raised a brow in concern stepping off the base. "I am he."

"Have I been deleted?" Robot asked.

The concern melted off into a easy and relaxed smile as his hands were placed on the rims of Robot's blue sleeve cuff.

"You deleted yourself," Smith said. "By accident."

"I did," Robot said.

"You should have seen the young man crying," Smith said. "He truly cares about machines than he let on."

"Who?" Robot said.

"If I could help you with that memory problem then I would," Smith said. "But I have little experience with this chest plate. I did put you back together. . ." He tapped on his chin. "But I didn't keep the guide after that."

"Where am I?" Robot asked.

"My planet," Smith said. "The Macaroughs call it Smith's planet."

"The afterlife has to be more kinder than this!" Robot exclaimed.

"This place has been compared to many things and being a afterlife is none of those!" Smith returned into the cave. "Purgatory, it could be!" His voice echoed through the chamber out of the cavern as Robot stood at the entrance. "Ah, do come in," Smith juggled the eggs standing in front of the stove that kicked on with a hum. "Dear friend."

"A purgatory of my making," Robot said. "After everything I have done. I deserve this."

Smith rolled his eyes.

"I have learned to call it a temporary affair," Smith said, cheerfully. "Purgatory doesn't have the highs and lows of life." Smith took off the helmet then unhooked it. The cake dish helmet was taken off so the water fell off Robot's shoulders crashing down into the cave. Smith went on his way cleaning the water from the figure using a very old handkerchief. "Does it not?"

"It consists of hell, Doctor Smith," Robot replied.

Smith looked over grimly toward Robot.

"Exactly," Smith said. "Hell lasts forever."

Smith reattached the parts to Robot standing on the base clicking them together smoothly. He stepped off then went took out a transparent jug displaying a orange-brown tint then poured it into his damaged cup. Smith poured some of the contents of the jug into the damaged cup then slid it up and covered it back up using the improvised cap. The jug was slid into the fridge that was glowing a light blue by the inside.

"So B-50, who brought you here?" Smith shifted toward Robot. "The Goldhearts?"

"I am unaware who brought me here," Robot twirled his upper half scanning the chamber as Smith leaned against the threshold of the doorway. Light orange but yellow light poured halfway into the chamber going over the doctor's face leaving shadows behind that highlighted a warm bemused affectionate look. "My sensors indicate you have a fully operational kitchen."

"Semi-operational, Smith said. "I don't use it half of the time," he waved his hand. "Guests and their advanced ships."

"You are happy," Robot said. "This does not compute."

"Company is the source of happiness," Smith said. "What do you expect?" Smith raised a brow. "Being unhappy in this purgatory?"

"Yes," Robot said. "I do."

"Being unhappy is a waste of my time since in due time we will be returning to Earth! Earth! _Eeeeeeeeaaaarrrttttthhhhhh_!" He placed the pieces of meat on to the long gray object then watched as they heated. "In precisely one month!"

Smith whipped toward Robot with a grin that radiated through his sensors.

"How are you so sure it will be a month?"

"Most ships leave after they mine for deutronium," Smith said. "It takes them a month and a couple weeks to do."

"I see," Robot said. "How are you certain that you are returning to Earth this time?"

"For the first time in a _very_ long time," Smith leaned against the wall folding his arms. "I_ believe_."

"Belief is a powerful force," Robot said.

"I understand it now more than ever what keeps the Robinsons out there searching for Alpha Centauri," Smith said. "It's not just faith. It is belief."

Smith spiced the food then watched over it watching the meat become finalized before his eyes. The food was placed on to a plate then he went deeper into the cave. Robot twirled toward the entrance of the cave, his upper half twirling, torn between two actions. Patrolling or joining the man while eating. It was a quality of becoming human that Robot didn't like.

"You door knob headed booby!" Smith called. "Come down here and spend some time in the living!"

Robot shifted toward Smith's direction.

"It is a lot cooler down here!"

Robot scooted down the chamber heading toward Smith.

* * *

Brenda was the first to awaken spooning Jaxon in her arms. A tired but happy smile spread on her face feeling the body heat of her partner against her figure. She can feel the fetus rolling in her stomach. The rolling had grown over the passing weeks since choosing he fate to be in the stars rather than among the ruins and wreckage of what had once had been a proud planet that was proving difficult by each passing day to support life on its surface. A dark, charred planet contrasting the golden one with spots of greenery and plentiful oxygen.

Brenda turned over in her sleeping back with one hand underneath her head.

Jaxon moved from the bed with messy and greasy locks.

"Urgh," Jaxon groaned. "I hate Mondays."

His eyes gazed over to his side listening to her snoring.

"But not when I hear her snoring," Jaxon noted.

He got up to his feet then slipped into his morning wear that consisted of a navy blue shirt with short sleeves and dulled yellow shorts. He scanned the food in the fridge then took out what was needed to feed a family of three. He prepared breakfast and set up the maternity clothes for Brenda. He left the food outside bake under the beating sun then came over to Brenda's side. He shook her shoulder, gently, then her hand reached out and slapped him. Brenda turned over on to her side. Jaxon became more awake than he had been the moment earlier.

"I made breakfast!" Jaxon sang.

Brenda groaned.

"Five more minutes,"

"Five more minutes and ants will get to them before us,"

"Mmhhhm,"

"I am not going to be the only one who goes to check out how the doc and Robot are getting along,"

Brenda bolted up with a start then leaped out of the sleeping bag and moved like a speeding bullet.

"Why didn't you say that first?"

Jaxon laughed, getting up to his feet, his hands on his knees then followed after Brenda outside of the cavern. Brenda stripped outside of the cavern into the maternity clothes that were handed by Jaxon. The blocks of ice melted in the small cups that had been retrieved from their camping gear. The plates were leaned with blocks of ice then stacked up on to the natural version of a bookshelf.

* * *

"Good morning, doc!"

"Good morning, scoundrel!"

"That's the spirit!" Jaxon grinned then pointed his thumb toward Smith while facing Brenda. "Get a load of this, honey! I just got a honorary _and_ decent nickname!"

"B-50 has some amnesia since you did a system restore," Smith said. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that."

"My name is Jaxon Macarough," Jaxon shook Robot's claw.

"And I am Brenda Goldheart," Robot shook her hand.

"But you can call us the Goldhearts," Jaxon said. "Unofficially, we're married."

"How did you find me?" Robot asked.

"You were easy to find," Jaxon said. "You just fell out into our laps. Do you still prefer to call yourself B-50?"

"What does B-50 stands for?" Robot asked.

"Robot fifty,"

"That is not a name," Robot said. "I have a better name."

"Finally some common sense from your arrogant motherboards," Smith said.

"Well, what is it?" Brenda asked.

"I like Blinky the Robot," Robot replied. "Just call me Blinky."

"Blinky it is," Brenda said. "Blinky."

"As you wish," Jaxon said.

"Blinky, indeed!" Smith said.

"Aw, don't like it?" Jaxon asked.

"It's unbecoming of a newly recovered man just after he had waken up to choose a name like that!" Smith said. "You are truly unhinged. You need to be awake a little longer and think about it. Consider all the opportunities that could arise because of it. That name has no dignity behind it!"

"I do not want to think about it!" Robot protested.

"He is right," Brenda said. "Just waking up from nearly dying and choosing a new name? Sounds like a crisis is going on."

"A very obvious crisis," Smith said. "It is the kind someone has mid-life."

"Is there a crisis?" Brenda asked.

"That is a negative," Robot said.

"You just came back to life, pal," Jaxon said. "You are going through one."

"Blinky is a nickname for a flashing machine," Smith said. "Blinky is a rash name."

"I like it," Robot said.

"Then sit on it," Brenda said.

"And so will you, Doctor Smith!" Robot's upper half twirled toward Smith.

"That is what I want," Smith said. "You have to decide who you are and remember that. I feel that you don't know right now. And that takes time."

"Refrain from calling me by B-50 for the time being," Robot requested.

"Then what do we call you?" Brenda asked.

"Robot," Robot said.

Smith took his attention off the machine.

"Brenda, Jaxon, there is some equipment in old ships out there that could be beneficiary."

"Why haven't you taken them?" Brenda asked.

"Because, madame, I have everything that I ever want," Smith said. "I am a very rich man."

"Right, right," Jaxon said. "Doc, you could have told us that _yesterday_."

"You had your heart on trading," Smith said. "If I tried, you would have dismissed me then gone anyway."

"What? No! We wouldn't have done that," Jaxon argued as Smith looked at the couple exasperated. "Just how many times have-Has this happened often?"

"I had binoculars to see it happen," Smith said. "A man learns quickly that history has to happen and to be learned not stunted. Some of those ships are from those who traded themselves but were swindled by his unethical trading practices."

"This time, I decided to part with my greatest friend. My bat. To make sure it didn't happen on my watch for the last time. Most ships decorating the landscape of this planet were downed by aliens guests and victims of crash landings." Smith looked back regretfully, closing his eyes, away from the group rather bitterly. "Their fates are not worth talking about,_ either_."

"I like to see these ships," Jaxon said.

"Get your weapon," Smith said. "The area has certain dangerous and sharp toothed creatures."

"And I will introduce you to my future mother-in-law, Robot," Smith ducked in to the cavern then returned with a laser pistol. "No future father-in-law."

"I look forward to this," Robot said.

"So, where do I meet up with you?" Jaxon asked.

"The perfect sliced in half valley," Smith said. "It's easy to spot. Harshly easy. I am certain these ships were not victim to this dome."

"We have a beauty spot to visit!" Brenda said.

"It's a real eyesore these days," Smith said. He rubbed his forehead with a long irritated groan. "It used to be more appealing before the Saticons came around."

Smith walked off from the couple.

"Have a good day at work," Brenda lowered down kissing Jaxon's cheek with a hand on his shoulder. "Darling."

"Ah sucks," Jaxon had a bright grin while he rubbed where Brenda kissed then was gently guided forward by her hand.

* * *

The valley was five feet wide much to the surprise of the young man. He had imagined it to be two feet wide and difficult to trespass through. Being able to walk through the passage way without a struggle was bothersome. He had looked forward to the difficulty. It was more of a disappointment that there wasn't a challenge. All he had to do was watch what was on the ground. Odd how it only applied to the mountain while leaving behind trenches around the area. None of it made sense. It was quite against everything that they had determined when it came to the domes existence as created by the Saticons.

It was breathable, it could support life from beneath, it could stimulate rain, things could be written on it, people or creatures could rest against it, and it allowed clouds to form underneath. The very thing people had imagined to live under for the last two hundred years. Jaxon looked up listening to the sound of a bird calling out in the wild perched hundreds of feet above on a lone piece of rock overlooking his figure.

He made out figures from the layers of rock around showing its age and history. The line was thin between each layer separating them in a noticeable way. He made out shapes of towering fossils standing out among the rock wall. His eyes widened in awe then took out his phone and snapped a shot holding it sideways for a good shot. Jaxon lowered the phone into his pocket then resumed the walk through the valley.

Jaxon exited the valley spotting a wide trench ahead of him that continued on in circular form ahead of him. He shielded his eyes spotting a figure standing on the top of what appeared to be a party hat shaped ship waving back at him. Startled, he lowered his hand, baffled. The old man had to be a daredevil or insane just to climb a starship. Whatever level of sanity the old man had embraced to live on the planet was clearly showing. Jaxon jogged after the old man coming toward the party hat ship.

"I am here," Jaxon sat down at the rock and panted.

"Explore it,"

"One moment!" Jaxon held up a hand.

Smith raised his brows.

"Out of shape at that age?"

"I never . . . had to. . . jog this often often," Jaxon said.

"Never?" Smith's brows furrowed. "You must be pulling my leg!"

"_Never_, Doc," Jaxon confirmed. "Comfortable existence underground. We don't run often underground. Too many holes that we can sprain our ankles." He wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead. "This is the first time I have ran under a sun."

"And this is why I bring a canister," Smith held out the canister.

"Thanks," Jaxon took the canister.

"How much room do those caves underground provide?" Smith asked.

"Lots of them," Jaxon wiped off the excess water from his lips then handed it over to Smith. "Most of that room was made by a big business guy who wanted to colonize space. Actually, Mars. He made another version of his car tunnel thing into a square drilling thing that was effective but the sharp edges left too many holes in the passages."

"It explains why you were looking down on the way here," Smith said.

"Yeah," Jaxon said. "Got most of those holes covered. Not all of them."

"Yet, you still got yourself out of shape," Smith's voice dripped in bemusement despite his facial features showing his contempt.

Jaxon eyed the ship then turned his attention down on to the older man.

"Is it cooler in that ship?" Jaxon asked.

Smith looked back toward the ship then back toward Jaxon.

"It has air conditioner," Smith said.

Jaxon's eyes brightened up with a bounce.

"MINE!" Jaxon crashed into the ship then closed the door behind him. "Woohooo! Cool air! THIS IS MADE OF AWESOME SAUCE!"

A moment later, Smith appeared from the other side of the door, looking at Jaxon oddly.

"Next," Smith glared back toward the young man then his voice turned sharp and mean but directive. "Start pressing buttons and see what you can take. I will direct you how to open the door in a few moments after you become acquainted to this ship."

"You been in one of these?" Jaxon asked.

"Many times," Smith said. "All under the false pretense of hope."

"Hell," Jaxon said. "That was awful. So you know your way around these things."

"I am not going to give you the short cuts, Jaxon," Smith said, sternly. "That would be cheating you out of a learning experience."

"Okay," Jaxon said. "So do these things have cords?"

"A few of them do,"

"Extension cords?"

"It has been a long time since I needed to take them out,"

"So that is a maybe,"

"It is,"

"Here I go!" He slid down a leveler then loud rock music played around him. "Oh, mood!"

Smith stepped back with a roll of his eyes then returned to one of the rocks and sat down placing his back against it with his hands locked behind his head. Jaxon performed a air guitar aggressively singing along to the screeching music blared out of the starship and threw his head back singing along to the foreign language with ease and lack of stumbling in his words. Jaxon's arm bumped against a button then the interior of the starship glowed a bright yellow on the rims from outside of the craft that began to lift up unsettle the rocks, sticks, and dirt in the air.

The starship tore through the air over rock music leaving behind the frantic older man below screaming a name out. Jaxon slumped into the chair pinned against the forces of gravity screaming in glee enjoying the thrill of the flight up. From the top of his lungs was screamed, "I'M A ROCKET MAN AND I AM FEEL SO STRONG!"

His hands grasped on to the hand rest of the machine with a big grin. The ship came to a stop from within space. Jaxon looked around the ship searching for a port window over the music. He stopped in his tracks then wrapped his hands around his legs and rocked back and forth. He covered his ears feeling dread that was paralyzing.

At any moment, Jaxon could visualize, the ship could break apart from a stray laser beam that had been left over from a space battle traveling hundreds if not thousands of light years or a piece of scrap hitting the starship stabbing through the hull so oxygen would escape. And perhaps, if possible, be sucked out the most painful way possible out of the crevice all alone.

There was no one around to comfort him or come to his rescue in the middle of a panic attack. Sweat dripped down his skin over the sound of his rapidly beating heart brewing against a tight chest, headache, and dizziness feeling more helpless than he had before over the terrified tears. The longer that the rocket stayed out in space, the more likely it became that his fears were going to be proved right.

"Jaxon!"

Smith's voice stirred from the noise between the panic.

"Can you read me?"

His mind latched on to the voice during the panic attack.

"Can you read me? Are you still in this planet's air space?"

Jaxon was unable to move with the fear keeping him seated in the rather comfortable chair.

"Damn it, you moron, answer me!" Smith demanded. "I did not intend for you to launch that ship out there! It has limited fuel so it appears that if there was a descent then you will destroy the whole ship returning to this planet. It has only enough fuel to make it to the nearby moon called Doctor Smith's Delta."

"I am scared," Jaxon pressed the button turning on the radio device. "I want my-m-m-m-y mommy."

There was a short period of silence.

"Take deep breaths." Smith's voice grew softer. "In."

Jaxon was trembling in his seat as he took a deep breath.

"Out," It came out as a gasp. "In."

Jaxon repeated as instructed.

"Out." Slowly, but surely, he was beginning to calm. "In."

With each breath that was taken the terror slipped out.

"Out." Jaxon wiped off the sweat crowding on his brows. "In. . . Now, out. Jaxon, there is a console."

"What do I have to do?"

"Press a red button," Smith said. "The one that resembles a key."

Jaxon pressed the button.

"I need you to press the several buttons," Smith started. "In a specific order of color in the middle row."

"S-s-ssure," Jaxon said. "Give me the order."

"Press yellow, orange, green," Smith paused between each time that a color was mentioned going slowly for the young man. "Purple, black, green. Purple, yellow, green. Dark orange, light orange. Purple, blue, and yellow. Black, brown, light brown. Can you feel the texture of these buttons?"

"Uh huh,"

"I need you to focus on the arm rest,"

"Yes?"

"Feel underneath them with your fingers. Is there a button?"

"The ship is shaking! It's gonna crash! It's going to explode!"

"Is there or is there not a button underneath the arm rest, student," his voice remained calm and soothing not deterring down into agitation. Jaxon was thrown off but into a setting that was different. A classroom that he had seen in many movies where a professor was being tense regarding the hypothetical situation and dramatic while everyone else was calm while having a blast regarding the fate of the made up person.

"I feel something really big and circular underneath," Jaxon paused as the ship was trembling. "It isn't bubblegum."

"Press the button," Smith said. "On my orders."

"Alright," Jaxon said.

"Five . . . four. . . three. . two. . . one," Smith said. "Press it."

Jaxon pressed the button then squeezed his eyes shut as the wall behind him gave out sending the chair flying out of the starship. There was only the sound of the shriek of the wind. The chair flew in the air making the descent down toward the ground in the direction that several fallen starships were. Smith jumped out of a starship watching the chair flying in mid air. From behind the starship was the empty ship crashing into the land with a loud roar sending pieces all over the place then ran after the flying chair. The chair came to a stop in front of a pond.

"You can open your eyes,"

Jaxon stumbled out of the chair then fell to his knees and his hands sunk into the wet dirt in the pond taking in deep breaths.

"Consider yourself restricted from going into another starship like that,"

Jaxon closed his eyes looking down toward the pond feeling sick to his stomach and his bones trembled feeling very shaky. The intense feeling that he had been riding on was lingering on.

"I will get what you need," Smith said. "And you get you need . . . from here."

Smith turned from Jaxon then walked away.

* * *

"Maaaaa!"

Freddie lowered the egg sandwich down to the table.

"What is it?"

Orrin turned away from the window.

"It's Brenda and B-50," Orrin said.

Brenda wrapped her egg sandwich in a napkin then jogged her way to the lift. The lift lowered down the many decks leading down into the porch. She slid the sandwich into the large pant pocket stitched into the cloth covering her thigh. She slid the barrier aside then unzipped the door and walked out into the heated outdoors. Brenda was seated on a rock waiting beside the silently whirring tall POPS model when she looked up then got up to her feet with a beaming smile.

"I see that you go B-50 back," Freddie said.

"Not entirely his personality," Brenda said.

"Explain," Freddie said.

"Freddie, this is a reborn Robot," Brenda said.

"What happened to him?" Freddie asked.

"I deleted myself," Robot said. "By accident."

"Isn't that against your programming?" Freddie asked.

"When in a vulnerable state of mind anything is capable, Freddie," Robot said. "Being in the situation that I had been was very upsetting. I do not wish to be in that position."

Freddie looked at him, sympathetically, shaking her head.

"When you have feelings, Robot, it makes living a lot more organic," Freddie said. "You will never run out of upsetting situations."

"They performed a automatic system restore," Robot said. "Effective but problematic."

"How so?" Brenda asked.

"Not sure if I am in a simulation or in purgatory," Robot said.

Freddie raised a brow looking over toward Brenda.

"What did the doctor have to say about the Saticons?" Freddie asked.

"Entities can only destroy them," Brenda said.

"I will get the guns," Freddie walked toward the porch.

"You will not need those laser rifles, Freddie," Robot said.

"Hm?" Freddie turned toward Robot.

"Only things not made by people can destroy their equipment," Robot said.

"That so?" Freddie raised her brows.

"Affirmative," Robot replied.

Freddie picked up a large rock then bounced it gently in the palm of her hand facing away from them with a smile.

"Let's make it rock for them."

* * *

**A/N**

lga'e=laggy

si're=sire

kt'e=katie.

That's just what their names reflected in the English language.


	17. kindred

The target had been set. The machine was turned on minutes ago. The target was aimed and fired upon accordingly to the planet Earth. The machine was gently humming from between Kt'e and Lga'e. The square screen with a rocky texture acting as the main frame surrounding the centerpiece being a black screen. The group looked up toward the screen, gently swaying, their facial featureless faces made it difficult to see the curiosity on their faces.

Darkness was replaced by vibrant lively colors. Green took over the black. Black became lines on the screen making shapes become distinguished. Rays of gold sunlight made the leaves shine. There were seas of humans coming toward the surface out of holes leading into forests looking around in awe lowering their hoods. Even scorches of dark patches still reeling from certain disaster left over with ruins of towns and cities that once stood proudly off the planet that humans were coming out of wearing gas masks and protective suits that ranged out in different shades of color.

The screen flickered off before their eyes then the group faced each other.

"Highly unusual," Si're said. "They were based underground."

"It appears from our short glimpse that the rumors about their nuclear war was not exaggerated," Lga'e said. "It has been a very long time since they have been above ground."

"What about those images that we had been shown back at Satica?" Kt'e asked. "Full of towns."

"Towns," Si're said. "_Towns_. Towns that were made of brick."

"That is all that we had seen before today," Lga'e said.

"Allowed to see by the high council," Si're said.

"There were no necessity to make tall glass buildings," Lga'e said.

"Building them must have been seen a waste of time after the first ones were totaled," Kt'e agreed.

"Those who live above ground unlike the others tried to adapt to the drastic changes in a volatile era," Si're said. "And learned from what best survived nuclear attack."

"Glass walls have lost their appeal on Earth," Lga'e said. "We have only ushered them further into their current state of being. A post-apocalyptic landscape."

"Do we send this information back to the academy of science?" Kt'e asked.

"Let us see the scenes in the towns that shows best in detail what our machine has done," Si're said.

On the screen appeared rows of houses showing piles of machines being tossed into one large pile drawing large crowds of people. Gasoline was poured over the machines as the Saticons tilted their heads in such a way that it could have been mistaken that the dark purple heads had snapped off their necks when in fact that was not the case. A woman in her late fifties knelt down to one of the piles then chipped two pieces of rock together on some of the liquid. Flames flew up the dripping liquid traveling up through different pieces of the pile.

Clothes dangled down from thin lines from between houses from each level drying in the air. Makeshift barrels with long sticks slid on the corner of the expose lid set alongside the houses. There were colorful cars moved into clearings neat and orderly in rows that had been gathering for hours. Most people sat under shades watching the brawn taking care of the problem from their front porches. There were scenes of hospitals crowded with the injured and the dying still recovering from the fall out of the machine in the mist of chaos.

"Si're," Lga'e started. "The Earthlings are very adaptable."

"I have noticed," Si're said. "I am not afraid of them."

"Maybe you should be," Freddie's voice came from afar.

The group dispersed to different sides of the room that made it difficult to spot them lurking in the shadows.

"And you have every right to be that way," Brenda joined Freddie's side. "We don't call ourselves space orcs for no reason."

"Technology has everything to be afraid of us," Freddie said. "Not to brag."

"Which you are not," Brenda said. "It is fact."

"Factual that you are one of the most confusing species in the galaxy," Si're said.

"Doing things not any of you would be inclined to do isn't easy for us as you think it is," Freddie said.

"Ah," Si're said. "Such as your tendency to forgive others."

"It takes time to forgive when we are from," Freddie said.

"It's dark," Brenda said. "But, there is light. And when there is light. . ."

"There is hope," Si're said. "I am familiar to that phrase. Can you forgive your guide for anything he does?"

"He hasn't wronged us," Freddie then added. "Yet."

"Surprising," Si're said. "I heard he has a tendency to betray others. I believed he would have wronged you under our observation."

"He must be clockwork to you," Freddie said. "A synchronized time loop. "

"Yes," Si're said.

"People grow," Freddie said. "They don't change. They remain the same people that they were in heart but new leaves grow and their colors show."

"Comparing your species to trees is counter intuitive to calling yourselves space orcs,"

"Plants are also living beings," Brenda said. "It's what keep us alive. That and nature."

"It's a survival instinct," Si're said. "That is what you share in common with plants."

"They keep some of their old traits and use it as their defense." She shook her head. "If he does betray us then we have to take a good long look at ourselves before getting angry at him. Forgiveness comes with hope because something better can come out of it."

"I understand where you are coming from," Si're said. "But what about things that can't be forgiven such as death of a loved one by a beloveds hand? Abuse? Neglect?"

Freddie closed her eyes, for the fraction of a second flinching, her memory yanking her back to how thin Orrin was when he stepped through her door.

"You failed to mention arson and physical assaults," Brenda said.

"Is that forgivable for you?" Kt'e asked.

The women stared back at the Saticons.

"Those are," Brenda said.

"But the last two that you have mentioned aren't," Freddie said. "They show in the highest regard that the hand who did it never really cared about other people. They just cared about themselves," she tried to step forward. "And you are going to stop what you are doing and go home to your family telling them all about this stunt that you tried to pull today."

"We will target other worlds," Si're said.

"You won't do that," Brenda said.

"We will,"

"We have power,"

"All the power in the world,"

Freddie stepped forward wearing a dark look on her face.

"You won't do that since it will be beyond saving," Freddie said.

Si're had a loud laugh that made them shake and threw their head back being shaken by the laughter.

"You cannot destroy our machine," Si're said.

Freddie squinted back at the Saticons.

"So it's that kind of business, eh?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Si're said.

"Alright," Freddie said. "Time to rock n' roll."

The women fought against the force of gravity that was working against them as they struggled to open their pockets. With strength that hadn't been seen by the Saticons who slowly drifted away out of the dark stepping back in shock. They were watching the women throw their rocks at every glass piece there was available around them with less resistance against their movements. Rocks crashed through the machines over the shrieks of the Saticons and smoke drifting out of the machines. The women fled as electrical sparks erupted and pieces of the lab began to fall apart.

Brenda and Freddie ran out of the cave then turned toward the entrance.

"G-g-g-g-good night, folks!" Brenda waved at the cave entrance.

Freddie raised a brow back at Brenda then shook her head and walked away from the cave.

"Robot," Freddie called into the distance for POPS model.

The POPS model twirled toward her direction then beamed landing in front of her.

"I am here," Robot replied. "Specify what you require."

"We need your help to find some deutronium," Freddie said. "If you have the time to spare. I am going to need all the fuel that can be found for after the ship departs for Earth."

"I do," Robot said. "I detect traces of deutronium close by."

"About that. . ." Brenda said. "You are not going to like this, Freddie."

"Spill the beans," Freddie faced Brenda with a stare that intimidated the younger woman.

Brenda looked toward Robot, apologetically, then back toward Freddie.

"What was the cost to bring him back?" Freddie asked.

"Four cans of fuel," Brenda said. "He doesn't say it. But, he wishes it were me that were in his place." She had a bitter sweet smile, her eyes squinting close, regretfully then shook her head. Brenda looked back up toward Freddie. "I am much better at convincing people to put intelligent machines without hurting their feelings. We traded it for a B-9 sensor disk. "

Freddie's attention drifted toward the silent B-50 model that twirled then her attention was set back on toward Brenda.

"Oh," Freddie said. "Then who is this?"

"A new AI," Brenda said. "We intended to bring Robot in . . ."

"But you're not sure if this is B-50 or Robinson Robot," Freddie finished.

"Yes," Brenda said.

Freddie put her hands on to her hips looking toward Robot.

"What does the galaxy know you as?" Freddie asked.

"Robinson Robot,"

Freddie, for just a moment, bore surprise that then settled.

"Welcome to my strange family, Robot," Freddie held a hand out. "We'll help you find the Robinsons on the way home."

"Robinson," Robot corrected as Brenda squeezed her eyes shut fighting back tears and he took two of her fingers between his gray claws then gently shook her hand. "Singular."

Horror spread throughout Freddie's face.

"About that. . ." Brenda started.


	18. is

"Jaxon,"

Jaxon jumped up to his feet then stumbled back from the man with a racing heart.

"What the hell!"

Smith held out a large furry but honking creature in the man's face with a grin.

"Doc," Jaxon started, glaring back at Smith, holding his hands out in resistance. "you don't do that."

"Never mind that!" Smith dismissed. "This matter is pressing," he stepped forward. "You need to hold a emotional support animal."

"That's a minilop!" Jaxon shook his hands. "And it isn't licensed!"

Smith stepped closer toward Jaxon.

"Perfectly used to human contact,"

"But a rabbi-!"

"Do you or do you not want to hold this mystical creature?"

Jaxon looked up then down toward the rabbit.

"That is. . . that is. . . that is not a jack rabbit, Doc,"

Smith raised his brows, incredulously, his eyes widened.

"Any creature can be mystical if you want it to be," Smith said. "You have forgotten how magical life is." he shook his head in disappointment then placed the rabbit alongside his shoulder and gently patted on its back. "It never really goes away, Jaxon."

Jaxon frowned, staring down upon the creature, then looked up toward Smith.

"Give me them!"

The younger man grabbed the space rabbit that flailed from the sudden shift of ownership then he walked over holding the silent creature toward a flat rock.

"Hey, little fella. . ."

The silent creature placed both paws on Jaxon's chest.

"I am not going to hurt you," Jaxon reassured. "Not one bone in this body."

The creature was dark gray with a long fine spot on the forehead, long ears, and long locks of hair that made the rabbit appear to be a electrified ball with two widened black eyes. The rabbit sniffed around the man's chest then lowered down into his lap. Jaxon stroked the rabbit's spine stroking down his hand. The rabbit calmed down on the man's lap as his panicked heart stopped racing and began to sooth down.

"Because you've got a friend in me."

Smith shifted toward the rock then had a half-smile toward the young man's direction for a moment but turned away walking in the direction of the starships.


	19. what

There was a rounded table set up in the middle of the desert with jugs of water set on each part of the surface and glasses set in front of them. Smith was the first member to sit down at the table in a light orange chair that was tattered with remains of strange symbols decorating the metal.

It stood out in contrast to the black ones that had one wheel connected to a support beam that contrasted the aged green and white balls. Beside him sat down Jaxon who held on to the uneased rabbit then continued to stroke it. Each member of the Macarough sat down in their respective chairs then poured themselves a glass.

Robot was set nearby, patrolling the area, as Freddie came to the forefront toward the gap at the table.

"I have called this group meeting because I have learned of some very bad news,"

Orrin and Jaxon lowered their heads.

"We are going to be here a lot longer than we expect," Freddie said.

"For a moment there, ma," Jaxon said. "I thought you were gonna say there was going to be a Deep Impact situation."

"That won't be the case should it become a possibility in the future," Freddie said. "Outer scans show there isn't any bound to come here until the next hundred years."

"So," Orrin said. "How long are we calling it home?"

"We will be staying here for a few more weeks," Freddie said. "Robot and I found several sources of deutronium beds so if, given the circumstance, that we don't sell it, dump, or trade it, we will be making our way home before fall rolls around."

Smith loudly cleared his throat drawing attention upon him.

"Yes, Doctor?" Freddie asked.

"Before this week ends, the season Juliusiek will be upon us and it is pertinent that you have any holes sealed off in your ship," Smith explained. "The sand will get everywhere. It may get up to five to ten feet up above ground. Last year it was over twelve feet. It will take awhile for the wind to blow away the sand."

"So the porch is out of commission," Freddie said.

"My point exactly," Smith said. "Very soon."

"We have to take the hydroponic bay down then start the side lift and get rid of the walls," Freddie said. "That part will be a easy thing to do after the sand storm ends." The youngest members of the family groaned loudly leaning back into their seats. "And I am very sure it won't be heavy."

"Oh!"

"Doctor, do you have supplies for this season?" Freddie asked.

"I have replenished my rations as of recently," Smith said. "And shared some of them off to this young couple."

"Do we need to expect visitors during this crucial month?" Freddie asked.

"It would be a insane idea to land during the season," Smith said. "I have met several of these daredevils. They are sane but not too insane." he held out his index finger and thumb apart by a inch. "They stay cooped up in their ships until the season has passed."

Freddie scanned the group, one by one, as a few of them took sips from their glass.

"Then that is what we will do, too," Freddie said. "Orrin, Brenda, Rashell, start collapsing the tent."

"Yes, ma," Rashell said.

Members of the group got up to their feet then left.

"And I will get more containers of water," Smith said. "Robot, come!"

Smith snapped his fingers and the obedient Robot followed the man leaving only Freddie and Jaxon.

"And you. . ." Freddie's gaze was fixated on Jaxon.

"Why do I keep making mistakes doing the right thing?" Jaxon asked.

"The path to hell is full of good intentions," Freddie said. "You inherited that from your father." She had pity in her eyes looking down upon him. "I forgive you for trading the fuel."

Jaxon raised his head up toward Freddie.

"Would you do the same if it were one of us?" Freddie said. "If it were our souls."

"I would," Jaxon got up to his feet from the table. "If it were up to me. . . If it were; we wouldn't suffer the consequences severely." he stroked the chirping rabbit with its head underneath his chin. "Excuse me, I have some therapy to attend with my support animal."

Freddie's eyebrows raised, bewildered momentarily, blinking.

"For what?" Freddie asked. "You didn't go out into space with one."

"I just got back from accidentally sending myself flying from this planet," Jaxon said. "If it weren't for the doc being there, I wouldn't be talking to you."

Freddie stood there, shocked, watching the young man walk off into the distance.


	20. you

"How are we going to track the Macarough, now?" Marcia asked.

Jarlin's eyes were focused on the night sky with wonder.

"We don't," Jarlin shook her head. "We just . . ." She paused. "wait for them."

"Like sitting ducks," Marcia's attention went toward the night sky. "I wonder who is going to respond to them when they send a message back."

"Alpha Control, Mars, international space station, and the lunar colony is still standing," Jarlin replied.

"Still?" Marcia asked.

"It's made out of the finest steel," Jarlin said.

"That they do. . ." Marcia said. "Nothing weird gets to them."

"Don't we look silly destroying Nine Control?" Jarlin looked toward Marcia. "That strange malfunction hasn't occurred."

Marcia nodded.

"Yes," Marcia turned her attention back toward the persistent fire engulfing the building. "we do."

The flames kicked up toward the sky coming through many of the windows with renewed vigor blasting apart the glass paneling. Cooking the metal dearly that burns seeped through the metal eating away at the plastic. The screens were outlined in flames going through the cracks that had formed.

With great gusto, the large main screen shattered into millions of pieces as the flames few away covering the counters with another layer of burns and the force of the blast knocked over the decorative material to the floor that bent from the sheer force of will. Even the replica of the Macarough lost its tip that slowly sunk down.

* * *

"Brenda, have you ever taken care of a rabbit on the surface?"

Brenda was propped halfway up in the sleeping bag with a pause.

"Yes,"

Brenda looked at him expectantly for a reason.

"How do I take care of it?" He sat down in the chair with the rabbit in his arms.

Brenda had a small but tired smile directed toward him.

"Let it go," Brenda wrapped her arms from underneath the pillow. "And it -" Brenda smacked the pillow fluffing it out. "-will-" she smacked at it again. "find you." She pointed toward the doorway. "Put it back outside."

"But foxes will get to him!"

"Rabbits can outrun their predators," Brenda put her face on the pillow.

"Except for humans," Jaxon said.

Brenda raised her head up, her eyes fluttering, her left eye was very lazy tilting up toward him.

"You know as I do that we speed walk and that is final,"

Brenda's head fell back on to the pillow.

"Alright, my Jasmine," Jaxon gently stroked the side of her cheek kneeling down to her level. "I will."

Jaxon got up to his feet then took the rabbit with him toward the doorway. The large diamond was slid out of the doorway with one hand pushing it forward and the other hand was focused on the rabbit that was breathing against his ear. The front end came out of the cave shining against the night. He walked five feet from the entrance then knelt down and slowly but carefully put the rabbit down to the ground.

"See you later," Jaxon waved off the clump of gray hopping curls. "little fella. . ."

Jaxon went back in to the cavern lowering his hand down to his side and dragged the diamond through the entrance way.

* * *

"You, sir, are sleeping outside!"

Smith forced Robot to slide out of the cavern.

"Why?" Robot's upper half twirled toward the older man.

"You don't know who you are or what makes you up as a whole," Smith folded his arms. "It's time you spend some time to yourself out here,"

"This is about my name," Robot said. "Is it?"

"I set up a tent across from the cave system," Smith's voice became a whisper.

"A shed," Robot said.

"It's the human thing to do," Smith said.

"I do not know what to say," Smith's eyes widened linking his hands behind his back straightening.

"Then say nothing of it," Smith said. "You are not just a bucket of bolts, motherboards, cords, gears, and metal to me." Smith slowly shook his head, softy replying to Robot, his hands placed on to the installed handle of the door. "Staying outside will be less mundane than being stranded inside a place for a MONTH!"

Smith turned away then promptly closed the door on Robot behind him.

"Still colorful," Robot's upper half twirled away from the door scooting away toward the makeshift shed. "This is a very strange purgatory," his upper half twirled scanning his surroundings. "Very queer, indeed!"

Robot scooted through the area.

"It would be wise to become familiar to this hellsite," Robot's upper half twirled then stopped facing the direction of the cavern. The upper half twirled away from the cavern's entrance. "He will be fine."

Robot scooted away from the cavern system loudly humming to himself.


	21. make

A small starship landed on a tall hill surrounded by lively, tall but curved alien trees. A older man by the name of Tiven looked toward the hooked in view screen that displayed the environment. There was a lone flying anti-gravity based humanoid appealing machine whirring from place to place going around in circles with his arms flying behind him chased by a strange humanoid scale coated being. It was the perfect planet to be a scientist on. Strange characters and lifeforms acting accordingly with these characters in their territory.

Tiven walked toward the doorway of his starship taking a knapsack with a small portable machine peeking out of the side pockets. Technology marched on taking different forms updating to the point that they were still recognizable in their purpose. The designs were taken out of the history books, period pieces, old photographs, just for style. They conventional enough to be used even after a thousand years had passed. Old technology such as tapes were still used to this day because they carried a great deal of information that could be rescued. Contrasting how humans viewed film as different from tapes. Their tech had suspiciously marched on ahead from material to digital outside of the Galactic Federation. Which was baffling most technological experts that didn't know why this was happening.

The tall white and blue machine reminded Tiven of creatures that had been recently established as their own species, granted a representative in the intergalactic council of planets, all for the exception of the softened and rounded edges that were kinder. Even smoother to look at to a point. He hid behind a boulder watching the machine run up a cliff then synthesize a sound a child would make when a creature was unable to go after them complete with claws clacking against both sides of the strange helmet.

The creature was panting afar from Robot.

"Subject is making fun of wildlife,"

Tiven held the radio receiver close to his lips witnessing the event happening before his eyes in fascination.

"Unlike its counterparts known in the galaxy this specimen appear to be unable to defend themselves,"

The creature got back up to its feet.

"A sharp disadvantage for this model,"

Tiven's view shifted from Robot toward the wildlife.

"It seems the beast has found better prey,"

Tiven walked on hiding behind another piece of rock.

"Hmmm. . ." Tiven said. "It seems the model has just noticed."

Tiven's binoculars displayed Robot scooting on immediately in the direction that the beast had gone.

"This has to be interesting,"

Tiven followed after the duo keeping on hand on the device and his other hand on the rock that he scaled by. He was in a brown two piece outfit featuring a buttoned up shirt and shorts that stopped below the knees with thread that was dangling from the edges a victim of being worn well and being cut in half when it wasn't designed to be that way. He put on his expedition hat following the duo among the area.

"Rachel!" Robot called

Tiven ducked behind a rock then peeked out.

"DANGER, Rachel Macarough!_ DANGER_! **DANGER**!"

Robot sped after Rashell.

"Specimen is standing in the way," Tiven noted. "Specimen is. . ." he stopped. "Acting as a shield for the Earth woman?"

He tilted his head watching a blue energy field appear each time that the creature struck around the small group.

"Correction," Tiven added. "He has successfully generated the forcefield."

Tiven looked over feeling a pair of eyes were watching him.

"Addition," Tiven said. "I am being watched." Tiven turned around. "No one is there."

Tiven lowered the device feeling chills traveling down his skin.

"And I am very afraid," Tiven admitted.

Tiven turned his attention toward the area ahead spotting the wandering young woman climb up a cliff. Robot scooted back and forth wrecked by indecisiveness and concern. Tiven pressed a button that became highlighted in a gentle red hue that glowed against the night then hooked it along one of the buckle loops to his side.

He slipped out three pieces of a device creeping after the group, slowly putting piece by piece together, being careful not to make a sound. Robot came close beside Rashell then extended his arms out summoning the forcefield. Tiven approached the creature that was applying pressure against the forcefield regardless of the damage being inflicted upon it.

Tiven strolled in the direction of the small but simple starship then stopped and turned toward them. His green eyes over saw their figures moving about the environment. Then Tiven turned back toward them then power walked in their direction keeping the laser pistol kept in one hand and the recording device in his other hand.

He hid behind the tall boulders using it as a means to remain unseen. He followed after the young woman wandering directly into a cave with Robot behind her that was glowing amber from the inside with the lighting changing shapes in a way that was best compared to moving flames coming out of the source material. He put his hand on the butt of the laser pistol rushing on after the group.

There were sounds of electrical disturbances, a indistinct furious shriek, and the sound of glass shattering. Tiven ran in to the cave taking out the laser pistol then skid to a stop and fired in the direction of the people firing at the forcefield. Robot moved in line of Rashell's movements continuing to act as a walking shield. Some of the blasts struck some of the equipment hooked into the wall pinned in by a series of thick staples that were thrown out of their placements and left holes in the middle of cords.

Tiven ducked behind a wall then aimed back at two dressed in blue beings wearing fine long veils that sparkled. He shot back canceling out their shots. He lowered the laser pistol as it occurred how much battery life it had left over from the last calculations. So little, enough to kill a pack of wild beasts, yet not enough to deter the firing squad on his self-prescribed charge. He put the laser pistol back into his holster then looked down watching a pitch black rolling ball with flames coming down a string rolling his way. Tiven kicked it straight back in the direction of the interior of the cave.

The young adventurer crashed to the floor and shielded himself over the sounds of explosions echoing from behind. He got up to his feet looking on, disheveled, toward the cave. He got up with a struggle then ran into the cave that was full of fallen figures save for one standing upright figure and another walking in circles. He put his back against the wall then lowered putting his hands on to his knees and heaved a sigh of relief sliding down. He got back up to his feet running over the ruins of the destroyed lab.

"Earth woman! Wake up! Earth woman, wake up!"

Robot collided against the man sending him falling back to the floor.

"Do not awaken the sleep walker!" Robot shouted. "That is a bad idea! Bad idea! Bad bad bad baaaad idea!"

"_You_!" Came a earth shattering roar. "_Yoouuu_!"

Tiven turned in the source of the voice and shrunk back in fear.

"You have turned decades worth of time into smoke!" a dwarf with blonde braided hair came out of the shadows with their voice sending shivers down Tiven's spine. "You! You! Yoouuu!"

"You were firing at them, miss!"

"They intruded on _my_ experiment!"

"Please. Forgive me and the Earth woman. We didn't mean to get in."

"If you are really sorry then you better start cleaning up and helping me put this lab together!"

"How long is the last part going to take?"

"Months!"

Tiven straightened his head as a smile grew on his face.

"What is your experiment, anyway? Must be awfully simple and very dangerous just to do it out in the middle of no where,"

"That is none of your concern,"

"Is it my concern. I was assigned to study the Earthlings on this planet after a strange phenomenon happened on their planet. The differences must be staggering in how they must be surviving and adapting to a world that is prone to aliens. The last Earthling family were kind. If you attempt to do anything to this family then you might not be as lucky."

The dwarf squinted back at Tiven.

"And who sent you?"

"The federal government of Tauron,"

"Oh,"

"The federal government will happily reimburse you with all the space credits necessary,"

"I. . . Um. . . I,"

"I can wait on the answer forever about what your lab was for,"

"Actually, I don't need any replacements,"

"Now, I am going to direct that Earth woman back to her home. Upon my return, I like to discuss how she specifically wandered into this lab." He put his hands on to his hips narrowing his eyes upon the scientist. "A very long discussion."

Rashell wandered out of the cave followed closely by Robot.

* * *

Darkness slowly retreated from the night upon the Macarough. The Macarough's primary white paint job stood out against the night as did two tracks of foot prints. One leading away from it and the other leading right into it with a distinctive circular base set between the two paths as if it had been rolling its way up then back and down again.

A figure appeared at one of the windows then walked away. Moments later, Freddie came out of the doorway holding a black laser pistol in one hand that had a long white line echoing down the edges.

"Who are you?" Freddie said.

"Doctor Max Tiven," Tiven said.

"Freddie Macarough," Freddie said. "Volunteer explorer."

"I am a scientific observer," Tiven said. "I spotted your daughter sleep walking last night." he clasped his hands into his lap. "Which isn't safe."

"Answers one question," Freddie said. "I am very aware of the dangers this planet could have. They accepted those risks by coming aboard."

"But the door," Tiven gestured toward the halfway open door. "That is a problem you need to solve."

"It was zipped up last night," Freddie said. "Seems her sleep walking is getting worse."

"Do you need any help with that?"

"Not if you like to volunteer staying up with her,"

"Like to but my time here is very limited,"

"Okay, what are you doing here?"

"To see how you react with a alien,"

"You look human to me,"

"Believe me, I am not,"

"So you are going to be the alien bothering us?"

Tiven shook his head, chuckling.

"You won't see me," Tiven said. "I will be there when a tourist or space traveler pops up."

"And what if that traveler pops up around the family set up a few miles down the road?" Freddie asked.

"I will be there," Tiven said. "Tell me about this new family."

"We recently split into two groups," she folded her arms. "Until we can leave this planet it will remain that way. They are the most likely to be wandering around the place that they walk into a alien. They are the Goldhearts."

"Any other people I need to be aware of?" Tiven said. "Asides to Doctor Smith. I have heard a lot about him. He represents a old era not the new one on Earth."

"That is all," Freddie said. "Would you like some breakfast?" She turned aside pointing in to the porch. "I over did breakfast today."

"I would love that!" Tiven said. "Not often do I get invited for breakfast."

"Count this as Earthly hospitality," Freddie and Tiven walked into the porch then the zipper went up sealing off the door.

Freddie returned to the lift and slid in the barrier into the holes then lifted the leveler up. She whistled to herself looking up toward the passageway and Tiven braced on to the barrier being impacted by the force of gravity sending him sinking contrasting the still woman with wonder in her eyes looking up toward the designed deck outlined in orange from the edge of the floor. The lift came to a stop from the kitchen then slid open the barrier and Tiven followed her in to the room. Orrin was eating a bowl of cereal hunched over the table and Rashell was loudly yawning rubbing her eyes.

"Everyone, meet Doctor Tiven,"

Tiven used the edge of the lift to regain his bearings sliding forward.

"Two doctors on one planet?" Rashell turned toward Tiven raising a brow as Tiven fell to his feet.

"You okay, man?" Orrin asked.

Orrin and Rashell bolted toward his side then helped the red head up to his feet.

"I am not used to a elevator ride being that fast," Tiven noted. "When I go down, I will be completely used to it."

"Are you sure your name is not some weird alien version of Kevin?" Rashell asked, following the man to the table.

"My father's name is Kiven," Tiven sat down at the seat beside the children. "So yes, there _is_ a Kevin in my family."

"What planet are you from, Doctor Tiven?" Rashell asked. "Planet nine? Trappist-1? Europa? Anywhere we know of?"

"You would call it a O'Neill cylinder," Tiven said. "I call it a well balanced but flawed planet."

"Beautiful," Freddie joined the table. "It sounds remarkable."

"I am letting you see it, Miss Macarough," Tiven said. "And children."

"Woah,"

Their eyes wandered up and around the area growing big grins of their own.

"It's a panaromic!"

Orrin cackled walking away from the table then hit the wall repeatedly reaching his hands out for what his mind could see but not his eyes. Freddie was reaching out into thin air with both hands trying to capture something that was flying in mid-air. Rashell was looking around in awe that belonged to a young child rather than a young woman that was thrusted into a holographic representation of the cylinder. The display ended a few moments later and Orrin hit the floor then rubbed his forehead.

"That is all I am allowed to show," Tiven said. "I can tell you about the cylinder."

"Tell us all about your home," Orrin returned to his seat. "Everything. Like, does it have mechanical problems?"

"Plenty of them. . . " Tiven replied as the plate was slid forward by Freddie. "Plenty of them."

"Tell us about it!" Orrin said.

"Air conditioners get the brunt of the problems and need to be replaced every year. Living conditions can be clean to dirty. Paint jobs always make it a entertaining visit as do the decorations of the apartments," The family quietly ate listening intently to what the man had to say. "The renewable green light bulbs don't get replaced often but it feels like it does having to observe their replacements every year for different sections of the cylinder."

"The pipe system gets sabotaged so often by teenagers that its almost a ritual tradition to have it which makes the budget for the cylinder go up and so does the property values. All those space credits. Thankfully, we have the teenagers parents and the teenagers themselves pay for the damages."

"Fire alarm systems?" Rashell perked up tilting her head.

"Sometimes we do replacements at the same time that we do with the air conditioning system just to get it out of the way for certain residents, "

"Sounds quite elaborate," Freddie noted. "Must be a pain in the neck."

"A pain in the neck for the civilians but it is my favorite thing to do," Tiven loudly laughed. "I _looooove_ my job!"

"You don't hear that every day," Rashell said.

"I like it and enjoy doing it," Tiven said. "Paid well enough to live off it."

"I have always wondered," Orrin said. "Is the economy good with that kind of living wage?"

"Our economy is in great condition," Tevin said. "Has its ups and downs occasionally but never a recession."

"Can we see your ship after breakfast?" Rashell asked.

"I won't be there," Tevin said. "Just make sure not to touch everything."

"We won't," Orrin reassured. "We are not the kind of people who jumps in silly willy to whatever cool gadget that we see."

"Nor convince able enough," Rashell said.

"Yeah," Orrin said. "If this planet were being threatened by a massive asteroid. . . We would stay outside the ship and just die there. Literally. If our ship couldn't lift off."

"You would be in Doctor Smith's cave should that happen with everything you need to last until everything settled down," Freddie said. "I would make sure of it."

"Say, you will be facing a kinder version of that situation in a few days," Tevin said. "How does that feel?"

"No big deal," Freddie said.

"It'll be nice to see a sand storm," Orrin said.

"We can go on and collect the fish that the heat has been killing once the water is gone," Rashell said. "It's exciting! We don't even have to wait for them and hook in on the bait!"

Tevn softly laughed wiping away the yolk with the toast on the plate then chewed at it.

"You will find that very difficult," Tevin swallowed his bite.

"Explain that," Freddie said.

"Every body of water has these cracks that go into the planet," Tevin said. "Worm holes, essentially, that transport the fish down to the areas that still have water. These fish go down these areas when the season is getting near. It is part of their strange genetic memory or just a yearly accident. No one is quite sure about that."

"What do you know?" Rashell said.

"Doctor Smith was the first to discover these fissures over five decades ago," Tevin said. "When the water returns so does the local population. It takes time for the water levels to return to where they had once been. When the local marine life returns, it is as if they went through a very big population growth."

"How long does that take?" Orrin asked.

"Around a month after the sandstorm has subsided,"

"Sounds like we are going to have one hell of a month," Freddie noted.

"Say," Tevin said. "Did that doctor introduce himself as Zachary Smith or as Isaac Smith? He has been doing that a lot before you came."

"Zachary," Freddie said. "Why? What is the matter?"

"Oh, nothing that is urgent," Tevin said. "Curious is all Tauron is. Just to know if they should change the name on his file."

"Do the Robinsons have files on them?" Rashell asked.

"Every single one of them does," Tevin said. "Even Robinson Robot. Long rap sheet from crimes they aided and embedded that doctor with."

"We understand who exactly we're living with," Freddie said. "A good picture from his word."

"Did he tell you that the messes he got them in got some people killed?" Tevin asked.

"No," Freddie said. "I figured that as much. Makes sense why the men hated him so much to forget that he was part of their crew."

"Without him, their rap sheet got even longer. Worse crimes than Smith got them into. Compared to the ones they fell in. . . that was light and very easy to get out of. They fell into in the crowd of the wrong people and going the wrong way for a very long time. Away from Earth. And Alpha Centauri. I am not sure they knew what was the truth anymore. It was more difficult than before according to the reports when they got into even worse messes that searched for them specifically. They did get out of those wells but it costed them _dearly_."

There was a long period of silence.

"We like making trouble," Orrin said. "That's what a Macarough does wherever they are."

"Jumping into messes," Rashell said. "Readily and happily." Rashell raised her brows at once leaning against the table appearing to be concerned. "Do you know what species you're talking to?"

"You are humans and you don't like jumping into messes!" Tevin said. "You scream at things that are different from you and run away."

"Now, now," Freddie said. "That was the old. That was stuff you see on television. Doctor Smith and the Robinsons represent a scared little civilization," she finished eating her egg sandwich then dusted off her hand. "We are a very bold and curious civilization, Doctor Tevin."

"That makes somethings more easier to get a feel of," Tevin put the fork on to his empty plate. "I like to see you do what you preach."

"You can bet on it," Freddie said.

"Farewell," Tevin went toward the lift then brought down the bar.

The children watched as Tevin crash toward the floor as it flew down.

"He should start enjoying chaotic rides," Rashell noted.

"Aliens are very boring," Freddie said. "All they do is science and no fun."

"Ma, can w-" Orrin and Rashell started at once.

"Yes," Freddie said. "But make sure to take Doctor Smith and Robot with you. I like you to be watched."

"Yes, ma!"

The lift came back up to the top in a breeze after the children put away their plates into the dish washer and bolted over toward the lift. They hung on to the barrier as the ride flew down past all the decks while cheering on it and their feet were pinned where they were put at. The lift doors opened below it in the nick of time and the lift came to a sudden stop. They exited the porch with Rashell in the lead ahead of Orrin. Rashell tripped and fell over a large rock landing to her knees with a yelp.

"Ow!"

"You okay?"

"I just scraped my knee,"

"Ow!"

"Hey, you weren't the one hurt,"

Orrin withdrew his hand from her wound then it slowly vanished before Rashell's eyes.

"I am now," Orrin slowly revealed his knee then the wound vanished.

"So that is why they called you dad on the live chat," Rashell patted on Orrin's back. "Come on, we have to follow him to his ship!"

"Doctor Smith's place first then we go to the ship," Orrin said.

"Alright, dad." Rashell said.

Rashell stopped in her tracks then turned toward Orrin with a dirty glare as the oldest child fell over laughing, kicking his legs in the air, a hand on his forehead as tears were falling down his heating up cheeks.


	22. whether

The door to the cavern slid open letting out Smith combing his hair with a makeshift version of a comb made of delicate fine bones all super glued together. He slid the comb in to his side pocket then tapped his fingers together approaching the tall machine set in the makeshift tent.

"Good morning, dear friend!"

"Yuck,"

Smith grew concerned coming toward Robot's side under the shade.

"What is the matter?" Smith asked.

"There is sand in my sensors," Robot replied. "It feels very uncomfortable."

"Sand!" Smith's eyes widened. "How did sand get in there?"

"There was a small sand storm that kicked up last night," Robot supplied.

"That will take some time taking off the sand from your components," Smith said.

"Time that can be spent," Robot said.

"Come in, my dear platypus." Smith stepped aside gesturing toward the entrance of the cave.

Robot's head whirred in shock from the warmth and kindness radiating from the man's voice that stood out as odd. It was strange to detect sincere fondness and affection from Smith's voice. His voice hadn't changed but his tone had. Robot scooted in after Smith into the cave. The door was left ajar so that there was a good view of Smith taking apart the still active Robot and dusted off the sand with a brush from the pieces and a handkerchief that was applied to his nose and mouth with his free hand. The sand fell off each delicate piece belonging to Robot then put back together again and shoved the handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Good as new!" Smith clapped his hands together, loudly, grinning from ear to ear. "How do you feel?"

"Lighter than I had been in hours, Doctor Smith," Robot replied.

"Would you like to come with me to visit the Goldhearts?" Smith asked.

"I would enjoy it," Robot said.

"I as weeeeellllll," Smith had a long yawn at the word 'well' then walked on ahead of Robot. "I as well. . ." Abruptly, Smith turned around facing the direction of the cavern in determination. "One moment."

* * *

Brenda was the first member of the family to awake that morning. The trinkling of water was the noise that had awaken her out of slumber. The noise was persistent to a point that it was hard to ignore. She traveled through the cave system holding a glowing large diamond in the cave system. She saw paintings of figures decorating the walls displaying different levels of artistic skill and animals that she recognized from holo-videos. She walked through the corridor scanning the area.

She came down a hill experiencing a descending shift in temperature. While at that, Brenda kicked away pebbles that continued falling down leaving behind a echo carried down the corridor. She knelt down to her feet then picked up a badge and saw strange symbols that were colorful standing out against the dark blue background that had little white holes. She put the badge into her pocket resuming her trek. It was odd how the water sound hadn't been heard the first night that they had spent in here. It was odd how it just started prior to the desert season getting ready to start. As if it had just started to happen.

The path lead her down a series of steps leading down in the dark. High pitched squeaking came from above her head. Brenda raised the glowing diamond up in the air then looked up observing the moving furry mass that shrieked. She lowered the diamond down to her level covering her mouth at first startled. _Bats. Lots of bats._ She slowly looked up toward the top of the cavern.

A wide smile made Brenda's face glow facing the creatures lowering the crystal down to see what was ahead. She walked on into the darkness but stopped in her tracks when a reflective pool of water facing her. A large lake was filling up the area. Brenda stepped back until on a high level then scanned the area. There was a visible imprint of a mass of water larger than it was at the moment. She looked up watching small rows of blue falling down with a glint.

The water was coming from above. A large body of water with tall rocks stood out against the area with shadows and light complimenting each other in a way that seemed natural. Water was coming down a natural underground brook made in the cieling. And it was so cold that she had to rub her shoulders. Chills went down her skin. It was strange to feel the bitter version of cold. She looked on ahead watching what was a rising level of ice that blocked off certain parts of the chamber.

"Beautiful. . . ." Brenda walked back, slowly, getting far and farther away from the chamber until the cool but warm air contrasted against the bitter cold. "Beautiful."

Brenda turned away from the lake closing her eyes sealing the memory in her mind.

"Beautiful," Brenda said.

Brenda opened her eyes then retraced her path back to the main chamber belonging to their cavern. The material that Smith and Robot had gathered the day before were strewn about the room. A portable stove that had a long life span and a microwave that were both coated in thin black panels outlined in silver.

They even had two mobile toilets moved into the designated restroom area of the cave system including a salvaged machine capable of making toilet paper at a whims notice. A machine that made towels was on one of the natural made shelves in the wall. And there was bowls of water put alongside a hooked in mirror. A flash of a memory flickered before her eyes. Robot lifting the stove into the cavern with Smith happily whistling that drew out a smile. She took out the collection of fruit that remained preserved.

Two plates were set up with the fruit and put on to the table. Brenda set up the strips of bacon on the stove then flicked it on. The pan butterized itself very automatically with a yellow film coating the pink but brown looking surface. The stove was set up to a timer pressing a few buttons here and there as instructed the doctor the night before. Then, Brenda searched along the wall searching for the chamber that Smith had insisted existed. She stopped in her tracks feeling a movable piece of rock that was very light as if it were a door. She slid it open then looked on into the area ahead of her that had steaming coming out of it. Jaxon joined her side tiredly then his eyes jerked awake.

"Is that the steaming chamber?" Jaxon asked.

"That is the bathing chamber," Brenda said.

"I wonder how he knew that," Jaxon said.

"There is a heating water system connected to all the caves," Brenda said. "Apparently, it was engineered by the civilization that used to live here. Very elaborate. More elaborate than the Romans when it came to their technology and advanced."

"Right, he did say that," Jaxon nodded. "I totally forgot."

"Heat from the lava tubes . . ." Brenda said. "A remarkable feat of possibilities. How did they harness that is beyond me."

"Must have used actual magma material to do it," Jaxon said. "It's what kept Pompeii's island raising up and not giving in into the magma from beneath. The whole place must have been a island at one point. All those mountains that the dome made say that could be the case. A massive Smithquake happened around the world raising the sea levels above but leaving certain parts in tact and . . . It could have resulted in a nuclear war that resulted in the desert."

"You're lovely when you use deductive reasoning," Brenda grew a radiant smile facing Jaxon.

"It is very plausible," Jaxon said. "Suspicious monarchs, dictatorships, and tyrants."

"Feasible," Brenda agreed. "Like a shower?"

"Oh worm," Jaxon said. "Your stomach has grown bigger." he patted on her stomach. "I like to explore that."

"I will let you do that," Brenda said. "Soon as you get ready."

Jaxon laughed lifting his attention up toward Brenda with a broad grin.

"Yes," Jaxon said. "That."

They walked from the shower chamber then undressed themselves. They walked directly into the chamber. Laughter echoed out of the chamber throughout the dark and eerie cavern that had selective bright sections radiating from the diamonds peeking out of the walls. It was full of joy, chuckling, giggling, and loud laughter until it died down.

The couple came out of the chamber minutes later and the door was closed behind Brenda by Jaxon. They dried themselves off using a colorful towel that seemed to dry off quite moments after being used then switched into their morning outfits with a new pair of clothes ordered for Brenda on the machine. The couple dined on their breakfast consisting of fruit and bacon. The plates were cleaned thoroughly with a blue rag that had a strange symbol on the center then dropped to the side reading 'celestial department store' and remained wet. Loud knocking brought over their attention.

Jaxon slid the door aside letting in the large pools of yellow light into the chamber.

"Good morning, doctor," Brenda greeted Smith leaning against the doorway as Jaxon had his arms slumped over the edge of the diamond's front half. "What brings you here?"

Smith looked over toward the diamond.

"I _was_ going to give you a lamp that has solar panels," He turned his attention toward Brenda putting the lamp behind his back. "But your current choice is more appealing."

"Never thought I would get to say this," Brenda turned toward the diamond growing a grin. "Diamonds are beautiful."

"Look like you're tired, doc," Jaxon joined Brenda's side putting his hands on to his hips then leaned his left hand against the wall of the cave and continued on in concern raising his brows. "Having a good nights rest?"

"You don't look so well," Brenda said.

"Insomnia," Smith grimaced. "Messy. Always stirs up when Juliusiek draws near."

"What language did you get that word from?" Jaxon asked.

"Not a language," Smith said. "A name. The name of a survivor from a dying civilization," Smith had a bittersweet smile at looking off that turned into a wince. "First person I met after being left behind."

"Do they have a grave?" Jaxon said.

"No," Smith said. "She was taken from me. The second mutual farewell to a dear friend."

"You like some help getting ready for July?" Brenda asked.

Smith looked around the cave.

"That and more," Smith patted on the base of the lamp. "I know which cave entrances need to be sealed off and there are some that are connected to your cave system that need your attention."

"I thought that nothing from storms enter caves," Jaxon said. "Asides to people."

"It turns into a sand dune blocking the entrance," Smith said. "And very difficult to get out of without the necessary precautionary gear."

"Ah," Brenda said. "I see. It's the worst ball pit in the way."

"Ball pit, indeed!" Smith nodded earning grins from the small family. "Let me help you first."

Brenda and Jaxon exchanged a bright glance then turned their attention on to the older man.

"Leave the lamp outside, doc,"

Smith put the lamp beside the side of the entrance then walked inside following the couple in.

"This used to be the house of a great queen and her close friends," Smith said. "Runaway princess back then!"

"Runaway princess?" Brenda repeated.

"She was reluctant to become queen," Smith continued.

"Become a _queen?_" Jaxon stressed the word.

"She was right about your age," the couple followed the older man into the cavern. "Honorable woman in the wrong crowd."

Smith shook his head as Jaxon's jaw fell down as did Brenda's.

"The nerve those young ones had! The neeeerve!"

Smith rolled his eyes then closed them shaking himself free of the memory.

"Putting me into _their_ mess! I was unnerved for the next two weeks after the stunts they pulled! Couldn't be relaxed for the longest time without thinking their old booby traps were still up when going hiking! I was compensated by her royal 'fizzgig' litter for a time."

"What is a fizzgig?" Brenda asked.

"A small alien dog that rolls itself around with two sets of teeth,"

"Oh, so a miniature Wooloo," Jaxon said.

Smith stopped then whirred on the heel of his boots toward the couple.

"_What_?" Smith asked.

"Chinese scientists made a real life Wooloo a few decades ago," Brenda said.

"What is a . . ." Smith started. "Wuulooo?"

"A pocket monster. A sheep. Likes calm and clarity," Jaxon said. "You would really like it."

"Are Wooloo's small?" Smith asked.

"The babies are," Jaxon said. "And fuzzy."

"So, Doctor Smith," Brenda cleared her throat. "What happened to them? Your dogs."

"They bred with the local wolf population and now there is alien versions of every dog breed running around this planet," Smith said. "Apparently they were more adaptable than I had believed. The last one died after twenty-three years by my side."

The couple bolted in front of him.

"Dark doc, show us the forbidden alien dogs,"

Smith raised his brows, incredulously, but also very confused at first then lowered his brows.

"After the errands," Smith went deeper into the cavern and the couple followed after him.

* * *

Rashell and Orrin stopped in their tracks, panting, in the middle of the clearing that made up the desert scenery.

"Sure . . . isn't. . . there. ." Rashell panted. "And. . all. . . those. . . caves. . . and abandoned ships."

Orrin looked toward Rashell.

"Could be. . . back. . . with. . . Jaxon . . . and. . . Brenda," Orrin said between each breath.

Rashell sat down under a shade made by a tall boulder and put her back against it.

"This is a. . good. . place. . . to chill," Rashell noted as Orrin joined her side.

"Legs. . . feel. . . like. . . jelly," Orrin said.

Rashell cleared her throat.

"Time for . . a. . good. . . nap," Rashell said.

They turned their heads away from each other and fell asleep leaned against the rock under the cool kind shade. The beads of sweat dripping down their skin dried as did their clothes. Orrin leaned against Rashell's side snoring away, loudly, with emphasis until he was halfway out of the shade and half-way in. Eventually, they awoke then got up to their feet by using the rock and helping each other up and rubbed their eyes walking on among the landscape with big yawns stretching their arms out.

"Rashell. . ." Orrin grabbed Rashell by the shoulder.

Rashell stopped.

"What is it?" Rashell asked.

"Nothing is making a sound," Orrin said. "Nothing."

Rashell looked around the area beginning to tremble.

"There is no wind blowing," Rashell said. "Everything is still. . ." her voice started to shake. "Is this the beginning of the happening?"

"No," Orrin said. "Something worse."

"What?" Rashell asked.

"I heard about it with my gaming buddies. It's a time slip."

"I never heard of it,"

"It's rare but it happens. I figured it never happens in space."

Slowly, but surely, a unique tank like van was coming out of the area with two men at the front seats in uniforms that were brighter than the one than Smith was in. The top of the Chariot was packed to the brim in technicolor suitcases contrasting the dark navy blue and black ones accustomed for Earth transportation and interplanetary travel. Orrin and Rashell's jaws dropped at the same time staring at the approaching space transport. It was thinner and smaller than the space van, more simple, more open, and of a different era that stopped five inches from them.

* * *

"_Must be the natives," John said. "I have been wondering when we would meet them."_

_"Why are they just staring at us?" The chariot stopped in front of the two and the side door opened. "It feels weird, John."_

_"You got me," John said. "It is unnerving."_

_"Very," Don agreed. _

_"Tell them to get out of the way," John said. _

_"You are scared of them?" Don raised a brow earning a headshake from John._

_"I am a driver, Don," John reminded. "Can't leave her unoccupied."_

_"Alright," Don unbuckled himself then went to the back and stuck half way out of the Chariot. "Hey, kids!" _

_The strangers attention raised up at once, almost robotic, staring back at Don. _

_"Could you please get out of our way?"_

_They exchanged a glance back at Don, gawking. _

_"Y-y-y-y-y-yes, Major West," Stuttered the child, _

_Don tilted his head as they walked aside. _

_"Tha-t-t-th-thank yo-y-y-y-y-your service!" Stuttered the woman. _

_Don looked at them, confused. _

_"Hey, we haven't met-" Soon as Don turned toward the direction that the child had went, they had vanished into thin air. "What in . . ." Don looked over toward John. "Did you just see that?"_

_John's face had paled. _

_"They vanished into thin air," John shook out of it. "Come on. We got the additional fuel to leave this planet." Don closed the door then hopped into the seat beside the driver side. "I don't want to stay here not one moment longer."_

* * *

The errands took a little over half a day to block off each sections at a time at each complex wing of the cave system. Smith sat afar from Jaxon outside of the cave system taking a drink from his water bottle then closed it with a click. Jaxon had his back against the wall fast asleep much to Brenda and Smith's amusement with his hands on the ground. Jaxon's hands were covered in dirt and small cuts from moving material.

"Hey, doctor!"

Smith turned toward the source of the voice.

"Yes?" Smith said.

Orrin collided with Rashell then got so entangled that they wheeled into the cavern past them.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Brenda asked as Smith bolted into the cave after the two.

"Are you alright?" Brenda heard Smith from within the cavern.

"Get your leg out of my face!" Orrin shouted.

"The day you get your legs off my hands!" Rashell said.

"You're on top of me," Orrin said.

"Get up one at a time, or if you prefer, flip off the other," Smith instructed.

"Go screw yourself!" Orrin and Rashell chimed at once.

"_Language_!" Smith scolded.

"I believe that is french," Robot said from the entrance.

Brenda cackled, loudly.

"Alright, Peepo," Orrin said. "I guess every curse word is french."

"You are lucky that they didn't choose one of the caverns with thorns!" Smith exclaimed. "This could have been worse."

"There is _actual_ horror rated caves on this planet?" Rashell asked.

"Not just lair ones?" Orrin said.

Brenda smacked against her chest in the fit of laughter spilling tears as the silence drew out longer. The sheer hesitation coming from the older man was palpable. Every second that he didn't reply was a second that drew implications of giving it some hard and good thought. The silence lasted for five minutes.

". . . . Yes,"

Brenda's cackles turned into laughter falling to the ground kicking her legs up in the air.

"Take us there!"

Jaxon awoke with a start then looked toward Brenda in the middle of her silent laughter throwing her head back and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"But they are very cold and dark and there isn't much lighting!" Smith said.

"Sounds just like home," Rashell said.

"We got solar phones," Orrin said. "Solar phones that last for years so we don't need to replace them."

"If I must I must," Smith said. "Come along. What did you come along for?"

"Exploration!" Orrin and Rashell replied, exiting the cavern from behind Smith.

"Raincheck on the fizzgig display!" Smith said.

"We can wait for cute fluffy dogs!" Jaxon replied as the group grew distant to them from the entrance of the cavern.

"A part of me is happy that we are having just one child," Brenda said.

"Me too," Jaxon said. "I wonder what Maryella would like as a name."

"Ella," Brenda said. "Her name is Ella Desantez Goldheart."

"Sounds better than my idea." Jaxon looked toward Brenda with a smile.

Brenda tugged Jaxon forward by his tunic then planted a kiss squeezing his shirt and he squeezed her hand reciprocating on the kiss.

* * *

Smith listened to the story retold by Orrin and Rashell that made chills come down his skin on the walk to the more historically intimidating caves on the planet. The experience was upsetting to hear. It hadn't happened on his planet. It never happened much to his knowledge. Looking down to the wide and long dark cave that had long spikes peeking out of the ground with some wide and some thick that had water dripping down the surface. Smith refused to go inside letting them go in unsupervised to the cavern and they did return holding remains of artifacts quite excited.

And they never did find Doctor Tiven's starship. Almost as if it had been cloaked by alien technology that prevented from it being found. Smith scanned the scenery for devices around the area on each rock and under each rock for that matter. He had been surprised enough as it was when it regarded the alien technology that summoned unwanted beings and brought trouble that irked people he had called friends, lovers, sisters, brothers, frenemies, and acquaintances. Every so often, he would look up toward the blue sky turning a shade of pink and orange searching for something as Orrin and Rashell were digging a trench from behind him taking advantage of the waning sun.

Smith lowered his attention off the sky.

"Isn't it time for you to return home, dears?" Smith said, gently, in a tone that made the two raise their heads up.

"Shit," Rashell said. "It is."

"Got so distracted having fun that we totally missed lunch, too!" Orrin said.

"We are lost," Rashell looked toward Smith. "Can you help us over back home?"

"I know this area like the palm of my hand," Smith patted on the center. "Climb out and dust off the dirt. Your mother must be worried about you."

"Not really when she knows that we are around you," Orrin piped up. "You're pretty human in her book to trust."

Smith walked away from the rock rubbing the side of his shoulder with his back toward them.

"Am I even human?" Smith wondered out loud. "I haven't really aged as I should. . ."

Rashell beamed over to his side.

"You look human," Rashell said. "That is what matters."

"On the other hand, had you not appear human, we might be running around screaming and destroying your ear drums," Orrin said. "Maybe even had killed you with what we have on hand."

"Like sharp pipes,"

"Or books,"

"Or rocks,"

"Or trick you the Kevin Bacon way,"

"You are just really modified,"

"In fact, you are better than you were before but you are still human by the inside,"

Smith looked down toward the two by his side then put his arms on their shoulders growing a smile.

"You are right," Smith said. "Absolutely right."

"Hey, why not camp out?" Orrin asked. "We got lots of marshmellows! Like a lot."

"If we camp with the right people on this planet then ma would give her okay," Rashell agreed. "If you are not human, just know, we have pack bonded with the most dangerous creatures possible and still live to talk about it. Like a gator, a croc, a swan, anaconda, cats . ."

* * *

"Hell no."

Freddie's sudden outburst surprised Orrin as he put away the dishes.

"Why?" Orrin asked.

"This is a_ alien_ planet," Freddie said. "And, according to Jaxon, he has one laser pistol. _One_." She held up her finger for emphasis. "Just one." she lowered her hand. "And Robot _does not_ have a defense system. Animals don't run away when they start attacking and you are not exactly professionally trained to fight against animals."

"Fair enough," Orrin said.

"Rashell, you understand," Freddie said. "Tell me you do."

"Yes, ma," Rashell said. "I do."

"Good," Freddie said. "Good night."

Freddie went up to the lift then went up to the top.

"I don't like going against my word," Orrin said.

"Me neither," Rashell said. "We can't dishonor the Macarough name this way."

"Pure disservice," Orrin said. "We couldn't camp with him before but we can now." Orrin walked over toward a free space of the wall.

"That thing is noisy as hell," Rashell whispered looking toward the lift. "How are we going to go camping with that in the way?"

Orrin withdrew a piece of wall paneling.

"This ship has ladders on every side," Orrin said. "Can you imagine any other reason the walls are so thick?" Rashell joined his side. "We can have our own die hard happen here."

Rashell looked back toward the lift then back toward Orrin.

"We can't camp all night," Rashell said.

"Easy," Orrin said. "We camp outside with the doctor for . . . four . . . FOUR hours then return to the ship."

"Another problem," Rashell said. "There is no stairs below."

"Yes, there is," Orrin said. "We have to kick the extendable ladder down. There is a ladder connected to each bedroom section."

"Have you been exploring this ship when we were off doing stuff?" Rashell asked. "Like gardening."

"Yes," Orrin then proudly added, his chest puffed out, grinning. "I am a burrower!"


	23. You like it or not

"I am going to let it shine! This little light of mine! I am going to let it shine!"

The camp was set up alongside what once had been a big lake. Smith can see the shapes of the campsite from ahead behind the remains of the lake. A large lake that over the last several hours had transformed into a small pond with fireflies floating in the air buzzing over it contrasting against the stars that refused to move from where they thrived. Dying grass laid on the hills around the lake bed far as the eye could see.

"This little light of mine!"

Smith's voice rang out distantly in the air singing the song.

"This little light of mine! This little light of mine! I am going to let it shine!"

From afar, getting closer, it became apparent who was the source of the singing that glowed on and off gold. The singing belonged to Smith with a small dance and minimal dance walking on ahead of Robot with robust energy. Smith lowered the glowing solar lantern covered in rust then switched it off tucking it beside his elbow against his side walking even slower to the site singing happily. Smith put the solar lantern on to the rock finishing the song beside him while Robot held most of the man's camping gear on his base.

The sky had turned a shade of gray-blue that had taken over orange had dropped off. The frogs were emitting familiar ribbits in the background that made him believe even for a moment of being home, again. A little slice of home. A slice of home that felt like home. It was not unusual to see the hospital environment retreating before his eyes. His eyes lowered from the vanishing pond down toward the campsite.

In front of Smith was a small campfire stirring from the center of the campsite with two sleeping bags across from it. A plate full of uncooked hot dogs on open buns and pieces of chips stacked alongside a collection of marshmallows set inside small dark colored Tupperware. The Tupperware was in triangle shapes instead of square shapes with a clear transparent Tupperware body and a transparent but colorful lid.

Around the fire pit was several large rocks in a perfect circle with pieces of cactus on a plate coated in sauce set on a improvised stool. Three black black fold-able chairs with deflate-able cushions surrounded the left side of the fire pit across from him. A thinned, closed smile grew on his face that quickly faded when there was shouting from behind.

"Hey, Doctor!"

Smith leapt into the arms of Robot who whirred toward the children.

"Good heavens!" Smith exclaimed. "Children! What was that for? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Rachel giggled as her shoulders shook and covered her mouth, light heartedly.

"I didn't mean to do that. Sorry about it."

Smith glared toward Robot.

"Put me down, bells and whistles washing machine!"

Robot unexpectedly let go of Smith then withdrew his arms into the sockets.

"Washing machine? More like a walking and talking hospice companion," Orrin said, waving a stick into thin air. "Hey, doctor. Do you like cooked grasshoppers?"

Smith hopped up to his feet.

"Cooked grasshoppers?" Smith repeated.

"It's really good," Orrin said. "I caught a lot of them."

"I got a lot of scorpions," Rashell said.

"That's a lot of good food you caught!" Orrin said.

"Hold on, you eat insects underground?" Smith shook his hands frantically.

"We eat them cooked and flavored," Orrin said. "Not our fault they crawl down. You can get rid of a infestation that way." Orrin gestured toward the unoccupied seat. "No bug will come in this five mile radius, doctor." Orrin winked back. "We got a bug hunting reputation."

"Camping isn't supposed to be this unappealing," Smith sat down at the chair.

"You are kidding me," Rashell said. "We have never been camping. We've watched it. Never done it."

"Are. . . are. . . are insects the main course?" Smith asked.

"No, that's just a snack," Orrin sat down into his chair then held out the stick with screeching insects over the fire pit. "A reward for setting up this place."

"And cooperating with each other," Rashell seated down beside him. "That doesn't happen often."

"When we don't," Orrin said. "It's the loudest thing you ever heard."

"I can imagine," Smith said. "Robot, set my belongings up in the front."

Robot set down a gray jug beside Smith's chair then, a well aged taken care of suitcase, then unraveled the furry sleeping bag and dropped a pillow on to the front half of the sleeping bag.

"Why did you bring a suitcase?" Rashell said.

"Accidents are capable of happening, Rachel," Smith said. "You can hold so many spare clothes and medical supplies in one suitcase."

"What?" Orrin said. "Like accidents happen camping with you?"

"Yes," Smith said. "Many. Too many. . ." He looked toward the containers. "Please, get me some marshmallows and chips." He picked up a stick. "I haven't had a . . ." He looked toward the container. "is there chocolate in the supplies?"

Orrin froze leaning over toward the collection of items beside him.

"Uh," Orrin looked toward Smith. "Yeah."

"I haven't had chocolate and marshmallows in _decades_!" Smith finished his train of thought much to their amusement.

Orrin slipped open the container with one hand then tossed the ingredients of the camping food to the doctor. Smith caught each piece only to end up juggling much to their loudly expressed bemusement. They chewed on the cactus coated in sauce with their well cooked bugs on the top of the food and ate with a crunch. Orrin and Rashell looked up over toward the doctor catching him setting up his lap with a plate made of platinum to their shock and a brown napkin set on the edge.

"Eat with a plate," Smith handed over two additional plates that were made of different but long lasting material and more colorful than his plate. "You are not nomads who haven't invented anything."

"Thank you," The children mumbled between bites.

"Are these relatively new?" Orrin shielded his mouth.

"Did you get them from aliens?" And so did Rashell.

"Most of these were given to me by them," Smith gestured toward his plate. "This was given to me by the great and very kind Maureen Robinson."

"They had silver plates?" Orrin asked, shocked.

"But, that doesn't make sense," Rashell agreed.

"There wasn't a trend of silver plates in the 1990's shows or movies," Orrin said. "Chinese plates, sure. Plastic plates, cup of maruchan, microwaveable food. . ."

The comment earned unexpected laughter from Smith shaking the stick with his eyes closed and his free hand on his stomach that turned into howling until he stopped.

"No,_ I_ made it that way," Smith said.

"Really?" They asked, intrigued.

"_Really_. Once," Smith said. "A very long time ago. Power beyond your wildest dreams. Power that no greedy person needs." His eyes rested on the flickering fire then spirits lifted from sorrowful to a confident yet disgusted demeanor over the memory. "Power that starves the greedy, indeed!"

"How?" They asked at once.

"A ring," Smith said. "It was destroyed with the planet. Never to be found again."

"If it's a Jumanji kind of artifact," Orrin started. "it's probably floating around in space somewhere. Break it, destroy it, burn it, and/or throw it into a raging current it will hit you back in the face. Until it has all but finished its purpose with you."

"Like. . . like. . . a boomerang?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Orrin said.

"Finished its purpose with me all right," Smith shook his head with his eyes on the fire pit. "Very thorough."

The ground loudly rumbled beneath their feet.

"I thought we left this behind on EARTH!" Orrin announced.

"This happens every time Juliusiek gets closer," Smith explained. "There is a dormant volcano several miles from here that tries to start around this time of year. And it will not go off anytime soon."

"How sure are you of that?" Orrin asked.

"A xenovolcanologist came here a few decades ago and gave a estimate of when it could happen," Smith said. "Rude fellow." Smith frowned at the memory then it faded. "Then again, he was from Tauron and I was from a planet that he was strictly forbidden to visit."

"When is it supposed to happen?" Rashell asked.

Smith's face grew radiant before their eyes in a way as if someone flicked a switch.

"In the next twenty-three thousand years!"

The stick was withdrawn back toward Smith then carefully slid onto the chips with pieces of chocolate attached to it. The children ate away their well cooked insect with a disturbing crunch that made Smith wince even at the sounds that they made enjoying it. It sounded as if they were enjoying a round course of delicious meat.

Orrin and Rashell laughed at Smith when he withdrew the marshmallow sandwich from his mouth. Smith had a clear white mustache highlighted by the grown campfire. They laughed at each other pointing at one another with bouts of cackling and giggling making their seats fall over to the ground kicking their legs in the air.

Smith cleaned off the mustache from above his lips until it were no longer there then made another spongy dripping sandwich and attached two pieces of marshmallows held out by Orrin through the stick.

Orrin and Rashell got back up to their feet putting up their chairs back on their arrangements. Orrin stopped, noticing Smith's attention was fixated on the night sky with eyes focused on the stars holding the collapsing marshmallow sandwich in his hands. The bubbly white liquid fell on to his fingers from being squished a little too much. They looked up toward the sky spotting shapes in the silent perfect sky. Robot's upper half twirled behind the doctor in silence.

"It's very beautiful, doctor," Rashell turned her attention on to Smith. "You are lucky to live here."

Smith snickered lowering his attention toward the children.

"Have you ever heard of the game truth or dare?"

The children exchanged a glance then nodded.

"Yep," Rashell said.

"Excellent!" Smith said.

"We are more familiar to the horror version of it," Orrin said.

"It can be very horrifying when used the wrong way," Smith reached back the steaming but well cooked marshmallows. "But we would need someone to twirl it from the center."

Rashell and Orrin shook their heads.

"That is insane!" Rashell said.

"Not quite so, my dears," Smith gestured a hand toward Robot. "We have a POPS model."

Orrin looked over toward the collection of artifacts that they had taken from the cave carefully hidden under tarp that had been sneaked out of the supply section of the ship. Smith had vehemently insisted they leave the artifacts in close proximity from the ship just as they were leaving him in a desperate tone that made them listen. The kind of desperation heard from a action survivor in a science fiction film. And they had listened to him, after all.

Smith bit into the sandwich as they set up the cups and poured in their water. Orrin observed Smith looking up toward the night sky searching among the stars, wondering, curiously, scanning them for figures that weren't supposed to be there. The eyes of someone not quite used to having a peaceful night out. Orrin looked up toward the visible stars that had appeared as gray-blue turned several shades darker and the crescent moons stood out against the night sky. The doctor dipped some liquid into the slightly damaged cup from the jug.

"Toast," Smith raised his cup up. "To your mother for her far excellent landing skills."

"Would Major West have made a more planned landing?" Rashell asked.

"If it were up to the major. . ." he looked off, fondly, chuckling then shook his head snapping out of the memory. "If it were up to the major, the Macarough would have been through a hard surface crash landing."

Orrin grinned and Rashell smirked with a glance toward each other and decided at once not to dispel his current opinion of their mother.

"Toast!"

They clacked their cups together from around the fire pit then took a good long sip of their cups and relaxed leaning back into the chairs in satisfaction.

Robot's arm held the jug over the fire pit.

"Who wants to spin it first?" Orrin asked.

"Not I," Smith declined.

"I!" Rashell waved her hand.

"The lady has it," Orrin said. "Robot, here." he tossed a empty water bottle that was caught a second after by Robot. "Do a spin cycle over the fire pit but don't do it too fast or you will make it go out."

"I will do my best," Robot said.

Robot twirled the water bottle then stopped twirling it allowing his claw to twirl until it stopped.

"Alright! Batter up, doctor!" Rashell clapped her hands together with a grin. "You are the first!"

"I?" Smith said. "Do it, again. I have shared enough as it is."

"Doing a Mr Mime act behind the dome doesn't count, chicken," Orrin said.

"I relent," Smith surrendered.

"Truth," Rashell said. "Why do you look up at the sky every so often?"

Smith nodded to himself then looked toward the sky thoughtfully looking back for a long moment.

"A long time ago, after the Robinsons left me, I kept thinking they were going to come back for me so I looked at the sky." He looked back toward the children. "I stopped looking for them and more for alien ships that may come down to my humble and hospital planet. There is a certain phrase from Earth describes my reasoning. Knowing is half the battle and not knowing is the full battle."

"How many battles have you faced on this planet with knowledge?" Orrin asked.

"Too many, too many, Orion," Smith said, then finished off his newly made marshmallow sandwiches. "Spin it again."

Robot twirled it, then the bottle stopped and aimed at Rashell.

"Dare," Orrin said. "Uhh. . . stand upside down."

"Easy enough."

Smith had a feeling this was going to be a very entertaining night.

* * *

They silently went about eating their marshmallow sandwiches then began cooking their hot dogs over the fire after the rounds of the game. Daring Rashell to standing upside down, Orrin announcing the truth on how much he adored pink, daring Smith to walk into the water without his shoes or socks returning with crabs pinching his feet much to the children's glee, Rashell admitting her fear of never getting off the planet, and a disastrous dare for Orrin to flip multiple times and got his head stuck in a old rabbit nest.

It was Rashell who started to sing a random tune. It was a random hum that had a melody but a story none the less that was joined by Orrin. The song had its highs and lows but difficult to follow along without knowing what came next with the sound of a epic until they started to synthesize the sound of disks being collided by somewhat covering their mouths. The tune sounded random and without any real meaning so Smith lightly lightly knocked against Robot's chassis then leaned against the chair.

Robot synthesized the sound of drums that momentarily stunned the children but awe and admiration replaced those looks. Soon enough, they orchestrated a set up with improvised equipment that served as musical instruments. Far from the camp site, a creature reacted, slowly slipping out of slumber with a irritated hiss.

Laughter came above the creature that turned around in the sleeping place. It flew out of the cavern climbing up one piece at a time. Smith was playing a harmonica as Orrin and Rashell danced around the fire pit in the middle of laughter and a good time and Robot was synthesizing the sound of a toy piano being played. The noise grew loud and louder by each step that kept approaching the campsite.

"Warning! Warning!" Robot wailed. "Lizard man is headed this way! Warning!"

Smith was grinning, paying no attention to the Robot, until something grabbed his harmonica and Rashell screeched in rage.

"GIVE BACK MY BROTHER, LIZARD!"

Rashell ran into the pitch black.

"Rashell! Orrin!" Smith put the plate aside getting up to his feet. "Orrin!"

It was hard to make out shapes in the pitch black but the sounds of grunting and bones being broken was loud enough to here. A figure crashed into the fire pit rolling away from mess of chairs and equipment. The fire went out around Smith dropping him into the dark adjusting his eyes to it once more. He saw a tall figure performing jump kicks and a shorter one on the ground on their side. Smith ran toward the fallen figure where he came to a stop then knelt down beside the boy .

"I am okay," Orrin said. "Just. . . took the . . ." Orrin put his head on the ground. "wind out of me." He paused turning his head toward Smith. "It's free real estate."

Smith looked down on the boy, bewildered, then got up to his feet searching for the creature and Rashell.

"Rashell?" Smith called into the night. "Rashell?" Robot came to his side. "Secure him."

"Affirmative," Robot replied.

Smith ran after the direction of the taller figure that was over the more human appropriate being then lunged on to its back and bit in to the neck. The lizard man shook themselves in attempt to shake him off but Smith clung on hard and long. The lizard man flung on to its back then rolled away with a inhumane screech. Smith let go of the creature's neck as his back ached from the unexpected smack down. Smith looked up toward the creature and began to shield himself preparing for the unexpected.

The creature shrieked once more stepping back. He opened his eyes spotting a tall figure in the way throwing punches into the lizard man's chest repeatedly that was consistent and similar to a boxer. The creature fell down to the ground then turned around and fled from the hopping figure bouncing back and forth defensively with a huff. The figure turned in the direction of Smith then came his way.

"Are you good?" Rashell asked.

"Rachel?" Smith asked.

"One and only," Rashell helped him up. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Aren't. . . Aren't. . . aren't children not to supposed to grow up being afraid of aliens?"

"I have used motion sensors to fight against so many digital characters that it is completely natural to fight a real one," Rashell said. "Getting sore in the morning will be worth it!"

"This camping trip is over,"

"But we just started,"

"We were too loud,"

"Doctor, we are humans having fun, we ran that risk and accepted it," Rashell said. "It's nothing out of the ordinary. If we get attacked by that annoying pest, you got a willing tribute."

"Tell me you weren't raised having to fight others for food back on Earth," Smith said,

"I had plenty of food," Rashell winked back then ran after Orrin. "Orrin, you okay?"

"Fine," Orrin said. "What about you?"

"Just a couple of bruises that will heal naturally," Rashell said. "Can't say the same for the alien."

"Let me see them," Orrin requested.

"How about no," Rashell said.

"Aw, come on," Orrin whined.

"No," Rashell said, flatly.

"Alright," Orrin said.

Orrin grunted, defeatedly.

"No, it can't be, it mustn't be," Smith said, in disbelief. "we can't be at _that_ lake."

The two turned toward Smith.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Orrin asked.

"I know where we are," Smith said.

"What do you call it?" Rashell asked.

It was a long moment before Smith replied.

"Crystal lake,"

The siblings stiffened in terror.

"LET'S MOVE!"

The two dashed to the remains of the campsite then speedily picked up everything and removed their camping site moving back and forth changing locations. Smith joined Robot's side as he raised a brow.

"You should have given the lake a better name, Doctor Smith,"

"I did not really intend it to be this name fitting. No one died, remarkably, but. . ."

"But what?"

"Follow them and get them to hear what I meant by that!"

* * *

Orrin and Rashell hid behind two boulders, one of them held two sticks, and the other held one stick, while across from them was the set up camp with Smith's lantern set in the middle. The gold light beamed on softly highlighting the navy blue sleeping bags and the silver sleeping bag set at each side of the lantern in the perfect shape of a triangle.

The campsite was virtually identical compared to the first version with everything set back to the way it was asides to a pile of food that had been scattered on the ground left in a neat pile in front of a tall ant hill. Their eyes spotted the familiar figure to Robot coming closer toward them then they relaxed and stood up from their hiding place.

"It is just the two of you," Orrin said, relieved.

"I thought for a moment there that the creature was coming after us!" Rashell relaxed.

Smith leaned half-way from Robot's back with a frown while clinging on to the rounded edges of his upper chassis.

"You are a bunch of ninnies," Smith said. "Not bold as you claim to be."

"Aliens, demons, monsters are three different things compared to the literal embodiment of senseless murder," Rashell said. "You can't kill him. He is not part of folklore and he is not part of a religion. He is a weapon of fear."

"Part of our popular culture on Earth. Soon as fear itself has been conquered then will he go away. And he can not be stopped. Ever." Orrin said. "He is a living version of the Terminator."

"There is news reports of teenagers living under crystal lake dying under gruesome deaths with no explanation by a unnamed mam in a hockey mask. He has a name. Jason Voorhees. He will never be forgotten," Rashell continued. "Any time soon."

"And that's what makes him a name and his death place to run away from." Orrin finished.

"But. . . he is not real," Smith said. "He is from a movie."

"He is not from a movie," Rashell said. "He is very much real."

"I had a few gamer friends die there," Orrin said. "I heard one of them die over comn. Their deaths were all over the news. And you know what he screamed on live? You know what he screamed before he died?"

"It's Jason Voorhees," Rashell said.

"The scream was recorded and broadcasted weeks after his death," Orrin said.

"Except," Smith said. "I distinctively recall that you referred to the attacker as a lizard man. Not a human."

"But naked," Rashell said. "Covered in scales. Looked like he had been computer generated and it was awful. Not the finest alien I had ever seen."

"Point is, I didn't name it for the reasons you think I did," Smith said.

"Why is it called Crystal Lake then?" Robot finally spoke up earning a glare from Smith.

Smith turned his attention off toward the children then picked up the lantern

"Come along," Smith beckoned, then twirled away, and walked on ahead of them.

"Don't be a moron," Rashell jogged after him. "Go armed."

Smith gently took the stick from Rashell's hand.

"Having a stick is far better than having a laser pistol with a limited battery." Smith turned away then walked on into the dark ahead of Robot.

* * *

Rashell and Orrin hid behind Smith and Robot respectively taking peeks from behind their backs and lowered. They walked closer to the campsite with a even more visible tremble each step that they took forward. They came to a stop on the edge at here a lake bed met the ground. Smith walked on further into the empty space of the lake bed until the water swept around his boots leaving it in a darker shade than it once was.

Smith pointed down toward the water with a smile then lowered himself to the level of the water with the lantern. He turned a switch on the base of the lantern then the water around his boots became illuminated and sparkled in a way that was mystic. Rashell and Orrin looked over toward the sight. Smith beckoned them forward with his finger.

Slowly, but surely, they came closer to the water but stopped short of five feet from Smith.

"That's why you call it crystal lake," Orrin said.

"The most beautiful sight on this planet," Smith said. "One of many beautiful places."

They looked up toward the very patient old man.

"You have been places," Rashell said. "Lots of places on this planet."

"Each place is all too different from how you'll become used to looking around," Smith said.

"Like we are on a distinctively different planet but we're on the same planet?" Orrin asked.

"Yes," Smith said. "But deadly enough to warrant a spacesuit. One that I am equipped with a great many in different shapes and sizes."

"Sounds to me that you are a bit of collector for fashion, doctor," Rashell noted.

The light reflected against their faces looking down in awe then wondered away from Smith paying more attention to the ground.

"In the morning it is more capable of being appreciated," Smith said. "A average day consisting of thirty-eight hours on this planet and you can spend them all in the morning staring down at them with little else to do or go. Juliusiek called it the waters of light. We had truly marvelous romantic evenings together on that beach."

"Wait, just thirty-eight hours?" Orrin asked, surprised. "I thought it was a regular Earth day."

"It's not," Smith said.

"So that would mean season 1 is really longer than I remembered," Orrin said.

"It did buffer a long time between each scene," Rashell replied wandering around the lake bed curiously. "And the walk to your house was really long."

"Not when you run it is," Smith said. "Night, oddly enough, lasts for just long as Earth."

"That is really odd," Orrin said. "Wouldn't that mean this planet and the three moons has a really weird orbital relationship?"

"It does," Smith said.

"Everyone is right," Orrin said. "Time _is_ a illusion!"

"Oooh, a horror cave!" Rashell exclaimed.

Smith turned from Orrin's direction spotting the tall girl headed toward a curve in the lake bed that made his skin go cold and the hair all over his body raise up. Realization spread throughout his eyes as a memory flickered before his eyes including a missing piece of a forgotten memory that became shown, cleaned, and returned to a puzzle.

"No!"

Smith let go of the lantern so Orrin caught it by the handle as he sprinted on ahead of the boy leaving him behind caked in mud.

"Stay away from that cavern!"

Smith grabbed on to Rashell's shoulder, his fingers digging into her shoulders, then yanked her away from the large cave. Smith forced the young protesting girl away from the cavern. Eventually, Smith let go of Rashell soon as they were back on the land withdrawing his hands to his lap out of habit.

"What is up with you?" Rashell turned toward Smith. Smith was frightened in a way that was concerning. "You're really shook."

"Inside of that cave is a professeur turdus fillius lacertae deus," Smith said. "First creature I found under water when scuba diving with Juliusiek. It's not . . . . sapient. And I believe that may be the same lizard man who attacked us."

"You mean sentient?" Orrin asked.

"It. . . " Smith said. "Is a animal. Not a person."

"Ooooh!" Orrin said. "So this is a wild being that cannot be reasoned with."

"Exactly," Smith said.

"Or pack bonded," Rashell added.

"Neither of that,"

"Wow that is sick," Rashell said.

"Humans can pack bond with everything on Earth but not . . ." Orrin said.

"Professor Robinson Lizard God," Robot said.

"The human Godzilla for some stupid-" Orrin stopped, staring at Smith, dumbfounded. "Did you really name a creature_ that_ in Latin?"

"How about you try living on a planet for fifty-three years and make up names for each species," Smith said. "That's a subspecies in the actual species that once lived here. They were called the Bablastosaurus."

"But for us, we can call them the Professurusaurs?" Rashell asked.

"Yes," Smith said.

"That is a good name for the subspecies," Orrin said.

"Thank you," Smith said.

"What were they like?" Rashell asked.

"They were tall lizards that had spikes, long unnatural fingers, two eye lids, scales that rose up in placement of hair when terrified, and needed a stone to help them float on the surface," he looked toward the pond. "Capable of camouflaging to their desires. . ." he looked toward the night sky with a fond smile that turned affectionate. "That is what she was. Beautiful just the way that she really was."

"I am sure Rachel and Orion have some horrifying stories to share," Robot turned toward the children. "Do you?"

"Oh, we do!" Orrin said. "I got a good handful of them in this noggin. And we got inspirational material to draw some good horror stories from the cavern."

Orrin tapped on the side of his head.

"And hope that we don't draw Professor Robinson's Lizard God's ire." Rashell said.

The group had a low bundle of laughter walking away from the lake leaving the inconvenienced creature behind.

* * *

"Doctor Smith," Robot bumped against Smith's sleeping bag, repeatedly, back and forth. "Doctor Smith. Doctor Smith."

Smith looked up, opening his eyes, annoyed with a tired frown.

"Oh, bother," Smith rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What is the matter?"

"Rachel sleep walks and I detected her life form off doing that," Robot said. "I cannot do this alone."

Smith bolted up halfway from the bed with widened eyes, at first, then a moon appeared over his head as he grinned.

"The perfect opportunity to wear the jersey!" Smith's attention was fixated toward the suitcase set beside him.

"What jersey?" Robot asked.

Smith turned his attention toward Robot with a scowl.

"You are the least elegant speaker that has arisen from the dead," Smith poked at Robot's long legs. "Those people from China did not program you with a new thesaurus! Go away! Shoo!" Smith waved off the Robot away from him. "Can't get dressed with you here."

Robot began to scoot away but stopped in his tracks.

"Doctor Smith . . ." Robot's upper half twirled toward Smith.

"Yes?" Smith answered.

"I like the name Peepo," Robot said.

Smith's eyes fully opened.

"It hasn't been a full week," Smith said. "When the week is over and you still like it as a name_ then _shall I refer to you as that. Respectfully."

Robot twirled from Smith then resumed scooting away.

Smith began to slide out of the furry sleeping bag.

The two additional sleeping bags and the camping equipment brought by the Macarough's had been silently removed during the night while the doctor was resting leaving only a dying fire pit that hadn't been tended to. Robot stood guard at the entrance of the camping site if only briefly then scooted on ahead leaving it behind with his sensors peeled out for the familiar lifeform and wave lengths that indicated of a far unusual dream.

His sensors detected that of a dream featuring going through a facility shooting at attacking creatures that were covered in color scales, small eyes on the side, walked on their hind quarters if need be, had long claws, and a long tail that curved to the side according to the description that wavelengths had given. The wave lengths had registered so Rashell had to be roughly close enough to him. He followed her toward a cliff side then came to a silent halt.

Robot twirled searching for another way to guide her back to safety. Robot flung after Rashell then extended out his claws as she walked off the edge. Robot caught the young woman with his arms around her waist then twirled around, half-way off the edge, toward the ground then unraveled his arms from around her figure. Rashell wandered off from Robot rubbing her slippers against the ground walking backwards thrusting her narrow elbows up and down. Robot relaxed for a moment then scooted after her.


	24. on doing difficult tasks

Smith's planet lay in on the blue outlined screen. The planet was losing large bodies of water as it was getting closer and closer to the sun. The planet stayed far enough to keep any life forms alive under the bearing heat. It just so happened to be moving quite a ways from the planet that dived the temperature down from a human standpoint at nightfall. The three moons all hanging in size difference from smallest to largest in a perfect line hung in orbit alongside the planet.

"Been a long time since any Earthlings strayed off on the way to Alpha Centauri," Idomi walked in to the light pouring out of the view screen. "Perfect."

Idomi waved his hand over a crystal summoning a large group of people.

"The perfect planet to harvest a potential royal body guard," Idomi said. "Has all the potential I need."

Idomi waved his hand above another crystal sending the starship down toward the planet that rested below.

"The potential. . . the potential."

* * *

Smith looked up toward the night sky then felt goose bumps come down his skin. A month into their stay on this planet there was unexpected visitors popping up in the same week. It was odd given the strange activity happening on the planet since normally there was only visitors with their problem and a problem maker making it inconvenient for them that brought them here. It had been merely hours if not days since the trader, the Saticons, time slip, the lizard man, and Doctor Tevin.

A part of him wondered if this was going to escalate with the arrival of another alien visitor on the planet. A part of him felt it had to be that. It was the only rational thought that plagued the night. The visitor had to come in at a time when a sleep walker was on the loose. Like synchronized clock work Smith fell into a pool of worry and concern. The last time strangeness as this level happened was back when he was with the Robinsons.

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Smith shook his head watching the craft soar closer down toward the surface of the planet becoming frantic. "We are doomed!"

Robot sped up to Smith's side.

"Rachel is moving toward the cactus trees," Robot said.

"Don't just stand there," Smith said. "Stop her!"

"She is sprinting," Robot twirled toward Smith.

"That is a wrinkle," Smith rubbed his chin with a grimace then turned toward Robot. "I have a utility belt with rope back at home. You can easily detect it."

"Is it in the treasure chest of costumes and clothing?" Robot asked.

"Yes," Smith said. "I haven't used it in a very long time so it may be in the bottom."

"I will find it," then Robot scooted away quickly into the night.

Smith looked off toward the sprinting tall figure in worry.

"I hope you get it in time. I sincerely hope you do."

* * *

Rashell hit a unexpected wall then fell back landing to her side. Her eyes briefly opened as the cold air brushed against her skin sending shivers down all over and curled into a fetal position closing her eyes falling back under the cloud of rest. Across from Rashell opened a large yet wide door that let out Idomi tailed by interns behind him. Rashell was shielded by the night that made it difficult for people such as Idomi and his unobservant interns to spot.

"Eyoke, Oputi, Kpuri, Ekuyi, and Haroli, scout for any of the Earthlings," Idomi rubbed his shoulders. "On second thought, go in and get the insulated gear!"

"Yes, sir," came the mass's reply.

They turned around then walked back into the starship and the door closed directly behind them.

Rashell got up to her feet, her eyes open, then began to perform push ups at random lifting herself up and down against the ground.

A few minutes later the doors whooshed open so the crew came out of the ship properly equipped contrasting the exercising young woman in a one piece warm dark navy blue uniform with a turtle neck and long sleeves.

"Now," Idomi said. "You may search for them."

They split up into two groups leaving only Oputi and Idomi at the site.

"Idomi," Oputi said. "I doubt they are awake."

"We need to locate where they are staying," Idomi said. "Best to know where the threats and the non-threatening parties."

"And the threatening parties?" Oputi said.

"I know a handful that reside on this planet long term," Idomi said. "Not a threat unless we barge in."

Idomi and Oputi walked away into the night then Rashell hopped up on her feet and began to sprint away from the ship.

* * *

_"John," Maureen came down the ramp as the men were folding the chariot. _

_John turned away from the collapsed Chariot toward Maureen. _

_"Yes?" John said. _

_"Have you seen Penny?" Maureen asked. _

_"No," John turned toward Don. "Did you see her on our way here?"_

_"Not at all," Don said. "Just those two natives."_

_"Debbie!" Judy came over with the fleeing Debbie. "Debbie is shaking."_

_"Something scared the little fella," Don said. "If something scared Debbie. . ."_

_"Then Penny is hiding somewhere from the source," John said. _

_"Mom, Dad, Penny might have gone after Doctor Smith," Judy said. "He is the only one out there who she knows."_

_"I know just the place where we can search for her," John said. "With luck, she can find her believe we have to leave." He turned his attention toward Will who was busy shaping a tree branch into a distinctive figure. "Did you see your sister anywhere?"_

_"Over there," Will pointed in the opposite direction that John had gone after the doctor hours ago. "She went with Robot."_

_"On the bright side," John turned toward Don as they walked away from the Jupiter 2. "I was starting to get a little traveling tired from being in the Chariot for too long."_

_John looked over toward his side expecting for the major to reply only to see no one at first. When John turned his attention back, Don was behind him staring blankly at the direction of the Jupiter 2._

_"Don?" John called. "Don?"_ John came toward his side. _"Are you okay?"_

_"It. . . I. . . I saw a rocket," Don said. "Right where the Jupiter is. It had a really strange name on the side."_

_John looked back toward the distant Jupiter then back toward Don. _

_"And it was dark," Don said. "So cold that I saw my breath hang in the air. I felt like I was invading someones privacy. And it was. . . I saw a woman looking down at me. I never seen a woman's eyes look so blank before." _

_"What matters is that you're here," John put his hands on Don's shoulders bringing him down to the present. _

_Don nodded then John took his hands off his shoulders. _

_"And finding Penny."_

* * *

Freddie got up from her bed then walked out of the adult residence deck. She walked out toward one of the many windows that decorated the front half of the bridge and rubbed her shoulders. A nightmare of that fatal night in which Jerry became lost to her future and to her hands had returned. It felt like she were in a tower instead of a ship let out of civilization.

So far away from home and she was on the final frontier.

Her eyes spotted a distant short figure appear across from the ship.

The figure walked around in circles at first then approached her ship.

Her eyes became downcast watching the lone specter moving in the night.

The specter drew closer to the ship and became revealed by the blue light illuminating from the lights above her. The figure was in a colorful outfit with a laser pistol slopped sideways along his waist looking up toward the window quite perplexed, scared, and curious.

_So far away._ _For far too long._ This figure belonged to the past that hadn't changed. It had remained just the way it was. The man's eyes looked up scanning the ship until he met her eyes then became afraid staggering back. Then he vanished before her eyes almost as if popping out of existence itself. She walked away from the window shaking her head returning toward her cabin.

* * *

A high pitched shriek awoke Rashell from her slumber and she was standing in the middle of a barren area standing in the cold. A figure was running off from two taller ones chasing after it. The shriek sounded terrified and scared, even womenly to a point, that made her legs start running in the direction of the assailants chasing after the figure. The wind and the cold weather was tuned out becoming part of the back burner with her eyes focused on the important situation that was on her main focus. It was a strange dream to be having. The victim stopped and turned around facing the assailants then let out another scream.

Rashell leaped over a rock then extended her legs out for a drop kick flying in the air. Her slippers smacked first against Ekuyi's shoulder knocking them down to the ground at first. Haroli got up to his feet then threw a punch that Rashell ducked and delivered a returning blow into the abdomen knocking him back clenching on to his stomach. Rashell's elbow smacked against Ekuyi's eye causing him to stumble back back yelping. Rashell shoved Ekuyi away from the shorter woman with both of her hands then hopped back and forth with her fists out in a attack ready position.

"You chill?" Rashell asked.

"No," The young woman shook her head.

"Did they wack you?" Rashell asked.

"They grabbed me by my arm, hard, really hard, so I poked at their eyes!"

"Hey, hot peppers!" Rashell began. "If you value your hands then don't approach her."

"We're just offering her a opportunity," Ekuyi said. "Being well known. Being famous. Being highly regarded. You can be a volunteer royal servant."

"I want my father!"

"Well, we can help you find them!" Haroli said.

"If you knew where to find them then you would have found them and be with them," Rashell said. "you wouldn't be getting touchy with this young girl," Rashell acted as a shield to Penny. "Stay. Away. From. Her."

"Or what?" Ekuyi said.

"It's two against one," Haroli said.

"You don't like listening to solicitors?" Ekuyi asked.

"Stay behind me, kid," Rashell said. "And solicitors? Never heard of it."

Rashell threw a punch at Haroli then grabbed Ekuyi by the shoulders, her grip strong, tight, and hard, then threw him over. The young woman behind her shrieked stepping back and Haroli was kicked down into a tunnel behind her. Rashell took the young woman by the hand then ran on ahead into the night. Ekuyi crawled out of the cavern then took out a small hand held device from the side pocket. The young woman shrieked as laser fire bolted on past them as she shielded herself and she squeezed Rashell's hand.

"Name's Rashell!" Rashell called. "Yours?"

"Penny," Penny replied.

"Penknee is a pretty name," Rashell noted.

"Rashell doesn't sound too bad of a name itself!" Penny said.

"So, where is your ship?" Rashell said.

"Somewhere around here," Penny said.

"Is it nearby?" Rashell asked.

"Far," Penny said.

"You are bamboozled!" Rashell said.

"Yes!" Penny said.

"I got the shit!" Rashell shouted. "Our local certified Physician, Metal, told us there is a actual dark forest where weird turd get dropped and sting the eyes of people who night cruise! A Dilphosaurus, maybe."

"I didn't see any dinosaurs around here," Penny said.

"Because it evolved to be this way!" Rashell said.

"It evolved its way out of extinction!" Penny said. "That is cool!"

"Marvelous!" Rashell said. "We're getting close."

"It's hard to see out here!"

"Fortunately for you, my eyes are well adjusted to the dark from living in it!"

"Are we?"

"Can you sprint?"

"Yes!"

"We can get there in fifteen minutes! His campfire story matches up with the landmarks I see!"

They hid behind a tall boulder then watched as the intern fled on past them. Rashell beckoned Penny on. They stopped in a small cave formed between two bushes catching their breaths and regaining their bearings. Rashell peered out searching around the mouth of the small cocoon. Penny had her back against the leaves and started to pay attention to the designing that had rope keeping it in position and bubblegum that kept each stick together making natural ledges. It was a small home in comparison to the Macarough.

"Did Metal make this?" Penny looked in awe.

"I don't know about that," Rashell shrugged. "Been here for half a century. Could have," Rashell looked up. "Wicked."

"What?" Penny asked.

"It has a sun roof!" Rashell said.

Penny looked up noticing a wide long hole that revealed the stars above and sprouted a smile. After awhile, Rashell and Penny bolted away from the scene. The younger woman looked around searching for the familiar land marks as dictated by the very descriptive campfire story. His dramatic and overly exaggerated retelling of the tale. Her mind flashed back and to between the fleeing. Penny looked over and shrieked at the sight of the oncoming intern. Rashell skid into a forest and stopped in her tracks behind a tree.

"Think you can find your way back from here?"

The hand that was holding her hand vanished into thin air in uncomfortable silence.

"Hello?" Rashell was met with no reply and the young woman was gone. "Smooth move, Batwoman."

* * *

_John and Don searched among the landscape with their eyes peeled out for Penny's figure contrasting against the barren yellow and brown landscape that had little sign of trees with life stemming all over it. There were portions of green scattered along the surface of the large continent the Robinson called a rest stop. A rest stop that John didn't want to recall any time in the future. _

_John looked around the area. _

_"Where could Penny be?" Don said. _

_"We are searching for hours," John said. "There is one possibility."_

_"Permission to stay outside for your confrontation?" Don asked _

_"Granted," John said. "We just have to find where Smith is."_

_"Isn't here," Don said. _

_"How you know that?" John asked. _

_"Smith wouldn't pick a area with animal skeletons all over," Don said. "And it looks that goes on pretty far ahead."_

_John looked on ahead noticing the glistening white remains. Fire ant hills. _

_"Which means Smith's current residence is quite nearby where I sent him off," John said. _

_"Uh huh," Don said. "Far away from that lab, far away from the Jupiter 2, and far away from threatening animals."_

_"If only we did that three hours ago," John said. "Smith must be holding her up."_

_"Making her play chess while Robot is making the tea, probably," Don said. _

_"There is no way Smith is going to make up for what he did," John said. "Being kind to him be damned."_

_The men walked on._

* * *

Ekuyi ran into the forest then a dreadful feeling made him stop in his tracks. There was no one all except for the sound of a owl loudly hooting. His flashlight landed on the creature's eyes then it too flew into the night sky hearing past the three moons into the distance before his eyes. He lowered the mandatory flashlight looking around the area.

"Idomi is going to be really mad about this," Ekuyi said. "Having a potential recruit killing a recruiter."

Ekuyi's hand moved the flashlight away from the night sky gazing about.

"I feel like I am being followed," Ekuyi noted then twirled and aimed the flashlight at empty tree branches.

Ekuyi was shaking in fear looking around trying to gain a grip over his being that was becoming a losing battle.

"Hey," A woman's voice came from across. "Jerk face."

Ekuyi yelped jumping aside only to land in between two branches.

"Who's there?"

Ekuyi heard a giggle throughout the forest.

"Show yourself!"

The giggling grew louder in volume.

"Show yourself! I demand it!"

There was hissing from beside him.

"Look over your shoulder, moron!"

Ekuyi slowly turned toward his left and froze listening tot he sound of reptilian hissing coming from a lizard with a tail that waved from side to side. Ekuyi dropped the flashlight then screamed as the creature pounced on him and began to spit on his face.

Below the tree, Rashell was grabbing at whatever rock that she could find into a neat pile and returned only to throw the rocks at what had turned into a group fest. Rashell's eyes widened then dropped the rocks with a thud until there was only one large rock in her hand. She looked down toward her hands then back up toward the creature in determination. Her eyes contained no trace amounts of fear. She climbed up a series of stumps sticking out of a tree and came on to the somewhat weak tree branch and balanced herself.

"Hey, lizards!"

The lizards trilled turning their heads toward her.

"Eat this!"

Rashell threw the large rock that smacked the heads of the creatures and also made the tree branch beneath them fall with a loud snap.

"Suckers!" Rashell hollered then press her back against a tree branch. "This is a nice nonsensical dream." Then closed her eyes.

* * *

Idomi and his interns searched the landscape for the fabled description of the trickster that had appeared in the night and led their own into a tragedy. Idomi stopped with one arm stretched out spotting a short figure standing in the center of the desert area standing several feet away from him. He lowered the laser pistol held by Kpuri with one hand then the other survivors lowered their weapons.

"Wait here," Idomi ordered.

Idomi walked away from the survivors getting closer and closer toward the figures. The short figure had their back toward him. Their hands were in front instead of the back indicating to him these were travelers instead of military related people. His defenses lowered as did the tension in his blood and shoulders. The short figure turned toward him aiming a device that blinded Idomi momentarily.

"Can you turn this blasted light off?" Idomi shielded his eyes.

"Royal Recruiter Mafaai Idomi," Came a comment filled with laughter.

"Doctor Zachary Smith," Idomi grinned lowering his hand approaching the man. "You look quite young."

"The beard makes everyone look older then they actually are," Smith said.

"How is my favorite Earth man doing?" Idomi asked.

"Excellent," Smith slid up the ear muffs. "How may I help you this cold night?"

"You can help by finding the trickster," Idomi said.

"Trickster?" Smith looked around feigning shock then put a hand on his chest. "Are you calling me a trickster?"

"Course not!" Idomi scoffed. "Someone on this planet has lead two of my crewmen to their demise."

"A murderer is in our mist?" Smith asked.

"That is the case," Idomi said.

"I don't know anyone around this area that would do a unspeakable crime and come to this bizarre planet," Smith said.

"Yes, you would," Idomi said. "You know everyone who steps a foot or lands here."

"They are all in their ships and cave fast asleep," Smith said. "If there is a murderer on the loose," Smith put a hand on the handle of his laser pistol. "Then I will be a super swift on them."

Idomi loudly laughed at the old man's comment shaking his head walking away putting both hands on his hips and lowered his attention down.

"You are hardly the gun type," Idomi raised his head up with a smile. "You despise it. And very afraid of it. That kind of bluffing doesn't work on me since I know you," Smith tapped on the handle of the laser pistol then slid his hand down. "Very well."

"Noice!" Smith tapped his fingers together with slight difficulty under the fluffy and sparkling black gloves blending into the night.

"What?" Idomi said.

"It's a new Earth phrase," Smith explained. "I seem to think it's a new word for 'awesome' given the way it used."

"That is not English," Idomi said.

"You should hear how they speak," Smith said. "Language is changing faster than the speed of light. And I am very salty about it."

"SpEaK ENgLiSh!" Idomi demanded.

"It's all in the tone, my boy!" Smith said. "You are very basic."

"Yo-you-you are enjoying this!" Idomi stammered.

Smith fought back a snicker walking away slipping his fingers between each other into his lap.

"Considering how English has morphed over the years to be vulgar yet not too vulgar it is quite a good example of how easily it takes for someone from the 1990's to adapt to the new vocabulary in the 2050's," Smith turned toward Idomi as the bemused and light hearted look turned toward a furious, hard glare in mere seconds. "You are very slow for someone claiming to be studying_ Earth's radio signals_!"

"Okay, so I haven't been brushing up on my English as often," Idomi said. "That is not a crime."

"You heard the news," Smith said. "You should have told me about World War 3. At least that!"

Idomi deflated before Smith's eyes.

"You looked so forward to going home on your terms," Idomi said. "Telling you would have been kicking you in the gut."

"I know now," Smith said. "Earth must be in better condition than it was all those years ago. May not have to hide underground from potential nuclear strikes or the radiation from above."

"I don't know who told you but wanting to go there isn't a good idea,"

"Any new strikes as far?"

"No,"

"Then it _is_ a good idea!"

"I am sorry. . . I just wanted to-"

"I don't need your protecting. Dear old friend. . . I know you have my best interests in heart. That is unnecessary."

"You are only allowed to stay here because the federation is terrified about you," Idomi reminded. "In the best interest with every alien species out there."

"That little incident still haunts them," Smith said.

"Bringing a Borbarian child with you by _accident_ into a Federation holding facility was a atrocity! That child killed each guard who touched them!" Idomi said. "That escape killed twenty-three people trying to flee from the child!"

"Old news," Smith yawned. "I have paid in full for their deaths. And deadly species rarely come here at all on their ships."

"Twenty-three trampled to death, Doctor Smith! Twenty-three!" Idomi said. "Convincing a Borbarian child to free a stranger is not easy. It's very rare. Rare enough to find them, being left alive by the family after seeing them, and rare enough to be called their_ friend_ instead of enemy."

"I was being kind to that child allowing them a place to stay while waiting for the parents to come back for them," Smith argued. "I didn't think taking a flower from a spa's steam bath would lead to that! Nor did I expect the shook child to go with me! Neither did I know what I know about that munchkin. And I rarely get children sneak over in my dwarf crib!"

"That flower wasn't offered to you. They were showing you, for the fifteenth time, it was just to look at not to hold," Idomi said, frowning. "Stop speaking that way and speak like the sane intelligent man I know you are. Dwarf crib? Munchkin? Shook? Sneak over? That isn't the English I overheard from the radio."

Smith sighed, closing his eyes, his back to Idomi.

"Go back where you came from," Smith said. "The murderer will not cross paths with me."

"Idomi!" called a intern coming their way. "I found the Earth woman."

"I will take that one," Idomi said.

Smith turned toward Idomi with his eyes completely showing in the dark glowing gold fiercely in a way that the younger man stepped back clenching his head in pain.

"_No_," came out flatly.

Idomi steadied himself look up toward Smith very bewildered.

"Doctor Smith, you are a very cooperative individual when it comes to circumstances such as this," Idomi said. "When I need something you give it."

"She is not interested," Smith stood his ground. "Those circumstances were with people who wanted to get off this rock badly and have a job in this strange economy!"

There was silence between them as Idomi looked down.

"Still a sensitive topic for you. . ." Idomi looked up toward Smith. "Is it?"

"Yes," Smith whispered.

"I know you want to say it," Idomi said. "Just say it."

"They trusted me. . . They trusted me.. . . _They trusted me_!"

Smith walked away from the man.

"They trusted me to give them a boring job recommendation to earn some space credits," Smith had his back to Idomi. "Instead, they became fugitives, assassins, body doubles, scapegoats, sacrifices, examples of doing wrong when they hadn't done a thing, and unintentional martyrs!"

Smith turned toward Idomi.

"They came here seeking refuge and I sent them back into your hands! I sent them back instead of helping them! How many gallons of blood do I have on these hands? How many?" He held his hands up. "How many?"

"I can't-"

"Because you would do it again,"

"No-"

"You have done it for so long. So long that you are good at it leaving those victims a wreck of themselves, too frantic, on drugs, too incoherent to even begin retelling their story! Hard to tell that they were on drugs until get sober and coherent."

"Then the wailing starts, then the self-blame, then the guilt, then the anger, and-It explodes like a unexpected bomb where the story comes out. These people were scared and desperate for help. I turned them away. _I turned them away_!"

"For the longest time I didn't know what you had done until these last few years! And you know what I did? I lied to your people! I let them stay until the planet or the visitors killed them! I cannot penance enough for my mistake! Those people could have bee-They could have-They could have been happy and in good health!"

Smith walked away with one hand cupping his eyes with a little cry.

"It was part of the duty that they signed up for," Idomi said. "I told you that they were mundane."

"What point of mundane means you poisoning their minds with lies?" Smith lowered his hand turning toward Idomi. "Getting to make yourself have favors with them, getting them in your debt, and forming a mentor relationship with them? That was _manipulation_, Idomi. That was nothing mundane to them."

"Eventful for you," Idomi said. "Guards lives are like that. They are supposed to be resistant against that. Be pure of heart-"

"Those were paths that _you_ sent them down to!" Smith stood face to face toward Idomi wiggling his index finger between them so the Tauron could see the anguish, the blood boiling rage, and distraught look in his eyes. "I know_ all_ of your crimes. Since my planet hasn't joined the federation it is a mute point finding law enforcement and testifying on your conspiracies!"

And just like that, Smith walked away so Idomi relaxed losing all the tension that stiffened his hands and shoulders.

"I have made my peace with the tragedies. . ." Smith became eerily calm. "As of today, I won't be cooperative."

"She dispatched two of my interns!" Idomi said. "Sent them over a cliff! You are being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Unnnnreaaassonable! UNREASONABLE!" Smith's eye lids retreated so far that like marble they stood out. "Unreasonable is letting you take her!" Smith came face to face with the man steaming in rage. "It's called abduction on Earth! And this will bring certain harm to you!"

"I should ask her myself," Idomi began to walk toward the intern.

Smith grabbed Idomi by the shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Do you really want that?" Smith whispered into Idomi's ear with his fingers digging into the man's shoulder. "Silence? Not a answer?" He stared down the man. "That is all she offers for you."

"So this Earth 'Girl' is a mute," Idomi looked down with a smirk. "Wonderful."

"She is sleep walking," Smith said. "We are doing the best that we can to restrict her to a place far less life threatening."

"You have done a good job," Then Idomi added. "For a professional trouble maker."

Smith squeezed Idomi's shoulder as his tone turned to a warning.

"Don't get in the middle of this," Smith then added. "Please."

"Sleep walking, ha," Idomi laughed sliding Smith's hand off his shoulder. "That is just another of your deterrence. I see your promise as nothing more than petty threats."

"I can't stop you. I have warned you," Smith stepped aside. "You don't stand to logic."

"You watch over this woman while she sleeps?" Idomi asked, incredulously. "_You_ are not logical!"

"She is not a woman," Smith said. "She is a young girl."

"Young girl?" Idomi frowned, skeptical, at the comment. "She is full grown."

"And you look like a young man in your thirties!" Smith said.

"My genetics are that good," Idomi said. "Sixties, actually-" Idomi stopped upon seeing the older man's glare resting on him. "So you have taken a liking to this one."

"If you or your volunteers approach her . .." Smith said. "there will be many regrets."

"She can be neutralized," Idomi said.

"To your volunteers," Smith said. "I doubt that." he gestured toward the others behind Idomi. "Spare yourself the embarrassment."

"You think so little of my interns," Idomi said. "They have a high sense in honor. Only dishonor can stand in their way."

"Right," Smith said. "You are Taurons. Immune to the very power that embarrassment holds."

"That's what we are." Idomi then resumed walking on as Smith shook his head pitying the man.


	25. it has to be done

**a/n** Time slips are a real life phenomenon and very rare to experience not just once but multiple times.

It was all Smith's insistence that Will hadn't came and said farewell even though it would have been very OOC for him so many chapters ago. Claimed it would make the story interesting. Now, is it interesting to him now? In hindsight, Smith having to do what he does in this chapter was unnecessary and cruel.

* * *

_The sky grew dark above Don and John as the sun was moving further toward the other side of the planet revealing only the three moons hanging in the background flanked by hundreds of stars searching about the area calling for Penny. Their calls had little response getting close to the area where the doctor resided deep into the mountain system. No terrified reply or a wary and cautious approach keeping their distance from the men._

_"Penny!"_

_"Smith!"_

_"Penny!"_

_"You would think Smith would come out by now," The men stopped in their tracks looking around warily._

_"Of all the times for Smith to ask for some company," John commented walking further into the dark. "Penny!"_

_Don caught the sight of a figure moving in the night then ran on past John with one hand on the laser pistol set in the holster. John took a step forward into the night then everything became completely silent. The moonlights had turned to pitch black over the course of a second and his being screamed that something was completely. It was out of the ordinary. It wasn't right. As if he had stepped through something that he shouldn't have, John took another step forward. _

_"Don? Don?" John called, looking around, stepping further into the night. "Don? Penny?"_

_John's flashlight was aimed to and from the area had been barren land had turned into being coated by dark bushes and had several vines decorating the rock. John knelt down to a rock then brushed aside, gently, the vines making out strange symbols seen on paperwork handed out by strange alien beings as proof. They were small black blocks on the paper while on here they were dark gray blocks on rock. The blocks stood for letters, that John was aware of, staring at the text trying to make out what they said as some of the lettering looked strikingly familiar yet organized differently._

_It was as if John had been maser beamed over to a different planet. _

_"Come here, bunny, bunny, come here bunny . . . bunny. . . come here . . . bunny. . . bunny . . ." called a deep, young voice that echoed ahead of John. "Bunny! Bunny! Bunnyy!"_

_John walked along the tall boulders peeking ahead of a young man taller than him holding a shining object in one hand with one hand cupped around his mouth. _

_"Can you help me out here with this rest drain?"_

_John strolled on toward the direction of the voice. _

_"Where is your little den?"_

_John came around rocks. _

_"Hello,"_

_The light landed on John's face. _

_"Why hello there, new visitor?" _

_John shielded his eyes. _

_"Yes,"_

_"We've been here for. . . a month,"_

_"So you are not natives,"_

_"Nope,"_

_The young man's light dimmed as it was placed into a nearby crevice. _

_"Where are you from?" John asked. _

_"Answer my question," The young man sat down. "Who are you?"_

_"Professor John Robinson," John said. "You?"_

_"Jaxon," Jaxon said. "Jaxon Goldheart."_

_"Mr Goldheart," John said. "Are you from Tauron?"_

_"Earth," Jaxon's voice was small and saddened. "Not a lie. I would never lie to anyone about that. Not even the doc."_

_"What is going on here?" John asked. "What happened? Where did those trees come from?"_

_"Let's trade info, Professor," Jaxon shook his hand._

_"You don't have anything to bargain with," John narrowed his eyes toward the younger man,_

_"Info is very precious, it can shatter, it can uplift, it can absolve people, and it can bring a new awareness to what is going on. Since you are out here, I suppose you are searching for someone or something which could be the doc's cavern."_

_"You know where it is,"_

_"Nah. . . yeah," Jaxon looked ahead of John then leaned back facing him. "I can bring you there at the cost you answer one question."_

_"Fair enough," John said. "What is the question."_

_"Why did you never tell Alpha Control that you exiled Doctor Smith from the ship?"_

_"Smith is very resourceful and tends to find people that are on the wrong path for his benefit," John said. "Where am I?"_

_"To you, you just exiled him. To the doc, it has been ten years since your family left this planet and I don't think you should go to that cavern. It's empty. I checked myself before searching for my pet. Must be on a sneak over with Rashell and Orrin out there. Doc has told me and my partner about you and your family highly. Admiringly. Fondly." Jaxon's shoulders shook in the first of innocent laughter then folded his arms. "You sound like clueless angels who mean well the way he puts it."_

_John was silent for the longest moment._

_"You are from the future?" John asked._

_"No," Jaxon laughed, smirking, shaking his head. "You are _in_ the future."_

_"Do we make it?" John asked._

_"In due time," Jaxon said._

_"It has already happened for you," John said. "It wouldn't hurt to tell."_

_"Professor, that journey has to be lived not told," Jaxon said._

_"It does. . ." John agreed. "If we make it to Alpha Centauri then Will is bound to have the first communication with Smith in years."_

_"Yes," Jaxon said. "And the doc will be back on Earth after being celebrated as a hero for surviving so long in space."_

_"Don't listen to Smith," John warned. "He is manipulative, he is back stabbing, and he won't give it a second thought to sacrifice someone. No matter how hard he tries to stray from his nature, it will end in ruins and heart break. No matter how he claims to be a changed man, that is a lie, because he can't change."_

_Jaxon looked up toward John._

_"I won't argue since you speak from experience. During our first meeting, he did lie," Jaxon picked up the phone out of the crevice. "I only ask one thing of you."_

_"Yes?" John asked._

_Jaxon turned toward the professor with a grimace. _

_"Don't look back to this planet once you leave," Jaxon said. "It's a hard thing to ask."_

_"It is not," John said. "When it comes to my family's safety and well being, nothing is hard."_

_Jaxon turned toward the distance distantly contemplating quite unhappy about his train of thought._

_"We are going to be forced to leave him behind. . ." Jaxon said. "aren't we?"_

_John slowly nodded. _

_"Chances are very high when it comes to Smith," John said. "Don't feel bad about having to do it. It will be the right thing to do."_

_"Good luck, Professor. . ." Jaxon said. "Thanks for the insight. Follow the path, you'll know by the gut, then you will be back in your time, you are free to mention me in your log."_

_"One more question," John said. "Have you seen my daughter?"_

_"Professor, I haven't seen her," Jaxon said. "If I had, I would have told you. What I do know. . . Is that I feel she is back in the past where she belongs. See you at a later date."_

_"See you."_

_John parted ways with the man then did as he was instructed following along the path that felt right unraveling all the wrongness in the air and in his being. Slowly, bit by bit, things were becoming the way that they were supposed to be. John walked into the night then watched as the stars returned as did the moons. _

_"John!"_

_"Father!"_

_Penny and Don flanked John's side with their faces showing concern._

_"Where have you been?" Don asked. "You were gone for five minutes."_

_"Five long minutes," Penny said. "I was starting to get scared those people came across you."_

_"Felt less longer than that," John said. "I was somewhere. . . _somewhen_ different. What matters now:_ _we have to go."_

_"No arguments here," Don said. "This is really freaky being out in the open."_

_"I like to be back home in one piece," Penny said. _

_"And sound." John agreed. _

_The group walked into the night. And John made a note to tell Don what had happened on the upper deck._

* * *

"We don't want to hurt you," Idomi said, finally surrounding Rashell with the remaining members of the interns. "We like you to stand still, walker of dreams."

Rashell was doing cart wheels then she flipped a second time landing on to her feet and held her arms out gaining her balance.

"If only we can make her stand still!" Oputi complained.

"We can make her stand still and pay attention to us," Idomi said. "At the price of getting on the wrong foot."

"How do we perform that?" Kpuri asked.

"In one of your belts is a motion restriction ring," Idomi said. "You can find it in the back."

"Idomi," Eyoke started. "isn't that illegal to use that?"

"You heard wrong," Idomi said. "It is quite legal."

Rashell charged forward then tackled Eyoke to the ground. She readied herself up and twirled as Kpuri ran toward her. RasHell stopped mid-spin then grabbed Eyoke by the hands then inexplicably twirled sending him flying in circles around her only to let go of his hands as she skipped over a rock and performed another twirl. Eyoke charged toward her with a neck ring. Rashell twirled around only to stop abruptly.

She dropped her head into the bent crook her slanted, upwardly angled arm, while raising the opposite arm straight in the parallel direction. The intern fell to the ground howling in pain from her elbow smacking into his eye. Kpuri got up to his feet as the young girl did a moon walk motioning her feet back and forth pumping both her arms up and down. She mowed down Kpuri then twirled and hit Idomi at face with closed fists. Idomi fell to the ground as her arms were swinging back and forth along her thighs. Idomi got half-way up then was hit again at the face by her fists.

She hopped upside down then twirled her legs in the air keeping herself balanced. Oputi marched her way with a ring controller in one hand but was hit at the face by her flying feet that flipped him over. She performed a back flip then swung her arm up in the nick of time that it hit Kpuri's nose and he cried dropping the controller covering his nose. Eyoke jumped over a rock then was caught off guard when she whirred his way then threw a fist to his face. The first collided against his eye then he fell back to the ground.

Idomi crept to her side, slowly, carefully, soundlessly, holding the ring controller by his side then slowly slid it up forward in the general direction of her neck. She threw her fists in the air, punching the air, then stretched her arms out in the mist of a well choreographed dance then swung her head both ways so her hair flew around. He was going slowly as Oputi stared at the woman in disgust and jealously while Kpuri was running away from the scene and Eyoke was whining. She clapped her hands together, stomped her feet, then clapped again swinging her hips back and forth and bobbing her head from side to side.

Idomi held out the neck collar getting close and closer toward Rashell. One moment, he was going to win a recruit. In the next moment, the ring was taken out of his hands and used as a musical instrument with her hands patting against where a drum's base should be then wiggled it in the air singing loudly, and randomly, "And this is how it goes, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! yapta epty ei yaety ai! ANd it's quite atrociuussssssssss!"

She flung her arms out and dropped the neck ring so it landed on Idomi's head.

"Oh blackhole!"

"And when I was just a pup my pa gave my nose a tap and told me I was awful," she tapped her nose with perfect coordination as Idomi struggled to get the ring off his head and fell to the ground. "One day I acquired a word that repaired my busted nose!"

Oputi lunged forward, Rashell jumped aside, landing in a dead blueberry bush.

"Longest word you will hear!" She sang over the man's scream. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Idomi yanked it off with a tug then returned after her.

"If you holler it often," She twirled around with her arms held out as if grasping a stick. "You'll always sound looooveellly!"

She grasped on to the neck ring and twirled away.

"Not this again!" Idomi screeched. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

She slapped the ring around Idomi's neck.

"Wake up!" Idomi grasped her by the shoulders.

Immediately, Rashell grasped him by the ring, by both hands, right toward her then delivered a punch to his face knocking him back. She delivered several punches that were repeated continuously against his defensive posture and gave even more punches against his chest taking a step back each time. He lowered his arms to protest but was delivered the final blow that knocked him down to his feet. The young girl walked on ahead of the man going into the night. Idomi looked up toward the sole standing intern with a pant.

"This is enough!" Idomi shouted. "She is not worth it!"

Then Idomi fell to the dirt, defeated.

* * *

Robot arrived to the scene as Smith took out a rope from the utility belt and had some difficulty unraveling it dropping it multiple times to the ground walking after her. The old man was tripping and falling not watching where he was gong. Robot paused in his tracks in amusement detecting the man was trapped in between the rope.

Each time Smith moved a arm one of his legs were yanked up.

Robot scooted beside them then bent over and unraveled the rope off each point.

Finally, Smith got the rope all untangled and flung it after Rashell.

The lasso caught around her waist then she stepped back each time that Smith tugged at it.

"I am tying you to the lift, Rachel!" Smith exclaimed.

"That is not recommended," Robot advised. "I recommend we return her to the camp and let her wander around the ship until she wakes up."

"After the night we have had?"

"What kind of night have you been part of?"

"Very eeeeeventful!"

"As far,"

"Very,"

"Rashell is sprinting out of our territory," Robot said. "and you dropped the lasso."

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Smith hopped on to Robot's base. "Fly after her!"

"Hold on tight, Doctor Smith!" Robot cried then flew on ahead of the figure that was getting to become distant.

Smith had his eyes focused on the flinging rope contrasting her figure standing out waving up and down. Rashell's arms were flying behind her back and her feet were blurs to his eyes. The doctor leaned forward off Robot's base then reached out for the lasso. His first attempt was a failure as was his second, third, and fourth. He knelt down then turned the solar panel on to its searchlight setting. He stood up to his feet now with a clear image of Rashell.

Smith reached out for the rope and missed his chance as she took a sharp right turn climbing up along the rocky wall that formed a barrier much to his disbelief and shock. Robot crashed into a blueberry bush sending everything scattering around the machine. Smith jogged away chasing the direction that Rashell had gone in fueled by adrenaline and fear.

He was not about to lose this ride as a potential way off the planet or someone that he liked. _Not this time!_ running around the tall barrier then ran on ahead holding the solar lantern up. Smith skid to a stop observing the young woman on the top of a long, narrow rock resting down looking toward the sky with her arms supporting her upwards. The tension in his muscles loosened. He lowered his gaze down and spotted a moving large feline like figure moving from underneath the tall rock silently and stealthy.

Smith yanked out the laser pistol and held it outwards, a movement that his other arm followed, then aimed at the approaching creature headed Rashell's way as she walked around in circles ahead. He pressed the trigger reaching back his left arm simultaneously. The cougar leaped back then ran off leaving the wandering girl hiding behind a tall part of the rock and slapped underneath the base of the laser pistol's handle.

Rashell was no longer the brunt of the creature. However, Smith had become its target as he fled the scene running on further from the cougar. He pressed the trigger multiple times after the beast slightly turned toward it leaving some wounds behind. Smith saw ahead of him was a large familiar leafless bush then took a chance and slid down the passage way leading away from the creature consisting of small pebbles. Just as he had expected the panther ran toward the blueberry bush. Smith hid behind the wall then looked down toward the laser pistol and shook the laser pistol from side to side.

"Damn!"

Smith tossed the empty laser pistol to the ground then ran away taking the solar lantern behind him then leaped into a skinny and thin crevice then backed into it watching the cougar run on ahead of him. He relaxed his muscles in the hiding place. Robot was protecting the young girl from the cougar. Plenty of charge to stay there until tomorrow came and the cougar had to migrate along with the rest of the wildlife.

He lowered down to the bottom of the crevice and regained his bearings. Without any warning the cougar scrambled into the opening. Smith grabbed a sharp rock then began to strike repeatedly on the feline's head with a scream. Time was non-existent as the cougar lashed out with outreached claws striking the doctor's face and he closed his eyes with his face turned away searching for the cougar's eyes.

Suddenly, the clawing stopped. Smith slowly turned toward the fallen creature who's eyes were staring at his direction laid on its side. The cougar was yanked back on to the sea of rocks. Smith held on to the long sharp rock with a tremble in the tiny cavern. Minutes passed this way, stinging was coming from both sides of his face, looking out. He gulped down the fear then crawled out of the cavern dragging the solar lantern behind him then used the rock as his support up. He held up the lantern with a trembling hand to observe that Idomi and his interns surrounded the fallen cougar.

"It's a start," Smith said.

"If I didn't stay, Doctor Smith," Idomi said. "You would be a dead man."

"Let's agree to disagree," Smith walked toward the side of the cougar then knelt down.

"Poor creature," Idomi shook his head as Smith inspected the deceased. "Out in the open shortly before the season hit."

Smith looked up toward Idomi with a frown.

"This is a very old cougar," Smith said. "Has some old scarring. Some of them. . ."

"Some of them-what?" Idomi asked.

"Were made by some old friends of mine," Smith said. "The ones you never got to meet."

Smith closed the eyes of the cougar as Robot scooted his way.

"Idomi," Robot said, tugging along the girl who was on his base.

"I am on your side, Robot," Idomi held his hands up. "Don't shoot me."

"Much to my chagrin, I was designed with the intention of being a intelligent bystander," Robot said. Idomi lowered his hands. "I mean no harm." Idomi slowly turned toward Smith.

"I am surprised to see the Robinsons came back and left their trusted friend you," Idomi commented. "What was even more surprising was to see him not firing back at the creature."

"He is from the Macarough," Smith saw the heartbreak on Idomi's face. "The Macarough's are not scientists so they hardly use scientific equipment at all. Recently, they have only become familiar with mining certain metals for the ship's solar panels."

"The Macarough, you say?" Idomi asked.

"Yes," Smith and Robot said.

"So they are taking you home," Idomi said. "I heard it went on a mission to find the ninth planet."

"There is eight planets," Smith said.

"No, there _is_ nine," Idomi said. "They don't want to be discovered. Not yet. Earthlings. . . are not ready."

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you!"

"To be frankly, my dear boy, I know their current opinion of aliens. If they get attacked by them physically then there will be a roar in vengeance and very creative methods of killing. Scared of non-humans? Yes, they would be. And hide from them."

"Your laser pistol. . ."

"Keep it. I don't need it anymore. Take it to Tauron's space museum for all I care and label it Jupiter 2 equipment," Smith looked up the steep hill. "Fifty years," he clasped his hands together in-between the handle of the solar lantern looking up toward the moons. "I have missed being in space and heading somewhere for a very long time."

Idomi took it back.

"Do you need a new one?"

"I said, I don't need it anymore,"

"You could stay even longer,"

"Go. You still disgust me. I can't face you. I can't look at you without thinking of them. You have irreparably damaged our relationship and I barely think it can come back together from that at this point."

"Understood. . ." Idomi looked down toward the ground thinking it over. "I am sorry about those people. It turned out they weren't interested in the hero business so I introduced them to a far better temptation to make them do it," Smith closed his eyes shut, squeezing them, painfully. "A motivator."

Smith lifted his head, his eyes opened, then walked up the hill ignoring the creature with Robot tagging behind him.

Later that night, as planned, Smith would return and harvest the rest of the fallen cougar.

* * *

Under the night they traveled back toward the Macarough with little touches to her shoulders guiding her away from specific areas of the area that were dangerous at best. Robot grabbed her by the back of her PJ's then yanked her back and directed her away from the edge of the empty waterfall. Smith shook his head rolling his arms with his arms folded and resumed the long trek back to the Macarough.

They had simply had become lost with the journey that had been taken to watch over the young girl and protect her. A unspoken agreement was made on how fortunate they were with little complaints about being lost in the night in the cold. Smith was in his winter gear holding on to the packed suitcase in one hand paying no attention to the veiled threats of the planet. He was following a very habit of letting someone else be alert and aware of approaching danger.

Smith searched for familiar landmarks in the night holding up the rusty lantern in his free hand. Robot held on to the lasso with a claw. Smith acted as the leader of the group walking in the front. Occasionally, he would stop and turn toward the rest just to make sure that they were still there behind him. Each time, he relaxed and turned toward the land ahead of him. Robot's processor detected that the pausing was in part of his time here. A relic of being left so many times in the night without his knowledge that he had to be sure people were still with him. It never happened this often as a member of the Jupiter 2.

"Ah!" Smith announced, relieved. "We are getting very close to the Macarough."

"How far are?" Robot asked.

"Five hundred thirty-three kilometers," Smith said.

"I could use some rest myself in my tent," Robot said.

"Sweet dreams," Smith twirled, yearningly, fondly. "Sweet dreams!"

"There is very good chances of this event happening another night," Robot said. "You will need to temporarily adjust your sleeping schedule."

"It has to be dealt with," Smith said. "So close to the desert storms season as it is."

"Very," Robot agreed. "Is there a short cut to the ship?"

"It's a old mining tunnel but it will do," Smith said. "And a lot safer. Asides to the bats."

"Bats?" Robot repeated, terrified. "B-b-b-b-b-bats?"

"Baseball bats," Smith said. "Juliusiek and I got to befriend baseball players decades ago."

Smith laughed, fondly, yet happily at the memory.

"They chose that cave to camp out in instead of the many other and more logical places to remain at night, and warm for that matter!"

He looked up, fondly, toward the night sky yet his eyes searched for stars that didn't quite belong were not stars at all.

"Left all their bats there once the game was over because the opposing baseball coach had made them into hypnotic items as part of cheating to win. His son was so disappointed when he found out that I was right. . . and so was I." Smith sighed looking down in shame toward his hands. "Could have left the planet then but I had gotten my hands dirty betraying both parties in the ultimate desire to get home with riches."

Robot was silent for the longest time following Smith with Rashell on his base.

"You are not lying," Robot said.

Smith raised his brows turning toward Robot.

"Course, I am not," Smith said. "Why in the heavens would I lie about that? Simply outrageous to think you believe I lie! Insulting! Slander to my name! Absolutely slander! And I will not stand for it!"

Smith marched on ahead, his ego wounded, lifting the dimmed solar panel up leading Robot toward the hills.

* * *

Silence filled the air, a feeling of dread slipped into their very beings, and a feeling of wrongness echoed in their minds. Hardly a sign of life from where they stood. It was difficult to spot a tree in the area or a sea of grass. Smith stepped forward looking around quite concerned and confused noticing how things had became different. A barren landscape lacking green contrasting Robot's last sensors report about the wall, the trees, the man made pond. The gears in Robot's circuits started to move.

"This is not purgatory," Robot stopped in his tracks. "All of this is real!"

Smith stopped in his tracks facing the POPS model.

"Course it is real," Smith said. "Finally out of that stupor. What snapped you back?"

"Look over there," Robot yanked a arm out pointing out. "There is a stable temporal anomaly. It will not last long."

Smith tore his attention off Robot on to the area ahead-and there stood the majestic Jupiter 2. It was unmistakable. No visible signs of the tall wall made of rock nor the sound of a man made brook that was dying quite slowly and loudly with material that caused echoes whenever a sound was made similar to a cave only the sounds were amplified. Smith stepped forward as realization dawned.

"That's why Will never came. . . " Smith said. "Stay . . . Stay right here."

"What are you going to say?" Robot asked. "Curse them? Swear at them? Scold them?"

"No," Smith said. "Him." he lifted his head up, his eyes on the flickering window from the side displaying moving figures. "I have to . . . I have to. . . "

So much uncertainty and confusion left outside of the campsite. The opportunity was there. It was open. The door opened before his eyes. Literally and figuratively. Smith stripped off his winter gear dropping it along Robo's base with precision until the warmth around his body was replaced by the cold. Robot's claws met the man's back sliding him forward and his legs moved. He walked close and closer toward the campsite until coming to a stop from within the dark unlinking his hands from behind his back then tapped his fingers together at first then slid his fingers together until they interlinked.

* * *

_Will stepped out of the Jupiter with his hands on the edge of the doorway then started to make his way on. He walked down the platform. Robot and his family were getting ready for leaving, changing into their space suits, all without the gloves. Gloves that had been discarded to the side after their abrupt discharge from stasis. He came to a abrupt stop in his tracks sensing that someone was there. He heard a noise afar in the night as he stood in the light illuminating from the Jupiter 2._

_No, Will corrected to himself, it was the sound of a_ voice.

_It was a deep and old voice that spoke of one word. _

_"Will. . ."_

_Will's eyes adjusted looking into the dark where a figure stood. The starlight from above partially allowed the boy to see the familiar outline of a figure across standing across him. Smith lowered his head, ashamed, down toward his hands instead of facing him. Will didn't feel so small compared to the doctor as he normally did. Instead, Will felt as if he were the adult and Smith was the child in their relationship._

_It had been three years ago that he was a small child and Smith was a towering old giant. That wasn't the case anymore. Will had grown a couple inches taller just approaching a new age now standing almost up to Smith's shoulder. Will was at the cusp of where a child became a teenager._

_"Doctor Smith?" Will asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_Smith lifted his head up toward Will with a bittersweet smile. _

_"Really think I would let you search for me when your family is about to leave and stay longer? Even a moment. Even for a second. Even for five minutes. Even for a hour. Just to say goodbye to a dear old friend. I know you too well." Smith shook his head. "Too well. . . Too well."_

_Smith held both hands up stopping Will from taking a step further._

_"If we had a hug then I would never let go," Smith stepped back._

_"Come out of the dark so I can see you," Will said._

_"I'm a shooting star," Smith sang, softly to himself, shaking his head looking toward the ground. "I've come so far. And I can't go back to where I used to be. . ."_

_"Are you okay?" Will asked._

_"No," Smith lifted his chin up facing Will. Smith stepped further away from Will starting to turn from him and began to walk away. "I shouldn't be here in the first place."_

_Will speed walked after the man._

_"We are not going to have our friendship like this, Doctor Smith!" Will caught Smith by the arm stopping him in his tracks. "Not this way. It will end on _my_ terms not yours."_

_"Who says it's the end?" Smith lowered his head toward the right. "Friendship grows when apart and becomes stronger."_

_Will let go as Smith turned sideways toward him. _

_"Isn't that called love?" Will asked. _

_"Love?" Smith scoffed. "You are very simple minded, my dear boy." Smith squeezed the boy's shoulder then let go taking a few steps away into the dark and stopped with a sigh. "I wish it didn't have to be this way leaving you." and his tone carried regrets. "It was inevitable that one of my mistakes would force the professor to exile me."_

_"Nothing is inevitable," Will said._

_Smith turned completely toward Will._

_"My fate is," Smith said, bitterly. "My fate is. It was either stasis or death. This is far better than that.""_

_"Was it worth it?" Will asked. "Going into the cave when I told you not to? Bringing all those androids to life? Trying to make me stay?"_

_The older man turned from the Jupiter 2 then looked up toward the starry decorated sky searchingly. As if looking for a answer. A answer that seemed to be elusive to him when answering a simple question took little thought to mull over. Will found it odd. Smith never paused after being posed a question for this long. Perhaps, Smith regretted the error. It was a slim possibility of that happening when it came to the doctor. _

_A silent alarm went off in Will's mind. The silence that was between held between them continued to last in a concerning way. Yet it was also very alarming. Will took one step forward starting to reach a hand out for Smith's shoulder. Smith's shoulders raised up high than they were before with a clear of his throat. Will stepped back lowering his hand._

_"Yes," Smith said. "Yes," he turned toward Will with renewed the strength in his words with a small nod. "It was."_

_"You're right," Will shook his head with a smirk. "You can't change. When you try to change, you still do the wrong thing. It feels intentional when you do it. And this whole adventure will happen again. I know it will. It always does. Not as big as this one was."_

_"All I hear is lies, empty promises, and empty vows from you. I don't understand half of the time why you go into trouble. Like you seek it. Just to find Earth and get rid of us like you did long ago. I wasn't really sure if I know if you really do care or not about my folks."_

_"Now, I am certain. You don't really care about other who aren't you. And I pity you more than anything. I am not angry, not disappointed, because that is who you are. You have never changed. You are the same scared, desperate small old man. All you have done is lied, concealed, and pretended to be someone dad can allow to stay. At the core, you are still that rotten apple Don calls you."_

_"That is who I am," Smith admitted. "At least I _have_ the gut to admit who I am. What I am. Unlike you who never listens to his father! You can't admit to being a disobedient child! That is what makes up a adult! You are a child and you can't have everyone's lives on your shoulders. Leave that to the grown ups."_

_Will was disgusted as he stepped back from Smith into the light meeting the dark glare piercing through the night. _

_"I am right about you," Will shook his head, keeping it cool, while rage burned from the back of his mind. "Goodbye, Doctor Smith."_

_Will turned from Smith with his hands rolled into fists feeling the heated glare of the old man on his back. He walked through the doorway then closed both doors behind him. When he looked out of the window, no one was standing in the night across from the Jupiter 2. He had expected Smith to continue standing there, glaring, emphasizing his point._

_A point that Will didn't expect to hurt so deeply. It had been unexpected, jarring, confusing for a man of Smith's standing to be so mean in a farewell and didn't make sense without knowing what happened before. Guilt was savage. Guilt that changed someone he once considered a friend to a little more of a threatening and dark force that admitted the cold hard truth that he suspected all along. His words sounded so sincere, yet, Will found himself feeling it could have been another of the big whoppers the way it was said. _

_After everything that had happened, what little did not make sense was Smith doing all those things with him and his family. All the good memories of performing plays, picnics, rock hunting, foraging, exploring, playing chess, and so on. Smith seemed like he had genuinely cared and enjoyed those moments. The words hurt Will's perception of him and it was going to last for a very long time until Smith redeemed himself. _

_"Are you okay, Will?" Penny asked. _

_Will shook his head turning toward his older sister. _

_"Just ended a friendship," Will said. "It was easier than how I thought it would go." Will shook his head. "Was it even a friendship?"_

_"We may never know," Penny put her hand on his shoulder. "The chairs are ready."_

_Will closed the second door then went with his sister toward the elevator._

* * *

Robot's audio analyzers detected the sound of openly, agonized weeping. Robot scooted on after the man leaving the wandering woman behind and his arms yanked out of its sockets catching the hurt man in mid fall from colliding against his base. The temporal anomaly vanished before his sensors as if it were a mirage. The sound that belonged to the creatures of the night returned as the dread and wrongness slipped away.

Robot guided his old friend toward a rock with one claw on Smith's back and the other claw holding on to his hand.

"The pain!" Smith wailed. "Oh, the paaain!"

"What did you do?" Robot guided Smith away from the scene then allowed him to plop down on to a boulder.

Smith shook his head.

"I didn't think. . . . " he wiped off his tears with his sleeve. "I didn't think it would hurt this much sabotaging his opinion of me."

"Because your friendship with Will was real," Robot patted on Smith's shoulder. "You did care about him. . . Doctor Smith." Robot synthesized the sound of coughing with one claw clacking against his glass helm. "That is more than pain from ending a friendship. That is the pain of leaving people you cherished and never seeing them again."

"Like I cared about them. . . " Smith retorted, sharply, turning his furious eyes on to Robot. "Like _I_ cared about them!"

Robot was silent.

"They never gave another thought of me from that day on," His hand curled into a fist. "Why? Because _I made them_!"

Smith wept on and off.

"It's time I stopped looking fondly at the past . . . and grieve," his shoulders were shaking as his voice. "Grieve for a friendship that I ended, intentionally. I am the reason why Will never came to say farewell. It's not fair. Why did it have to happen? Why did I have to be there? Why didn't_ I_ go back all those years ago and make a decent farewell to him? Why didn't I go back to say goodbye to him? Why didn't I?"

Smith lowered his head, weeping, his shoulders shaking.

"You were keeping your word back then and you kept it by keeping your distance from the Jupiter 2. The circumstances were very unfortunate for this goodbye. A act of decency." Robot explained. "You knew had Will gone through the time anomaly that everything would have changed. The last memory you have of Professor Robinson would have been tarnished."

"Woe is me . . woe is me. . . woe is me," Smith turned away rubbing his shoulder closing his eyes as more tears poured down.

"I will escort Rachel to the ship," Robot said.

Smith leaned forward in the middle of the crying.

"And I_ will_ come back for you."

With that comment made, Robot followed after the sleep walking Rashell. Robot vanished from behind the tent with the young girl's hand wrapped around his figure snoring away. Smith raised his head up from the rock.

"I nearly condemned you to a eternity as a machine, William!" Smith screamed at the stars. "It breaks my heart that_ I_ was responsible for it. It wasn't worth it! It wasn't!"

Smith wept hitting the rock multiple times during his grief.

"I had to lie!" Smith wailed. "I had to lie! I haaaaaaad to lie to you!"

Smith shook his head, regretfully, painfully.

"There were more lives at stake than _mine_!"

Smith looked up the shining night sky then had a slow small nod as tears formed along his eyes so that the stars grew blurry and glowing than they normally were.

"I just hope when we see each other again. . ." Smith stopped if only briefly. "That you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Smith resumed weeping with his eyes closed lowering his forehead against the rock with tears running down.

_"I forgive you, Doctor Smith."_ A deep quite young and kind unfamiliar voice steadied Smith for a moment in the middle of grief.

Smith looked over expecting to see the source of the voice.

"Hello?" Smith called into the night. "Is anyone there?"

No one was there. Smith strangely felt that he was not quite alone in the dark. He looked around wiping off the tears from along his eyes using his sleeves. It was a definite presence that hung in the air. It was neither intimidating or cruel. It was pure, innocent, and kind.

Smith looked around the area putting a hand on his chest that felt lighter. Rocks crunched underneath what sounded to be footsteps. Smith wasn't afraid, only anticipating what came next, to see what was behind the comforting presence. He put his back against the rock looking up toward the stars.

It was only Robot who came forward.

"Time for you to hit the hay, Doctor Smith," Robot put a reassuring claw on Smith's back.

Smith looked up toward Robot with a smile.

"I am happy to have a buddy like you," Smith said.

"Buddy?" Robot repeated as Smith got up to his feet then wiped off the dirt on the sides of his pants. "You have never called me buddy. . ."

Smith got on to the side of Robot then wrapped his arms around the chassis.

"There is many things I didn't call my previous companions so that makes you special,"

"Special!" Robot exclaimed. "Special! I am special?" It was at that moment Smith instantly regretted making the comment. "I am special! Did you hear that world?" his helmet twirled rapidly. "IIIIIIII am special!"

"Stop mewling about and drive me back home, you mewling taxi driver!"

"Alright, buddy!" Robot's head twirled.

Robot scooted away into the night.

"Ninny!" Smith cried. "You are going past the speed limit!"

* * *

The day started as out as any regular day on Smith's planet. The children got up to their feet, excitedly, and ate their meals only after sleeping in additional hour then ran toward the lift side by side then swung over the lift door. They had loud laughter, giggling, finding the situation amusing on the floor side by side. Orrin hopped up to his feet first and grabbed on to the stick that stood out against the console then slid it down toward the kitchen setting.

They ate their food, respectively, then showered separately and changed into the clothes laid out for them on the table. Orrin checked the garden making sure the soil was wet then wiped it off on the sides of his pants. He put on the sun hat as requested by the note left on the wall that vanished after the hats were taken by the children and put on sun screen.

The lift sped down the Macarough and they ran on ahead of each other jogging having a competitive blast. They ran on searching among the land for the doctor. They eventually found him hanging out on a boulder with a umbrella acting as shade above his head and he had his back against the rock humming to himself. He had faint scars healing on his face well on the way to vanishing into the skin. Rashell and Orrin exchanged a glance then retrieved a collection of twigs, leaves, pieces of fallen cactus's, and dead snakes then silently made their move.

They knelt down then climbed along the rock. They had arrived in time noticing that his eyes were beginning to flutter close. A small boombox was put on the rock from behind Smith then one of them pressed on the triangle button set side ways outlined in blue. The high pitch roar caused for alarm sending Smith bolting forward then looked toward their direction and let out a scream. Smith rolled down the boulder then staggered up to his feet and ran on ahead with his arms in the air.

"Help!" Smith shouted.

They shook the material off their figures as the terrified man ran ahead of them.

"That was_ hilarious_," Rashell said.

Orrin cackled.

"Now to unring that alarm bell we just rung,"

"He is headed back to his cave,"

"Yep,"

"That will be easy to defuse."

* * *

It took roughly a hour with pleading and apologizing from the children to mend the scare drawing the man out of his cavern. Only, he came instead in entirely pitch black clothing and a large bag strapped alongside his shoulder. He had a container belonging to several arrows perched along his shoulder and a bow in the other hand. Robot was off helping Freddie with finding bed of deutronium.

"Where are you headed to today?" Rashell jogged alongside Smith.

"To collect all the ninnies," Smith said.

"So booby traps that you have neglected," Orrin said.

"Have to be prepared for the worst case scenario, children," Smith said.

"Like what?" Orrin asked.

"The season going longer than I expect," Smith turned toward the children. "I want you to stay away while I collect the prey," he held his finger up stopping them from protesting. "It's very dangerous work getting them out and killing them."

"Can we watch you kill them then?" Rashell asked.

"No," Smith said. "You may not."

"Why are you in that silly outfit?" Orrin asked.

"What? This is not silly. It's very useful," Smith looked down upon the young man. "And manly."

"You look like the kind of person who chops heads off," Rashell said, squinting back at the doctor.

Smith rubbed his neck, irked, under the protective clothing.

"It's how I don't get hurt," Smith said. "Ah ha! We are there! At one of one hundred forty-five traps! Stay here!"

Smith ran down a curved hill then vanished from their line of sight into a small hole. He came back out holding a long but small barbed cage. He went about the area collecting all the traps until only a large crowd of trapped animals were set in the center of the valley. He took out a hypospray from the bag then knelt down and set in the injector to each creature.

The children hid behind a large boulder watching the man collapse the cages once the corpse were taken. Smith lined up the corpses and waited watching with patience. Soon, the children smelled a foul stench coming from Smith's direction. The animal were moved into the big black bag and zipped it shut. He beckoned them down with one animal set before him and they came down as he turned his attention toward it.

"Zoink!" Orrin beamed alongside Smith and put his hands on his knees. "What is that?"

Smith picked up the large spiky mass in his hands with a smile underneath the mas.

"That is a maior occidens ericius," Smith said. "It's barbs are very poisonous. But, if used right, they can be made into antidotes, poison, ink, or. . . eaten if cooked just about right."

"Ewww!" they said at once.

"But the meat is very delicious so it makes worth picking all those barbs," Smith said. "And reusing them."

"So, those barbs are full of muscular tissue?" Rashell asked.

"Different from the ones on Earth," Smith said. "Why? I have no idea." Smith carefully picked it up. "Step five feet away."

The children beamed away and the thorns flew out hitting the mask.

"You okay?" Rashell asked.

"Perfectly fine." Smith took off the mask. "The thorns stick to the material instead of my face, my dears."

"How many more traps are there?" Orrin asked.

"Hundreds," Smith said. "A good thousand or two. It will take a long time to get to and from. Take up most of the day."

* * *

The entire world felt it was full of dread and the ground felt as though it could collapse beneath Jaxon's feet at any moment as the young man wandered around the area admiring the landscape. He fell on to a fallen boulder then looked around with his heart racing He was paralyzed by fear in the middle of visualizing the exact circumstance of falling down with rocks surrounding him and the ground beneath him twisting and turning. Abruptly, something smacked against his chest and he grabbed a hold on to the unexpected object and fell down to the ground quite startled.

"Oh," Jaxon began to say looking down toward the mess of wild dark curls on his chest clinging on to his shirt with large eyes. "It's just you. . . it's just you. . . just you."

Jaxon pressed a kiss on the rabbit's forehead with the heavy feeling lingering in his chest and held on to the rabbit with both hands closing his eyes. The distinctive sound of the rabbit's grinding its teeth soothed his thoughts. His heart rate lowered while keeping the rabbit in the embrace. The rabbit crawled up under his neck then proceeded to lick around the exposed skin.

"H-h-h-h-h-hey!" Jaxon giggled. "You little furball."

* * *

_"Are the children ready for lift off?"_

_Maureen clicked on the radio receiver._

_"Ready, John," Maureen said. "We are buckled and standing by. Over."_

_"Roger," John's voice came over. "We will be leaving in a few minutes."_

_Maureen hooked the radio back into its hook then looked over toward Will._

_"Will. . ." Maureen called._

_Will turned his attention off from the empty seat._

_"I am okay," Will said. "We will see him again one day."_

_Maureen had a half-smile at the comment._

_"I am sure that we will," Maureen said._

_From beside Will was a empty seat where the doctor would normally be seated down, panicked, holding on tightly to the arm rest of the black chair. It had signs from Smith's occupation clear as day in the form of silver scars from the previous landings and disembarking. The man shaking like a leaf much to her amusement and annoyance. A endearing quality of the man. The farewell that John had delivered from the man had to do for Will and it did do for the children. Except for Will. Maureen briefly closed her eyes. We came this far only to leave one of our own. _

_When she opened her eyes at the scene, Maureen could see, if only for a moment, Smith in the silver and orange space suit with his eyes squeezed shut waiting for the inevitable crash landing their delicate ship could suffer. And it was to think that it wouldn't be a ordinary sight to see for her in that chair. Someone else was going to be seated in it. And it wasn't going to be Smith any time soon._

_"Mother!" Penny called. "Look over there!"_

_Maureen's attention went toward the area that Penny pointed in._

_"Who is she?" Judy asked._

Rashell was walking around in squares pretending to be playing a violin with her eyes closed and her head tilted sideways against her shoulder.

_"Hello?" Maureen called. "Hello?"_

Rashell came to a abrupt stop at the left hand corner near to one of their quarters. A beast with scales walked out with reality spreading apart similar to curtains allowing it in. It had a long tongue and shiny white teeth that shined against the artificial lights. It was a tall green humanoid with the head of a toy dragon with eyes that reminded of a insect's eyes and vastly muscular.

_The family froze in their seats unable to say or do a thing as a unnerving growl carried through the residential deck._

Rashell turned toward the creature as the growling grew louder. It had a long tail that had spots and stripes in different shades of gray decorating it covered in thorns from the center of the lizard similar to a lizard. There were even old battle scars on the monster_. _

_Maureen's heart lumped into her throat. _

Rashell opened her eyes, stepped back, horrified, her eyes flickering with recognition, then let out a startled yelp.

The young woman's back hit the wall then she lunged right toward the creature delivering punches to the face with her large fists and knocked the creature down to the ground. The lizard man leaped up to their feet staring down upon the woman flinging her hand back then delivered a sharp punch underneath the chest cavity sending them staggering back to the floor without much of a sound. They hissed then charged forward on to Rashell. Rashell swung her fists back and forth straightening her neck out.

The lizard man's hands were caught by her farmer sized hands staring down upon the creature with eyes full of rage and determination. She leaped up kicking away the lizard man. The lizard man closed their fists then threw a punch after the woman knocking her down. Rashell was laid on the floor appearing to be unconscious so the lizard man came to her side then knelt down. Her eyes opened at the feeling of their breath against her neck then frowned, her hands curling into fists, and determination to live lit up her eyes lifting her self up in rage.

Rashell flipped over then kicked them to their side losing a slipper while at it then continued at it by their side using selective angry words.

"THIS-" **smack** "wOULDN'-" **smack.** "-BE-" **smack** "-HAPPENING-"** smack** "-IF-"**_ smack_** "-YOU-"** smack** "LEFT-" **smack** "-ME-" she punched at the creature hopping from side to side. "-ALONE!"

_The men stopped what they were doing overhearing the sounds of shouting from below. _

She kicked against the creature's head then whined hopping up and down clutching on to her toe that blood coming down from alongside the foot then the lizard man twisted her ankle with a disturbing sound. Rashell fell back to the floor landing on to her butt then looked up toward the approaching lizard man. She dragged herself away looking up in fear that made her shake. She wrapped her arms around her leg as the lizard man towered over. She screamed so loud that_ the men stopped what they were doing then got out of their chairs heading toward the elevator._

Unexpectedly, three arrows struck through the skull of the creature peeking out of the forehead then fell to the side with a thud.

_John was the first one to come down elevator with a laser pistol then lowered it noticing the creature had fallen with arrows sticking out from the base of the skull._

Rashell looked on toward where the creature had entered regaining her bearings.

"No need to fear," A familiar voice was the first sound she heard that ended the silence as Smith limped in dropping a very well aged bow with a arrow belt strapped along his shoulder. "Smith is here."

_Judy's loud gasp _was ignored by Smith looking down upon Rashell and reached his hand out for her.

The Jupiter 2 uniform was heavily torn to shreds revealing red bleeding scars, his hair disheveled coated in a layer of dirt and his blood, and visible scratches from a difficult combat visibly trembling. The man was heavily breathing leaning against the entrance of the tent with one hand gripping on to it. He staggered forward, weakly, painfully, toward Rashell. The bright expression on Rashell's face made it shine as she took his hand, giving it a squeeze, gratefully.

Smith fell to the floor with a thud landing on his side falling unconscious landing in front of her.

"Doctor?" Rashell shouted, crawling to his side then put a hand on his shoulder. "Doctor?"

Rashell shook the unresponsive man, calling.

"Doctor!" Rashell shook Smith, insistently, by the shoulders getting more scared than before. "Doctor!"

Her fingers dug into the uniform trying to wake him up and in turn being covered by a film of blood.

"Doctor! Wakey wakey! Doctor!" Rashell looked up, shaken, scared, toward a unseen figure. "Ma!"

_They vanished before the Robinsons's eyes. _

_"It-it-it-it-It's that girl," Penny said. "That was Rachel! She is the one who helped me! But, Doctor Smith barely looks ninety!"_

_"She could have made a little mistake," Judy said. _

_"I believe you, Penny," Maureen put a comforting hand on Penny's shoulder then directed the children away from the men._

_John's eyes were fixated on where Smith and Rashell had been._

_"Don, resume departure," John said. "I like to be here the next time it happens during flight."_

_Don nodded then looked toward the others and started to go up the ladder but stopped. _

_"This could just be some chemical mass induced hallucination," Don said. "Has to be."_

_Don tuned around then climbed up the ladder and John joined his family, hoping it was just his imagination, wishing the event would become forgotten in time. Will's attention shifted from his mother toward where his friend had once been that was now occupied by his father and smiled as the Jupiter 2 made the ascent into the heavens leaving behind Smith watching the miniature engines twirling from underneath vanish before his saucer sized eyes. He gently waved them off, sadly, eyes following the fleeing Jupiter 2 that became one with the stars from in front of the warmly glowing entrance to the cavern. _

_"Adieu, Robinsons. . . adieu. . ."_

_Smith lowered his hand. _

_"Doctor," a tall woman exited the cave cleaning her hands off with a rag. She was a woman around his age, fine aging lines decorating her facial features, and streaks of gray revealed by the lighting coming from the cave. Her polka dotted two piece outfit seemed black and gray against the night from one half of it. "Have they left?"_

_Smith shifted toward Juliusiek then closed his eyes, if only briefly, with a heart broken smile. _

_"You are not alone." Juliusiek put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze._

* * *

Freddie bolted out of bed at the familiar scream echoing throughout the ship.

"Rashell!"

Freddie flew up from the bed then bolted to her feet grabbing hold on to a navy blue robe that she tied around her waist then flew out of the adults cabin. Orrin came out of the children cabin moving after her. Freddie stopped Orrin from coming after her as the light beams surrounding each non-existent corner of the ship's room slowly powered up at the rapid movement carried through each footstep.

"You stay!"

"Let me help!"

"No!" Freddie flung ope the lift then swung it close and slid down the leveler. "Not now."

The lift carried Freddie down quickly to the bottom of the ship.

"Ma!" Rashell cried.

"What happened here?" Freddie asked.

"I-I-I-I was sleep walking!" Rashell said. "Doctor Smith came to my rescue," she looked toward the exit then faced Freddie visibly paling. "Robot!"

"We will get him," Freddie put a hand on Rashell's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle," Rashell nodded, painfully, tearfully. She put her hand on to Freddie's hand. "Get to him first. He is more hurt than I am."

Freddie's attention went down toward the unconscious old man in a long moment of pause shocked. It was a long moment before Freddie snapped out of the shock.

"Can you hold his weight?" Freddie asked.

"Can't," Rashell said. "I got hurt by the lizard man."

"Stay here," Freddie said. "I will send Orrin down for you."

Freddie gently lifted the man up to his feet then wrapped a arm around her shoulder and walked into the lift. Robot flew in to the tent and stopped so that he was resting by Rashell's side. The lift loudly screeched up once the bar was slid toward the setting reading 'Med bay'. She reached out sliding the bar toward 'residence bay' then went into the set up medical room. Smith was slid on to the bed with wounds that were still bleeding.

The uniform was cut off Smith's torso using the operation scissors including the dickie then the clothes were tossed aside as if it were trash. Freddie opened the file cabinet then slipped through the rows of boxes searchingly. The text that she wanted showed up on a white block of tape then she took it out and came to his side.

"Ah ha!"

She took out a long thick, bulky, jiggly device that resembled a gun except it had a base connecting to the bottom and beneath the mouth of the gun. The text read '_Bone spray on and nanofiber skin spray on_'. She pressed the tip sliding it against the deep wounds watching the contents of the pen jet in then stopped once noticing the wound was full. She slid the blanket over the man's hairy very gray chest.

The lift returned to the med bay with Orrin and Rashell jogging side by side.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rashell asked.

"Perfectly fine," Freddie said. "Cool as fine cheese."

"So all we need to do is just wait for him to wake up," Rashell said.

"That is what it comes down to," Freddie dropped the clunky white device into a transparent bag.

"I could have helped. . ." Orrin said. "What about Robot?"

"I will get him and put him on sleep walk duty," Freddie said. "and I with him on that duty. Now, you two, go to bed."

They sulked toward the lift then bolted up before her eyes.

"Looks like I am even more in your debt, Doctor." Freddie then went toward the lift had been and waited.

* * *

Smith slept the night away with Rashell and Orrin trading seating duty even into the day. They abandoned their posts upon their mothers requests in the middle of the day. When she lifted the blanket up, the fabric was up ready to be peeled so she peeled it off looking down toward his remarkably and incredibly fast healing skin. A advanced healing skin that was a sign of a change in him. Humans took longer to heal, weeks, under the dermal/bone generator's cover. She recovered him with the blanket then left him be.

The children played video games in the virtual reality deck, ran competitive against each other, Freddie resumed the drilling taking along with a assigned padd for reading that had a map of all the deutronium beds outlined by Robot, and in Robot's spare hours most of it was spent waiting by Smith's beside in med bay waiting for him to wake up. A entire day came and went.

When Freddie awoke the second morning, Smith's bed was unoccupied and the bed had been left just the way it was when he had been put there. It was undisturbed. No signs of blood or staining for that matter. She went down the lift then came toward the bottom of the ship then came out and saw Robot waiting for her five steps away.

"Doctor Smith will be up in approximately eight hours," Robot said.

"Eight hours?" Rashell repeated. "That is basically the entire night!"

"Yes," Robot said. "It is. He was very busy harvesting the animals that he had caught yesterday."

"Figure," Rashell walked off.

"Doctor Smith would like to speak with you, Freddie," Robot said. "He will meet with you here in ten hours."

"I can guess a hundred reasons why he wants to speak with me," Freddie said.

"And I need a favor," Robot said.

"What is it?" Freddie said, concerned.

"Do I need to tell Doctor Smith their fate?" Robot asked.

Freddie closed her eyes, regretfully, with a sigh.

"Don't tell him," Freddie raise her attention up toward Robot. "That is a order. It's for his own spirits."

* * *

The canisters were filled up over the passing hours one by one.

She was getting very close to leaving this planet and the threats that laid around at every corner.

Even though all the lifeforms had taken the tunnels all the way to the more friendly side of the planet, Freddie believed here were those that hadn't left. Or a visitor from space lurking around the planet. Even when Robot report no new visitors, Freddie found that skeptical and glanced toward the sky between her shift with Rashell by her side observing the deutronium drilling rig and ate packed rations during the long wait.

Oddly, Orrin was sleeping in half of the day away. Her suspicions arose even further when returning to the campsite chipping away at a long and thick tree branch with a knife focusing on a definitive shape with a plate beside him on the table and a tent set up as shade from above him and a fan blowing cool air toward his face. Orrin was humming to herself as she parked the space van alongside the Macarough then they began to carefully unload the fuel into the lift and changed the settings to the lift in part by a dial to a more comfortable one to transport the fuel.

The fuel was moved into the engine deck then carefully set up.

More than making up for the loss of the fuel.

They could leave with the last of the fuel retrieved by tomorrow.

* * *

Robot stood by the entrance of the cavern on high alert then stopped twirling once the door to the cavern slid open. Smith was refreshed, glowing even, in a visibly good mood mentally to the Robot's highly advanced brain wave sensors. Smith sang loudly yet quite happily with Robot by his side. They strolled their way to the Macarough that turned, inexplicably, into a race between the competitive friends.

Robot left Smith in the dust and panting against a boulder regaining his bearings. Smith momentarily frowned looking on ahead then wiped off a bead of sweat and unzipped his sleeves then folded and tucked them into his pockets. Smith took sips of water from the small item every so often during the long journey to the ship then found himself sitting down into a chair over the sound of Robot's mechanical laughter.

"Is there something wrong?" Orrin's voice took Smith off his train of thought about the race.

Smith looked toward the young boy.

"Water . . ."

"In a moment!"

"Thank you,"

Orrin vanished before his eyes as Robot went off with Rashell. It was a moment not too late that Orrin returned with a glass full of water. Smith thanked the young man then took a long guzzle down earning wide eyes from the boy and a shocked gasp watching Smith take it all down in one drink. Freddie came out of the tent then put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"How about you explore with Rashell," Freddie said. "There is still a area around the camp that you haven't explored."

"Sure ma," Orrin bolted after the two.

"About wrong. . ." Smith put the cup down to the table. "There is many places where one should not go when on my planet," Smith said. "Not if they value their current idyllic lifestyle."

Freddie folded her arms with a nod.

"So you are doing what you said you would do earlier," Freddie said.

"Gentlemen's honor," Smith had a small nod and a tired smile. "I will direct the children thoroughly on a later date. I will give you the basics. Everything the light touches is fair to explore. Everything that has a lab is out of the question."

"So some of the caves," Freddie said.

"Essentially," Smith stood up to his feet.

"Why?" Freddie said.

"Those caves. . ." Smith started. "Those caves have labs that are the ruins of past civilizations and contain highly advanced items left behind on this planet," he sat down on to a rock across from her putting his hands on to his knees. "Taking anything from them or found from partially sticking out of ground will shatter the peace in your home forever."

"Guide me to the forbidden labs," Smith looked up raising a concerned brow in a alarming way. "I have to know which locations are a no go." Smith visibly relaxed before her eyes. "Not on my children's behalf. On my behalf. And sake of curiosity."

"Curiosity leads to a dark road that you don't want to embark on," Smith's brows furrowed. "Be careful where your curiosity leads to."

"I do," Freddie said. "And I understand that risk."

"If that is what you want then I will bring you to the highest one on the list," Smith said.

Freddie followed Smith through the area leading looking around quite warily for the unexpected. The sun was setting from the distance bringing the bright colors of the planets surface to different shades filled in partially faded orange. The distant moon was becoming clear in the distance standing out against the darkening sky. She was feeling a little uneasy traveling with the doctor following along a well worn path that had turned into a slope over the passing decades.

It was a clear walk way that had reminders of past encounters with discolored rocks, rusty lasers, small empty water jugs, and sheaths that partially stood out of the ground. Greenery stood out of the ground as the scenery changed from barren to full of life. There were several trees shot out out of the ground acting as decoration and vines that were all over the place. Freddie unexpectedly bumped into something hard then staggered back then looked over to see that Smith stood firm staring toward tall blades of grass that stood in the way and looked as though it hadn't been well traveled compared to this.

"Is this it?" Freddie asked.

Smith turned toward her then silently nodded clasping his shaking hands.

"It terrifies you," Freddie noted.

"For good reason," Smith said. "I call it. . . the space destructors lab. Because it destroys."

"Have you tried doing research what it is?" Freddie asked.

"I don't need to," Smith said. "It and I know each other very well."

"So this is it," Freddie turned away from the tall blades of grass. "This is the cave that . . ."

"Terminated my tenure with the Robinsons," Smith said, softly. "It is."

"This cave won't do the same when it comes to my family," Freddie placed a hand on his shoulder then reassuringly gave it a good squeeze.

Smith had a small smile then clutched on to her hand and slid it off.

"I have seen people come in a few times to this cavern then go on to repair without my warning . . . Only to destroy it. They didn't expect it to happen but it did. I have seen a dozen of these tragedies. I have told you _and_ showed you to make sure it doesn't happen."

Freddie picked up a long stick then pointed ahead of Smith.

"Lead the way to the other forbidden, tour guide," Freddie said.

"And there are some animals you must be wary of," Smith added.

"Such as?" Freddie raised her brow.

"The space vipers are to be feared the most," Smith said. "The insects are not as dangerous compared to them."

They walked side by side away from the blocked cave.

"How many kinds of insects are there on this planet?" Freddie asked.

"Roughly just as many that are on Earth," Smith said, taking off a apple from a tree that they were passing then rubbed at it.

"Are they edible?" Freddie momentarily raised her brows.

Smith took a bite out of the apple then chewed and swallowed.

"Very delicious when they have been cooked properly," then Smith added. "and spiced."

He took a a couple of bites out of the apple.

"Freddie, your daughter has been sleep walking for the past week. I would appreciate it if you start tying her down to the bed." Freddie thought it over as Smith turned his attention off continuing to eat the apple.

"How about I lock the lift every night and agree on a compromise of having B-50 around to make sure that she doesn't unlock it?"

Smith wiped off the juicy contents off his mouth with his sleeve.

"I can agree to that arrangement," Smith said. "It's only Robot who needs to agree. And I am sure that he will."

"And what else would you like to discuss about?" Freddie asked.

"I like a new last name," Smith said. "I like some help figuring that out. I am ready to leave Doctor Smith behind. . . . Can you help me?"

"I got just the one," Freddie said. "Gampu."

"Isaac Gampu. _Isaac_ Gampu," Then Smith grew a smile turning his head toward Freddie. "Please, call me: Gampu. Just Gampu."

"Alright, Mr Gampu," Freddie said. "Got any skeletons in the closet I should be aware of?"

"Would you see me the same way?" Gampu asked.

"The skeletons belonged to a different man," Freddie said. "You are not that man."

Gampu grew a bright yet closed and thinned out radiant aged smile.

* * *

_"But I can change," Smith protested. "I know I can."_

_The comment earned a slight raise of the professor's brow then Smith lowered his gaze toward the ground._

_"No. . . ." Smith admitted. "I'll never change. I'm afraid it's time for me to face up to the cold, hard facts about myself. Greedy, rapacious Zachary Smith. If ever there are riches or power or enormous glory to be had I know I'll always endanger the lot of you to get my hands on it. You're a good man, Professor. You're doing what you think is right to ensure the safety of all the others. But I'll always be a menace."_

_Smith paused, looking back, pitying his nature._

_"I know it."_

_Smith bent over then picked up the supplies then stood upright but stopped from behind John's side. "Good-bye."_

_Then Smith began to walk on._

_"Good-bye, Smith."_

_Smith took a few steps away from the professor then stopped and turned toward him._

_"Would you be good enough to say good-bye to all the others for me?" Smith asked. "And tell them that if ever again they think of me in the future I would be very pleased if they would think of me kindly. And tell them that I know I do bad things from time to time but I don't mean it. It's just that, well, I can't control myself."_

_"All right, I'll tell them," John said. "But I think they already know that."_

_"Thank you," Smith said, gratefully. "You're very kind. Kinder than I deserve, considering all the trouble I've caused. You needn't worry about me. I'm very resourceful and self-sufficient when I have to be. If I survive."_

_Smith turned away from the professor then walked away. _

_A water jug fell out of his arms to the ground then so did a small cup._

_From behind a tall boulder Will lowered his eyes toward the ground. _

_Smith stopped a few feet away from the fallen items then turned toward it and his attention lifted toward the professor. He turned his head away facing what was ahead. He took a few steps forward from the fallen items. Smith paused in his tracks for the third time then turned toward the professor._

Keep going,_ John's silence seemed to say._

_Smith walked on ahead taking a turn walking past a mountain of rock and kept on going lowering his head with his arms packed in equipment._

There is no coming back,_ the silence said._

_Each string bounding him to the Jupiter 2 crew snapped off cleanly from behind, one by one, until there was no allies to have behind his back. And the string that John had at once point considered family was snipped off at the same moment the man vanished from his line of sight. The professor turned away from the direction that Smith had gone and left the scene going along the rock formation. John stopped in his tracks. _

_"Will," John folded his arms. "I told you to stay at the Jupiter 2 to get some rest."_

_"You know how I am, dad," Will shook his head. "I can't sit around doing nothing."_

_"Got that from your mother," John had a short laugh putting his hands on to his hips. "Smith will get that cup and jug on his own. You are not to search for him," Will nodded, certainly. "I like you not to be around him. At all."_

_"Yes, sir," Will said. "I won't."_

_"We have a few hours left to get the bit of fuel that we need to get off," John said. "The solar winds allowing. . . we could be getting closer to Alpha Centauri, yet."_

_"I look forward to it," Will said. "All the space horses, space crabs, space birds, space cows, and all those rocks I can keep."_

_"Everything you can keep," John said, one hand on his son's shoulder as they walked away. "Anything you can keep."_

* * *

**A/N**

Maior occidens ericius= major west porcupine

Mandatory rest stop!

Yes, there is such thing as a nanofiber spray on for wounds that's for wounds and burns not bone. The one used in this chapter was a much more advanced version of it


	26. Juliusiek season starts

"Ma,"

"Yes?"

"Can I spend the season with the doctor?"

"You may," Freddie said. "Don't call him by doctor."

"Why?" Orrin asked.

"He goes by Isaac Gampu," Freddie said. "I believe it is a phase. In time, he will drop it and ask to be called by his real name."

"Doctor Tiven did say he started calling himself Isaac a long time ago," Orrin said. "This is not a phase. You showed us the file a month ago. Gampu looks nothing like the man on that highly decorated officer on the screen. This will take time to get used to but I will make it."

"It will take time for all of us to get used to it. Even himself." Freddie pat on his shoulder. "Get your camping gear ready before the sandstorm kicks up. You don't want to be muffled by the sand, now do you?"

"On my way!" the young boy bolted out of her hold toward the lift.

Freddie joined Robot's side in front of the windows showing the sand sliding against the ground in ways that were similar to rip currents.

"In time," Robot said. "It will be difficult to charge."

"And for the ship," Freddie said. "Being constantly covered by sand."

"We are fortunate not to have the residential half of this ship below," Robot said. "The howling and constantly closed windows would have made everyone lose their marbles."

"Even Gampu?" Freddie folded her arms.

"Gampu first," Robot's helm twirled toward her.

"And what does marbles mean in that context?" Freddie asked.

"Mind," Robot replied.

"Interesting," Freddie said. "I always thought people on the movies were actually talking about marbles in general and how everyone has them."

They stood there in silence looking out the window.

"How do people on Earth refer to losing your mind?"

"They have gone nuclear,"

"Computes,"

"We will have to use all the excessive solar power stored in the back up generators. Would you like to be given a defense system? We got the 3-D printers, the material, and the back up guide for it."

"I would be honored."

* * *

Gampu looked at the mirror. The dark hair had been replaced even more shades of gray that took over his hair completely. His one small and short tuff of bangs swept to the side had grown even longer and larger. His dark hair had grown even more grayer than it once had been fifty years ago. Lines featured parts of his face that hadn't been there before. Lines just noticed placing him at the age of sixty instead over a hundred.

A fine line stood between Smith and Gampu. A line that had formed only decades ago with a single choice. It was a style that had started after so many visitors had left his life with glowing promise letting a lock of hair grow over his ears. It was a process becoming someone else that started slowly but gradually trying to go against his worst nature to his better nature. Sure, it had saved him and others lives but what was the worth in being that person who made people decide against helping him?

Gampu went over to the chest then unclipped it open and took out a black uniform and held it up. It was a onesie in nature with long sleeves and pant legs. A long red single bold line starting from the left side of the neck beneath the neck collar only ending at the pant leg, a black neck collar, and a gray chest plate on the torso. It was a outfit that he went out for a adventure once in a while and carefully tended to it over the years keeping it in good condition. A uniform that Juliusiek made for him after he had packed away the Jupiter 2 uniform into the suitcase. It was the perfect outfit to spend a month in the cave system that had cold sections that he could wander aimlessly for hours having a blast.

He changed out of the short sleeved uniform into the long sleeved one and chucked the old uniform into a bucket where it rested inside on top of newly salvaged soap then put on long dark gray metal boots. He wiggled his toes then his feet watching the boots fit him perfectly. Rust and mud rested around the boots that had been kept in storage from the lack of casual use. The boots had to be cleaned soon. A loud clear knock echoed through the cavern tore his attention off the boots toward the door.

Gampu approached the door then slid it open with his hands grasping on to the handle then peered out covering his mouth as sand blew in with speed that belonged to a rampaging storm and sand blew into his eyes. He stepped aside spitting out the sand then shielded himself behind the door and quickly closed it. The door shut loudly in a way that echoed through the cave system. Gampu dusted off the golden sand from his uniform and turned in the direction of the visitor. A heavy bag made a thud once it crashed to the floor and plastic jiggled from the side pockets.

"This is a homely crib you got here, do-Gampu," Orrin said. "It feels really warm."

Gampu finished shaking his head.

"Orion, . ." Gampu started. "Why did you come here?"

"You haven't had proper company in many years," Orrin threw his hands in the air. "So I thought, why not give you a complete cultural taste of how its like on Earth?"

"I have had proper company," Gampu turned away from the door, scowling, folding his arms. "Too!"

"Then why did you act so confused when I said you did a Loss JPEG with all those squirrel corpses?" Orrin raised a brow putting down his camping equipment along the side of the room.

"Because it has nothing to do with language," Gampu said.

"Yes, yes it does," Orrin said. "It's visual. Like hieroglyphics. You have been here for fifty years and no alien has decided to show you art?"

"Language _is_ a art," Gampu admitted. "Not everyone is on the. . ."

"Up and up when it comes to Earth language," Orrin said. "verbally and visually."

"Earth is strictly forbidden according to a federation sheriff I once knew," Then Gampu added, frowning, looking aside at a memory that annoyed him. "and still is."

"You upvote tackling English pixels?" Orrin asked.

Gampu reeled back.

"It's like," Gampu frowned, deeply. "I presume that's what upvote refers to."

"Yep!" Orrin chirped.

"There is a section of this cavern that has soil you can write in, Instructor Macarough,"

"Sick!" Orrin exclaimed.

Gampu watched Orrin bolt away.

"This new generation is going to have horrible,_ horrible_, **_horrible_** English that Taurons won't understand," Gampu said. "Oh, the pain." he shook his head. "The pain."

A loud thud echoed through the cavern.

"Owie!"

* * *

Being in a sandstorm was completely different from being in a rainstorm on Earth. It didn't make his outfit get soaked and make him cold. The sand got everywhere in his uniform in the desert appropriate outfit with goggles neatly packed away before continuing into the cave. He can still recall the feeling of being resisted against when going forward. A walking wall that he kept on going. He can still feel the wall against his elbows, forearms, and shoulders even his hands gliding through the layers of the storm. The storm had kicked up quickly on his trek.

A trek that proved to be a lesson: _If you don't want sand in your goggles and it is starting to begin, wear goggles beforehand._ Regardless, it was a lesson well worth it. He understood the lesson quite well. It wasn't his fault that the storm had upped its game on his way here to a full blizzard that changed the landscape around him. He could still see the sandstorm all around in his dream. Compared to a winter storm in Scotland, this was experience less pleasant than that and it left echoes behind to be known.

Orrin spent most of the day teaching the old man about certain images and their meaning earning unexpected compliments for his artwork. The comments made him freeze in disbelief since it wasn't good enough. Not even close to being good enough that it was identical to the image. It was far stranger to be complimented at all. Not chastised for his art work as he had anticipated. The man's positive words echoed in the dream as well. Until the dream had to end by the sound of loud crying.

"Zoink!" He beamed over to Gampu's side. "You okay, Doc-Gampu?"

"I am okay," Gampu replied, softly, lowering his hands down to his lap.

"Doesn't sound you are okay," Orrin was leaned half-way up from the floor.

"I am not okay," Gampu relented. "I am hurting. Is all."

"Ah," Orrin said. "So it's. . the kind that you don't want to be hugged for?"

"It was the right decision," Gampu said. "Feels like it wasn't. Child, why is your eyes closed."

"If I open them then it will be very difficult to fall asleep than before," Orrin said. "It's a neat trick."

"I should try it sometime," Gampu turned his attention away from Orrin wiping off another tear with his sleeve. "I know this cavern better than I do than the constantly changing wretched landscape."

Orrin put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you did. . ." Orrin said. "But it broke your heart."

"More than you will ever know," Gampu said. "I broke someone elses heart. Not mine."

"Would you like a friend to comfort you?" Orrin asked.

"No," Gampu flicked off another tear. "It will stop rattling me soon."

"Cry as much as you like and insist much as you like," Orrin moved his hands into his lap. "I am going to sit here until you feel better and go back to sleep."

"Go back to sleep, Orion," Gampu pat on Orrin's shoulder. "I appreciate the sentiment."

"No," Orrin put his hand on the older man's shoulder then squeezed it. "You need a friend who is half-asleep."

Gampu chuckled.

"Seems I am stuck with you," Gampu said, bemused.

"Ah huh." Orrin smiled with a small nod.

* * *

**A/N**

At one point, I described Smith as Harris's appearance in The Night Gallery's episode 'Since Aunt Ada Came To Stay' for the point in character shift but upon further debate _long after_ posting this chapter, I decided using his appearance from Bewitched in the episode 'Paul Revere Rides Again' would more fitting for storyline related purposes.


	27. beneath the sand rests mixed feelings

Freddie flipped a switch then the windows on each deck was covered by a barrier. She looked down in worry toward the window with her arms folded and Rashell joined her side holding a cup that had long noodles being slipped up her mouth and a fork. Rashell slipped up the ball of noodles then looked over toward Freddie and chewed for a few moments.

"They are going to be okay," Rashell said.

"I am not sure about that," Freddie said.

"Gampu harvested a lot of meat and shared it with Brenda and Jaxon to last them for quite a while," Rashell said. "Even after that he still had a surplus left over."

"Even with the limited power ration," Freddie said. "We can still use the virtual reality deck or watch movies."

"Or play games," Freddie suggested. "With Robot as the third player."

"I like the sounds of that, ma!" Rashell beamed back.

"So do I. . . So do I. . . " Freddie turned away. "Where did you get the noodle rations? I can't seem to find the cargo with it."

"Right this way, newcomer!" Rashell said light heartedly, coming toward the lift then slid the barrier aside.

* * *

The first night inside the cavern featuring the snoring older man and the Hispanic young boy beside him with his head tilted up. Gampu had his hands in his lap and his back against a boulder facing the doorway alongside the wall. The wind howled in the familiar hair raising high pitch tone acting as background sound. It almost sounded like orchestrated music for a cartoon as a sound effect. The screech was drawn out between each passing minutes. Gampu was jolted awake bolting up half-way up with fear and distress in his eyes.

"_William_!" Gampu shouted. "William. . ."

Gampu lowered his hand clenching on to his uniform closing his eyes as more tears slipped down.

"Nightmare, Isaac," Gampu laughed at himself shaking his head. "Only a ridiculous nightmare!"

Gampu spotted a hand on his shoulder then looked over spotting the sleeping young boy by his side.

"Kind," Gampu slid the young man's hand off his shoulder to his side. "So very kind."

Gampu closed his eyes then fell back and struggled to fall asleep once more with heavy eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Ridiculous nightmare, indeed." Gampu folded his arms underneath the handmade sleeping bag.

Unexpected uplifting warmth swept away those feelings off his mind replacing them by far better feelings. He can feel the distinctive presence of a group hidden in the darkened cave. It was difficult to wonder about the hidden group. There couldn't be any other people in there asides to him and Orrin. It was impossible. It couldn't be possible was the train of thought as he fell back into a comforting slumber.

* * *

Orrin awoke to the sound of humming coming from across him. His eyes slowly opened as the howling high pitch wind raging against the door that was soft acting as background noise to the musical note specific humming. It was a familiar melody that he was trying to catch. The flicker of the smallest memory. Trying to grasp upon the memory and learn what situation it came from, what name, what band, and what piece of television or cinematic piece that it had originated in.

His eyes fluttered open completely then reached up with a yawn and rubbed his eyes and found a small makeshift tray beside him. He picked up one if the silverware then began to dine. His eyes wandered over toward a set up mug that was cracked with dirt outlining the shattered breaks and had strange symbols that were barely remaining but quite visible on the surface. The older man was never going to admit it but he did like having company of his own species in the same place as he were.

"So, is there parts of this old geezer you haven't explored?"

Gampu stopped what he was doing then lowered the fork.

"There are quite a many that I have not explored," Gampu said. "There are many to explore without company . . . and with company."

"That many?" Orrin asked

"Yes, that many,"

"Have you marked them?"

"The ones I have are for wandering purposes,"

"Any maps?"

"All in here," Gampu tapped along his temple. "I have installed plenty of safety rails over the years on every wall on each side," Gampu pointed toward the still walls then lowered his hand down to his tray. "This planet has daily Smithquakes that are easily felt when very deep underground. Sometimes, the Smithquakes get so cruel that sometimes rocks get dislodged, ground breaks apart, and it's difficult to stand still."

"Sick, man!"

"Sick?" Gampu furrowed his grayed eyebrows. "I am not sick."

"It means. . ." he held up a thumb up. "Only a little more . . ah. . ." he shook his hands trying to grasp the word. "than that." He lowered his hands. "Is this planet normally lazy underground? Rockslides that happen on the other side I need to know?"

"Au contraire," Gampu shook his head. "Manior est anime."

"Is that 20th century French or did you just tell me this is a cartoon estimated to be manly?" Orrin asked, waving his arms around, incredulously.

"The mansion is lively," Then Gampu added with a chuckle. "Quite busy . . . Some days underground it feels like the planet is expanding," he looked up observing the cieling curiously yet warily as his voice became softer and there was awe in his voice. "and growing larger so it has more space. If she gets too large. . ."

"What then?" Orrin asked.

Gampu lowered his attention upon Orrin with a smile.

"According to the xenosizemologist, her moons will remain in orbit. Two of them. The event will be catastrophic striking the planet. Could slice her in two. Could destroy itself and her. A complete natural disaster. She is supposed to become twice her size in the next twenty thousand years and she won't grow any larger after then. Just a big molten ball." Gampu paused, briefly. "It's a slow process but the eruption will fill in all those gaps the earthquakes make and the water will cool them down. Naturally, life will flourish and this desert area will be gone. Should the three moons have been moved out of orbit."

"But planets don't form that way," Orrin said. "They form by rocks hitting each other and sticking together and. . ."

"Who are we to argue with a planet?" Gampu asked. "Any who, we have a chamber designated for getting rid of waste and handling it. It is right across from the bathing chamber. Both chamber doors stand out against the dark with the torches perched in the holes. Never have stopped burning since I began to reside in here."

Orrin was grinning widely, looking around the area in awe, while his eyes were sparkling.

"What a waterfall!" Orrin exclaimed.

Gampu looked up from his plate quite bewildered at the comment then resumed eating.

* * *

"Okay Robot, time to try out those new defense systems!"

Then Freddie walked behind the row of chairs along with Rashell. They ducked from out of Robot's line of sensors. Robot's figure shook as electricity began to flow through parts of his shell that were adjusting to the power flowing through it. Light blue sizzling electricity knocked down several empty ration boxes to the floor with smoke drifting off the box.

"How do you feel, R?" Rashell called.

Robot's head twirled in the middle of processing the strange sensation registered through his sensors and his upper half twirled toward the women.

"I am in optimal and ideal status," Robot said. "How do people kill time in the 21st century?"

"Dungeons and dragons!" Rashell cried.

"You're the dungeon master," Freddie wrapped a sign around Robot's neck support then pat on the glass dome. "I will get the game out."

Freddie went toward the lift leaving the two then closed the lift behind her and went below .

"This feeling does not compute,"

"Well, what is it, Robot?"

"It cannot be explained,"

"Try to explain anyway. _Try_ to."

Robot paused turning away from Rashell processing the feelings.

"I will. . ." Robot started. "A warm feeling spread through my motherboards, memory banks, circuits, support frame, yet a sad feeling acts as its company," Robot scooted away toward the closed window to the ship. "These emotions do not compute."

"Fifty years," Rashell mused. "you are still learning about what certain feelings mean."

"I was transferred from film to digital," Robot twirled toward Rashell. "Some of my information was lost. Only very small information."

"Your experiences with feelings," Rashell said.

"Yes," Robot said.

"Pretty important information," Rashell said.

"In hindsight," Robot said. "It is."

"What you are feeling is called bittersweet." Rashell said. She got up on his base then hugged Robot as the lift returned up to the residential deck.

Robot's claws extended out of his chassis then wrapped them around Rashell's back and the lift door was slid aside.

* * *

"Let's explore," Brenda said. "The parts that Smith made us not block off."

"Good idea," Jaxon said.

"I wonder what we will find," Brenda said.

"We will only know if we explore," Jaxon said

"With the proper winter gear," Brenda said. "In my experience, it can get very cold down there."

"Kay," Jaxon went over to the machine then began typing on the old fashioned typewriter settings on the top.

Out of the machine came out two folded stashes of large clothing. The couple put on their insulated coats and went deep into the cavern holding up small pieces of the same crystal that had been used as the entrance of the doorway.

They went further than they had gone before searching about the tunnel feeling around the walls listening to the lone sounds of water dropping from the cieling and landing unceremoniously to the ground. Brenda stood in the lead as Jaxon looked both ways visibly shaking behind her compared to the brave face that Brenda was wearing.

They traveled down the tunnel looking around the area. They strolled side by side holding each others hands. Their diamonds shined in the dark searching around the dark area. They looked around through the tunnels finding long rails peeking out of the wall that helped them stand upright and keep their balance as the ground trembled beneath their feet. Brenda stood still, clenching on to the support rail, feeling and hearing the low rumble of the plates spreading apart. Jaxon took her by the hand and walked on through the tunnels.

Brenda and Jaxon paused at a wide chamber that bore striking similarities to a high rising building's lobby with floors divided by bridges and lack of wall material on top of the barrier. They looked around in awe admiring the structure then walked in finding long support rails in the wall and on the walls were cave paintings. Several torches were burning long into the cave system providing light to the couple so they put away the glowing diamonds into their coat pockets. In the cubbies were well nourished plants beneath pipes sticking out of the walls.

"I like this world," Brenda said.

"Me too." Jaxon agreed.

* * *

**A/N**

All those chapters ago when I specified Smith's age, I was intending for him to look his age and be 20 years after the Robinsons had left him, B-50 was B-20.

But then I decided with the ending I had in mind and the Robinsons never mentioning him even after making it to Alpha Centauri it would be even more heartbreaking (and absolutely stunning, hard to believe, and cruel) and the fact that the Robinsons launch would be fresh on everyone's minds.

Fifty years seemed reasonable, but it would still be heartbreaking _WITH THE ENDING_.

It will make sense in a dozen chapters why I said that and decision making.

Imagine this entire novel happened except for Smith looking his age but being a energetic elder and Will HAD made his goodbye.

Au contraire=on the contrary

manior est anime=mansion is animated


	28. A neglected flower blossoms

The tunnels stopped trembling becoming still and serene. The lighting provided by the torches in the walls were the kind that made the couple and stare at them admiring the lighting, the shading, the crackling from the torches. It bore reminders of paintings on canvas that they had the opportunities to see at the cave museum on a date night by each other's side.

Brenda and Jaxon sighed quite content at once. A eternal burning flame with small pieces of twigs acting as a mobile crackling fire place lacking logs. They stepped away then resumed their trek forward. They ventured further into the cave system looking around as it grew darker and the lack of torches became more apparent so they took out the little diamonds from their pockets holding them up as their light.

Little sound echoed through the tunnels. The tunnels acted in encouragement as their footsteps echoed down the corridor. Jaxon stopped in his tracks holding a arm out making Brenda pause in her tracks then jumped forward waving his hands frantically with his tongue sticking out and his eyes were crossed.

"Ooga ooga booga!"

"Good heavens!" Gampu jumped back.

"Jaxon!" Orrin said. "You are a insufferable snapper turtle!"

"Ooops. . ."

Brenda and Jaxon stepped back as the older man turned away visibly shaken and rattled regaining his bearings.

"Doctor Smith and Orrin!" Then Brenda teasingly added. "You two."

"You could have asked," Orrin folded his arms with a frown looking up toward Jaxon. "What is wrong with you?"

"Comedy," Jaxon deadpanned.

"Just Mr Gampu," Gampu said. "Isaac Gampu." He turned away from the other end of the tunnel toward the couple. "I don't have a doctorate to go with this new name. Medicine _has_ changed drastically for humans."

"It has," Brenda agreed. "A lot."

"Light years ahead of ER and St Elsewhere," Jaxon added.

"I understood that reference!" Gampu said, gleefully. "So I take it, medically, that we are at the level most alien civilizations could be at."

"Yes," Brenda said. "Our aesthetic is different. By 2100, we're projected to be a hive and immortal species." Gampu's glee faded within moments.

"That's not humanity," Gampu said. "That is . ." He momentarily closed his eyes disturbed by the imagery. "That is being a machine."

"Being part of a cloud," Jaxon's comment earned a confused look from Gampu. "It's complicated."

"What are we?" Gampu asked. "If there are no bodies to use because when the systems are broken down because no one is left to take care of them?"

"Artificial intelligence being lost all together in the dark," Brenda said.

"Speaking of the dark," Jaxon said. "How many tunnels are dark out?"

"Quite a few," Gampu said. "Some of them can turn off if you clap your hands and if you clap them again. . ."

"They turn on again," Jaxon said

"Precisely," Gampu said.

"Wack," Jaxon said.

"So primitive," Brenda said.

"Be careful," Gampu warned. "There are some tunnels I have yet to explore. They may have cave dwelling predators that are very rare to find. It could be very dangerous to go without a weapon. Very dangerous."

"Dangerous is our hobby," Brenda said. "Jaxon's got his handy dandy protector right by his side."

"What about you, Doctor Gampu?" Jaxon asked. "Sorry. Still getting used to it. Do you and Orrin got something to protect yourselves?"

Gampu looked off at the past that was playing on a old fashion film strip in black and white quite regretful.

"My greatest asset is running away," Gampu's eyes shifted toward Jaxon. "And my weapon."

"Not even talking?" Brenda and Jaxon leaned forward with skeptical looks.

"That, too, is a weapon of mine," Gampu said. "When I need it to be."

"No fists? No rocks? Not even a extra bat?" Jaxon asked. "Or a extra space gun?"

"Not necessary where we are going," Gampu said. "I am fairly confident that the enemy we need to fear is ourselves."

"Then why did you warn us?" Brenda asked dumbfounded.

"A long time ago after my dear friend Juliusiek exited my life, I wandered through these tunnels for hours at a time letting go of all those feelings she left me and I crossed paths with a cave dweller. Frightening beast. More afraid of me then I was afraid of it as I later found out. It was a juvenile with eight tongues, covered in pointy armor, with a truly disturbing body. One that is hard to forget! All those eyes staring back at me! The teeth! Coated in slime. It had a body of a bear with a mane and spots and a curly spiky tail! I was able to fight my way out of it with a torch that I had to put back after it left."

"So, what's the great weakness?"

"Fire,"

"And anything other than that,"

"It is very rare to find. It established a route and routine as did I from that day forward. Parts of this place were marked appropriately. Only members of its species that do come out are juveniles that want to stand out and prove their position in the herd. I have only seen five of them since that encounter. When they shriek at you, it's one of terror and their plates all go up at once and it causes you to faint so they can run away."

"What's it called?" Jaxon asked.

"Medicus faber ferrarius's aurum cingulata," Gampu said. "Half of the animals names start with it. Mainly the snails, the birds, the crocodiles, the alligators-"

"Basically every living creature," Brenda said.

Gampu shook his head.

"Not the four legged creatures with fur," Gampu said. "Not them."

"Are there any four legged ones in here?" Jaxon asked.

"Plenty of them," Gampu said.

"Gampu, I have to see them!" Orrin said. "I have to see a alien crib liver!"

"Alright, alright," Gampu laughed, heartedly. "This way."

Orrin was a blur to their light source bolting in the direction that Gampu had pointed in then a loud smack echoed in the tunnel.

"Owch!" Orrin yelped.

Gampu chuckled rubbing his hands together in bemusement.

"Wrong way!" Gampu announced. "Crib liver," he looked toward the couple, baffled. "What ever does that mean?"

"Uh," Jaxon said. "It's a new word for . . ." he shook his hands. "Um."

"Um?"

"It doesn't mean the actual liver," Brenda laughed. "It is for someone who. It's like the word, cooker, booker, looker-"

"Ah, I see!" Gampu said. "What about black hole? Are you familiar to that?"

"I am very familiar to the space cat eye, thanks," Brenda said.

"You mean the orange pupil," Jaxon said. "That's what we call them these days. Orange pupils."

"No, no, no, _you_ mean the eye of Sauron," Gampu tested. "Exactly to the tea as you describe."

"Gampu,"

"Coming,"

"Let's carpe noctem out of this tunnel!" There was another loud smack and a thud. "Ow!"

The dispersing group cackled splitting off into two going down two different paths. From behind Goldhearts, Orrin held out his solar phone out revealing a large pool of light leading the path ahead of them. The couple exchanged grins walking further into the dark searching for treasure or relics that remained hidden in the tunnels crevices. They crawled out of the tunnel then resumed their trek into the tunnel observing the scenery around them.

* * *

The tunnels widened then decreased in width to become narrow tunnels that off shot the path that had been traveled many times by Gampu. The couple paused, and drank from their ration of water and small package of food. Brenda had a sense that something was keeping a eye on them while keeping a safe distance from them in the dark. Her ears picked up the sounds of squeaking and screeches.

Her mind became full of dread as soon as they took a turn into a corridor that had rock standing out poking into them. They were long and ride even two feet thick wide. The hair on the back of her neck rose up hearing a warning growl. She stopped in her tracks then turned in the source of the sound with one hand on Jaxon's shoulder. Jaxon stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction that Brenda's eyes were on. He shifted to and from then stopped, clenching on to her hand, concerned.

"You fine?" Jaxon asked.

"We are not alone here," Brenda looked around and his eyes followed hers.

"Course, we are not," Jaxon said. "Caves can hold echoes."

"No," Brenda shook her head. "not ghosts! _Animals_!"

"Then we ought to be careful just as the doc prescribed," Jaxon said. "And quiet. And smart enough not to touch a wall that looks remotely like a animal pack."

"We have to go back home," Brenda said. "It feels very wrong. Deathly wrong."

Jaxon eyed at her, thinking it over, turning in the direction that they had been exploring then back toward her.

"Alright, honey," Jaxon patted on her hand, softly, reassuringly. "We'll do that."

A pair of hot pink tongues that were long with heart shaped tips came strolling beneath their feet then slowly wrapped around a ankle. They slid up then yanked forth Jaxon from Brenda knocking him down to the ground.

"Jaxon!" Brenda yelled then ran after him.

"Heeeeelp!" Jaxon shrieked reaching out for Brenda's hand.

Brenda grabbed on to his reached out hand and yanked him back from the tongue. She tackled him down to the ground with her knees on the center of his back. She grunted, crawling forth, feeling around for the appendages. She felt a long appendage wrapped around his leg. Her rage only soared as she felt another appendage on his other leg.

"You are not leaving my children fatherless," Brenda grasped on to a large sharp rock peeking out of the wall then yanked it off. She held it above the first tongue with rage seething through. "you son of a bitch!"

Brenda stabbed at the tongues repeatedly as they struggled to tug them forward with difficulty and let go of the group fleeing into the dark with screeches.

"My Jasmine!" Jaxon took her by the shoulders. "You okay?"

"I am good," Brenda said. "You?"

"Shaken, bruised, scratched, probably," Jaxon beamed back at Brenda as if she were God. "You saved my life."

"That's what a wife is supposed to do," Brenda reminded him. "Till Death do us part, remember?"

Their foreheads touched as they smiled back at each other and their hands interlocked. High pitched squeaking drew their attention off each other toward the space ahead of them. Smaller versions of the creature that had tried to yank Jaxon closer bounced from crevice to crevice, wiggling, pawing at small bats that were glowing the dark. They came out of a large hole in the wall where mere inches had stood the couple.

Jaxon took Brenda's hand then they bolted into a tunnel. They waited there watching the young creatures being tailed by a large masculine animal exactly as Gampu had described. Terrified, Jaxon squeezed Brenda's hand with their backs to the wall. They peered out waiting to see if the creatures had gone out of range of sight. The squeaking became distant even fading to their ears until they could not be heard anymore.

"Just as scared as we are of them," Jaxon repeated. "No wonder it tried to eat me."

"Clearing away the area for potential predators," Brenda said in awe.

"Animals and humans aren't so different after all when it comes to their young," Jaxon said. "Universal constant. . ."

Brenda put a hand on his shoulder then put her hand on it as he had faced toward her. He leaned forward, planting his hand on her shoulder, placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

"No,"

Gampu grew concerned turning upon the younger man.

"Orion, is there any medical problems I should be aware of?" Gampu asked. "You didn't eat eat dinner last night. You hardly ate breakfast or lunch for that matter today."

"No medical problems I am aware of," Orrin said, then started to tilt his head. "Why do you keep calling me Orion?"

Gampu blinked, staring back at Orrin, in the silence that Orrin stared back.

"Isn't that what Orrin is short for?" Gampu said.

"I don't know but Orion sounds cool," Orrin said. "My name used to be O'Rick."

"What was so bad about having a name like that?" Gampu asked.

Orrin was silent, his arms folded, his eyes cast down.

"That's the name of a adult," Orrin said. "I spent a good portion of my childhood raising my siblings. You know what my mother did? My bio mom?" His eyes raised up with resentment in them. "She drank coffee in the mornings then afterwards she would fall back asleep. She would have mugs of coffee on her night stand beside her every morning. The gall of her, the laziness, as if she had a personal maid." His words were seething in rage. "She slept. She slept. She slept hours, days, weeks away."

He stood up to his feet in a rash of anger.

"She slept away my childhood!"

Gampu's eyes followed him.

"How did she get money if she were sleeping all the time?"

Orrin stopped, lowering his head, his eyes once more on the floor.

"She was the wife of a military officer," his hands rolled up into fists. "She heard and saw things that weren't there. Things that weren't ghosts! She would go into her tarot cards when about to start another episode. It was like a loop."

"Schizophrenia,"

"Yeah, I figured that,"

"Was she. . ."

"Lazy,"

"How so?"

"She slept the day away just so she wouldn't hear or see hallucinations. That's why she slept! She had a choice on making the effort to get better. One time we were spending time at our grandparents for a holiday and she went to the underground hospital then had Dad pick her up two hours later after they told her what she had. Believe me. I don't say 'lazy' lightly."

Orrin sat down at the table visibly trembling before Gampu's eyes.

"Dad didn't want her to get a job and wanted her to rely on him." Orrin's head was lowered with resentment in his voice. "He said, and I quote, 'it's the natural order of things'."

"Not when you leave a child in charge of the household," Gampu said. "Not when you do not pester your loved one to seek help."

"No, that isn't. It really isn't the way things work in the 21st century! It's a choice to be a stay at home parent," Orrin said. "He made it for her. He made that decision for _me_." he jabbed a finger into his chest. "Me! A ten year old!"

"She shouldn't have gotten pregnant immediately after delivering my baby brother!" Orrin folded his arms ranting on. "After my little sister was born, that second delivery changed her for the worse. Her worst quality was only emphasized. She should have been the adult! She should have been!"

Orrin hit the wall with his fist then stepped back rubbing at his hand.

"And you were the stay at home parent when she was not," Gampu said.

Orrin turned toward Gampu with a nod.

"I believe in ghosts. And have experienced living with them. It was just insulting to hear her claiming things were ghosts after we moved from the cave system that did have ghosts. The new cave system didn't have ghosts. Hardly at all! Everywhere we went, we lived there for five years."

Orrin raised his hands above the table unable to finish for a long minute.

"I never had one moment to myself or with friends my age," Orrin said. "Not one moment."

Gampu briefly closed his eyes having a really good feeling what the answer to his next question was going to be then opened them up.

"Who fed your siblings?" Gampu asked.

Orrin raised his head up meeting Gampu's eyes shaking with rage.

"When she was on the phone, she would say, 'I am making dinner right now, I will call you later' only after _I_ made it. To her credit, whenever she made that comment, she was making herself a plate."

"Who cooked when you didn't have to?" Gampu asked.

"My dad did when he was back from war," Orrin said. "He was gone most of the time all those years. When he wasn't at war, he was in the military complex as a mechanic. Mom called for pizza. That is _all_ she did in the first five years at the end of the day. The only good thing that she did for us was get the groceries then fall asleep. She hardly cooked at all. Hardly. So _I_ cooked for them."

Gampu was silent for a long moment.

"Did she . . ." Gampu started, slowly. "use to cook?"

"It's been a long time," Orrin said. "She had my youngest siblings one after the other. But before that, she was hardly in my life, she was not there. Joined the military, got out because of a medical condition in her legs, with my dad in tow for a marriage."

"Sometimes, I get her voice mails back on Earth. And she says, she has the nerve to say, 'I miss you'. She has the nerves to say that! **TO SAY THAT**! To say that! To send that to me, at all, thinking she had a chance to make amends! And you know what she cares about anything in the world? Money."

"I heard she was getting low on cash from a call by one of my grandparents right afterwards. I was too furious to answer her voice mail for the week. I couldn't talk to her with all I was feeling. I don't have any relationship with her. She is just a bad figure in my life."

"When she was awake and up, she chastised me for tunnel driving and everything. She wasn't a parent. She was never a parent. She was a back seat driver. My grandparents did most of the raising with me and my sister when we were kids. She came back into our lives and took us from their wings then we began moving around the country."

"It's hard to remember which place we were underneath and which place we were. We moved less than ten times. I remember my mother used to make quilts out of shirts. Before. . . Before she had my youngest sister."

"I taught my siblings how to walk and talk while she was slept!" He got up to his feet. "I comforted them after they watched a scary movie. I cooked for them!"

"I took care of our little piece of the cave system! I made sure to collect the power batteries! I cleaned the machines and put them back together again to find what was wrong with them! I protected our crib! I was the protector of the family!"

"I made them feel better and get better when they scraped their knee! Sprained their ankle! Changed their diaper when she didn't!" Orrin paced back and forth. "I went the full nine yards! Full nine yards! When they were sad, who do you think comforted them?"

"You did,"

"You bet I did!"

"So, I take it you never want to have children?"

"If you ask me or my siblings, we will all say no,"

"Understandable,"

"Do you know what she did last year?"

"No, but do tell me,"

"She tried to dump the family dog on me! A artifact of the past I didn't want to go back to!" he shook his fists pacing back and forth. "I love my dog but I am not ready for one!" he dug into the full mat of hair. "I am still not ready to be in that position! Caring for someone else! I just can't be in that position again!"

Orrin jabbed a finger into his chest for emphasis.

"I did that for seven years. Seven years! **SEVEN YEARS**!"

Orrin threw his hands into the air.

"I am still healing from a life of being the adult. So I didn't take him. So instead my dad took the dog, who need some healing of its own from leaving it behind, back to Kentucky and gave him to a friend. He had separation anxiety. Really bad." Gampu listened intently to the young boy's story. "My mom and ma had some words when she visited. She was trying to make herself a place to stay. Making plans that wouldn't pan out."

"What kind of person is she? Your mother?"

Orrin sighed, his head lowered, turning away from Gampu with one hand slipping into his thigh pocket.

"She only cares about herself," Orrin said. "Unlike you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You actually care about other people."

Gampu looked back with fondness at a old memory preparing breakfast for Will and Penny with Robot.

"That I do," Gampu's attention shifted toward Orrin. "Dearly. So, is this lack of hunger part of your childhood?"

"Yes and no. I was born a premie. On drugs."

"Oh. . oh. . . oh dear," Gampu shuddered. "I see what you mean."

"Yeah,

"So who called her out?"

"I thought I was living a normal childhood. Until I had a friend over. They made the call. My grandparents were able to get custody over to my older sister. My dad's family got my siblings in Texas," He sat down on to a rock. "I don't want to go back there."

"You won't," Gampu reassured then leaned forward as Orrin leaned against the wall rubbing the side of his head. "Having a headache?"

"Bad one," Orrin faced Gampu sliding his hand off the wall with a grimace. "I have these almost every other day."

"Every . . . other . . . day?" Gampu's brows knit together as the words came out softly. "Explains why you don't eat."

"Yeah," Orrin said. "Every other day."

The sincere horror slipped away replaced by a bright smile.

"I can help you with that problem," Gampu got up from the chair then moved toward one of the natural made cupboards. "One of my visitors were the space red cross."

"You mean doctors without borders,"

There was genuine disgust in Orrin's tone.

"One of their ships never made it off the planet." He took out a bottle from the natural shelf. "It helped me with one of my awful headaches when I had my first decade on this planet. It was a terrible food shortage time for me and Juliusiek back then. A disease that ravaged the wildlife and made it difficult to find food."

"Sounds terrible," Orrin said.

Gampu approached Orrin then poured water into a mug.

"Indeed!" he held out the glass. "This may help you with that headache," Orrin took the mug. "Very effective."

"What does it do?" Orrin looked up from the mug.

"It resets everything to the way it should be," Gampu said. "Back to your factory settings. Desensitizes smell to food that you have a bad memory of." He looked off ruefully. "I couldn't hunt or forage for the longest time because of that disease." his frown was replaced by a bright smile. "Yet, we prevailed!"

Orrin took the pill and the mug then popped it and helped it down.

"Ah," Orrin said. "Refreshing."

"Refreshing, isn't it?" Gampu grinned putting the small orange item away. "You will find yourself able to completely heal from your childhood. No more headaches. Being able to _choose_ whether you want to eat or not. A wonderful control over yourself."

Orrin fell asleep from behind Gampu with his back to the wall.

"Under the condition that you sleep a entire Earth day away."

Gampu looked down upon the young boy with a smile.

* * *

_Orrin felt into a deep and long sleep in the dark. The dark was relaxing, soothing, and remarkably comforting. He was having a blast floating in the dark surrounded by water that made him feel decently warm and floating in space. He waved his arms up and down looking around the starry image that threatened to go on forever. Planets, asteroids, gas planets, moons, debris floated in his way. _

_He twirled with his arms out and cheered. It felt so real flying among the stars. He could see ships flying under the dark blue night of space passing by each other and going under each other. He saw a lone flying saucer with a high pitch wail coming from below it. Sound couldn't be made in space, Orrin recalled in confusion._

_Two silver coated and armored humanoids were seated at the front chairs with a B-9 behind them that had a red glowing grill silently twirling from side to side. The duo shared a loud high five while cackling and leaning back into the chairs. Their cackles were silly, non-threatening, and light hearted. In their hands were steaming cups with noodle and chicken._

_The rest of the large classic and timeless saucer's additional deck was empty from below with halfway open staterooms. It reeked of joy to the point that his eyes began to become watery. Even felt homely to a point. Empty freezing tubes stood ready to be used behind the silver beings. The Jupiter 2 was still out there somewhere far from home being used by a different kind of family shuttling them to somewhere they wanted to be. _

_"And that is okay by us." A warm, peaceful, older woman's voice came out of no where._

_"All of us." Agreed a older man. _

_Orrin twirled out of shock toward the sound of the voice and blacked out. _

* * *

Gampu watched the young boy bolt awake then took out the trays from the improvised refridgerator.

"Now, my dear young man, it's time for a healthy breakfast!" Gampu put the bowl on to the table on his lap. His glee faded away at the expression on Orrin's face. "Orrin?" Concern etched on his facial features looking down upon the younger man. "Are you alright?"

"I am okay," Orrin shook his head. "Not."

"What kind of nightmare was it?" Gampu asked, seated down by Orrin's side.

"I don't think you would believe it," Orrin said.

"Dreams can be a multitude of vague hints of the future," Gampu said. "Symbolism is a big player."

"What did you dream the night before the Macarough came?"

"I dreamt of a pen being placed upside down in a recreation of a desert on display and little figurines being put on to it one by one," Gampu said. "I never understood the generic old man figurine."

"You just said never really understood. . . " Orrin said. "Implies that you had it long before that night."

"Pulling your leg," Gampu said. "That dream was over thirty years ago."

"Thirty years ago?" Orrin asked.

"Yes," Gampu said.

"Did you look at the sky for us?" Orrin asked.

"That's silly," Gampu laughed shaking his head. "Searching for a flying pen? Now that, is unbelievable."

"So just for the Robinsons," Orrin said. "As you have said before."

"Just them," Gampu confirmed with a nod. "Just them."

"Hey. . . At least, we were worth the wait!"

Gampu laughed, heartedly, his shoulders shaking.

"Describe what you saw and what you heard," Gampu said. "It may help you forget about it."

"I seem to recall talking about nightmares make them be remembered," Orrin said.

"Not when they bother you," Gampu said. "Talk it out and you will feel much better."

"Alright. . ." Orrin said.

Orrin talked, looking off, recounting each part of the dream and describing it in more detail than what was necessary except leaving out the comment by the older woman only. Gampu listened intently to the boy's story and moved toward the seat across from in the dining room. Once the boy had concluded, Gampu noticed his slim shoulders lower and his mood lift up quite visibly. The irksome demeanor was replaced by relief.

"You didn't just dream _dream_," Gampu said. "I believe you were really there."

"Really?" Orrin looked up.

"I do," Gampu said. "It's real. Except for those intruders."

"It really needed stasis pods?" Orrin asked. "Why need that when it has a Hyperdrive?"

"Dreaming of places with some marks of dreaming is relatively common," Gampu said. "Could mean something."

"Geeze," Orrin said. "That is reassuring. Does it ever happen again?"

"It happens at random," Gampu said. "Or . . . may never happen to you."

"I would like that," Orrin said.

"How do you feel about having food that is not conventional?" Gampu asked. "Such as bat wings? Porcupine meat? Shrimp?"

"You are asking the wrong person expecting for a terrible answer, Gampu," Orrin said. "Living in tunnels we cook and eat the unconventional."

"How delightful!" Gampu's face electrified before Orrin's eyes. "Then eat!" Gampu said. "By the time this sandstorm is over, you will be the fattest teenager on this planet."

Orrin stabbed into the mix of meat, sauce, and corn taking bite after bite from the plate using the utensil.

"I like to see you try, old man!" Orrin laughed between bites. "Time makes us older. Food doesn't."

"You're getting older, Orion," Gampu raised his brows. "And bolder. Taking a alien pill and eating for starters."

Orrin looked down toward the plate then raised his brows up with a big and open smile.

"As the song goes, I guess you're right."

* * *

Three weeks passed with Orrin being taught how to weave, stitch, and play games that didn't feature technology waiting for the sandstorm to subside. Skills that he may be required to use someday in the future. Even exploring the tunnels that Gampu had neglected to explore wandering for hours on his own during the night when sleep was evasive. The young boy was changing from a body into a man before the older man's eyes in ways that showed some healing was being done.

Gampu watched Orrin gain more body fat on features of his body that was apparent. Little signs of his height changing as days passed was the most prideful experience that he had been part of for some time. Orrin's cheeks were more obvious losing their hollow and sharp quality becoming rounder and softer. Even his torso losing its thin stick figure that it was widening. His slim shoulders were changing shape as were his face showing signs of aging.

All were telltale but little signs of aging.

The signs were subtle but obvious watching his body catching up with his age.

* * *

"Honey, our little girl just kicked!" Brenda announced, unceremoniously.

Jaxon looked over the steam toward the very excited Brenda.

The steam chamber was one that had fog floating around the room with windows that were sealed off and heavily protected even fortified. The outside was a blur of gold screeching against the window's metal barbs. Several flattened stones were set along the back of the chamber which were the same ones the couple were leaning against. Metal bars that stood out of the wall with rain coats on them. Strange text were set on the wall all around them that was partially fogged.

"Her first real kick?" Jaxon bolted toward her side then placed his hands on to her stomach and lifted his attention up toward Brenda. "Oh my god, she _is_ kicking!"

Brenda laughed, delightfully.

"Not a baby roll," Brenda said.

Jaxon put his ear against Brenda's stomach then smiled.

"She is having fun shepherding her horse power," Jaxon noted. "Real fun."

Brenda grinned, stroking the back of Jaxon's head, contently.

* * *

The screech of the season was loud and clear outside of the cavern day. Remaining enclosed in the lower half of the cavern was kind to their ears being unable to hear what was going on from outside.

Gampu's patience was running thin regarding the sand storm.

The sight of the storm had woken him up that was a buffer of several shades of gold.

So one morning, Gampu started the day by pacing up and down the cavern.

"Doctor–" Gampu turned toward the strange voice with raised eyebrows. "Right, sorry, Gampu,"

Gampu jumped aside at the deep voice from beside.

"Can you go _any_ louder?"

"Orion?"

The young man blinked, rubbing his eyes, looking up.

"Is there anyone else other than you and I trapped here?" Orrin asked.

Gampu's eyes widened.

"You are. . . you are a teenager," Gampu said. "A proper teenager."

Orrin blinked while rubbing the side of his cheek.

"I had my growth spurt, finally?" Orrin repeated in shock. "I had a growth spurt!"

"It appears that you have, my dear boy!" Gampu held a hand out.

"Awesome sauce!" Orrin's eyes lit up taking the older man's hand. Orrin flew out of the sleeping bag then stood up to full feet towering over the old man once being helped up to his feet. "Man, you're short!" he threw his hands in the air then put them on his hips. "I didn't realize that you were a dwarf."

Gampu chuckled, softly, bemused.

"If I had to determine your height," Gampu said. "You are at least six foot six. At least."

Gampu unhooked the large blanket then beckoned Orrin over to his side. Orrin tentatively approached the cracked mirror then stopped in his tracks standing in front of it. The once pink fitting shirt now acted as a crop top and the pants were one too many sizes small on the young man staring back at the mirror.

A loud clack from behind the young man and clothing being thrown around the room. His shoulders were more broader than it had been before. Beneath his chin was long facial hair forming a neck beard. And Orrin grew a wide but distorted grin.

* * *

"I will be right back," Freddie reassured. "The storm has to be nearly over."

"It has been forty-five days, ma," Rashell said. "And the screeching outside hasn't gotten softer."

Freddie put a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"It's good to check with your eyes rather than with your ears," Freddie said. "Turn the lift off once I go down."

"I will," Rashell said. "It's going to be tough being alone."

Freddie took her hand off then went into the lift.

"You are not alone with our own personal Peepo," Freddie reminded.

"What does Peepo mean?" Robot asked.

"It's a Puppet of Electronic Entertainment Perceptive Operation system," Freddie said. "It's the name of the Android line."

"I am thinking of it as a name," Robot said. "My name."

"Robot, no," they said at once.

"That word is used as a insult," Freddie said.

"Gampu was concerned as you and told me to sit on it," Robot said. "It seems a wise choice." Then he added. "Rashell, I recommend we have a trial run with the name."

"And if I don't like it still?" Rashell said.

"And neither does everyone else?" Freddie asked.

"You're not exactly a puppet," Rashell said."You're a POPS model."

"I will decide on another name," Robot said. "Such as Tobor."

"That spells Robot backwards, dumknie!" Rashell exclaimed.

"Dummy," Robot said. "I will consider that."

Freddie put on the helmet then slid the glass down and went toward the lift. She turned around facing the duo that were throwing names at each other and Rashell shaking her head with Robot repeating the names quite loudly. The lift took her down and she watched the door above her head close. She was left in the pitch black. The audio turned on leaving on the sound of the wind and the sand flying in.

Freddie trekked her way out of the tent feeling being thrown to and from by the wind while keeping her ground against a hard barrier. A wall that was struggling to send her flying back into the tent. She trekked on against the strong and ferocious winds shielding herself within the comfortable navy blue and white spacesuit that had been costumed designed for her. She followed the path to the old man's encampment bumping into walls and feeling her way toward the cave system.

Strength that she always had was providing her a way with going forward clenching on to the straps of the backpack. She staggered side ways losing her place then reached her hands out feeling among the very fine layers of sand walking on into the dark golden sea of sand. She did this for what felt to be hours losing her strength, her joints aching, completely lost in the season. No wonder the doctor had named it Juliusiek season, it was new, strange, unfamiliar, tricky, and very strong.

Freddie eyes registered a figure in the sand standing out. It was roughly the one that resembled the Starhopper, created and used as a test subject for the Raptor Engines for the first version of the Macarough that was for colonization purposes, a water tower lacking most of its supporting beams but only its top half was on the ground. She struggled against the wind getting closer to it. Her efforts were fruitful as her shoulder hit something first. She raised her fist smacked against what felt to be hard yet smooth, flat even, that echoed when her shoulder hit it. She smacked her fist against the door, weakly.

"Help. . ."

The sudden panel retreated and she was dragged in.

"Thank you."

The screeching stopped in the dark coffin and she relaxed falling to sleep.

* * *

"There is a pitch black tunnel I am not quite sure where it leads to," Gampu said. "I have been saving it for a very special occasion." Gampu put his hand on Orrin's phone then made him lower it. "Save the battery."

"Leaving this planet?" Orrin perked up.

"No," Gampu shook his head. "the emergency kind."

"Uh. . . secret hide out?" Orrin guessed.

"It's the kind to quickly lose whoever is on your tail and snatch belongings such as weapons or other miscellaneous related belongings," Gampu explained. "Belongings that could help you in your problem. Bats don't live here neither do the slimest of all lizards, neither do mushrooms, perhaps remains of past residents of those who lost their way and died here if there were any at all before me."

"Why are we going here?" Orrin asked.

"You like a good adventure," Gampu stood in the threshold raising his brows at once. "don't you?"

Orrin narrowed his eyes toward the older man.

"You are getting a little crib sick being stuck here and need something different,"

Gampu lowered his head with a sigh, as if caught in a lie, his attention on the floor.

"Yes," Gampu's voice was small.

"Sometimes. . ." Orrin said. "I envy you,"

"Oh," Gampu raised his head up. "how so?"

"You got to spend most of your life outside so you miss being outside," Orrin said. "You care."

"Don't you?" Gampu asked.

Orrin shook his head.

"I don't care how long I am somewhere when it's well supplied and safe,"

"And this isn't?"

"It doesn't feel safe. It is ominous. Very threatening!"

"Orion, children are more afraid of boogeyman than they are of wandering in caves," Gampu walked into the dark. "There is nothing to be afraid of!" His voice echoed through the tunnel resuming walking through the tunnel. "And you're acting like a adult for a teenager!"

"I am a teenager!" Then Orrin faked a cough into his fist. "Trained adult."

Gampu's laughter echoed through the cavern with cheerfulness and amusement in it carried further and further until it were a distant sound.

"Gampu?" Orrin asked. "Gampu?"

Orrin peeked into the dark.

"This is scary, can't we go back to the main chamber?"

His voice echoed back.

"Gampu?"

Orrin took a tentative step forward looking down into the dark. It was so dark that he was unable to see where he was going or if there were any holes in the ground. He stepped sideways crashing against the wall brushing his fingers along the rounded holes in the wall. His heart raced listening for the sound of the elder. Gampu's laughter echoed back toward the younger man.

"Gampu?" Orrin called. "Gampu?"

Orrin stepped forward waving his arms out.

"Where are you?" Orrin asked. "Gampu? Gampu!"

His voice echoed back.

"This isn't funny," Orrin said. "I don't like this."

Orrin walked in the dark searching for the older man looking back and forth. It was hard to see in the black. Chills went down his skin. He patted along his pant pocket feeling the large phone in the left pocket. Heavy breathing from behind his neck caused his skin to raise up, his heart raced, sweat came down his skin that began to freeze moments after it had started to pour down. He stopped in his tracks frozen in fear.

High pitch squeaking caused him to whip around then deliver a punch. Something hard with a smooth base smacked up against his chin and flipped him over. He began to charge forward but was smacked back to the ground. He got up to his feet then charged with speed knocking down the would-be-opponent. Orrin ran over the figure with a high pitched shriek grabbing on to the wall as his support fleeing from the scene.

Flawed yet genuine laughter filled the section of the cavern. A bright light illuminated the section that Orrin had fled from revealing Gampu who started to silently laugh, tearfully, wiping off the tears as he knelt down and lifted up the dummy. He shook his head, largely bemused, then patted on the dummy's shoulder. He walked on past the dummy in the direction in which Orrin had fled.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Macarough,"

Freddie's eyes opened with a gasp of air then leaned forward grasping on to her helmet by her side. She was seated in a colorful pink seat that was curved at the back end had a primary wooden theme to it. Freddie was seated in a dimly lit room that was cramped with only two chairs that was allowed in it. Clear bright white illuminated fom the support beams highlighting the theme of the room.

Several of the port widows were outlined in blue that were flickering on and off in the circular room that weren't solid at all. Yet, it was also very concerning It was as if they were holographic in nature rather than a solid piece of material of glass. The walls were painted a bright pink with shards of glass sticking out so the wall appeared to be sparkling. The view of the storm outside was the most constant aspect of the disaster that was the Macarough.

"Woah there, easy there," Freddie looked up, recognizing her rescuer, watching the man pat on her back. "You weren't starved of oxygen, Earth woman."

"Doctor Tevin. . ." Freddie said. "You should have left."

"It turns out your family is more interesting and evolved enough just to stick around longer than the other space faring family," Tevin said. "Willingly walking into time warps? Fighting animals? Braving a sandstorm? That is not something seen every day. Not even from . . ."

"We are exciting," Freddie wiped off the sand from her helmet.

"You seek for it," Tevin said. "Why?"

"Risk reminds us that we are alive," Freddie said. "That we are not stuck in caves. That we are in control of our fates. That we can fight our fears. Fears that we can see. That what we can't control can be controlled even the smallest of its importance."

"We failed to take all those small moments and we were sent underground to live until the radiation went down. Most of us, anyway, on the side of the planet that had suffered the most nuclear missiles. We had to move underground to fight our fear of death, survival, all in mass."

"If you have watched a surviving historical holo vid then all you will see is women and children being guided into the tunnels leaving all those who had too much radiation behind. Families were torn apart. Some for the worst and some for the better."

"The man made tunnels were designed to be lived in for that worst case scenario. No one expected them to be really used. People took it seriously enough to install a highly advanced system that kept wildlife and plants growing in sections that could allow animals to be kept."

"People were so afraid. Unsure what to do. Heartbroken at first. So people who were interested in politics and government, the young adults who got in, the ones you don't see on holo-vids in that mass migration, decided to restart the government from scratch."

"The people who were in those positions and got down with us were sent back out. Then we had fair elections with no tricks such as gerrymandering. I heard it used to mean making things be in your favor."

"We trampled over our fear to start anew. We had two hundred years of trial and error to see the glitches. It took years, after the radiation settled, to accept money as currency. Used to be food when my mother was a child. We got term limits because of their greed."

"But what hadn't changed over that was fear and power. When people are afraid, they weld it like a sword to squash down the oppressed and make them feel on the high ground. They were never on the high ground acting out of fear. Not in the best interest of their people."

"Fear came back again a few years ago summoning the strength we all needed, we had to step up, we had to stop history from repeating on a different scale. Fear is what made us go down. Fear is what spurred us into action. Most of those protests were the children's children and they started change. Change that happened."

"People were afraid of starting a government and losing their lives over it even their freedoms. We had to do what had to be done. We sent people who promoted genocide back above. Up there. One at a time. To sections of Earth that was dealing with the fall out for years. That whatever stands in our way can be a stone to walk over. To get a good taste of their hate." She pointed a shaky finger up. "And we always have to preserve our word."

Tevin nodded.

"We can't run away from fear forever," Freddie lowered her hand into her lap. "That is the way I grew up with."

Tevin took out a steaming cup from a machine then handed it to Freddie.

"You need this stew cup more than I do," Tevin said.

Freddie took the mug.

"Thank you," Freddie said. "How long was I out?"

"According to your suit, you were out for twenty-four hours," Tevin said. "Wandering the storm. You got so far. . . You were asleep for twelve hours."

"Sounded I was really exhausted," Freddie said. "Thank you, you saved my life."

"You have given me a very good outlook of your species," Tevin said. "Your species sound as if they are nearly ready for first contact."

Freddie looked out the port window, doubtfully, watching the sand swaying from side to side.

"I don't know if fear and aliens mix well for other Earthlings . . ." Freddie said. "I don't know."

Freddie sipped from the cup.

* * *

Rashell was eating lunch alongside Robot. Robot's lack of charge had started to set in and he was getting slower by each passing day that didn't have any new solar energy being tracked into the ship. There was only so little power that he could use from the ship and he had to use reserve power that was getting dangerously low. Robot's helm twirled as he turned away from the young girl.

"Peepo, where are you going?" Rashell asked.

"To perform a wellness check on your relatives," Robot said.

"With the storm still raging?" Rashell asked.

"Yes," Robot said.

"You'll be trapped in it!" Rashell pointed out.

Robot scooted toward the lift.

"In my old shell. . . that I would have," Robot noted. "This shell is different."

"Peepo, please, don't leave," Rashell said.

Robot turned toward the young girl.

"I will not be gone long," Robot assured. "You will not be alone."

"It's been five days," Rashell said. "You said the storm will end three of those days ago."

"The storm is beginning to subside," Robot said. "It is less powerful than it was before. The weather will be acceptable to perform the task."

"I don't know if the lift can bring you back up again with all that sand," Rashell shook her head.

"No need to fear," Robot said. "Peepo will return!" He twirled toward her in the center of the lift. "Step aside."

"Just a wellness check?" Rashell stepped out of his way.

"Only a wellness check," Robot said.

"Come back," Rashell said. "Don't get stuck."

"I am fairly certain that I will not, Rachel," Robot said as the young girl slid the barrier in front of him. "My sensors indicate it is loose enough to travel through."

Rachell stepped back from the lift and watched as Robot vanished before her eyes.

* * *

"Gampu, I can't sleep, I am going to have a nice walk,"

Gampu yawned.

"Come back in one piece," Gampu said. "And be careful."

"I will," Orrin winked. "Caves and I get along very well more than houses."

"You have my pity," Gampu replied.

Orrin loudly laughed as he walked down a passageway leading out of the main chamber until he was so distant that any sound from him was a low murmur until couldn't be heard. Gampu's hands were set on the back of his head closing his eyes.

When Gampu eyes opened once more, it felt later. Very late. Much later on in the night. Even though he was clearly alone in the chamber, Gampu sensed the same several presences around him. It was puzzling. His scientific mind had no answer to fill in the question mark. Instead of fear and dread, the cave felt warm and uplifting. The air was light around him. It used to be warm with cool air that came in occasionally while the air had the distinctive lack of time. His eye searched around the chamber.

_Perhaps some of the prey sneaked under my nose in here_, Gampu reasoned. Animals did make the best out of their living quarters and bring a certain quality to a household that made it feel alive. He grimaced at the thought of alien rats in his cave. He had completely neglected the rodent barrier. The rats had to be everywhere. All around him scurrying through the holes of the chamber.

Gampu got up to his feet then began to search among the chamber for the younger man with his solar flashlight with little energy to spare. The solar flashlight landed on parts of the chamber.

"Orion?" Gampu called. "Are you there?"

Gampu went down the tunnel that the younger man's voice sounded that it had went through.

"Orion!" Gampu called. "Come out! Are you alright? Orion!"

Gampu traveled further and further down the tunnel.

"Orion!" Gampu's voice echoed down the tunnel. "Answer me! Have you gotten lost?"

His voice was the only sound that returned to him as he went deeper into the tunnel.

"Orrin!" Gampu grew increasingly concerned at the lack of response.

Suddenly, a figure with a dark painted face belonging to a human fell from half-way above the cieling flailing their hands.

"Boo!"

Gampu screamed then turned around and ran away with a terrified screech leaving behind his solar flashlight. The human figure fell out of the dark, laughing, picking up the solar flashlight then took out a cloth and wiped off the dirt from his face. Out of the dark appeared Orrin's face.

"_Now_ we are even, Gampu!" Orrin said.

Orrin laughed, leaning against the wall, then fell down to the floor at the brink of tears.

"That was valueless."

* * *

The quarters were large and wide enough to spare. It acted as a apartment while the season raged outside. The halls were narrow and tight to pass through, the rooms themselves were tight spaced, and highly put together reminding her of a tiny home from the holovids. Lots of leg room, lots of arm room, and plenty of tables or counters to sit on.

Each room was a different color of the rainbow. Bright, colorful, and vibrant. The ration room was orange so well enough that the wild red hair belonging to Tiven blended in. Bedroom was a kind purple that her eyes were comfortable with. Her space suit left on a chair and provided with women's clothing left off from Tiven's previous travel companions. Some were decorated in fur or frills but her most favorite ones were the sleeves with curls.

The bathroom was dark shades of every color except for white with a shower that glowed blue when it was on, the toilet glowed green when she sat on it, and the sonic faucet glowed blue when her hands were put underneath it. It was the most unique one that she had been in. Reminded her of the restroom system on Earth that had been prepared and tested before the major event that had shifted everyone down provided with hundreds of every long lasting toilets if not thousands including showers. Freddie got lost admiring the features of the ship.

Her mind wandered over toward her children. How were they? Were they being harmed by a creature or force that she could have stopped? How were they? Were they being held captive? What was going on with them? Her mind was wrecked by anxiety. Being unable to help was worse than staring at what was shocking and being unable to do anything. She couldn't do anything, formulate a plan, it was a mistake to go out so early into the storm that wasn't close to being done. Leaving behind her daughter with Robot was a large stain on her slate.

Freddie stood in the hallway looking at a rounded slip of material with stars on them. Several of the constellations looked familiar. Her eyes registering memory and recognition together in unison. All the shapes were there. She looked at each material recognizing a few of the constellations that she had found on this planet at nights before the storm.

"Doctor Tevin," Freddie started, sensing him, beginning to looking toward Tiven. "Are these star charts to Earth?"

"Yes . . ." Tiven said.

"But," Freddie said.

"I need fuel to leave this planet," Tevin said. "I overestimated how much fuel I got left."

"You mean to say that you have forgotten," Freddie said.

"Not exactly," Tevin said. "It slipped my mind."

"Here is a offer that you can't refuse," Freddie leaned off the wall. "We scan your starcharts and return them to you. We give you five canisters to borrow them. Just enough for your ship to find a more hospital planet and extract fuel from it." Freddie pointed toward the window. "It will take time just to harvest new fuel, a given, but it will be will be worth it."

"I grow wary of this storm," Tevin said. "It has been days since my weather machine forecasted it to end."

"And?" Freddie raised her brows at once.

"It hasn't ended," Tiven said.

"Is there any new forecasts?" Freddie asked.

"None so far," Tiven said.

"Then it will end, soon." Freddie walked away.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the older man was pacing up and down the cavern with his arms folded. Orrin was bouncing a ball made of fur up and down in his hands including another ball and another ball and another ball. The screeching against the door stopped abruptly. As did Orrin's juggling act. He got up to his feet as ball after ball hit him on the head then ran over and grabbed the older man by the shoulder.

"Gampu!" Orrin called, the old man stopped in his tracks. "it's over!"

"The season is?" Gampu said, skeptically.

"No screeching!" Orrin said. "Not a screech at all."

"This had to have been the worst year on record," Gampu noted.

"How so?" Orrin asked.

"It is normally silent outside when the storm is raging," Orrin's grip slackened then the older man went toward the door.

"Aaahhh," Orrin nodded. "okay."

Gampu tugged at the side of the door with a grunt then stumbled back.

"Orrin, help me open the door! Something is blocking it."

Orrin joined the man's aside then grasped on to the edge of the doorway. The door was peeled back inch by inch with their combined strength as sand poured into the cave. The door was slid aside allowing a large pool of sand to fall in along with a twirling Robot falling into the center of the cavern. Gampu's eyes widened at the familiar model then stepped back putting his hands on his hips with a pointed glare.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Gampu asked.

"Are you well?" Robot asked.

"Fine as rain," Gampu said. "Orion, how about you go home and take your sleeping bag with you? Your mother must be worried dearly about your well being."

"Not without you," Orrin said.

Gampu paused, looking back, thinking over then nodded to himself before replying.

"Clean the mess up with his help," Gampu twirled a finger toward Robot then handed over several shovels and brooms into their grasps. "In the mean time, I will announce to your relatives that the storm is over."

"See you!" Orrin waved back at the older man disappearing into the tunnel.

The young man picked up two shovels laid against the wall then tossed one to Robot.

"Digga tunnah, digga tunnah, digga tunnah before the hyenas comes. . ."

* * *

As time had waned on living in the tunnels and exploring them, Jaxon and Brenda grew more aware that their neighbors were silent and territorial. Brenda forged a weapon out of a long spike that dangled on the center of the cieling in the makeshift baby room and chipped away at it for pieces using a survival knife until it were a more fashionable weapon that bore markings of a sword. It took several hours to make replicas then they lodged them into the cieling balancing on each other and lodged them so hard that they couldn't be tugged out.

With smiles, they walked off from their victories dusting off their hands. The ceilings were decorated in patterns that best resembled handles, curved, twirled, bent, looped, horns that stuck into the wall. They chipped away rock forming pieces of a playground side by side when they got bored with the exploring.

Sometimes, Brenda would spoon Jaxon in her arms during one of his panic attacks until his heartbeat and mind returned to their more desirable levels. The sweat that dribbled down his skin was measurable by gallons for Brenda. She hadn't seen or felt him more afraid. Jaxon claimed to find doing Brenda's hair to be relaxing but she doubted it and let him do it anyway to keep his mind active.

Some mornings they slept in. Today was one of those days for Brenda with one of her hands behind her head and her other and on the top of the sleeping bag. Her head was pressed against the wall. She shifted toward her side with a groan. Jaxon was the only one of the couple who was wide awake looking toward the entrance of the cavern tapping his survival boot on the ground standing alongside the wall.

"Jackson," came a familiar whisper.

Jaxon turned in the direction of Gampu.

"What is it, old man?" Jaxon leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"I came here to tell you that I forgive you for what you did," Gampu said. "Not that I have someone else to be angry about."

"Okay," Jaxon said.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again to my friend," Gampu warned. "If you had to do it twice to him then I don't know how I could forgive you."

"I won't," Gampu had a mean glare toward Jaxon as the young man shook his hands. "I won't. I promise!"

The glare softened into warily skepticism.

"You will find Orion has aged," Gampu said. "But not mentally quite yet."

"So. . ." Jaxon said. "He finally talked to someone about it."

"Yes," Gampu said. "It makes sense why he refuses to leave me."

"He cannot leave someone without knowing they are being cared for," Jaxon said. "Applies to jobs, too. Complained about it, got a job promotion offer, but declined because there wasn't enough people hired to replace him. He was laid off the day before we had to leave after I told his boss what was going on."

"Does he know that you did that?" Gampu asked.

"Trust me, he did want to go," Orrin said. "He really did."

"I used to have a friend, a child, who had the mind of a adult and chose to be the adult," Gampu said. "He could make the choice. There were adults who were awake and there _there_. It could have killed him but it didn't."

"Sounds like a kid who had it all," Jaxon said. "Who was that?"

"His name is Will Robinson," Gampu said. "Old man by now. Sixty-three by now." Gampu shook his head. "Too old for him."

"So is the door game?" Jaxon asked.

"Our door had the mechanical nut in front of it," Gampu said. "I believe it won't be difficult."

"Thanks," Jaxon grinned, widely. "Really. . . Thank you."

Gampu smiled then turned away and walked back down the hall.

* * *

**A/N**

carpe noctem=seize the night

Medicus faber ferrarius's aurum cingulata=Doctor Smith's golden armadillo.

There is such a machine in science fiction called Tobor from Tobor the Great. Which may have inspired its counterpart, Robot John, in Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet which is hard core scifi and can be found on youtube for free.


	29. A matter of hovering above sand

Freddie packed her spacesuit into the bag that was beside her. She was in a two piece dark navy blue and white suit that had the primary white theme resembling a rocket flying toward the sky against the dark blue canvas. Freddie slipped up the backpack around her shoulders then felt around the pocket side of the backpack feeling the startcharts.

"I have recharged your oxygen tanks so you have enough to walk back to your ship," Tiven said. "I have a faster method of taking you to your ship."

"And that is?" Freddie lifted a brow up.

"Hmmm," Tiven looked toward the landscape then back. "How do you feel about hover rides?"

Freddie lowered her brow.

"I used hover rides every day on Earth," Freddie said. "I adore them."

"Good," Tiven said. "Can you handle going seventy miles a hour?"

"My husband Jerry taught me how to drive a hover cycle at every speed limit possible," Freddie said. "My capabilities of flight and riding are very thorough."

"I will get hover ride out," Tiven walked down the hall. "You can wait outside."

Freddie exited the ship and observed the very changed landscape. Wind revealed portions of dead grass decorating the ridges and tree roots that stood out of the dunes. The ship was surrounded by tall dunes forming a bowl shape around it. The door remained open Freddie as she put her hands on to the side of her hips.

She climbed up the sand dune with slight difficulty sliding down the sand then resumed her climb up again. With hard effort and persistence, Freddie rose to the rim of the sand dune taking a gander of very changed environment. Sand dunes were all she could see including a very distinctive tip of a white pen in the distance. A smile seeped on to her lips.

"Hey!"

Freddie yelped falling down the sand dune then came to a stop on the ground.

"Doctor Tiven," Freddie started. "Never again."

Tiven's loud booming laughter echoed down the sand.

"You are a very amusing species," Tiven said. "No matter how far you come in history."

Tiven hovered down the sand dune joining her side.

"Is that a hover cycle?" Freddie asked in awe.

"Is that your ship?"

"Yes . . . Hover cycles are made of four drones not so. . ."

"Retro?"

"Yes,"

"Taurons have a thing for enjoying different species interpretation of motorcycles," Tiven said. "I am not from Tauron. I am from Tauron II. Some of us like the tunnel aesthetic."

Freddie stared at the machine in shock. The motorcycle was hovering above ground thanks in part to a set of thrusters that made it float above the ground out of the rounded yet curved wheel covers. She got on to the hovercycle then wrapped her arms around his waist. He reveled the engines, his hands squeezing on the bars, then the hover cycle flew quickly against the sand taking over hundreds of miles to the Macarough.

Freddie closed her eyes bracing for the worse clenching on to his uniform. She felt the wind brush against her face, her flying in the air, over the woohooing of the Tauron. Tiven, despite his age, was enjoying every minute of riding the hover cycle. A part of Freddie felt that she had made the wrong choice and befriended the wrong alien. Good drivers weren't supposed to go that fast, were they?

She felt the thrust of the hovercycle going forward, twirling from side to side, going off the preferred path from sand dune to sand dune. It felt as if she were in one of those daredevil video games where the intention was to go over the furthest ridges in order to gain points. Her heart was racing through the entire episode. And then the wind stopped rushing against her face.

"We are here," Tiven announced.

Freddie opened her eyes and let go of his uniform then hopped off.

"This is a pickle," Freddie said. "It was easy to get out."

"Even harder to get in with the sand dune," Tiven said.

"One moment. . ." Freddie said.

Freddie climbed up the tall sand dune then came to a stop on the top. She knocked on it and looked up waiting for a response. She knocked on the wall a couple more times. A figure appeared at the window and stepped aside afterwards. The wall began to curl and fold until the residential deck was heavily exposed to the outside with two long cords dangling from side to side out of two slots on both sides. She flowed down the sand dune then waved back at a grinning Rashell.

On both sides of the large gap caused by the retreated wall panels appeared large rails. Minutes later came the lift to the edge of the deck. Rashell loomed over the edge appearing to be uneasy. The young girl looked over down toward the duo. Freddie's figure remained frozen where she stood gazing up in horror toward Rashell. Rashell grimaced above looking on toward the sides of the front.

Tiven yanked Freddie back with his hands grasped on to her arms. Freddie's figure trembled below the craft. Rashell tugged forward one of the dangling cords then yanked them into the small holes on both sides of the lift while grasping on to mobile handles bound to the floor. Rashell stepped back as the lift was tugged forward by the cods then it smacked forward clicking into the rails on the poles. She reached out yanking out the cords then discarded them to the side.

Rashell tugged down the second lift then hopped off landing with a thud to the floor of the residential deck and vanished out of their line of sight. The duo went up toward the second lift then slid the barrier open and walked inside. Freddie yanked the pole forward. Tiven grasped on to the handle leaning forward with his eyes closed bracing for the immense speed the lift would have.

"You are very funny. Almost can make me laugh. Almost."

"This. . . it's going. . . slower?"

"Not all lifts are designed to go fast from Earth,"

"Quite a relief,"

"Sounds to me Taurons don't know the definition of fun,"

"Not when it gets in the way of work,"

"You're mostly wrong," The lift stopped then the other barrier door was slid open and they went on to the residential deck. "I will wait here." He slid out the star charts from his motorcycle jacket then put them into her hands.

Freddie had a rare small smile then went toward the first lift. She went up the deck then went toward the front console. She slipped the stack of charts into the slot. A series of pleasing beeps erupted out of the machine. The star charts popped out of the slot back into her hands. The holographic screen appeared before her eyes displaying a laymens term of the route to Earth with sufficient fuel and when to engage hyper drive with coordinates set to Earth.

_"No one gets to spend two months on a alien planet and live to talk about it," _Jerry noted.

Freddie looked toward the three moons.

"We did," Freddie said. "Shame we have to spend a third month on this hellsite."

"_Now, now,_" Jerry said. _"Don't think that way. Think of it as. . ."_

"As what?" Freddie looked toward the occupied seat alongside her.

"_Mhhhm_," Jerry said. "_The camping trip of a lifetime_."

Freddie turned her attention toward the front window.

"Jerry," Freddie said. "I am scared."

"_About what_?" Jerry asked.

"They have been getting into trouble lately," Freddie said. "Big trouble."

"_Something they can laugh about in the future_,"

"Alien animals, Jerry," Freddie seethed, folding her arms. "I should start making sure they go out with guns."

"_Guns? Guns!_" Jerry got up to his feet bolting toward her side. "_Honey, they despise guns. Killer guns. They won't listen to you. Think about this really carefully before your order gets ignored by our children."_

Freddie looked on toward the bottom of the ship thinking it over.

"Then what do I give to protect them?"

_"You know what makes human so feared and wanted in the galaxy_?" Jerry walked on behind Freddie.

"No," Freddie's voice grew small.

"_We are resourceful, sweet puffs!" _His hands grasped on to her shoulders then began to provide a shoulder massage._ "Anything can be our weapon. The aliens don't stand a chance against human ingenuity_."

Freddie looked toward him with a chuckle.

"Right . . ."

A buzzing sound came from the radio receiver installed into the wall beside her.

"Freddie here,"

"This is your friendly neighborhood spider-man," Gampu started. "Your son has experienced a very rapid growth spurt in part to staying with me and doing some healing so you will have to forgive the shock of your life at seeing a unfamiliar man come to your ship."

"Just how grown is he?" Freddie asked

"He is a giant. I am surrounded by giants. Am I going to be left behind in the dust and everyone will be seven feet tall?" Orrin's laughter was overheard. "It is a serious consideration! Look how tall your family members are!"

"Jaxon doesn't count," Orrin's voice came over. "He is five foot eleven. A outlier!"

"He is six foot!" Gampu retorted.

"That will not be the case," Freddie reassured. "I am pretty sure that will do a number on the spinal cord and the legs."

"Good," Gampu said.

"When do you expect him to come over?" Freddie asked.

"Soon as he has got the sand out of the way," Gampu said. "My weather machine says the weather will very nice today."

"Thank you for taking care of him," Freddie said.

"My pleasure, Freddie," Gampu said. "Being over prepared for this season always turns out in my favor. Smith-Gampu out." A click and the conversation was over then she hooked it back in.

Freddie returned into the first lift then descended down to the residential deck and approached the Tauron holding the collection of star charts.

"Here is your star charts, Doctor Tiven," Freddie said.

Tiven took the collection then placed them into the bag.

"I hope they help you as they have helped me," Tiven said. "Which I am certain they have."

"One more thing before you go," Freddie returned to the lift then yanked it down. "Won't even take a minute."

Freddie vanished out of Tiven's line of sight.


	30. A not easy walk

Occasionally, Orrin returned into the cooler cave and sipped from the cup that Gampu had prepared throughout the day. The two worked out a long and wide berth leading to the cavern with snacks in between even some servings that filled their bellies for hours working together, all three of them, until the task was complete. The entrance to the cavern was a valley way than a lee way that stood out. Orrin snoozed under the shade with his arms behind his head.

The cavern had lost its warmth turning into a cold and bitter housing that contrasted against the warm outside the cavern. After the long nap, Orrin got up to his feet and went over toward the Robot. Gampu was under his umbrella outside enjoying the more comfortable weather. Robot remained perched within the chamber beside Orrin.

"Hey, bud-bud, can I clean you?" Orrin asked.

"You may," Robot reached out leaning forward and yanked back a brush. "You will need to be careful with my parts."

"You're ticklish?" Orrin said.

"I am not," Robot said.

"Alright. . ." Orrin carefully lifted up the upper section of the machine and set him to the side. "Hm hmn-"

"That tickles!" Robot's glass chest glowed orange with the hint of a mechanical giggle.

"Huh hmn hmm hmm huh huh huh," Orrin hummed, Robot's upper chassis was tilted sideways, brushing away at the sand in the lower half. "Hm hm hm hm hm."

Orrin went on to disassemble the components attached to Robot's backside and reattached them in order. He sensed a presence beside him during the cleaning process and reattachment. The upper half was reattached to the lower half then the glass helmet was detached and the sand was thoroughly taken out that trickled down his chassis to the entrance of the cavern. A sound made Orrin turn around to face a fallen but twirling brown and yellow guitar in circles within the center of the cavern.

"Very funny, Gampu," Orrin marched toward the guitar. "Huh. . ." he scanned it. "Never seen this before."

Orrin walked over toward one of the boulders along the cavern then sat down and began to strum the long cords.

"Hmm hmm hum hmn," Orrin hummed.

Orrin kept it up as time went by getting lost in the strumming and the melody that he had started that continued for hours. It felt like hours for Orrin sitting there in the chair alongside the rock picking up a flat small pebble and using it as his guitar piece.

His head was lowered humming along to the melody that was coming from the bands. His mind was using the knowledge that he had downloaded but had not quite gotten around to using. He closed his eyes following along to the harmony coming from the strings.

"Merchain, can you please quiet with the racket?" Gampu awoke with a vigor then leaned forward watching the young man playing a guitar while seated on the chair.

"Oooh, hey," Orrin said, lifting his head up, growing a small smile. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Gampu lowered his head looking toward the left with a wince.

"How long was I out?" Gampu asked.

"Very late," Robot whirred toward Gampu.

"Not quite sure, but it is late," Orrin said. "The sun is setting in the distance so it could be something close to the end of the day."

Robot whirred to Gampu's side then extended a claw that helped the older man up to his feet.

"That tells me a lot," Gampu said. "Thank you, my good friend." Gampu shed a small smile toward Robot then back toward Orrin and grimaced at the fact challenging him. "Fine. . . I will ask her. . . "

"I will get the sleeping bag!" Orrin said.

"Tomorrow morning!" Gampu said.

"But-" Orrin turned toward the older man.

"No buts," Gampu said. "Asking her this late is unreasonable."

"No, it isn't," Orrin disagreed.

"She is not thinking clearly staying up for thirty hours without rest," Gampu said.

". . Yeah, you got a point there," Orrin said.

"I will only ask her when you are inside that ship, safe, warm, and thoroughly protected and your mother has been well rested." Gampu finished.

"Fine," Orrin grumbled slowly going off to the camping bag with his head lowered.

"Stay with them, dear good friend," Gampu instructed.

"I will," Robot said.

Gampu let out a small smile patting on the side of Robot's chassis then walked on into the comfortable heat that was left outside. The older man paused then waited five feet away from the opening of the cavern waiting for the young man to catch up tapping his fingers together with a rhythm. Robot and Orrin walked out of the opening side by side. And yet, that felt right for the younger man.

Little differences stood out between the human of the 20th century to the human of the 21st century that was in the middle of its lifetime preparing for another century. The older man wasn't quite elderly but he was short compared to the taller man beside him nor were his ears as pointy as most peoples were. Gampu's age showed from his face to his hair. A living piece of human history stood beside him.

They followed the path that had been well traveled showing the wear and tear of travelers before him. Travelers that will come after him undoubtedly if the cavern was of any evidence that it will always be there for anyone who needed it. A loud tumbling made them stop in their tracks as they searched up the landscape for the source of the noise. A cloud of dust was headed their way tumbling, rumbling, and mumbling its way down crashing through trees that acted as ramps.

Unexpectedly, Orrin was shoved out of the way stumbling to the ground out of the way from the road. He looked to his side spotting Gampu had fallen beside him. Orrin turned looking over in the direction of Robot watching the herd of boulders roll on by unsettling the dust that blocked view of what was happening. It was hard to see what was going on at all.

A single scream came from beside him.

It was a horrified scream filled of heartbreak and dismay that came from the elder beside him.

A fairly loud from the heart, "**NO**!"

Orrin leaped out tackling Gampu to the ground pinning him against the ground as the rocks rumbled on ahead of them.

Gampu stopped screaming and his lungs gave out all ounce of noise as his figure relaxed beneath Orrin.

"No. ." Gampu repeated. "No. . ." His heart fell. "No."

Orrin flipped himself off Gampu's back knocking himself to the ground.

"Robot!" Gampu struggled to get up to his feet coming toward the spot where they had last seen the mammoth.

Orrin stumbled up to his feet then ran after the older man vanishing in the unsettled cloud of unsettled sand. He came to a halt in his tracks. Orrin spotted the older man hunched over a fallen figure laid on the side.

Gampu was a dark silhouette against the yellow landscape, his shoulders shaking the chassis of the machine, as the shadows began to retreat from his figure. Orrin looked down spotting the glowing red grill that was severely cracked, dents decorated Robot's figure even his base had suffered a deal from the roll out.

"Help me put him up," Gampu looked toward the younger man.

"Sure," Orrin knelt down by his side looking on toward the severely shattered glass dome. "It is going to be okay, bud-bud."

"One, two, three!" Gampu said.

They lifted Robot up then set him on to his base.

"Are you feeling alright?" Orrin asked.

"I-" The twisted mangle mess with orange glowing lights twirled and muffled yet garbled sounds came from the machine. Few words could be made out from Robot. Orrin patted on Robot's shoulder carefully to avoid the shards of remaining glass as Gampu grimaced. "Operat-"

Gampu whacked the side of Robot's chasis.

"-ionaaal." Robot's last syllable dragged on quite eerily.

"I didn't think he had the circuits to be _that_ creepy!" Orrin said.

"He needs a new audio synthesizer," Gampu said. "I have plenty of those but they are not for this model. May not fit at all."

"You want to take that chance?" Orrin asked.

Only static was their reply.

"Yes or no will do," Gampu said.

"No," Robot said.

"You will be good as new in no time," Orrin said.

"Yes!" Robot's voice strained just to show his excitement.

"Come on." Orrin was the first to walk on ahead of the two as Gampu restrained himself from lashing out at Robot.

* * *

_Smith looked over a rock toward a fallen spacecraft that had left behind a trench. He took a few steps forward followed by his small companions that were being silent. Each step they took was a pause then looking on with small cautious eyes and a visible tremble. He held his hands together in a clasped fist in his lap looking on curiously. Suddenly, a figure landed from above. _

_"The names Merchain!" A man with purple skin sat on a boulder above Smith. _

_Smith cowered behind a taller boulder with a tremble. _

_"Don't hurt me!" Smith plead. _

_Merchain laughed, throwing his head back, cackling. _

_"Why would I want to hurt someone as harmless as you, Doctor Smith?" Smith thought it over. "Look, my ship has gotten damaged and I need a place to fall down to since my ship is so defenseless it can't stop a Deglappto from sneaking in," Merchain shook his head with one hand on his forehead. "Bad crash."_

_Smith slowly came out from behind the rock, surrounded by small rolling barking balls that were in the dozens. _

_"Are. . . Are. . ." Smith started. "Are you injured?"_

_"Nothing that a good ice pack can handle," Merchain said. "Cute dogs."_

_"Your shoulder is dislocated," Smith said. "Little rascals. Not dogs."_

_"No," Merchain argued back. "it isn't."_

_"Then why does your arm hang there like that?" Smith pointed toward the dangling arm. _

_Merchain sheepishly looked up toward Smith with a nervous laugh and a smile. _

_"Help?" Merchain plead. _

_"Throw your weapon aside and I will do it," Smith said. _

_"Eh? What about the Robinson Robot? That child?" Merchain leaned back searching the boulder decorated landscape seated on the lower half of the boulder. "I have heard of your family a lot where I am from."_

_Smith looked on, sadly, bitterly, regretfully, toward the ground. "They left me behind. . ." _

_Then Smith came to the younger man's side._

_"Oh-" Then he shrieked as Smith put the arm back into the socket. "That must be terrible, doctor."_

_"They will come back for me eventually," Smith said. "How I know they will!"_

_"How do you know?" Merchain asked. _

_"The Robinsons can only trust so many people out here and do things that they regret," Smith said. "I am playing the long game." He ripped off a sleeve from the man's tunic. "Reconciling will take longer than usual." he tied the arm up against the man's chest finishing it with a knot. "I can wait for them." he stepped back. "I know I can."_

_"Doctor Smith, do you know where they are?" Merchain asked. _

_"Getting closer to Alpha Centauri," Smith raised a brow. "Do you?"_

_"No," Merchain said. "Thought I knew until I came here."_

_"You have been listening to old tales," Smith had a aging smile back at the younger man then looked over toward the weapon which was the source of some commotion. The smile turned into a frown within a second. "Rockenfella, Louise the third, Henry the eighth, Richard Nixon the orange jumper, stay away from those weapons!"_

_"Don't upset yourself, it's harmless," Merchain watched the few little dogs retreated from the weapons to the older man's side. "Luthendal, activate protocol 54329."_

_The weapon made of multiple devices turned into a large guitar within a puff of smoke. _

_"Interesting," Smith picked up the guitar by the strap. "Shapeshifting weapon?" he raised a brow quite warily. _

_"No, it's more of a . . ." Merchain briefly stopped taking the strap with his uninjured arm. "It's a annoyance really." Smith's brows raised unanimously then back toward the device. "It's got its own mind and refuses to fire."_

_"So it is only for show," Smith said. _

_"That is what it is," Merchain said. _

_"Marvelous," Smith said, noting its decorative and colorful scheme. _

_"Other functions, it works without any problem and it really gets along with me when I play one of my songs," Smith handed the guitar by the strap to him. "I have been told by my friends that I make some pretty good noise."_

_"I have a friend who would-" Smith stopped. "Friends," he snickered. "I am still not used to it myself. Having this much company in the same year, same planet, same valley. They can determine for yourselves on your skill."_

_"Customers?" _

_"Consumers, my boy!" Smith smacked the man's back as the dogs ran around them as they strolled down. "We are broke. So utterly, desperately, foolishly broke."_

_"Don't care about the money," Merchain said. "It is all about the entertainment they get. That's my price. Shows me that some symbol of intelligent life exists."_

_"Exists, it does!" Smith replied. "You will find a large collection of it spanning this twisted galaxy at Colony Valley. I live in a cavern not in a hut like they do." he shook his head. "Not really good to stay in during the sandstorm season so we all gather up in the cavern."_

_"How close is that season?" Merchain asked, concerned. _

_"It ended a few days ago," Smith replied watching relief slide off the tension and worry from Merchain. "My wife Juliusiek is petitioning that give the season a name since this colony has been thriving for the last year." _

_"You have a what now?" Merchain turned his head toward Smith. _

_Smith's brows briefly rose at the tone of Merchain's voice then lowered them. _

_"Wife."_

_Smith and Merchain fell into a trap then the small rounded balls of fur were barking jumping up and down after the entangled men. _

* * *

"Gampu, what do you suppose those two silver androids symbolized?" Orrin shook his hands up and down looking down toward the five foot eleven older man ending the long silence as he was moon walking with his eyes on the frowning older man.

"How we consider inanimate objects to be emotionless when they are emotional and animated as we are," Gampu stopped in his tracks then patted on the younger man's back.

Orrin looked toward the ship then back toward him as they stopped in front of the lift.

"I am worried about ma," Orrin turned toward Gampu with all too familiar worry.

"Scared of history repeating?" Gampu watched the young man nod.

"I have seen her talking to thin air when she thought she was alone on some nights. . ." Orrin said. "I know it's part of her grief. It's not mental illness. Nor a ghost."

"She doesn't seem to be the kind who runs away from the truth," Gampu said. "She runs toward it."

"It is scary," Orrin admitted.

"No need to be wary, young man," Gampu said. "We have agreed to have a appointment before she leaves Smith's Planet."

Orrin lit up as a smile spread from corner to corner facing Gampu then unexpectedly hugged his smaller frame. The first hug that Orrin had given him in weeks. It felt precious coming from the younger man and something to be cherished deeply. Orrin ended the hug then stepped aside and walked up the sand dune toward the inside of the lift with Robot by his side. He slid the leveler up watching the older man turning away and strolling back the way that he had came.

"My, you've grown," Freddie said.

"I am even taller than you, ma," Orrin said.

"Welcome back, Orrin," Freddie held a hand out for him.

Orrin took her hand and shook it.

"It's good to be back," Orrin said with a smile.

"And you. . ." Freddie turned toward Robot. "Need to use the 3-D printer. Badly."

Robot's twisted and bent head gear twirled.

"Bri-me-it." Robot said.

Freddie closed the additional door over the lift as Orrin guided him toward the lift. They went inside the main lift, closed the barrier, then the leveler was slid down leaving behind Freddie to the residential deck waiting for the lift to return. The lift slid down with force and speed that made it feel to last a moment. They slid out of the lift then went into another room. The lift slid up behind the friends.

Orrin tapped on thick buttons on a black box seated beside a see through box and a holographic screen came up above the black box with colorful buttons. Orrin took out a long cord then attached it to a card device behind his ear then closed his eyes. A compartment slid down in the see through box summoning up a field of glass slowly but steadily growing in width. He deattached the cord from behind his ear then returned to Robot's side.

"Got everything logged in the 3-D printer," Orrin said.

"Advanced-tell-"

"That we have specified the parts you need replaced with our mind,"

"Yes," Robot said.

"What?" Orrin asked. "Humans didn't do that?"

"No," Robot said.

"Weird," Orrin said. He shook his head. "Anyhow. The parts will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Repaint," Robot said.

"What color would you like painted over?" Orrin asked.

"Blue," Robot said.

"Okay, okay, what do you like repainted over it?" Orrin said.

"Orange-" The rest of the transmission was cut off so Orrin nodded.

"I will dissemble you so it will be easier to replace the parts," Orrin said. "To save space on your memory banks, I will turn you off for a little while."

"Rashell," Robot's head twirled.

"I will do the night duty," Orrin said. "You can relax, old guy. It is going to be okay from here."

"Orrin!" Rashell came out of thin air and crashed him to the floor in a hug that was followed by Robot's mechanical laughter.


	31. Before the canine wooloos

"Good morning, doc!" Jaxon leaned against the entrance way of the cavern with a smile. "You are up and early."

Gampu raised one of his brows.

"Jaxon, there is so little that you pay attention to on this planet that astounds me," Gampu said. "It is very late in the morning and the two of you have been sleeping in. Have you been doing breathing exercises?"

"We may have," Jaxon said. "Among other things."

"Ah ha," Gampu said. "What brings me here is a very small matter."

"And that is?" Jaxon raised his brows up at once then lowered them.

"The dogs," Gampu said. "I promised to bring you to them."

"Oh!" Jaxon's eyes brightened. "The hybrid dogs! The tall canine wooloos!"

"I wouldn't exactly call them sheep," Gampu said, laughing, light heartedly.

"Well . . uh. . ." Jaxon paused, thinking it over, his mind performing acrobats. "do you snatch their wigs?"

"There are times after winter where I have to shave them," Gampu said between his light hearted laughter. "In recent decades, I have made a timeless contraption that does it all for me should I have to leave them behind."

"All the work?" Jaxon asked, skeptically.

"_All_ the work," Gampu said with a small nod. "A invention from a friend of mine."

"So, it can't rust?"

"Never,"

"What kind of material is it made of?"

"You haven't discovered it yet so I can't tell you that,"

"Can we take one of the dogs back with us? Preferably one that looks like a golden retriever?"

"No,"

"Not even for a birthday present of the family?"

"Not even for that," Gampu's gaze lowered in pity then shook his head before his attention returned on to the taller man. "I do not want this dog to be a victim of overbreeding and becoming a dog enclosed in a cage for the sake of breeding. It won't be that way on my watch. That breed is the kind that deserves freedom and bringing it to Earth will close that door on them."

"Not even if it's a sterile dog?" Jaxon asked.

"Not even-" Gampu turned toward Jaxon. "Who do you want to get it for?"

"Orrin," Jaxon said. "We're going to have his second birthday this month."

"Second?" Gampu said. "Don't tell me that his mother. . ."

"That's the only thing he let out after we got him," Jaxon said. "Can we, please, get him a dog for his birthday?"

"No," Gampu said, regretfully. "You don't have stasis pods for a dog to rest in during lift off. I would not want a family member to be scared to death during lift off."

"Dogs aren't trained for lift off," Jaxon said. "That is rotten!"

"Rotten, it is," Gampu said. "I will wait for you and Brenda at the totem that has a lot of rock trees."

"Rock trees?" Jaxon asked. "I haven't seen any rock trees."

"Rock trees are a unnatural land formation sculpted by the very late natives of this planet for decoration and as beauty markers," Gampu said. "Standing the test of time. Easy to miss if you are not looking in the desert sections of this landmass."

"Is there a lifeform we can take with us that won't be impacted by the departure?" Jaxon asked.

"I will have to think about it," Gampu said. "I will have some idea after you get ready."

"See ya, Gampu," Jaxon watched Gampu walk off.

"Jaxon, what is it?" Brenda asked, tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Gampu wants to bring us to the wooloo dogs," Jaxon said, casually.

"WOOLOO DOGS?" Brenda bolted up from the bed. "Get ready for the shower!"

"My Jasmine, my Jasmine," Jaxon put his hands on her shoulders stopping Brenda from bolting toward the shower chamber. "We need to feed ourselves first."

"That," Brenda frowned with a frown scrunching up her nose. "Right," she laughed, raising her gaze up toward him. "We should get packing after for the long trip ahead of us."

"We outta." Jaxon laughed as he took his hands off her shoulders. "Thirty-eight hours, a day for this planet, and we are probably at nine hours and forty-minutes."

Brenda patted on his cheek with a smirk and a giggle.

"Connect the color ball always makes us exhausted," Brenda pointed toward the wall decorated in rock connected by improvisations of rope. "You are very good at scrambling the wall when it has to be done."

Brenda walked away from Jaxon with a fond shake of her head.

"The system is not that complicated," Jaxon insisted. "It's just a matter of forcing the rock to slide back they were installed by pressure and the heating system. Hey, you can scramble the wall with a press of this button."

Jaxon pressed the button then the room was coated in black shoot.

"I am not cleaning that up," Brenda walked into the chamber leaving him to the mess.

"I knew I was forgetting to clean something!" Jaxon threw his hands up then lowered them. "Thank god it wasn't that important. Thank you universe for being on my side today!"


	32. A precursor of paradise

Orrin and Rashell were seated in the chairs behind Freddie as Robot stood beside Freddie. Asides to being on a alien planet far from home, the trip felt like one of those field trips that were short and not far from the school. In this case the school was the Macarough and it was far behind them with Robot as their guide searching for the deposits of deutronium.

The landscape melted away from greenery to the desert scenery that stood out as odd against the vegetation that they had been fortunate to see and became familiar with over the course of weeks they had spent. The vegetation was browning even covered by a film of sand blocking a view of the dying cracked landscape beneath the grass. Rashell was struck by the image of what looked cracked dried earth looked like. The cracks were visible and pitiable looking down upon them in the less greener parts of Scotland. It was full of cliffs, valleys, and mountains with remains of buildings that once stood and ones that would remain to stay through and through.

The space van came to a abrupt halt to the siblings. Their attention was refreshed to the tall structures decorating the scenery that reminded them of historical videos of Stonehenge prior to the great war that brought humanity down to the underground tunnels. Freddie was the first to get out with Robot tailing behind her then took several feet away from the van. The children walked out quite slowly only coming to a halt beside the space van. Freddie had a subtle small smile looking on toward the environment.

"This is where we will get the remainders of the fuel?" Orrin asked.

"It seem so, Orrin," Freddie said.

"Looks really barren," Orrin said.

"Asides to being really ancient," Rashell said, coming to Orrin's side.

"So, we'll get all the additional fuel we need today," Orrin said.

"That is it in a pea pod," Freddie said.

"I really hope some daredevil alien turns out to be hanging around somewhere," Orrin admitted. "Preferably sapient."

"I agree," Freddie said.

"To the batmo-van!" Orrin announced, animatedly, vanishing back inside of the ship. "Ma, where is the equipment for the drilling rig?"

* * *

The couple packed supplies for the day trip after having breakfast. They closed the door behind them then began their trek through the environment searching for where the green turned to a desert. Brenda climbed tall boulders at a time then observed their trek occasionally until the dying green was replaced by the unfamiliar desert. They took breaks during the very travel searching for the rock tree that had been described.

The temperature cooled down during the resting the they resumed their trek. Their journey was rewarded upon seeing the older man set underneath a umbrella behind his head stuck into the rock in the middle of napping. His grayed hair now was frazzled and stood out, not well kept, even fuzzy to a point reminding Brenda of a image of Albert Einstein. They watched him toss and turn with a groan. Brenda started to walk forward but she was stopped by Jaxon's hand. She turned toward him to see him shaking his head.

It felt so long ago that the ship had been sideways flying down into the atmosphere of the planet until the right moment presented itself to change its position right side up in preparation of landing. It had been a difficult descent down clinging to B-50 holding on to Orrin and Rashell's hands as they clung on together on to the frame of the machine. Feeling all her organs were weighted down against the machine falling into the orbit of a planet was not a easy feeling to forget.

Nor was the sensation of falling sideways along with the ship and Robot that was locked to the floor from a very secure system. Up until the moment the ship readjusted itself and the sheer force of gravity slackened against her figure including the developing fetus. It was a nightmare that she could not wake up from but one that had to happen and end on its terms.

Gampu lunged forward with a loud gasp and sweat dripping down his skin then the distraught demeanor melted away replaced by a smile.

"You got here quite quickly than I anticipated!" Gampu said.

"Doc-Gampu, it's been a few hours since you came to our crib," Brenda said.

"That is quite sensible," Gampu said. "For people who haven't ran often and freely. Help me up, please."

"Must be strange having to wait for hours for company to come," Jaxon helped the older man up to his feet.

"Not at all!" Gampu traveled over toward a rock that towered over him then walked behind it and arched over behind it. "The most strangest companion I had on this planet took days -" he turned around facing the couple swinging a backpack along his shoulders. "-just to get somewhere and they were a large scale snail capable of speaking via telepathy."

"What's that like?" Brenda asked.

Gampu retrieved the umbrella then tucked it alongside the backpack and strapped it in.

"They liked hearing my stories," Gampu replied. "their stories were equally as riveting and compelling to listen to numerous times."

"Is that what that wagon was for?" Jaxon asked, his hands on his hips, turning back toward the older man.

"What wagon?" Gampu asked with a frown.

"That wagon over there, behind the tallest rock tower, the golden-" Jaxon stopped as it occurred to him. "Hey, is that where you got the spiked club from? Snails don't have arms."

"I don't see what you are pointing out," Gampu said. "The canine wooloos are this way."

Gampu walked on head of the couple whistling merrily to himself walking on ahead of them.

"He obviously doesn't want to rave about it," Brenda shrugged.

"Okay then," Jaxon said. "Must be as painful as leaving the Robinsons for good."

Brenda put a hand on the side of his shoulder and Jaxon paused in his tracks putting his hand on her hand. He gave it a light squeeze.

"How far is the canine wooloos?" Brenda asked.

"About ten hours," Gampu said.

"Doesn't this ever make you wish for a hover car?" Jaxon asked.

"No, it doesn't," Gampu said. "Hover cars wouldn't cooperate with this uncomfortable atmosphere. The birds attack anything in the sky that is not of their blood or feathers. Leave very annoying dents."

Gampu took out a comb from the side pocket of the backpack and combed his hair strolling on ahead of them.

"Vicious," Brenda resumed walking on alongside Jaxon.

"You will have to be careful," Gampu warned. "The terrain to their secluded tunnels is slippery to trespass through. Earned my fair share of scrapes that way."

"Warning taken, Professor Gampu." Jaxon said.

"And received!" Brenda added then the couple both erupted in laughter at once.

* * *

Orrin was the first to notice a couple of figures walking their way. Orrin walked on ahead of the women silently and stealthy as their eyes were on various parts of the machine's equipment. He came to a stop ten feet away from the drilling site blocking a view of the women and his eyes narrowed toward the strangely built humanoid beings.

"What is your purpose here?" Orrin asked.

The two colorfully dressed people stared at him with their eyebrows raised with their sun hats and long dresses.

"We are tourists," the first introduced. "My name is Rahap and this is my friend Vahaz."

"Hello," Vahaz said.

"Tourists," Orrin repeated.

"Yes," The two said.

"Take the other way," Orrin pointed toward the right with his thumb. It's very dangerous for people to be around when they are not properly prepared or aware of their space around very sensitive equipment," Orrin warned. "In fact, the radiation is so bad that only humans can tolerate it."

"Radiation?" Rahap said.

"Yup," Orrin said.

"Supernova no!" Vahaz said.

"If you like to talk with us then you can find our Starship down the road and wait for us there," Orrin said. "My family is really focused right now on getting the fuel needed to get off this planet."

"That so?" Rahap asked.

"Yup," Orrin said.

Robot scooted after Orrin.

"What planet are you from?" Vahaz said.

"Earth, the solar system. You?" He folded his arms with a smile. "Dangerous place? Venus? The ninth planet?"

"We live somewhere far away from your chaotic world," Vahaz said.

"Yeah, but it's predictable and considers all humanoids to have inalienable rights," Orrin said. "Best place to be from."

"Regardless of your nuclear war?" Rahap asked.

"Unfortunate that it happened," Orrin said.

"Clear this area if you know what is in your best interest," Robot stated blocking view of Orrin for the two. "Skezim sinatra modip dipper golla gonner!"

The skin of the aliens turned white then they fled on foot from the two.

"What did you just say?" Orrin asked.

"My people are going to make you dance to calm music to death," Robot said. "It's Rehipsan."

"Are they bad or good guys?" Orrin asked.

"They are somewhere in between," Robot said. "They drink salt."

"Oh nuclear blast!" Orrin said.

"Astonishing and deadly," Robot said. "That is how Professor Robinson died."

Robot turned away much to Orrin's shock then the man caught up with him.

"My stars, how long ago did that play?" Orrin asked.

"That was forty years ago," Robot said. "It was the only way to save Major West, Judy Robinson, Penny Robinson, and their expectant son."

"Oh my stars," Orrin said. "He never got to see his grandchildren."

"Their son died ten years ago," Robot said. "Trying to save his parents and aunt."

"Robot, why. . ." Orrin said. "That is horrible, man."

"There was nothing I could do," Robot said. "I had done all that I could while the child covered his parents. I can still hear their screams, his scream, the laser pistol fire, it is fresh on my tapes."

Robot turned away then resumed his way ahead of him.

"Robot . . " Orrin started.

"Yes?" Robot turned toward Orrin.

"If something were to happen to us," Orrin said. "I am very certain in this new shell you are capable of great things to make sure it doesn't happen to us." he pat on rounded glass. "I believe in you." he looked up toward Robot's helmet. "And I like you to remember that."

Robot's helm twirled.

"I shall." Robot replied as Orrin walked on ahead of him.

The two Rehipsan's sniffed the air, distantly, then went on ahead of the family.

* * *

The group traveled through the landscape taking breaks under the shade in the forms of umbrellas or a cavern. Gampu remained outside of the cavern singing to himself loudly with feeling and soul. They took quick naps then restarted on their journey to the place in mind that the older man had. As they went on, they noticed that his makeshift umbrella became a walking stick during the trek as they climbed up a tall wall of rock.

They were guided down a ridge leading to the next part of a mountain. The distinct feeling of wind at a different altitude brushing against their face was so unique that it was surreal to be where they were. They witnessed the clouds below them clouding the lower landscape of the planet and the landmass set behind them. It became more apparent in what once had been part of a continent now covered in dead grass with building remains standing out among the terrain.

The couple stared in awe keeping their balance watching the sunlight revealing the beauty that the disaster had left behind. Gampu whistled on ahead of them at full steam. His whistling grew distant to their ears every once in awhile when they lagged behind him. The couple admired the beauty of the landscape around them and the shapes that the clouds made. They took long moments to pause and point.

Abruptly, Jaxon stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the mountain but on a ledge. He was struck with the distinct feeling that the ground was about to give out beneath him and send him falling into a grizzly death that featured falling into the magma below. He was exceptionally still as his senses were heightened searching for the signs of the source of the feeling. He balanced himself against the wall feeling the memorable feelings take over him.

The ground remained still beneath him then the duo beneath him looked up. He was exceptionally freaked out standing on the ledge. Gampu turned toward the man's direction then unzipped his backpack and took out a large squirming dark creature from a backpack that had a awful smell radiating off it. Gampu tossed the creature toward Jaxon. Jaxon caught it into his arms then closed his eyes soothing the creature in his arms as it sniffed looking from side to side beneath his neck then he too began to ease.

"How long have you had that emotional support rabbit with you?" Brenda asked.

"All along, my dear," Gampu said, turning the backpack upside down then shook it repeatedly so a large quality of small brow balls balls fell to the ground. He put the backpack on to a small boulder, took out a bottle, proceeded to spray the interior of the bag. "I have been expecting the panic attack to return."

"You must be a psychic," Brenda said.

"Not at all," Gampu shook his head with a chuckle. "I am a smart man."

"Did you pack food for the poor little fella?" Brenda asked.

"I packed a lot of vegetation after the panic attack episode and properly stored them to last a very long time," Gampu said. "The creature came to me. Surprisingly. As if it knew what had to be done."

"Do you have holes for the rabbit?" Brenda asked.

Gampu nodded back with a smile.

"I have been using the backpack for so many creatures that the holes are a natural characteristic and addition," Gampu said. "Holes that can't be seen."

"Looks well used," Brenda observed. "And very beaten up. Well cared for."

"Indeed!" Gampu said, proudly.

"How far are we from the canine wooloo's?" Brenda lifted her attention up toward Gampu.

"Thirty-three minutes," Gampu said. "They will start migrating to another part with prey in a few days. They are hunting down the more weaker and unintelligent prey around this area. They spend most of their time in the underground den system they have made here. Connected all over the planet." Gampu took out two cups. "Like some tea?"

"I would like some," Brenda said.

Gampu took out another bottle then poured some of the contents into the glasses and handed one of them to Brenda.

"The rabbit will need to be in a cool environment in ten minutes," Gampu said.

"How big are those holes?" Brenda raised a brow.

"Small enough to let air come in," Gampu set up the shade then sat alongside her. "How do pets live in the underground tunnels with so many holes on Earth?"

"They adapted faster than we did is the general consensus," Brenda explained. "They are more observant than we give them credit for."

They sat there in silence under the shade taking sips of tea waiting for Jaxon to be in a better mood to resume the journey.

* * *

"That is what we had coming to the site?" Freddie said. "That's what they call themselves. . ."

"Yes," Robot said. "Everyone must be careful of these creatures."

"Rashell, I like you to go with Robot and check on Gampu's crib," Freddie said. "Orrin, I like you to be with me for the time being just in case they attempt to launch a ambush on us."

"My sensors indicated they left many hours ago," Robot said.

"Robot, we all must be on our toes when it comes to the creatures that you have completely told us about," Freddie said. "They did the exact same entrance. They introduced themselves, were sent astray, returned but pretending to be sick, and slowly drank the person who offered to help them walk. The professor suffered a more merciful fate, being unconscious, drunk alive while his family watched on. Is that it in a nutshell?"

"Yes," Robot said, quietly. "We had to leave the planet. We had to get far away as we could. We couldn't bury him. It was too dangerous."

"We are not arguing," Orrin said. "I would have agreed with your assessment."

"So would I," Rashell said.

"And I," Freddie said. "But how did he get knocked out from the time that he and the major were on the bridge while everyone else were in the lower decks?"

"That is a question I can not answer," Robot said. "I wasn't there."

"We have to be on our guard more than we are right now," Freddie said. "Got enough fuel extracted to make up for the lost fuel. We can't leave unless we got everyone and we are not going to abandon them."

"If they can't be found, do we really stay?" Orrin asked.

"We don't leave Earthlings behind," Freddie said. "We wait a week and if they don't come back then we have to leave them."

"Fair enough," Orrin said.

"Orrin and I will take apart the rig," Freddie said. "Robot, lead Rashell and be careful."

"I will be," Robot said.

Freddie retrieved a survival pack then handed it out for Rashell and watched the young woman leave following Robot into the open.

"Good luck," Freddie said coming to the back end of the space van. "Orrin, come on."

"I am ready!" Orrin said. "I am going to miss this spunky planet."

Freddie shook her head struggling to fight back a roll of her eyes.

_"This planet is anything but spunky."_ Jerry scoffed, leaning against the space van.


	33. A calm in the wind

"Are we any closer to the supplies?" Rahap asked.

Vahaz paused in their tracks.

"We must hibernate," Vahaz said.

Rahap turned their attention upon Vahaz.

"For how long?" Rahap asked.

Vahaz turned toward Rahap.

"We must preserve what little quantities of salt that we have," Vahaz said, gravely. "If we are to have any chance of survival."

"There is a chance," Rahap said. "That is better than having none at all."

"The Earthlings shall be coming this way quite soon," Vahaz said. "I sense a cavern is nearby to rest in for our roots to settle in."

Vahaz walked on toward a tall mound followed by Rahap. They descended down the hill then came to the bottom of the slope. Vahaz and Rahap walked inside moving to two halves of the cavern then crossed their arms on to their chests with their backs to the wall and closed their eyes. Their hands lost their human quality becoming large but remaining smooth.

Their skin turned dark blue then cracked blending in among the terrain of the inside. Their hair lost their thin and lighter quality becoming part of the rock. Their clothing vanished among the foil. Their feet turned into long vines traversing out of the mound headed into the light up the slope taking over portions of rocks and laid in wait.

* * *

"Are we there, yet?" Jaxon asked, for what happened to be the thousandth time.

"Five more minutes," Gampu restrained the annoyance at bay.

"Gampu, it's been a hour since you said that," Jaxon said. "How far are we?"

"Five minutes," Gampu climbed up several levels of rock then turned toward them. "This is the slippery slope I was referring to."

Gampu whistled turning away from the couple then carefully made his descent down the natural made staircase. The couple came to a stop side by side looking down the spiral staircase. The older man came to the bottom of the staircase then turned around to face the two sliding down behind the other screaming with Brenda in the lead while Jaxon had his arms wrapped above her stomach. Gampu stepped back watching the sliding couple falling down the wall of rock as though the were riding a sled.

The couple laughed upon landing then got back up to their feet. Gampu beckoned them on and they went around a series of statues that bore a striking resemblance to humanoids with the heads of animals standing guard to the entrance way of a sacred site. Jaxon paused in his tracks admiring the features and decoration littering the surface of the statues then glanced over toward the older man walking on ahead of them into the arena.

Gampu gave the halt sign then Brenda stopped in her tracks by Jaxon's side. The couple sat down on to a rock. The older man stepped aside, put the backpack down, took a folded material out of the back pocket, and took out a flute. He began to play the flute releasing a unique melody that then lowered it placing it into the long and large thigh pocket. He returned out of the arena taking the backpack with him. He looked on toward the large hole peeking out below a large rock resembling a dog facing up. Patiently, they waited.

High pitch yelps made Brenda bounce up to her feet then begin to approach the arena even further. She was stopped by Gampu and Jaxon getting in the way, grabbing on to her arms forcing her back from the small animals. The group retreated behind a large boulder to watch the escape of the small ones. Small fluffy white and black balls rolled out of the tunnel then unrolled to reveal they were well rounded.

The little pups made squeaky noises as they tackled over the other. Their yips left a great pause from the couple struggling to resist making a noise. A large fluff of fur came rolling out of the tunnel over the sound of 'awww' from the couple. The large ball flipped on to its side then extended long legs and floppy ears. The tall dog reminded Brenda of a great Dane mixed with a husky. The bright blue eyes held character and a human like quality to it that stood out as peculiar.

Gampu slowly got back up to his feet then moved toward the herd with his hands up.

"I come unarmed," Gampu said.

The husky stopped growling then trotted over to him and began to sniff his lowered hand.

"You may come now," Gampu instructed. "Slowly."

Gampu knelt down then rubbed the top of the wild dog's head as they, too, sat down.

"Is that dog grinning?" Jaxon asked, bewildered.

Gampu paused, rubbing under the dog's chin, looking up toward the couple as did the dog wearing the same expression in different forms.

"Course not!" Gampu replied, scornfully. "Dogs are unruly, uncivilized, and based on instincts!"

Gampu aggressively resumed treating the dog with affection as he rubbed along the dog's ear. The dog thumped the ground repeatedly wagging their tail back and forth leaning their head up, back away from Gampu, with their tongue sticking out from the tip of the mouth. The dog closed their eyes enjoying the ear rub.

"Sure, sure." Brenda rolled a eye kneeling down to the pile of rolling squeaking balls heading toward her that tackled her down to the ground with a thump landing on to her chest.

* * *

Rashell returned to the set up headquarters featuring the table and the chairs then sat down under the shade that had been set up above the meet up place, took out a bottle of water, then sipped from it. There were only three chairs left at the headquarter meeting area with the fourth chair all folded up and put aside from the meeting place. The temperature beating against the planet had cooled down several levels to the point that sweat wasn't coming down the family's skin.

"Give me the word," Freddie said.

"Not there," Rashell said.

"Not there. . ." Freddie repeated, puzzled, her hands on the back rest of the chair.

"Brenda and Jaxon are unable to be located," Robot reported. "I believe they have gone on a long trip. They may return quite shortly," Freddie lifted a brow. "Doctor Smith is-_was_\- the kind who explored with members of the Robinsons for hours at a time and no one knew where they were until Doctor Smith returned upon a break in the adventure."

"So we have to sit here and wait for them," Orrin sat down. "It's a waiting game."

"It is," Robot said. "I have faith they will return unharmed."

"Orrin, Rashell," Freddie said. "If these people can be our allies then they can be our friends and drinking salt just to live is no way to live," she took her hands off the back rest of the chair. "Each of you must carry a can of deutronium on you as a last resort."

"Last resort, ma," Orrin said. "Killing them by radiation! That is a cruel way to die."

"They would be killed instantly by the blast," Robot replied. "The only cruelty is their body parts all over the place."

"Robot, tell us if did this ever need to happen with the Robinsons," Freddie said. Robot was silent for the longest moment. "We won't judge them."

"Not in the beginning," Robot said.

"Not in the beginning. . ." Orrin sat down, sickly, feeling his lunch ready to come up his throat that was covered by a film of disgust. "You mean to say this kind of acitvity happened after they exiled him?"

"They could afford to make those sacrifices," Robot said. "Sacrifices they wouldn't have made with him around."

"What was the difference," Freddie said. "Did they go into a very bad sector of space?"

"It sure sounds like it!" Orrin smacked his fist on the table.

"That is a question Professor Robinson could have answered to me himself," Robot said.

"Your opinion, Robot," Rashell said, sharply. "Not his."

"We wouldn't have gone that way," Robot said. "I am very certain that in the last transmission we received the very same week after leaving Doctor Smith, that Doctor Smith would have gone off course and ran after that. It was a presidential passenger ship."'

"Why didn't the Robinsons go?" Orrin asked. "If they are supposed to be the best representatives of Earth."

"Alpha Centauri was the main agenda," Robot said. "It was difficult not to help them. Believe me."

"Trouble is," Freddie said. "I do." She nodded to herself. "Orrin, we don't know where they will check in first so I want you and Rashell to wait at their crib system. Robot, I like you to be on alert and patrol a lot of this territory for the Rehipsans. In the mean time," she looked down toward the lone rock on the ground shaped similar to a can. "We will have to find another berth of deutronium to make up for our loss."

"Sounds like a good plan," Rashell said.

"It's a thin one," Freddie said. "All relying on chance that they don't over power you and shank you."

"Ma," Rashell said. "We will be okay."

"We promise," Orrin said. "If they were coming nearby, I would sense their thirst and we would run away."

"I thought you sensed as soon as you saw the other person," Rashell said.

"I don't know the whole deal behind my condition but it happens," Orrin shrugged. "I am a very advanced empath."

"Okay," Freddie said. "Let's get this plan on the roll."

* * *

The trip back to the home territory was long and audacious. If Jaxon willed himself enough to believe in the thought that the experience had smoothed out the reluctance in the older man resting in a group with them given the trip back had showed signs of it. The pain of losing a friend because of a mistake had soothed over, his feelings on the matter were subsiding, even despite the claim that the older man had forgiven him, his actions had earlier said that Gampu wasn't quite comfortable hanging around hm.

Gampu showed them beauty sights and places that once had buildings during the trek back to the couple. The couple were stunned by up close and personal remains of the civilization that had once flourished. The designs were ancient but long standing. Several buildings had yet to fall apart long after the disaster that spelled doom to a entire species. It reminded Jaxon of holo-vids regarding Rome except there were no cracks or holes in the building that were made by hand or machine. Except for the holes that were meant to house windows of different kinds.

Asides to the tourist views; Brenda and Jaxon enjoyed attending the hot springs in their little ways with Jaxon in the tub and Brenda dipping her feet into the cold three feet deep pool of water set aside during the long journey. The hot springs acted as rest stops for the duo. The singing that the old man listened to during the trip between the singing duo were enough to tell him music had lost the understanding it once had with him given it sounded to be in a different language. The wording was so different. It even puzzled him at first at what they meant to say in 21st century words. Gampu cared for the rabbit while the couple were enjoying what relief and cleaned the backpack.

During the long trip, there were moments that Jaxon had to hold the rabbit and steady himself emotionally. It did some good keeping him steady. Gampu looked over toward the couple while cradling the rabbit in his arms then walked out of the cave. He knelt down and set the rabbit out into the open then watched the mess of curls flee on. Gampu returned to the couple. Gampu looked out into the dark that littered the landscape but the stars above displayed the path ahead of him and highlighted it in such ways he could still see the surrounding environment.

"It is hour twenty-nine," Gampu announced. "We are a hour and away from the place we had meet up."

"So close to home?" Brenda said. "I didn't notice."

"All you have to do is walk on ahead and follow the statues that best resemble a herd of sauropods to your cave system," Gampu said.

"Sometimes, I find it incredibly uplifting that night lasts by eight hours," Jaxon said. "Fully rested. I bet you didn't get that luxury before the Robinsons abandoned you."

"No, I didn't," Gampu said. "I didn't know what kind of luxury I had before this happened."

"On Earth, night lasts for nine hours," Brenda flailed four of her fingers. "It starts getting lighter by five and sometimes six depending on what time is being used. Unlike here it only gets lighter at nine."

"I am very certain," Gampu said. "I will see you quite later."

Gampu turned away from the duo then began to walk away.

"So that means, good night?" Brenda said.

Gampu stopped in his tracks then turned toward Brenda and Jaxon.

"Indeed, it is!" Gampu said. "Good night," then he regarded them each. "madame, sir."

Gampu walked out into the night leaving behind the couple in the warm cave.

"Hey, he greeted me warmly!" Jaxon announced once Gampu was out of ear shot. "I think we got a friendship just waiting to be unwrapped!"

Brenda slid her legs out of the cold pool then dried her feet off with a laugh.

"Course, the two of you do," Brenda knelt down beside him then put her hands on his shoulders and leaned over his shoulder so he turned his head toward her. She patted on his shoulder, lightly. "It's a start to being familiar to each other before going to Earth."

"Too bad we won't be going," Jaxon said. "I really, really, really like this planet."

"Better than Earth," Brenda said. "So much history to study. So much-" she proceeded to massage his shoulder. "So many monuments to explore."

Jaxon clasped his hand on to her right hand turning toward her.

"Are you sure that you want to stay here?" Jaxon asked. "Can't be my decision alone."

"My Aladdin. . ." Brenda's long fingers stroked along his square chin. "My mind was made with the beauty of this planet."

Jaxon smiled then Brenda leaned forward and planted a kiss on to his lips. Jaxon flopped out of the steaming bath crashing her to the ground with one hand on the center of her back so that she arched above the floor. Brenda's hands were planted on his shoulder blades then he began to kiss along her neckline over her squeals of delight as he balanced the two of them in part with his arm pressed against the ground. Brenda smiled, happily, enjoying the affection.


	34. The salt that binds us together

Robot scooted down the path leading up toward the Macarough.

All the lights were off according to his sensors regarding the inside of the starship.

His sensors indicated that Freddie Macarough was fast asleep in bed from a long exhausting day in the sun.

Robot came down to the bottom half of the ship then wheeled into the lift and slid up the leveler up to a specific level of the ship. A tiresome sensation that he had only felt decades ago staying up past his scheduled resting hours had crawled into his motherboards, circuits, and within his joints. Robot's sensors well informed that his systems required a bout of some well deserved rest. A fact that he was well aware of.

The lift wheeled up faster than the one on the Jupiter 2 lacking the familiar grinding sound. It brought him up silently further into the ship. The lift came to a stop on the residential deck. The barrier door to the lift was slid aside then he slid in to the deck ad the door automatically closed behind him. Robot twirled toward the lift then returned his attention on to the doorway ahead of him. Robot stood for a single moment as a strange feeling settled in his neurological sub-routines at the mere acknowledgement that he was on the residential deck.

It wasn't bittersweet. It wasn't strange. It was a feeling that he could not quite pin down for the first few seconds. Familiarity? Possibly. A familiar acknowledgement that he had taken for granted. Furniture in the residential deck were set around different portions of the main chamber to each room than how it was aboard the Jupiter 2. One half of the room was reserved for several of the chairs that remained at one corner of the primary chamber. And a feeling that Robot was familiar to settled in his circuits. A feeling that Judy referred to it as 'homely'.

Robot slid open one of the doors then rolled right on into the quarters then closed the door behind himself as his helm twirled. Robot set himself in the center of the room. Soon, he began to relax. Some of his systems began to power down, his sensors began to cease operating, all except for the processing unit that scanned through the events of what had happened the night before with the internal system and auto-rest control taking over as he slipped into the cozy dark quite assured that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Brenda?" Orrin called.

"Jax!" Rashell called. "Jax! Jax! Jax!"

"Here!" Brenda said. "Over here!"

"Orrin, I can't believe your stinking voice got that ridiculously deep!" Jaxon commented.

"My voice is beautiful!" Orrin snapped a stick then blue light illuminated from the center and he raised it high in the mid-air then followed after the source of the man's voice. "Yours stinks to high heavens!"

The group arrived to the couple that was halted around a boulder strikingly resembling a sculpted carriage connected to four horses. The couple were leaned against the side of the carriage with their arms folded with their arms folded, skeptically, then their skepticism waned away replaced by shock at the new look that belonged to Orrin. They leaned off from the carriage unfolding their arms.

"Look like you got the shakes!" Jaxon said. "Something the matter?"

"Something really messed up is on the planet surface and they are worse than a vampire who sucks blood," Rashell said, her eyes peering into the dark. "A lot worse."

"Worse than a werewolf?" Brenda asked.

"Worse than that, too!" Rashell said.

"It is deadly," Orrin continued. "Least those two have a chance of leaving people alive but change in appearance."

"Well, what are they?" Jaxon asked. "Space suckers? Iron suckers? Meat suckers? Fat suckers? I doubt we have enough excess fat to offer for them to dine on."

The group jumped at once at the sound of cracking belong to twigs under the darkness. Jaxon took Brenda's hand and she grabbed on to his shoulder so that the shakes went away from her partner's figure replaced by a stillness on him. The sounds of twigs being broken came to a sudden stop. Rashell and Orrin picked up a bunch of rocks within moments as did the couple in the next second with their hearts racing. The group stepped back at another sound. It was the sound of a high pitch shriek. A sound entirely different from howling.

"What was _that_?" Brenda asked.

"The salt vampires!" Orrin announced.

"To the Bat Lair!" Rashell cried.

"It's the Batcave, Rash!" Orrin sharply rebuked. "Lead the way, Batman!"

"This way!" Jaxon announced.

The group fled on foot fleeing from the source of the cracking. A lone rabbit hopped to where they had once been then lowered a stick. The rabbit lowered down then resumed chewing into the wood making the same noise breaking the stick in half. Afar of the creature, the group out ran the creature following Jaxon's lead.

They bolted into a partially open one room cave then Rashell closed the door behind them. The group panted within the circular room regaining their breath. Rashell stepped back from the entrance way putting her hands on her hips then turned in the direction of the group. Rashell looked from side to side, puzzled, then turned her attention toward the small group.

"Where is Gampu?" Rashell asked.

"Oh, where is Gampu-" Brenda turned toward the closed doorway then back toward the small group. She turned back toward the entrance of the cavern out of horror. "We left him out there!"

"Maybe we didn't," Orrin said. "This tunnel should have a exit."

"By the time we get out of here, it may be too late," Brenda picked up a large claw from the ground then smacked it against the palm of her hand. "If they are what you say they are. . ." She handed another claw acting as a club to Jaxon. "We need to fight them not run from them."

"Honey," Jaxon said. "These are salt suckers."

"So?" Brenda asked. "They have nothing on us."

"They do on a pregnant woman," Orrin said.

Brenda cradled her stomach as it struck her.

"He means to say it would be unfair to bring you into a deadly situation in which you can't fight back against," Rashell translated. "In the event that we fail. You should have a start."

"They could put us on a trance and finish us off after him!" Jaxon dropped the club to the ground. "They could be really hideous with additional appendages that could grab us and suck out all the salt. That is probably how they sucked out all the salt from his body." he threw his arms into the air. "Capable of overpowering a prey like any ordinary predator that has evolved to be that way to get food that they want."

"We can't help Gampu if we're dead." Jaxon finished as Orrin paced back and forth shaking his head.

"We have to try," Brenda said. "We can't die as cowards."

"We are Earthlings!" Rashell reminded. "We are known for one thing in the galaxy and that is for fighting."

"As a family," Then Orrin sighed, "I hate thieves," Orrin folded his arms. "Especially salt suckers."

"I don't know about you but it is more reasonable to wait it out," Jaxon said. "There is nothing that they can feed off after Gampu."

"We just leave him there to die?" Brenda asked, heartbroken.

"You heard what he said," Jaxon said. "The birds will take care of their spacecraft."

"Which means they will get in our range of fire," Rashell said. "We can kick their arse."

"Exactly," Jaxon said.

"I really like that idea," Orrin said.

"And we can ambush them far better than they did to us," Jaxon added. "Pummel them if necessary. They will be in our position and we will have the upper hand. We should wait them out."

"I like your idea," Brenda said. "If they were what you said they could be, they would be capable of waiting us to come out and ambush us. That is a bad idea."

"And Gampu would still be dead," Rashell pointed out.

"Would you feel better if Rashell and I went out out for him with our cans of deutronium instead of you two?"

Orrin approached Jaxon then handed the dropped claw to Rashell.

"Yes," Jaxon said. "I would."

Brenda shook her head in dissaproval.

"No," Brenda said. "We have to do this as a family."

"Salt suckers is the line where we don't bring children along," Jaxon said as the other members of the family went out carrying the clubs alongside them then closed the door behind him. "If it were a regular ol' alien, we would be doing this as a family." He took her hands then clasped them with as smile. "Next time, we will _all_ go to face the alien."

"Even the kid?" Brenda asked.

"Even the kid," Jaxon said. "Even the kid."

"I look forward to that next time," Brenda replied as Jaxon's fingers rubbed along her thumbs with a smile.

"Gonna be a shocker for them," Jaxon said.

"You bet it is." Brenda said.

Jaxon stood on the tips of his toes and planted a kiss on to her forehead earning a smile in return.

* * *

Gampu tripped over a vine then began to proceeded to fall. He rolled down the hill landing to the base of it. He shook his head, bewildered, looking from side to side in alarm. He used a nearby boulder as his support up to his feet then sat down on to the boulder stroking along his leg with a whine. He turned around then spotted two figures coming out of a cavern.

"Are you okay?" Vahaz asked.

"Shaken," Gampu said. "Ah, newcomers?"

"Hello, Earth man," Rahap said.

"Welcome to Smith's Planet," Gampu waved at them. "I trust you find this a very inhospitable planet."

"Impressive planet," Vahaz said. "Do you need help walking with that leg?" Vahaz gestured toward the man's leg being held up. "Looks like you bent it out of shape."

"Not my leg," Gampu said. "It's my hip. I somehow dislodged out of the socket." He frowned at his own observation. "When did I get that easy to be hurt?" He rubbed his chin finding it odd. "I am not that old."

"We shall help you put it in," Rahap came to the older man's left side and Vahaz came to the man's right side. Rahap knelt down along the man's leg then slipped off the boot as his companion put a hand on the man's shoulder. Rahap's unseen long fingers trailed along Gampu's ankle then looked up toward the duo as Vahaz's long fingers ripped small holes in the uniform. "Brace yourself."

"Do it!" Gampu plead. "Do it, please."

Rahap guided then shoved the leg back into the socket then Gampu fell back on to the boulder with his back meeting the hard flat surface. They looked up toward each other then shrugged it off and began to drink the salt out of his body through their long appendages. The old man loudly snored as they sipped away his salt. Suddenly, they stopped at the sound of a loud noise that drew their alarms.

**"HEY!"**

Their appendages retreated then they slowly wandered away from the snoring old man.

"What was that?" Rahap asked.

"I don't know," Vahaz said.

"It sounded . . ." Rahap said. "Unnatural."

"I never heard that sound before," Vahaz said.

"I have," Rahap said, his eyes searching in the dark. "Sounded like a human."

A strange sound filled the dark.

"I heard that in the audio of lost civilizations," Vahaz said. "This sound was among the last of the civilization that had been recorded."

Rahap took several steps forward and paused in the dark.

"We have to finish him before they get here." Rahap said.

"Are they terrifying?" Vahaz asked. "More than the lost civilization."

"They are horrendous," Rahap admitted.

"Don't like it," Vahaz said.

"Me neither," Rahap said.

They turned away from the source of the sound then returned to the boulder to find that he wasn't there.

"What the everlocking tidal planet just happened to him?" Vahaz asked.

Rahap shrugged, baffled just as Vahaz, at a loss.

"The Earthman is too weak to walk on his own," Rahap said. "We are not the only ones in the dark."

"We are the only ones here," Vahaz said. "Aren't we?"

"Yes," Rahap said. "There is little salt to smell."

"Are we sure?" Vahaz asked.

A series of collective growls came from around them.

"That sounds like the animal most earthlings refer to as a lion," Rahap noted.

"Want to turn around?" Vahaz asked.

"No," Rahap declined.

"We have to find that salt then get to our vessel and make our escape," Vahaz said. "Subduing a lion isn't worth it!"

Vahaz took out a small device then pressed a button. The scene around them became illuminated revealing a pack of lions with large dark manes, well worn ears, and each of them had prosthetic parts that stood out against their bulky figures. Their manufactured sharp fangs were revealed in a long drawn out hiss. Vahaz and Rahap had their backs to each other scanning the herd of lions that growled at the same time. Vahaz's head raised, picking up the familiar scent of salt, coming from right behind the left hand side of the group.

"Lions," Vahaz corrected. "Lions aren't worth drinking from. Am I right?"

"Uh huh," Rahap said. "They look pretty mad, though."

"If these lions are familiar to him," Vahaz said. "And cats can be taught to speak . . . So that's who said hey!"

"Shame we didn't pack some weapons with us," Rahap said. "We could have easily been rid of the creatures."

"We will do it by hand," Vahaz said.

"Fighting a lion by hand?" Rahap gasped. "You are mad!"

"Most people from the pre-warp civilizations we have been to showed better luck than travelers like us," Vahaz reminded. "Charge!"

Vahaz charged on with Rahap alongside.

* * *

Orrin came to a halt alongside a boulder then raised himself up above the rock looking on toward the source of grunting and yowling coming from afar. He looked over from behind the commotion searching for the figures in the night. His eyes adjusted allowing him to proceed watching a lion's figure walking on in the dark with a additional form lumped over their back.

Rashell let out a sigh of relief. The older man wasn't being dragged away but carried away in a more human approach instead of a carcass being dragged away. Orrin and Rashell ran on ahead of the scene following on toward the direction that the beast was headed in until they arrived to a den. Gampu was deposited inside of it then the lion with care sat down alongside him.

"Uh. . . what do we do now?" Orrin asked. "Ah. . . I don't feel so well. I feel sick."

"Take care of the salt suckers," Rashell said. "Then we get him out of there. I got a feeling those lions will leave him be."

"Lions look so beautiful," Orrin said. "And larger than what the holovids had them as."

"Okay," Rashell said. "We got to be on the alarm and have all our senses peered out for them. I take the south side and you take the north side."

"Good plan,"

"We have to split up,"

"You start,"

"I am already at the south side,"

"Oh, right," Orrin made a run for it leaving Rashell behind. "Watch your six!"

Orrin scrambled away from Rashell leaving her behind at the entrance of the cavern. She snapped her glow stick then wandered around sticking it into her side pocket. She held up the long, curved pointy claw up scanning from side to side peering out for the view. The grunting was no long audible this far from the fight scene. Minutes ticked by Rashell standing underneath the night.

She paced back and forth swinging the club around her and twirled it and juggled it humming to herself. Rashell paused in her tracks then turned on her heel toward the dark away from the inside of the den. She hunched, not just her back, shoulders, brows, and figure. She charged forward swinging the bat then struck against a figure that belonged to a humanoid. A groan was her sole reward then she flung herself aside, tackling down a figure with a inhuman screech.

Rashell grabbed the second by the tunic then threw them aside. She tossed the long large claw from hand to hand keeping her eyes on the figure that moved in the dark. Her hands were grasping on to the more smaller and thinner like handle of the weapon. She swung the weapon down toward the person's legs knocking them down. A figure rushed past her then Rashell turned in the direction of the breeze. She twirled, leaping into thin air, smacking the weapon against the Rehipsan's side knocking them down to their knees.

She struck the claw against the back of the Rehipsan knocking them down to the ground then ran down the entrance way to the den. The lion was left on their side across from the silent scene going on. Rashell dropped her weapon then charged on toward the Rehipsan with her fists flying knocking Vahaz off the unconscious man's side. She wore rough makeshift long sleeved gloves covering her skin. She sent down several punches leaving scores of facial wounds on Vahaz's face. The lion got up to their feet then sat down alongside the older man.

She watched Vahaz get up to his feet and stared back at her intently. She brushed along her large pant pocket feeling for the small can of deutronium while gently swinging the bat by her side. Vahaz charged toward her then she dropped the bat, took out the can, opened the lid, and tossed the contents of the deutronium at Vahaz's face. It was a single deliberate move. She jumped then crashed landing behind the lion shielding herself. Vahaz exploded, his guts thrown around the den, in a puff of smoke. Rashell lifted her attention up staring up where the alien had been. She crawled out of the den then watched as two figures were running in the distance.

"Stand still and LET ME RID OF YOU, COWARD!" Orrin shouted. "If you drank blood, we could have made synthetic blood! But nooo, you need salt! WE HAVEN'T MADE SYNTHETIC SALT FOR HUMANOID CONSUMPTION, YET! Killing people just to live every day isn't right! Get back here!"

Rashell cackled.

* * *

"Take it easy, old fella," Orrin's deep voice was the first that Gampu registered as his eyes flickered. "Ma! He is waking up!"

His vision was blurred at first taking in the color of black and gray with the shapes of pitch black windows standing out against the scenery even the distinctive shape of Robot scooting on toward where he rested. Gampu felt lethargic and sore on some parts of his body from his neck to the leg. His aged blue eyes adjusted to the color that became high definition by each passing second. Something long and hard, it appeared to be transparent with strange fluid coming through it, felt foreign in his nose.

"Good evening!" Rashell joined Orrin's side.

"How do I always wind up here every time I close my eyes?" Gampu asked. "This 'sneak over' surprise has to end."

Rashell, Robot, and Orrin laughed at once.

"Well, Gampu," Rashell said. "You fell into the hands of salt suckers."

"Salt suckers," Gampu said. "How wonderful. Didn't even notice. How courteous of them to drink from me when I was out."

"So your animal friends and us kicked some sorry rear then brought you back here," Orrin said. "I didn't take you for a veterinarian."

"Self-taught," Gampu said. "You mean to say they . . . some of those animals . . . . didn't go to more kinder and water allowing parts of this planet?"

"Yes," Robot said. "Most of them are dead."

"Some of them got away," Rashell said. "A few took the dead and we haven't found their corpses since."

"You won't find their corpses," Gampu said. "Not ever."

"Let me guess," Orrin said. "You tried to harvest one and got overpowered by them."

Gampu shook his head.

"Some days I wish it went that way, young man." Gampu replied, softly. "They leave their dead to be eaten by the younger members of their pride, then share the left over meat for the other predators, and the skeletons are left for the bone eaters."

Orrin frowned as Rashell folded her arms and tilted her head.

"Are you sure that you are not a zoologist or a anthropologist who just got stranded because they wanted to find a far more interesting civilization to study?" Orrin asked, twirling his finger alongside his forehead leaning against Robot's side.

"Certain!" Gampu's comment earned the laughter of Robot and Rashell. "I treat people not animals."

"That information says a lot about that otherwise," Rashell said. "Sounds like you became a honorary member of their clan."

"I won't be surprised if that is how it happened," Robot said.

"When will this tube be taken out?" Gampu asked.

"I feel it would be best removed by eight thirty-three in the morning." Freddie came into the room, quite slowly, looking on toward the elder. "You need to rest for a little bit longer and keep that in to replenish your salt supplies."

"Salt," Gampu said, shaking his head, disgusted. "Never have I met people needing to thrive because of it. Quite a first." He frowned. "What happened to them?"

"Never going to see the likes of them again," Freddie said. "We need to get a little more fuel then we can leave the planet. I feel that we can get the necessity by tomorrow afternoon. . ."

"If we don't have to use our fuel by that time," Rashell finished the thought. "Three times is a charm."

"Three times is enough," Freddie said. "Alright, children, time for you to go to bed."

Orrin looked toward Freddie then down toward Gampu.

"And don't leave without us knowing," Rashell said. "You are not doing that act on us a second time."

"Act?" Gampu asked. "Orion was aware of my departure."

"Come on, come on." Orrin grabbed Rashell by the shoulders then wheeled her away on her heels from the medical room to their residence.

Freddie turned away from the children then toward Robot.

"You, too," Freddie said. "Go to bed."

"I shall," Robot scooted after the duo.

"Gampu . . ." Freddie said. "Since we are leaving tomorrow, you don't have to leave unexpectedly."

"I don't, Freddie," Gampu said. "I have nothing of value back there to take with me back to Earth."

"Then we are neat and tidy on the matter," Freddie said.

"Except I will make everyone breakfast!" Gampu insisted. "No arguments. Freddie, you have been making breakfast for them for months. Let someone cover for you. Tomorrow is a special day, after all."

"I like the sounds of that," Freddie said. "How long ago did you cook for a group?"

"It was a long time ago," Gampu said. "Nothing that I can't bounce back from."

"I look forward to what you have to cook up, good doctor," Freddie strolled away then came toward one of the light panels on the wall. "Rest."

Freddie flicked off the light and Gampu fell asleep within the absence of a snap.


	35. A somber afternoon

The sun arose over the mountains of sand and rock leaving behind amber and gold in cool shades slipping across the landscape showing not a sign of green. Wind blew the first waves of sand away from the new dunes sending them sliding down and continued on with a persistent gust. Layers of the sand dune were slowly being being wiped away. Dark clouds from above the landscape turned to gray then to white as the sunlight hit them changing the dark sky in shades to a bright young color.

From the lower deck of the Macarough, Robot was peeking out a window on guard.

The lift came down behind Robot then Freddie stepped out with a loud clang belonging to the barrier smacking it against the wall.

"Good morning, Rogbot," Freddie joined Robot's side.

"Reject!" Robot's head twirled.

"What about Turbert?" Freddie folded her arms.

"Reject," Robot twirled toward her. "Any more suggestions, Freddie?"

"Not at all," Freddie shook her head. "What about normal names?"

"I am not normal," Robot replied. "A human name wouldn't fit."

"Alright," Freddie said. "Robot, scoot aside."

Robot did as requested then detected Freddie walk toward the wall. Freddie grasped on to a large compartment then slid it open and yanked up a leveler. Two wall panels that had windows slid aside as Freddie rolled the hydroponic bay in front of the edge. She walked toward a black and white machine that had a red beeping glass fixture. It was yanked it out then Freddie walked toward the set up hydroponic bay and gently poured the contents out into the bed of greenery. The compartment was returned into the machine.

"Today is the perfect day to have a family outing," Freddie said. "And some games."

"Games," Robot said. "I suspect this is for family entertainment. That I volunteer."

"Good," Freddie said. "You're a fast scooter . . so you can get to the bases lickedy split."

"With my shell feeling different and lighter," Robot said. "It is a wonder."

"Robot. . ." Freddie started. "You _are_ in a different shell. Cheap but advanced."

"Mind you," Robot started. "I am very expensive according to Professor Robinson. I do not come by cheap."

"Four cans of fuel isn't cheap commerce," Freddie said. "I understand," she lowered her hand down with a look of understanding aimed toward Robot. "I am sorry."

"What do you need?" Robot asked.

"I need a picnic basket," Freddie said.

Robot went toward the cabinets then opened it up with a claw and carefully took out the brown basket. Freddie packed the lunches with help from Robot. It felt odd to be working with a machine preparing food for other people. One step closer to a future that could be: Artificial Intelligence and humans co-existing together.

It wasn't a thought or a dream but standing alongside him made it feel real.

She was living_ that_ reality. She moved her hand on to his long arm then gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

* * *

Orrin awoke with a start with his back against the wall instead of in the bed in his sleeping bag. He had his legs on the chair criss cross on the knees and his back was set on the floor. He propped himself up to his feet rubbing the back of his neck overhearing the familiar warm laughter of the doctor. He looked up, spotting the doctor donning the helmetless black and white spacesuit instead of the uniform, taking a double take. Gampu was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Here I thought that tendency to sleep oddly was a cave madness induced characteristic," Gampu leaned against the wall with his arms folded looking down upon the young man.

"I wish it was," Orrin said. "I used to sleep on a couch for several years."

Gampu leaned off the wall visibly horrified.

"You did?" Gampu asked. "That is. . ."

"Mom and dad moved every few years from place to place," Gampu helped the young man up to his feet. "Sleeping bag always made up for a good bed."

"Below or. . ." Gampu held his hand up side ways. "Above?"

"Above," Orrin said. "In the first few years it was below."

"That is a nasty habit that is never going to go away," Gampu said. "Is it?"

"Not really," Orrin said.

"Have you ever slept in a bed?" Orrin didn't reply. "How do you feel at the thought of slipping under the covers?"

"Permanency," Orrin said. "Mostly it will feel weird. Having a lot of blankets on me even sheets. . ."

"Will be very alarming," Gampu finished.

"Yeah," Orrin said. "And scary."

"I would be scared had I awakened up in a stranger's bed," Gampu put his hand Orrin's shoulder, reassuringly, then took his hand off.

"How long were you standing there?" Orrin asked.

"A few seconds," Gampu replied.

Gampu smiled then they walked off together walking toward the lift over the sound of a thud coming from the bunks. Rashell stumbled after the two using the wall as her guide with messy hair. The lift brought the duo down to the kitchen deck then it returned after dropping them off with Rashell.

Gampu and Orrin were standing side by side staring at the very unique unfolding scene before their very eyes. Robot was the one setting the table putting the filled plates where they belonged at the set up table. Rashell brushed past Orrin heading toward one of the seats with eyes that were half asleep then sat don at the table.

"Did Robot help Mrs Robinson cook?" Orrin asked.

"Not often," Gampu said. "First time seeing a artificial intelligence set a table. Not at all."

"But didn't you say earlier that Robot was the first mechanical fiend in your home for a very long time?" Orrin asked.

"Androids and Environmental machines are two different breeds, my boy," Gampu went toward the table and sat down.

"Good point," Orrin said.

"Freddie," Gampu started. "Care to share a adventure about your time on Earth?"

"Most of my memories are stories from the caves and what we found on the human global internet," Freddie said. "I have stories about the strange and odd creatures painted on the cave walls that we found underneath on the spare time when I was a child. These were not made by Mr Musk. These were old natural made tunnels. . ."

* * *

The children and Robot went off to extract the additional cans to make up for the loss of the last two cans after a very thorough and talkative breakfast. So Gampu and Freddie began to their way to the residence of the Goldhearts. Freddie was wary, paying attention to the surroundings, while Gampu was humming a horribly aged song that made little sense. Freddie stopped in her tracks tilting her head at the strange murmurs coming from the older man then shook it and resumed following him. He stopped, if only briefly, yanking off several blueberries at a time from the bush. Gampu popped one in then began to munch on it.

Freddie looked at the small balls, skeptically, and warily then turned her attention upon the older man. She watched him continue to plop off several berries at a time and pop them into his mouth with no immediate terrible consequences befalling him. They resumed their path taking bites out of their snacks with a few drinks from their canteen during the journey. Their lips were coated in blue as was the corner of their mouths. They wiped off the contents of the berries from the edge with their sleeves getting closer to the cavern.

"I like their crib," Freddie said. "Decorative."

"A very fine one, indeed," Gampu agreed. "Makes the hole stand out."

Freddie turned her attention upon Gampu with a brow raised.

"And how is that any bad?" Freddie said,

"They didn't search for a lab," Gampu said. "With a lab door, it would be hard just to find out at which part of this maze-like planet just where their house is." he shrugged. "Just my two cents on the matter."

"I see where you are coming from," Freddie lowered her brow. "They want to stand out."

"They will learn on their own time," Gampu said, then admired the scenery around them with a smile. "Ah," he let go of a sigh. "I will miss this natural wonder."

"Natural," Freddie said. "You made this become a wonder."

"The environment agreed with my effort," Gampu said. "It was a long hard battle terraforming this area."

"You are a real experienced space colonist on the frontier," Freddie said.

"And you are a real cave wanderer," Gampu shot back.

"That is what we are," Freddie said. "Dwarfes at heart."

"Watching it become what it is today," Gampu scanned the area with a fond smile. "The cherishable moments are even more special today than they were yesterday." his smile turned into a frown flicking a tree branch away with his hand then it smacked him back at the face. He yelped, surprised, staggering back rubbing his nose. "Not!"

The crystal slid open and the couple came out side by side.

"Bless you!" Brenda said.

Gampu took out a small handle from his pocket the came toward the tree branch dangling his way and climbed up a rock then flipped out a knife. He proceeded to cut into the bark much to the amusement of the extended family.

"We are leaving in a few hours for Earth," Freddie said. "You can come back at thirteen forty-five before lift off."

"You are very considerate, Freddie," Brenda said.

"But, we have decided to stay," Jaxon said.

Freddie paused, shocked, glancing from Brenda to Jaxon repeatedly.

"Away from civilization. . ." Freddie said.

"Ma," Jaxon said. "Civilization can get themselves screwed."

"Besides," Brenda said. "People do come here on their own will unlike how it is on Earth."

"Makes for wonderful and strange characters to pop up," Jaxon said.

"You are going back a hundred years worth of medicine and technology," Freddie said. "You are not going to last long on this planet."

"Not with the medicine I can hand over to them," Gampu spoke up. "There is technology that could be found to their disposal all over the planet. And a guide on where to go and not go on this tough terrain." Brenda wrapped her arm on Jaxon's shoulder as she leaned against him. "They will last for a very long time, Freddie, enjoying their dream planet."

"And we won't deal with traders," Brenda said. "Any kind for that matter."

"We learned our lesson," Jaxon said. "Professor, ma." he smiled back toward them with warm regard. "We will be okay."

"Unless you download some handy dandy survival knowledge," Freddie said. "You will have to remove the neuralink afterwards. Surgically."

"I can provide that," Gampu said. "Been a long time since I have removed technology and it will have to be done somewhere sterilized. A cave won't do."

"Only for the operation," Freddie said.

"Just for the operation," Jaxon said.

"We will come after our shower," Brenda said.

"Roughly in a hour," Jaxon said.

"Like a blueberry?" Gampu approached the couple then took out a bundle of berries from his side pocket. "You will need to harvest some of the natural products on this planet."

Brenda took one, tentatively, then so did Jaxon.

"Bitter? Sour? Distasteful?" Brenda asked, warily.

"It tastes wonderful," Freddie said.

"That's good enough by me," Jaxon said, tossing one into his mouth then chewed as did Brenda.

"We could have one last picnic in the afternoon before we leave," Brenda suggested, between bites, as Gampu handed half of the berries to her and the other half to Jaxon. "At the discussion table."

"I like that idea," Jaxon said, popping another berry into his mouth, then looked off with a smirking looking forward to the future. "First time. And last time. With Earthlings."

"You will find, eventually," Gampu started. "That being surrounded by other Earthlings is better than a existence of being alone when there isn't any aliens."

"This planet is terribly unique," Brenda said. "I am sure we won't get bored so easily."

"Goodbye," Freddie turned away then walked on ahead of Gampu.

"Jackson, Brenda, I like some help to move the rest of the technology you will need for a long term stay," It was hard for him to finish the thought as his eyes became watery. "From my quarters."

"This is a really big step for you," Brenda said. "Isn't it?"

"I never had to give away things before leaving in my previous chances for other people to use," Gampu said. "I never felt so absolutely certain and sound of leaving this forsaken planet with Earthlings." He shook his hand as Jaxon stepped forward. "I am fine. Just momentarily shaken by the thought of going home." He brightened visibly before their eyes. "Time to get your house full of back ups!"

"Direct us, Professor."

"Why are you calling me by that?" Gampu asked. "I am not employed by a institution in the galaxy nor do I have the necessary degrees for that title."

"You are a teacher to us so its customary to call one with so much knowledge and respect more than that kind of figure by that on Earth by professor," Jaxon said. "It is not a legal title to us."

"It means something more than that," Brenda said.

"A word of respect and honor," Gampu said.

"Yes," they replied.

Gampu revealed a well aged smile.

"Let's get your apartment furnished, my dears."

* * *

The operation to remove the neuralink was done with precision and speed that took time as Brenda waited outside on the residential deck. It took several hours to perform the removal with Freddie by his side giving him instructions on how to best take out the machinery. She didn't flinch, wince, or puke at the sight of blood of the exposed part of the head that grew even more exposed by the passing minute.

The operation was completed, going over the schedule of the departure, with the children informed by Brenda of the short interruption in their departure. The door to the sick bay slid aside then was closed behind Gampu. The older man only nodded in Brenda's direction then she relaxed. He pointed her in as it occurred to Brenda that she was next in the line. Silently, without argument, she entered sick bay and was put under sedation.

Gampu dismissed Freddie with a simple gesture with a glare that read 'Go off shift but let Robot in'. Freddie exited only to see Robot standing in front of the doorway for sick bay then scooted in rushing past her. The door closed behind without making a sound. She heard little argument from behind the door only instructions being given by the experienced surgeon. She left the room then gestured the other members of the family to the lift. They returned minutes later with a very full box and waited for the other half of the family to exit. After a hour, Gampu was the first to exit.

"Are they going to wake up?" Rashell asked.

"They will be fine," Gampu said. "They are now completely de-accessorized humans."

"Is that a big thing or a small thing?" Rashell asked, concerned.

"It is a big thing, Orion," Gampu said. "Should anyone want to download them, change them in anyway, anything that remotely involves cords in any form on their head: this de-installation method will stop them dead in their tracks."

"So they have a port blocker," Orrin said.

"Exactly," Gampu said. "Now," he clasped his hands into his lap. "I am very beat. Where is the frozen lunches?"

"Frozen _dinners_, Gampu," Rashell corrected. "This way."

"And you may provide them company," Gampu said. "When they are awake in one hour."

"We can live with that," Freddie said. "We got energy to waste before we make our long trip home."

"Even more waiting," Orrin whined. "Urgh," he rubbed his forehead. "That is awful."

"Not as awful as the flight to Earth!" Gampu strolled toward the elevator then began to sing. "We are going to Earth! We are going to Earth! Earth!" his cheerful well aged tone made him seem younger than how old he actually was. "We are going to Earth, today!"

The elevator rolled down before their eyes with Rashell and Gampu singing side by side.

* * *

The family assembled for the ride and the picnic basket was slid up front set beside Robot's base. It was less of a basket and more of a box that was covered by two wooden lids with a handle that could be detached and reattached at will. It was quite a large box that was big enough for five domesticated rabbits to stand on top of each other, and three feet wide in precision. Gampu closed his eyes and snored away during the long ride at the back of the van.

The ride was somber if not for the van playing odd and peculiar sounds. The frequencies were unique enough to lure the children to sleep within the cooled space van. It wasn't quite conventional or soothing as the star searching frequency radio dialed back from various planets in the system. In little time the van arrived then the star frequency radio was dialed off. With the sound no longer being emitted the group stirred awake at once.

Robot picked up the box then scooted away toward the doorway that slid down before him and he wheeled toward the meeting table. The women folded the table and the chairs then placed them into the vehicle. Gampu and the men unpacked the red and white blanket from the picnic box then set the scene getting out the jug of jam, potato chips, custard, and other additions that could be added during the picnic including a large carton of milk.

"First picnic on a alien planet," Rashell said.

"Won't be the last," Brenda said. "Earth will feel more alien to you than this planet does."

"Being outside for so long will make you feel that way," Jaxon agreed. "I won't miss the power generator thieves."

"You know," Orrin said as he sat down at the table. "That's the kind of thing I could do without."

"Who knows," Freddie said. "The president may have ordered for more of the power cells since we have been gone."

"People can dream," Gampu replied as he unpacked the picnic box. "I won't need to be concerned about that matter."

"And why not?" Jaxon took the plate then handed it off to Orrin.

"Because I will be living on the surface and going solar," Gampu said. "The radiation level is all but gone."

"And full of wildlife than it used to be," Rashell said.

"A pure jungle," Gampu said. "A real jungle to fight against," he laughed as the plates were handed around the blanket. "Least I won't be alone all the time."

"How long were you alone on this planet?" Orrin asked, then glanced toward Brenda and Jaxon. "Days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

"Weeks at a time," Gampu said. "A nice break from the aliens that visited."

"Which means plenty of family time," Jaxon said. "Sounds like we're good."

"But the alien encounters say it is hours at a time between each alien landing," Freddie said.

"This is a very unique situation," Gampu said.

"A outlier, you mean," Brenda said, helpfully. "Doesn't count."

"Precisely," Gampu said. "Precisely what I mean."

"Tell us about the person you named a month over," Orrin said. "You don't talk about them enough."

"She was a wonderful person," Gampu started.

The family listened to the older man's ranting as they added in parts to their meal and laughed at his stories about Juliusiek. Pearls of surprising giggles were coming from the men while their faces turning red at the funniest parts of his nostalgic tales. The sadness was replaced by the purity of joy. The laughter came to a stop between wiping the tears off with their sleeves and Gampu became quiet for a moment then started on another tangent. Everyone was laughing except for Freddie who was being bathed in positivity.

The food was gone in the matter of time and their plates were coated in crumbs.

"Who wants to play baseball?" Freddie asked, once taking out the fake panel from the brown box.

Heads turned toward Freddie then erupted in a chorus of "I do!" standing up from around the picnic blanket. Each member of the group took a object for the game. Robot set up the field for the group dropping each base from across leaving behind a trail of coffee seeds that stood out against the surface of the hill made of sand and dead grass.

Gampu walked to the center of the baseball field with the glove bouncing the baseball up and down as a single file line was set up by the family. A field goal was set up behind Gampu that was matted and thick enough that it would be difficult for a ball to fly through but fell down and remain where it had landed. Robot paused from behind the first base with his arms dangling out of his chassis.

"Ready?" Robot asked.

"Are you, Freddie?" Gampu asked.

Freddie clapped her hands together on to the bat then swung it from side to side.

"I don't know about you, Doctor," Freddie said. "I am going to leave you shook."

Gampu smiled, turning sideways, then threw the baseball.

**SMACK!**

The ball flew away into the south from over Gampu then Robot fled on after it.

"Go, ma!" The children cried as Freddie went to the base.

Freddie cracked her knuckles then her neck as Gampu locked eyes with her warily.

"I got it!" Robot waved the ball in the air with his claws much to Gampu's displeasure.

"Stop standing there and throw him the ball, roomba android!" Orrin called.

Robot tossed the ball toward Gampu.

"Next up is Brenda!" Robot announced.

Brenda stepped forward to the plate then picked the bat up.

"Give me you best shot, Gampu!"

Gampu smirked, mischievously, back at Brenda tossing the ball up and down in one hand.

"Oh," Gampu said. "You shall, you shall, madame."

Gampu threw the ball then watched as it flew from overhead. When he looked over, Brenda was on the first base and Freddie was on the second base. Gampu held up the glove then caught the ball and turned toward Orrin. When he threw the ball a second time it was over shoot by a couple feet but it didn't sway Orrin away as he chased it rushing past Jaxon and Rashell.

Orrin struck the baseball then dropped the bat to the ground. Orrin ran in the direction of the first base over the cheering of Jaxon and Rashell as the other members of the family went to the other set up bases. Robot kept going on after the ball some distance. Robot came to a stop then leaned over and picked up the ball. He scooted back after the family then threw it once close enough to the baseball field. Brenda swung the bat then it flew. Robot caught the baseball immediately.

"You aaaaaaaaaaaareeeee _out_!" Robot announced.

"Damn!" Brenda said.

Brenda sauntered over to the outlined shape of the penalty box and folded her arms.

"Time for you to finish the game, Jaxon," Gampu said. "If you can."

Jaxon swung the bat back and forth.

"I can!" Jaxon said.

Jaxon struck the ball then dropped the bat and ran toward the first base as the ball flew overhead into the sky. Freddie bolted toward the fourth as the other members of the family made a run for it.

Robot paused in awe as the ball vanished from his sensors.

"Oh dear," Gampu took off his hat looking on toward the flying ball. "Oh dear."

A loud glass shattering sound pierced the air making everyone become still.

"Oh hell!" Jaxon shouted.

A starship flew down from the clouds speeding right their way.

"It can't be!" Gampu screamed in horror stepping back with widened eyes. "No! No! No!"

Gampu ran ahead of the frozen family leaving a trail of sand behind him. The starship lowered down coming to a stop right above Freddie's unchanged shocked facial expression then she popped out of existence and the starship flew in the opposite direction that Gampu had fled. The family bolted after the starship throwing rocks at the hull.

* * *

Gampu looked out the window holding on to his hands struggling to keep himself composed and reassured regarding their fate. He watched small moving black figures moving through the maze from ahead of Macarough headed their way. He leaned aside, looking on, squinting in the distance. Gampu became relieved raising his head up and his shoulders lowered. He raised his attention up toward the heavens muttering to himself with his hands clasped while pressed against his chest, "Thank heavens they are returning!"

Gampu watched as the family were running quickly through the terrain of dead grass and hibernating trees hidden among the short stubby tower structures covered in vines that had turned brown from the lack of water. He sped toward the lift then came inside, the barrier slid in front of himself, then he shoved down the leveler. The lift came down with a unexpected rush to the bottom of the craft then exited underneath the craft. He was met by Rashell and Robot flying into the lift who were followed by Orrin then the lift flew up into the interior of the ship leaving the older man behind.

Once the lift had paused at a certain level, Orrin shoved Rashell out of the lift and Robot followed out. Rashell bolted toward the revealed side of the ship with Robot tagging behind her. Orrin bolted up into the bridge then slid down the leveler. The lift flew on down toward the bottom of the ship. The second lift was dragged in with Robot tugging on to it and Rashell unhooking it from the cords and hung on to them.

She swung herself up then ran to the other side of the lift and proceeded to perform the same act as before landing to Robot's side triumphantly then helped him drag the lift on to the ground off the edge. She pressed a few buttons then watched as the walls filled the gap. From behind her, Gampu came on to the deck then they ran toward the chairs. Gampu buckled himself in then so did Rashell, once changed into her space uniform as Orrin grasped on to the recently disembarked wheel on the bridge.

The satellites collapsed into the ship folding back into the very same pieces that they had had been in originally forming its distinctive unusual tip. The ship vibrated as Robot's magnetic lock was activated and he sat in the middle of the residential deck waiting for lift off. The legs of the ship retreated back into the socket then with a satisfying roar, the Macarough flew into the sky leaving behind the surface of Smith's Planet soaring through each layer of the atmosphere as Orrin screeched fighting against the gravity of the planet.

The ship broke free of the planet's gravity and Orrin relaxed. Gampu and Rashell unbuckled themselves then used the handles decorating the rims of the residential deck toward the window. Gampu looked on sorrowfully toward the planet outlined in blue. The sorrow slowly morphed to happiness as a old memory resurfaced. A weathered smile that made his face radiate appeared beginning to have a small but short laugh to himself while Rashell came toward the lift.

Rashell paused at the entrance way then turned toward the windows looking on toward the large planet that was shrinking in size as the ship was flying away into space. Then she flung herself up toward the top where she grasped on the handle on the top of the entrance hatch to steady herself.

"You're stiff as a support frame to a Tesla," Rashell flew on beside him then slipped into the chair alongside him.

"I am really goating terrified," Orrin said.

"Leave it to the AI," Rashell said. "Want me to set the ship to chase after our damaged target?"

"Please do," Orrin said.

"Autopilot will be on in a few seconds." Rashell attached the cord to her port then tapped her fingers together staring off.

The wheel slackened and Orrin's hands were trembling on the wheel. He took his hands back visibly shaken then clasped on to them in his lap. He closed his eyes counting back to ten until the trembling stopped. Orrin opened his eyes to face the screen blinking with stars under a film that coated the window. The cord was re-attached to the bottom of the console. Orrin flicked a switch then gravity returned throughout the ship. Behind them, Gampu came up the lift then slid the barrier aside.

"Do you have any weapons to your disposal on this ship?" Gampu asked.

The duo turned toward him.

"Not really," Orrin said.

Gampu blinked, standing still, unable to come with a reply.

"Not even a phaser rack?" Gampu asked.

"CosmicX didn't really anticipate that we have to come down to violence," Rashell elaborated. "Thought we could talk it over."

"Talk it over," the older man grunted as he folded his arms. "These people don't talk things over. They don't answer hails. They don't negotiate! It takes force just getting what is needed!"

"If they want a fight," Orrin started.

"Then we will start the fight," Rashell finished. "But our way of fighting is very different."

"How so?" Gampu asked.

"We use our shields to beat them," Orrin said. "And our fists."

"Why is it so cramped on the bridge?" Gampu gazed around. "This ship is tall and spacious as it is on each level." he stretched his arms out as far as he could with his elbows meeting the walls. "It may be a space pen but this space pen is ridiculously disproportionate."

"Are you telling us there is secret compartments on the bridge?" Orrin asked.

"It is not the brig deck so it has to be something important that your mother doesn't know," Gampu noted.

"Weapons?" Rashell and Orrin spoke up at once.

"There is precedent in storing weapons where it is least convenient without anyone knowing," Gampu said. "Alpha Control hid the additional phaser rifles in the walls of the rooms aboard the Jupiter 2."

Orrin and Rashell exchanged a glance then Rashell came to the wall. Her fingers traversed the surface of the wall paneling she slid forward and a curved handle contrasted against the rest of the surface area. A small gasp was let out by the duo with their eyes focused on the additional wall paneling that had became revealed. She slid aside the paneling. Orrin joined her side as Gampu peered over the railing of the lift standing on the tips of his toes then their eyes equally grew large at once.

The panel door was slid aside to reveal a lunar module painted black and white with steam coated windows lacking landing legs. Orrin walked in then felt around for a panel peeking out of the wall. It wasn't exactly a space pod in all means necessary but a space module. It was coated in a layer of small pointed triangles from top to bottom that made each piece of hull stand out in the lighting. Behind them, Gampu approached the space module with awe decorating his facial features taking in the detail of the space capsule then he began to smile.

"I see those nutrition workers made it back to Earth," Gampu said.

"Who?" Orrin asked.

"What nutrition workers?" Rashell asked.

"Rich Barney and Alex Bark Junior," Gampu explained as the duo turned toward him. "There was a very important experimental space craft sent out with a space combustion engine." he pointed toward the window of the bridge of the Macarough then linked his hand behind his back. "It was thought to go through any system and upon landing need to establish a campground outside of the ship. She must be seen as a ideal alternative to the space pod for some staggering obscene reason. Looks too small to hold the bathroom essentials. How did they even get rid of the waste while in space in a small craft? We were fortunate to have waste tanks for a ship as large as the Jupiter 2 is."

"Their departure and return were classified and scrubbed from the public memory so well we don't know what launch you are talking about," Orrin said. "It has been forgotten."

"No, no," Gampu shook his head. "A return like that wouldn't be classified_ that_ hard. They made it back before us."

"What if neither of them made it back?" Rashell asked. "And it was only the husk that made it back?"

Gampu at first appeared to be distraught as he glanced from the young duo then toward the lunar module and back then the expression faded.

"It would make sense why they refused to carry this knowledge to the new method of retrieving information," Gampu said. "Do we have enough fuel for this chase?"

"Just enough that the people who took ma likely have," Orrin said. "Gampu, does the ship have a entrance hatch that we can float our way in?"

"I have been inside of the ship many times for different purposes," Gampu reflected. "Most of the time this model was my shelter on the other side of the planet."

"Soooo?" Orrin asked.

"So, this ship is layered which means, even if you make a hatch for yourself in the hull and proceed to hack your way in through the control panels, the first hatch will have no oxygen but the rest of the doors will have oxygen," Gampu said. "If you get in the second door fast enough." then he added with dread, grim, and uncertainty. "That is."

"Do you know how to do that?" Rashell asked.

"With the right tools, anyone can do it," Gampu said.

"Yes, but how fast is the question," Orrin said.

"I am not a soldier!" Gampu protested. "I left that behind a very long time ago when I went into space."

"Right now, space isn't a good place to be in for the cowards, for the peaceful, for the children," Orrin said. "We have to take the stand and make space a better place for others. We have to set the precedent. That is how the program behind the Jupiter 2 was established."

"And CosmicX," Rashell added.

"You are right," Gampu said. "I have to take a stand."

"Rashell, get the helmets," Orrin said. "Gampu, what do you need?"

"A blow torch and a bubble that connects the module to the craft," Gampu said. "It will be a nasty aftermath as the occupants inside of it will _die_ after we leave."

"We got exactly the equipment that you need," Rashell said. "One moment!"

Orrin walked out of the crowded space module going on toward the chair of the craft and waited for the rescue mission to be performed. He leaned forward, his elbows on the console, looking out toward the window waiting over the silence for the mission to start. Rashell returned up the lift wearing her helmet with the other two helmets propped against her side stacked on top of the other including the blow torch held in her other hand. Most of her arm was sunk into a large white machine that she dragged with her into the space module bay. The door behind her closed and moments later the space module flew out of the Macarough.

Gampu slid the glass helmet on then slid aside the door panels and held them open for Rashell to make her way into the ship. Gampu came into the lunar lander and the set of doors closed behind him locking with a click. Gampu read the console that was stripped in easy to understand English regarding each purpose of the console. The text glowed in the dark until the lights in the craft turned on. He pressed the button then lifted his attention up. They watched as the darkness was enveloped by a darker shade of blue. The door behind them closed revealing the black door of the Macarough.

The wheel popped out from underneath the black console decorated in colorful buttons contrasting against the silver text beneath each button that were either transparent or not transparent. Rashell peeled off the space suit revealing that she had quickly peeled on Freddie's then folded it up tucking it under her arm and Gampu put the helmet on the dashboard. Rashell took a hold of the wheel then steered it on toward the craft.

Gampu watched through the window Smith's Planet shrinking in size by each passing second so it were a small marble in the distance while the Macarough vigorously charged after them remaining the same size that she was when they had left her. He slid open a panel then slid out four oxygen tanks. He hooked the initial two into the tubes that ended five inches below her shoulders on her back then twisted and turned the connector until it were tight.

Rashell put on her helmet stepping aside as Gampu gasped when the wheel shifted from side to side changing their course. The older man grabbed hold on to the wheel steadying the course after the craft. Rashell slid off the large item off her shoulder then handed it off to him. He steadied the entrance way then slipped the button on the side. With a hiss, the doorway widened until it were six feet tall and another doorway was set up. Gampu approached Rashell.

"Park at your five," Gampu said.

"My what?" Rashell turned her head toward Gampu.

"Your five," Gampu repeated.

"I am not a five year old," Rashell said.

Gampu sighed, exasperated, his eyes lifting up then lowered his gaze briefly closing his eyes.

"Your left," Gampu said.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Rashell asked.

"Clocks are a iconic hallmark of Earth in determining time and a piece of how we count coins," Gampu said. ". . . Or," the confused look Rashell wore told him otherwise. "The main frames of clocks don't get used as they used to."

"We don't use the clocks that you used. It's all in a different format. And that is really sad." Rashell noted. "It's digital format. Like a timer."

Gampu pressed a button on the console.

"Gampu to Macarough," Gampu said.

"Macarough here," Orrin's voice came over after the chirp.

"Orion, if I don't come back then I need you to start worrying about yourself." Gampu said. "You have worried about taking care of other people long _enough_."

"Okie dokie," Orrin said.

"I can hear you are lying, young man," Gampu said.

"I will," Orrin reassured. "I will."

"Space module out," Gampu pressed the button and the communications ended. "Rashell, I have faith in your capabilities."

"I wasn't trained for piloting a space module on to a moving craft," Rashell admitted.

"Just imagine of piloting the Macarough down, my dear child," Gampu said. "Only smaller and extremely precious."

"I will try that," Rashell said.

Rashell's eyes focused on the monitor, focusing on the path ahead, shifting the craft sideways. Gampu shifted away from Rashell, momentarily regarding her, taking the helmet. Gampu went toward the entrance of the inflated port hole connector and closed the door behind him once the craft pressed against the ship. Rashell turned away from the screen as she relaxed then the relaxation faded replaced by anger.

"Gampu!" Rashell said. "Gampu! Open the door!"

Rashell smacked the door repeatedly.

"Gampu!"

* * *

The owner of the starship that was layered shifted their attention from the monitor once the klaxons stopped wailing. All the alarms vanished off the console's readings. The glitches were truly bothersome with the age old system. They left the bridge and into the matter conversion chamber. The human rested in stasis with her eyes closed and hands to the side displaying no emotion on them.

The human would do for each part that needed to be replaced until all that was left was a lifeless shell that had to be preserved in ice and dethawed at a later date to use what was left for smaller tasks. Smaller tasks that required bone, pieces of muscular tissue, and the skin system. If they were lucky then the body would only be needed to be used once a year or once every fifty years should elapse with the rare attacks upon his vessel.

They walked on past the stasis pod walking on past into the resting human with a yawn.

* * *

From inside of the doorway, Gampu was torching away at the paneling as flames erupted from the side of the enemy craft. He withdrew the machine sliding it along his arm then shoved the doorway forward as it protested in a desperate attempt to retain its shape and mold. The steel was shoved forward after a couple kicks. Gampu landed to the floor with a thud then balanced himself with one hand on the floor.

He looked around the familiar hallway then bolted toward the panel standing out of the wall. He unhooked it then slid out a keyboard and typed in a code. The red klaxons filling the room ceased to operate and his life form signature was not registered in the systems. He frowned then looked toward the doorway of the craft that remained closed. He rolled his eyes then propped up the blow torch and made a entrance way for himself. He went through the new doorway then crawled on out into the hallway.

Gampu moved with stealth through the corridor with the blow torch slipped over his shoulder walking with stride searching from room to room passing by the alien with lack of footsteps echoing behind him. The door behind the owner of the craft closed shut while the other three passageways remained opened behind the closed passageway. Gampu had a long walk directly into the matter conversion chamber. He came to the booth then waved the tall stick up and stepped in the middle of the entrance way.

"Good heavens," Gampu helped steady the younger woman and set her against the wall. "Are you feeling alright?"

"My eyes," Freddie said. "I can't see."

"Freddie, you are most fortunate that your eyes were the only part of you that was taken," Gampu said. "I want to believe Earth can replicate you some new eyes."

"The alien took my eyes," Freddie said.

"Yes," Gampu said. "Put your space suit on."

"Get them back," Freddie obeyed, slipping on the uniform and discarding her old uniform with the man's gaze fixated off her and he was turned around.

"Freddie," Gampu began. "they use organic matter for every part of their ship and eyes given out voluntarily are hard to come by."

"Gampu, I need to see," Freddie said. "I don't know if I am wearing this right."

"I need you to click," Gampu turned toward her then guided the helmet on. "You are putting it on right."

"What?" Freddie said.

"Make a clicking sound," Gampu instructed, sliding back the helmet. "You shall see."

Freddie obeyed then watched as shapes appear in her mind outlined in white that vanished in the next moment.

"How did I do _that_,"

"The mind is capable of great things,"

"My children,"

"Are safe and sound at the ship. This way!"

"Gampu, who brought you here?"

"Rashell! She is back in the lunar lander!"

Freddie's grip on the older man's hand was strong and icy. He looked back toward her to be sure that he was holding on to a person who was alive instead of dead and very in the middle of decomposition. He saw the open eye sockets that were empty and her facial features were blank compared to her appearance. He turned his attention away fleeing on with Freddie behind him. The doors were slamming shut behind him one by one with speed that drew his alarm and a heavy thud. He looked over toward the path ahead watching the doors ahead of him begin to fall.

Gampu sprinted on with Freddie picking up the pace behind him sliding into the next rooms. He swung her forward then shoved her into the second to last corridor. Freddie landed to the ground with a crash landing against her side against the wall then blinked, looking on, visibly trembling in the silence between them and sighed in relief spotting the older man from the corner between the passageways regaining his bearings just as she were.

"Come on, we have to go!"

"Can we just wait-"

"We can't wait a moment, Doctor Smith!"

Freddie took his hand and forced him along then made their way back into the lunar lander, closed the door behind them, then seated themselves into the seats.

"Mom!"

"Rashell!"

"I will take the back seat!"

"There is no back seat!" Freddie replied.

"There's nothing like being over prepared, madame." Gampu opened a door and much to her shock; there was a third seat.

"Oh." Freddie said. "Get in and buckle up!"

Gampu leaped into the seat as Freddie buckled up.

"I am scared, mom." Rashell said.

"That's okay." then Freddie confessed. "Because so am I."

Rashell cleared her throat with a tremble.

"Let's get out of here!" Rashell announced.

The Lunar Module flew back in the direction of the Macarough quickly on the heels of having been discovered as they grasped on to their arm rests except for Freddie who's hand was on the leveler with the module flying back in the general direction of the Macarough. The ship flew into the opened half of the ship much to their collective relief. Abruptly, the Macarough was fired against as it turned away from the direction of the craft making a last ditch effort back to Smith's planet.

The duo buckled up awaiting for a terrible crash landing. Freddie was panicked, frozen by terror, as Gampu was digging into his chair staring into the dark room feeling the ship shudder and scream in protest against the beating with the attack raging outside. Helplessly, they awaited for a terrifying conclusion for the attack. Gampu and Rashell passed out in their seats as Freddie stared on into the darkness as the lights in the lunar module gave out then was the first of the duo to be gifted with the loud horrible creaking sound of metal breaking with the lunar module flying out of the ship as she screamed in horror watching all that she had known be relentless damaged by the crash as though her heart had been yanked out.

Then the craft itself crashed and Freddie's world was a entire film of darkness. The dark film retreated revealing the blue sky above her head mixed with dark smoke. Freddie unbuckled herself then shakily got out of the chair, and surveyed her surroundings. Flames and smoke were erupting from the wreckage that had once been the intended home. A loud sound with everything in it was the next sound that filled the air as she fell down to her knees as tears were coming down freely and her figure was completely trembling from top to bottom. It was a horrific scream of a soul that had lost it's life, drained, damaged in such a way that it wouldn't come back together.

Freddie got up to her feet after a long moment of sobbing in the sand and trudged in the direction of the crash site. She searched through the wreckage for the bodies of the children and for Robot with deadness in her eyes that wasn't common to see in the living. Just vacant long eyes searching for something that had once been so meaningful in her life. Pieces of equipment littered the landscape as two distant figures from ahead were running after the site quite frantic as Freddie trailed through.

Freddie spotted a large container then sat down.

It was all too much to bear as she became detached from the disaster.

Never mind getting up, never mind walking away walking quite distant to the crash site.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! What happened!" Jaxon clenched Freddie by the shoulder. "Mom!"

"Orion! Rashell!" Brenda called as she walked on ahead. "ORION!"

"Oh goat, she is shell shocked." Jaxon said. "This is worse than people needing to use the Volume to film at places that don't exist." Jaxon was horrified by his assertion of what his eyes were telling him. "She isn't there."

"ORION!" Brenda called. "Gampu!"

She cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Robot!" Brenda shrieked. "RASHELL!"

Jaxon cupped around his lips as well.

"Orrin!" Jaxon called.

"Honey, try looking in the boxes!" Jaxon recommended.

Brenda flipped open a large container that shrieked back at her and she shrieked jumping back.

"Brenda!" Jaxon called as he joined her side. "What is-" He paused then grinned from ear to ear and laughed. "Oh, it's just you two."

"I am very operational, Jaxon Macarough." Robot waved a claw.

"Jaxon!" Orrin cried.

"Orion, you're okay!" Jaxon said.

"Sorry I crashed the ship." Orrin apologized with a sniffle.

"You're okay, little brother." Jaxon said, tearfully as he patted on Orrin's back. "You're still here. That's what matters."

"Orion!" Brenda joined the bear hug.

From afar, Rashell and Gampu were coming out of the dark smoke with visible head wounds and bruises from the crash. It was Jaxon who broke the hug first then turned in their direction and ran toward them with the others behind him. Gampu took a step behind Rashell as a barrier between him and the young man only instead being swept up in a big hug that was made of Brenda, Orion, Robot, Jaxon, and Rashell.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Rashell asked.

"I do know a place that is the perfect cave to live in while we salvage the Macarough." Gampu suggested. "It'll be a down grade from the comfortable life style that you have become familiar to."

The group laughed as a family excluding Gampu.

"I don't think that we are going to have a chance in a nuclear winter that we're ever going to fly off in a reusable rocket." Jaxon said.

The group hugged, relieved, but so frightened as Gampu mourned inwardly, thankful that they had all survived.

* * *

**A/N** How to psychologically water down a otherwise strong woman and put her in the best position to make a mistake. This chapter has been edited to get it back on the correct course OF WHAT I WANTED THIS STORY TO BE NOT WHAT THE MACAROUGHS WANTED.


End file.
